


The Dark Before the Dawn

by toonwalla



Series: The Augmented Reality [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Human Experimentation, Multi, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 165,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonwalla/pseuds/toonwalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet thought they'd avoided war and disaster after the Battle of Luna...but they were wrong...the war had only just begun.</p><p>Four months following the Vengeance's crash into San Francisco, Captain Jim Kirk accidently discovers one of Section 31’s most disturbing conspiracies yet. At the very same moment an unknown party secretly unleashes a violent vendetta on Starfleet. </p><p>Will Kirk and his crew be destroyed or will help find them from the most unlikely source?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> “The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.” - Mark Twain

**_Stardate: ** _2245.218_** (6th August 2245)_ **

 

The medical staff are astounded by the raging squalls from the tiny, blood and placenta covered new born infant they have been currently carefully pulling out of a C-section incision. They quickly cut the umbilical cord and set to work repairing the mother’s skin while a midwife on standby takes the baby in a cloth and wipes carefully at it’s head to take off any excess fluids.

However they do not take the child to the mother. Instead they walk over to a much older man who was standing in the corner of the room doing his best to stay out of the way of the working surgeons and nurses.

He is wearing a black uniform with a blue torso, his brown and grey hair combed neatly back and his dark eyes sharp with a quiet but dark uneasiness as he looks up at the approaching woman.

“How is he?”  He asks a slightly sharp edge to his voice as he stands up to look down on the infant she carries

“I think you mean ‘how is _she_?’…sir…” The midwife corrects him carefully, avoiding his eye.

She is a middle aged woman with smooth dark skin and black hair flecked with grey and has seen and delivered many babies in her lifetime; however it is still not wise to one up an admiral an Admiral, especially one like Alexander Marcus

Marcus looks down into the still squalling infant’s face. Her skin is still rather red but he can discern a small tuft of dark black fuzz atop of her round fragile head. She’s barely seven pounds in weight and small as well in length. He frowns at this.

“Kind of on the small side isn’t she? Considering her heritage”

“With all due respect sir, I hardly find this surprising. Every baby grows differently during the gestation period, no matter what _heritage_ they come from _._ ” The Midwife gulps realising her sass a little too late, but Marcus doesn’t seem offended at all. In fact he seems genuinely intrigued. She inwardly sighs in relief and proceeds to explain herself “ _they_ may have been more superior to us in means of intelligence and strength but in many ways they too were still very much as human as you or I. All I can theorise from my experience in my profession is that her current physical state is probably similar to that her biological genetic providers’ was at this point in their lifetime, like so many other normal children. And even then who knows what she will become later”

“Who knows indeed, now may I?” he holds out both his hands forwards but she hesitates. Marcus smiles, though his eyes are cold and she still doesn’t hand over the child.

“Oh come now Nurse Jefferson, I’m a happily married man with a daughter of my own. I can assure you I know how to hold a baby” he chuckles in a light-hearted manner though she can see in the rest of his body language his patience with her is wearing thin.

Jefferson sighs in defeat as she hands over the now mewling child into her superiors arms.

“Only for a moment while I go fetch the formula then I have to give her, her first feed”

“Of course Jefferson, of course” Marcus waves her off looking down at the little babe in his arms.

“All that hard work, hours researching your kind…your potential…ten months getting you prepped and ready” He mutters softly. Nurse Jefferson, who is now just only a few feet away pauses, feeling her gut drop badly as she hears the man’s next words float into her ears.

“Now let’s see what you can do”

Nurse Jefferson turns her attention back to filling the baby bottle with formula but not before she catches the bright gleam greedy ambition in Marcus’s gaze. She’d seen that gaze too many times, and it has never boded well for anyone.

_Oh god…_

She gulps down the large lump of shame bubbling in her throat.

_What have I done?!_

 


	2. Breath, Blood and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we begin?

The thundering, pounding never ending drumroll of people’s feet running against a metal floor. Closer and further, closer and further, the sounds ebbed and flowed like the waves on a beach.

“Don’t hear. Don’t see. Don’t smell. Don’t feel. Only breath. Only breath. Your bones are made from steel”

The Cacophony of screams, blasts and the squelching ripping sounds of bones and flesh being torn or broken into shreds.

“Don’t hear. Don’t see. Don’t smell. Don’t feel. Only breath. Only breath…none of it is real”

But it was real. And it was not just real…It was far too much. Too much destruction; too much blood; too much death…

“Don’t hear…don’t see…don’t smell…don’t feel…don’t…feel” icy blues burned with a heat they could not understand. A salty liquid heat that blurred their vision and trickled down a translucent pale high cheekbone just as something crashed loudly close by.

“Split up and find her! She’s in here somewhere!”

Pale fingers clutched at the roots of long dark hair, gripping so tightly that several strands of it caught in the sharp nails.

“all clear!”

“Search round that side!”

“…don’t feel… you are made of steel” Blunt white teeth gritted behind the lips as the pale hands dipped below to clutch at the sides of darkly clad waist. It would have been nearly straight had it not been for the very slight dip at the centre that provided the slenderest curve that was currently the resting place of a dark hard holster.

“…Don’t… feel…” a deep breath and the black diamonds in the centre of the blue icy orbs, shrunk rapidly, dilated with focus.

She leapt around the corner, a small but distorted phantasm to the eyes of the armed men who tried desperately to follow her with their phasers, all of which had been set to kill mode… and smirked.

She hid behind a pillar; the breaths she took making her almost flattened chest expand and contract rapidly underneath her dark streamlined suit. A silent shiver of thrill ran through her body though it had nothing to do with the cold conditioned air.

She could outrun each one of them easily despite her small size, like a young agile doe. But if she was a deer then they were the pack of wolves, snarling, merciless and savage in their nature.

But she could also see that nature isn’t always so straight forward. She could still turn this around, she could still escape. She just had to be smarter than they were.

And that wouldn’t be too difficult for her at all.

_So this was what they meant when they said ‘thrill of the hunt’ huh?_

She glanced opposite her at a shiny silver metal container in a corner beneath a tiny air vent. It was perfect at least to her. It kept her position in the room shielded whilst revealing what was behind her as plain as day. A group of six fully grown men each in black with a deep blue on the torso. But it was what was behind him on the railings that she was most interested in. more gunmen were moving out a doorway and around an elevated walkway towards her position.

 _Pff!_ _Seriously? Seven gunmen? That’s all the back-up they could think of?_

She looked away from the container and to her left to see a doorway…but also an unhidden road.

Her full but thin lips quirked in a small smirk.

 _Too easy_.

She shot at the door lock.

“Over here! THIS WAY!!”

They all ran to the left but she ran to the right, her small feet barely making a noise as they ghosted up and over the metal container. Her fingers pried the metal grates over the air vent as easily as if she’d been tearing wrapping paper off a Christmas gift.

The men had only turned too late, only to see the scraps of metal fly into their faces, knocking them out. Many voices echoed from behind her but she was already crawling around the corner of the air vent.

She crawled for god knows how long, crawled like a beast searching through tall grass for food, though admittedly she did not crave sustenance.

She deserved better than what they could provide, no scratch that, she was better. They should be kneeling in front of her begging to wait on her hand and foot. She could crush one of their bones in her bare hands without a thought, her mere glance could demand respect and subservience if she so wished it to.

But truth be told, she did not know what she wished for anymore. This life, of daily tests, mental games, the physical endurance, all of it was all she’d ever known. From the time she’d first opened her eyes those fourteen or so years ago to this moment when she was not yet a woman but still no longer a child. What would she do with herself when it was all gone?

She paused to listen as a pair of feet thundered below her in a corridor as a male voice yelled out to his fellows.

“The little bitch is in the pipes somewhere! The boss says to find an opening fast and gas her out”

Well she wouldn’t let that happen now would she?

She found another grate ahead of her and crawled towards it and pushed through. She landed on the floor her feet silent as a cats as her smirk widened.

She knew where she was now. The shuttle bay was close by. Only a few more corridors down, a few corridors that was easy for her to navigate stealthily.

Or so she had thought.

“There she is! Stop her!”

A sharp pain in the back of her shoulder made her nerves spasm as the metallic, salty tang of blood filled her nose.

“They never learn” she rolled her eyes to no one in particular as she began to run down into the open space of the shuttle hangar, quickly tugging the knife from her shoulder. It was a deep wound, but it wasn’t anything she’d not felt before. It would bleed and hurt but it would heal fast.

Phaser blasts burst towards her through the air, but she avoided them easily as she made her way into a shuttle craft. She closed the door shut behind her quickly and set to the controls.

There was a small jerk as she felt her space craft rise into the air, before zooming out of the hangar bay, her prisoners left by the wayside as she soared into the blackness that was space.

As she gained several kilometres something jabbed hard into her right wrist and she winced. She looked down at the metallic tubular bracelet from which three needle had pierced into her skin.

“Shit!”

She cried out in pain as she felt something liquid filter into her bloodstream, something that made her arm go almost dead. She pinched it with her other arm trying to aim for the nerve points just like she’d been taught but no matter how hard or how accurate she did it the appendage wouldn’t respond.

“Damn! Come on! Fight it! Fight it!” she groaned as she tried one handed to steer the ship. She felt the cold of lifelessness seep up into her shoulder.

She was so distracted between the sensation of creeping numbness, pain and aggravation that she didn’t hear the footsteps that came up from the dark depths of the shuttle.

“You need to calm down” a deep baritone voice said from behind her as something warm clapped onto her unresponsive shoulder.

She wheeled around in shock grabbing the knife that had pierced her from before in her left hand and swinging it around. A large pale hand caught it deftly twisting her wrist quickly. It wasn’t painful at all but his grip had enough pressure to make sure her fingers dropped the knife to the floor.

Feeling the familiar thrill of fear flood into her brain, she looked up into the pale face of a man. His cheekbones were high and he had a dark brow that matched his dark hair that was mostly slicked back, save a few loose strands that flecked over his forehead. He was looking down on her his blue eyes cold and thin lipped mouth set in a taut thin line.

She’d barely registered the rest of his darkly clad form when the strange man quickly knelt down beside her chair his hand shaking her shoulder slightly. When she tried to shrug him off it did not respond.

“That trinket on your wrist has injected a highly concentrated sedative into your bloodstream. If you continue to stress yourself, the substance will only spread through the rest of your system all the more faster.”

The blue eyes darkened and narrowed as he picked up her now floppy wrist and examined the said ‘trinket’.

 “Why do you care a damn?! And what the hell are you playing at?” she tried to glare at the man as he took the co-pilots seat and overrode her control within a few seconds.

“Just sit, take deep breaths and calm yourself!” the man clipped power dripping with every syllable “Or I will force you to.”

“pff! Force is the last likely thing to make a person calm down!” she spat mentally cursing her right arm when it still refused to budge. “And if you think I’m just another child for you to boss around you’ve got another thing coming!”

“You’re still not calm” his stoic expression didn’t waver on his face but his hands at the controls clenched slightly.

She opened her mouth but the man seemed to sense her retort coming and an eye flashed sideways to glower dangerously at her. She shut her mouth with a snap and shut her eyes muttering darkly as she took a few steadying breaths. To her surprise not only did she feel her heart rate slow down, but she felt the sedative in her arteries and veins do so too.

There was a long silence in which the only sounds to be heard in the shuttle were the girl’s and man’s exhales as they mingled into the air. Both felt surprisingly comfortable despite the situation. Indeed the ram rod stiff muscles in the man’s back as he sat were nearly on the point of relaxing while the girl almost felt herself sigh with relief though she couldn’t not when a disturbing thought kept prodding her at the back of her mind.

How had he sneaked up on her unawares? No one had ever been able to do that to her for years…or at least no normal person had. And secondly why had he tried to help her? Obviously he could pilot a shuttle well enough on his own without her assistance, and she was heavily sedated, currently useless to him except probably to distract him from his task. So if she was not useful…why was he keeping her alive?

She opened her eyes to look back at the front window, in which a blue green dot was slowly becoming larger in the vast depths of space.

“…is that…” she trailed off gazing as she could begin to make out white dots splattering over the tiny orb in the distance.

“Earth” the man muttered quietly in response to her curiosity.

“Earth…” she repeated softly to herself, enjoying the way the planet’s name rolled off her tongue.

The strange man’s eyes strayed to his younger passenger on his side as she leaned forwards against the straps of the seat, her eyes wide with wonder.

“Haven’t you ever seen it before?”

“Only…only in the holograms…or the PADDs but otherwise, no…I’ve never seen it before…Wow…Now that’s a green…” she almost sighed upon seeing the vast expanse of colour spanning over the east of South America.

“And how about the compound? How much of that did you know?”

“I was only allowed to roam freely around my quarters” she muttered tracing the growing circular outline of the Earth in the air in front of her “Otherwise they’d stick a guard on me and walk me around blindfolded”

“And yet you managed to find your way out on your own?” the man quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.

“Well if they wanted to make it difficult for me to find my way around they should’ve made the guards put a filter at my nose to block out the smell and put earplugs too” the girl snorted derisively. “But they were too stupid to figure that out. Though now that I think about it how did you find your way onto that charming hell hole in the first place? Why did you need to escape? And why keep me alive when I’m obviously not of any use to your escape?”

“You ask for much” the man’s voice was light, but there was a strangely sharp edge to it the she could not understand. “For one so young” he added the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as she scowled darkly and bristled.

“Whether I’m young or not they are both reasonable questions considering our… circumstances” she turned to look around the ship again. It was dark at the back, and with his mostly black and grey attire he’d almost certainly have blended in. But still…

“Agh!”

 She felt a lot of pain as she tried to rotate her left shoulder to look further back, only for the knife stab from before to twinge again.

“What the…” she reached back with difficulty to touch the wound. It was still bleeding.

_Why…why didn’t it stop? The bleeding should have stopped by now…unless…_

“Oh shit no” She gulped and turned back to face the front, closing her eyes again and mouthing words under her breath.

The man strained his finely tuned ears to try and catch what she was saying. Words like “breathe” and “Steel” and “feel” caught on but nothing else. He strained his ears harder.

“-don’t feel, your bones are made of steel”

A rhyme…. She must’ve been chanting a small mantra to herself.

“Just keep calm and breath” the man repeated himself as calm as he could whilst steamrolling over her gasps of panic.

 “But if I can’t stop the bleeding-”

“Just do as I say! Whatever that serum was, it was clearly designed to severely slow down whatever you have in terms of accelerated regenerative abilities” he hissed softly.

The girl stared at the man wide eyed with the same kind of shock she’d greeted him with upon first sight.

“Ho-how did you kno-”

“How long were you in that base?” he cut across her firmly.

“Now just wait a mome-”

“How long?!”

“A-all my life…”

“How many years?” he sounded slightly annoyed now.

“Fourteen years, four months, eight days and roughly 22.52 hours.”

“And you never left the base before?”

“No…never…that asshole Marcus said it was too dangerous for me to leave…kept having me tagged and tailed at every single possible chance of escape”

There was a pause in which the man seemed to process the information passively, but the girl saw the pale blue eyes flicker with something that looked a lot like loathing at the very mention of the name Marcus

“And what changed that today?”

“Marcus died a few months back. Serves him right, greedy pompous git. Pff! Just a little temptation of the apple and he goes to scoff it down only to choke on it when he discovers it’s poisoned…much to his cost…” the girl smirked smugly, like a child satisfied after squashing a rather nasty vile bug.

The man beside her couldn’t help the small smirk this time as he continued listening to her story.

 “Either way the old bastard snuffed it four months ago or so and apparently left orders upon his death for those bozos back there in the steel pit of hell we just left, to continue watching me like always. Of course without old man there to keep everyone in line, they got sloppy and well…now I’m stuck in a space shuttle headed for a planet I’ve never been on with my bloody body royally screwed up by a poisonous substance flowing through my veins and probably going to kill me as I sit next to a total stranger who is by far one of the most weirdest bastards I’ve ever met ever in my pathetic fourteen years of existing”

The man’s eyebrows rose high though he gave no sign of being offended. Mentally however he was dying to laugh. For one who appeared young and sweet she had a surprisingly rather fowl mouth on her. That being said she was obviously a very direct person and whatever crudeness she had expressed he could not fault her for her honesty. It was strangely…refreshing.

He turned his attention to the window in front of him as they began to hover over rim of the earth.

The girl turned to look at him watching his expression before turning to look into her lap. The sedative had now taken effect of her almost completely now…everything was beginning to turn blurry and fade. And yet if she was fading…she still had one thing left to ask.

“I…I know I’m just a dying lab rat and I probably don’t deserve pity or whatever thing it is in you that is letting me live…but …I need to know…who are you?...what are you?”

The man paused in his tracks. He’d been about to prep the shuttle for entering the Earth’s atmosphere. He turned to look at the young girl beside him and his icy blue eyes set into her own piercing her deeper than the knife that had been thrown into her back earlier.

He struck a powerful figure as he sat straight backed and proud. What with the way he sat in his seat the girl could almost imagine him as a king on his throne, strong, wise, benevolent towards his kingdom and allies, and devastating to his enemies. And the image only intensified as he spoke to her in quiet but absolute resoluteness.

“Who I am doesn’t matter at the moment. However…what am I?...I am someone like you”

 


	3. What's in a Name?

To say Dr Leonard McCoy was peeved off was the biggest understatement of the 23rd century as he stormed through the medical facilities at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco tugging on the sleeves of his white medical uniform.

“Argh Great!” he muttered darkly as he walked around the corner to the turbo lifts to discover all of them were either gone or full or already closing their doors to go up. He waited for the next one to come, scowling darkly as he listened to the humdrum of noise around him as people passed up and down the corridor.

Starfleet had better have had a good reason for pulling him off his leave or else he’d poke them all with so many alien vaccines that they’d become the living equivalent of pin cushions.

After a couple of moments the lift opened again and McCoy looked up in time to see an older woman come into view as the doors slid open with a gentle metallic hiss. She had dark skin, green eyes and silver grey hair tied in a high bun and was wearing the same kind of white medical suit that he was and carrying a touch screen PADD in her arms.

“Verity?”

The woman, Verity, looked up at him and her face at once split with recognition and delight.

”Leonard! What a surprise, I thought you were on leave?” she stood aside to let him sidle in next to her in the lift.

“I was” he muttered gruffly “But Admiral Keith Lance requested my presence at one of the wards today. Said it was supposed to be urgent…”

“ _And off record”_ he was lucky he’d managed to catch himself from speaking aloud just in time, remembering the rather strict orders left in the message on his communicator. He just hoped that the old bird didn’t notice the odd pause, but he reminded himself glumly; she most probably had, if her rather knowing look was anything to go by.

“Hmmm…so you’re my ten o’clock that Lance, wanted me to meet today?” Verity looked back down at her PADD on which McCoy could plainly see several fields in a personalised timetable labelled _‘SFA-Extra-terrestrial Medicinal Sciences Class, Lecture hall BO8’_

“You’re still teaching those booze headed cadets at the Academy then?” he snorted.

“And you still have some form of Aviophobia” Verity smirked.

“Touché” McCoy nodded and his colleague sighed, shaking her head.

“So much damage in the last few months” she murmured flicking through data on her PADD “and even then the class numbers are dwindling.”

“Well it’s not our fault that those meatheads think medicine is a sissy subject” McCoy shrugged dismissively.

“But it is our fault when so many of them get hurt and there are too few trained thoroughly enough to help them. It is our duty as the older generation, and if we don’t train well enough to survive for the future who will?”

“Oh I don’t know Vee, you trained me alright” McCoy grimaced but Verity’s brow rose.

“You already had a degree in medicine; all we really needed to work on was getting you used to working on a ship as part of a crew”

“Which has been getting A LOT better” he added quickly, remembering his and his old mentor’s rather embarrassing first attempts to get him to ride in a shuttle without having a panic attack before he could even take his seat.

“So I’ve heard. You’re exploits on the Enterprise are well known to much of Earth’s Scientific community” Verity looked down at her PADD and pulled up a very familiar looking molecular structure “creating a super serum from the blood of an Augmented human dictator from the twentieth century to save your best friend, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, from the brink of death. That was quite some feat”

“Yeah well it wouldn’t have been possible if Spock and Uhura hadn’t apprehended Khan first. Man that bastard was crazier than an old lady swinging a bag of cats over her head”

Verity chuckled fondly. “It’s good to see your wit hasn’t changed one bit.”

“What can I say Vee, it’s part of my charm” he gave a sarcastic smirk just as the doors to their destination floor. “So what are we doing here?”

“Lance didn’t tell you?”

“No not a word. Only left a message to come up here first thing this morning. Said I was to tell no one I was coming and that what I was supposed to do here was to be ‘top secret’” he mimed quotation marks in the air scowling darkly, before quickly turning towards his mentor. “You wouldn’t happen to know what he meant would you?”

Verity sighed heavily “late last night at after twenty four hundred hours a Starfleet shuttle crashed into San Francisco bay. In it were a girl and a man. The man is currently being dealt with in a separate ward, but the girl is the one we’re seeing to now”

“A girl and a man in a shuttle?” McCoy shook his head out in confusion “Are Starfleet sure it wasn’t just a late night training exercise or something?”

“No” Verity said sharply. “It was most certainly NOT a training exercise”

“Then what-”

But just then the lift doors opened and they were met with quite a scene.

 “What the hell?” McCoy and Verity exchanged very disturbed glances.

There at the door to one of the wards on the far end of the corridor were two armed men both in long sleeved dark grey Starfleet uniforms were standing in front of the open door to one of the wards on the left. Both were looking rather grim as they held up their phasers to shoot at whoever was inside.

“Stand down kid or else we’ll shoot”

“Do that and I’ll break his neck and yours before either of you can pull the trigger!”

The voice was young, perhaps that of a teenage girl, but even so it had a slightly more mellow deeper sound that was now more pronounced by the dark tone of her proclamation.

The guards at the door exchanged nervous glances with each other, their phasers trembling slightly in their hold. Obviously whoever the youthful menace was, the person she’d been choking she must have been someone very important.

Verity strode forwards with a scowl that would make an angry bull turn tail and bolt away shitting itself.

“Gentlemen what is the meaning of this?! This is a private wing! There are patients resting in other rooms that are not to be disturbed.”

“Sorry Dr Jefferson, but Admiral Lance ordered us to be on our guard when the girl woke up and now she’s…well…” One of the men gulped at the sight of Verity’s green eyes flashing with wrath as she strode round them to peer into the room only for her eyes to widen in shock.

McCoy followed Verity’s gaze as they both peered into the room door. There on a medical bed two people were struggling. One was female but rather small and slender, with translucent ivory skin and long jet black hair that fell in thick slightly mussed up locks over the back of the white hospital gown she wore. She had her back towards the door as she astride an older person’s stomach on the medical bed.

The other person they couldn’t see much of as they were lying on their backs on the bed, their upper half of their body obscured by a table of medical instruments. However from the shape of the black pants covering the legs that were dangling, kicking and writhing off the bed, they defiantly belonged to the body of an older man who spluttered incoherent words as his throat was gripped hard.

 “Young lady, let go of him at once!” Verity barked.

The girl stilled for a moment, loosening the grip on the man below though not letting go of him as she turned her head slowly to look at the door.

All the dark and greying hairs alike on the back of McCoy’s head stood up on end.

Had this been another time and had she not had such a dangerous expression on her face, he might have considered her pretty.

Her face was an oval shape that was well balanced with high cheekbones, naturally light red thin but full lips, full cheeks with a slight blush of pink and naturally arched dark eyebrows that were currently knitted in a dark scowl. But what really got to McCoy were the light blue eyes that were glaring at him through narrowed slits. That icy hue he’d definitely seen before… but from where?

But try as much as he could to remember at this moment in time, he could do nothing but try to suppress the shudder that had run up his spine as she glared at him and the two security officers.

Only Verity was calm, her initial shock giving way to a stern frown of her own as she repeated herself firmly.

“Let go of him _now_ ”

The girl, released her grip from the man and rolled off him and the bed quickly as he gave a huge gasp gulping down much needed air.

“Jesus!” he wheezed, sitting up and massaging his neck.

Again McCoy felt his insides drop as he caught sight of a head of blonde head of hair, blue eyes and strong jaw.

“Jim? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Bones…Shuttle crash…close…bar…kid…kha-guhguagh!”  Kirk coughed and hacked loudly for breath as his friend rushed over to him and began to scan him over with the medical equipment. Everything was swimming so badly in front of his vision that he had to blink a few times to get rid of some of the black spots as he turned to look to the side of him

The girl was standing beside the wall side stock still, though her eyes were still icy cold as they looked over Kirk and McCoy sharply. However apart from that most of her face was blank, even as Verity rounded on her.

“Explain yourself young lady!”

“I-It’s alright, Dr Jefferson” Kirk managed to rasp as he now began resettling his black Starfleet undershirt “I think *cough*…I might’ve *cough* surprised her when she woke up *cough! cough!*”

“Oh please” The girl snorted rolling her eyes and folding her arms around her chest “if you really had surprised me your head would’ve replaced that vase over there.”

She jerked her thumb over to her right where a small decorative empty vase was sitting on the sill of a large window that was overlooking a large green lawn.

“Or worse” the corners of her mouth quirked a little upwards briefly as the two guards from before balked forwards through the door. Her eyes flickered towards them and they stilled at once mid step, one of them even sweating a little.

“Then why not just ask him what was going on calmly when you woke up? Why the unnecessary force?” Verity’s eyebrows rose as she looked down on her charge NOT amused at all.

“He was holding onto my wrist when I woke up” The girl’s voice turned, if possible even icier than before “And he started asking questions.”

“What kind of questions?” McCoy said glancing at Kirk who was looking a little abashed at the girl’s statement. Alright it was true he was looking at her wrist and that may have rather surprised her badly (no matter how much she denied it) but it was with no ill intention.

“The types that are classified to personnel that are not _involved_ ” the girl jerked her head over to the two guards in the room before snapping at them “Everything is fine in here so get out and do your job!”

The guards looked very much affronted but at an exasperated look from Verity and the girl’s cold glare they turned around and left the room.

“Little brat” one of them muttered as the doors slid open for them.

“I heard that!” said brat snarled.

The other guard then muttered something under his breath, so low that Kirk, McCoy and Verity could not hear… the girl on the other hand…

“I heard that too” She rumbled as the doors slid shut, leaving the four of them alone in the room.

“Now I remember why I don’t want kids” McCoy muttered under his breath though in the now silent space his words seemed to spread throughout the room.

Kirk snorted derisively. This girl, despite her physical appearance, was definitely no normal kid they’d ever come across. He rubbed at his neck where she had been gripping his windpipe. It had been a two fingered hold with one hand while the other was there to merely pinch a nerve in his collarbone that sent his arms temporarily limp and unable to do anything at all. No she was defiantly NOT normal at all. Those kinds of techniques were learnt and perfected over years and years of practice, to be able to be used in a fraction of a second in an emergency required extremely harsh levels of training.

“Ahem! Captain Kirk” Verity cleared her throat as and turned her piercing green eyes on Kirk as he swung his legs over the side of the medical bed, which he still had not left after he’d been ‘saved’. 

“Would you care to explain what you were holding onto my patient’s wrist and what questions you were asking of her upon her awakening?”

“I wasn’t holding on,” Kirk grumbled suddenly feeling like he was a young school boy that had been sent to the principles office.

“I was checking it”

“Checking it for what?”

Kirk looked up at the girl standing by the wall who folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him again as if he were something unpleasant like a slug.

“When I first found you…” Kirk began slowly trying to piece together the pieces from his memory “there was something on your wrist that… _he_ …” he gritted his teeth slightly and his fists clenched. “-pulled off and it made puncture marks right around here” he gestured to three points triangulated around the wrist. “But when I was just looking at it now… they were gone…”

He trailed off as the girl brought her own wrist to her eye level and twirled it around. Well there weren’t any puncture marks there now, only three slightly yellowing dots of skin.

“Hmph! So you’re right” the girl sounded haughtily pleased and for once the ghost of a smile quickly flashed over her face.

McCoy’s eyes widened as he looked the girl over. If Verity and Kirk were telling the truth and this girl had been in a shuttle crash…then naturally she should have been covered from head to foot in scratches, burns, bruises and bandages, not to mention maybe having a couple of broken or fractured bones, and should NOT have been able to stand, let alone almost strangle a fully grown man to death. But the girl standing in front of him was almost blemish free, save a couple of red and yellowing patches of skin over her arms and legs and one almost faded bruise over her left eye.

At once his brain began to race.

He couldn’t think of anything or anyone that healed like that…anyone besides….

He felt his gut sink, again, as the realisation hit him harder than a steak tenderiser smashing into his nose.

“uh…Verity…” he asked gulping a little despite his best efforts to remain composed “the man that was in the shuttle crash…what was his name?”

The girl now looked confused as she saw the old female doctor and Kirk both share a rather uncharacteristically grave look with each other.

“Funny you should ask.”

* * *

He lay on his back, hands resting gently over his stomach which was covered in the white sterile sheets of the medical bed that his tall form currently was resting in.

He looked up at the white ceiling trying to strain his fine-tuned ears as the faintest sounds of yelling hit his ears. He couldn’t hear the words, the room had been soundproofed for comforts sake, but he could tell that the speaker was a rather distressed grown man. Soon later a young girl’s voice joined his and after that an older woman’s.

Then there was silence, or rather, the sounds had just died out. Whoever had been involved in the argument were probably now resolving it quietly.

In the comfort of his solitude he let himself sigh softly in bitterness and shut his eyes. Not to sleep, but to think.

Unlike most other people, his body didn’t really need so much time to repose. However being confined in such a small space with a brace around his wrist chaining him to the side of the bed, there was nothing much he could do besides lie there, wait and muse over whatever thoughts he had swimming around in his head.

Well he’d managed to get the girl help he mused …even if he wasn’t overly fond of who it had come from, but nonetheless it was the most adequate solution at the time, and he had been desperate.

His mouth didn’t frown, but his brows crinkled slightly as he mulled over the events of the night previously.

* * *

_Soon after the girl had fallen unconscious the shuttle had hit trouble, or rather trouble had hit them. Their pursuers from the space station they’d just vacated had closed in on them and had begun to fire phasers from their shuttlecraft._

_He’d been able to avoid getting hit by most of them, and even had managed to almost all of them with his own, however one shuttle got lucky and managed to graze and loosen one of the impulse drives just as they were pulling down into the earth’s breathable atmosphere._

_Despite the difficulty in stabilising the swerving vessel, he’d managed to blast the bastard that had tagged him into a fiery inferno, before quickly having to turn back and find a wall of water approaching at rapid speed. He pulled up the shuttle just in time before it had crashed headlong, making it skid into a thankfully uninhabited area…well…more like in the uninhabited waters._

_Fortunately the doors were still sealed shut and he’d managed to land the shuttle on the rocks, so there was no danger of the both of them drowning._

_He would’ve sighed in slight relief at landing alive, had it not been for the girl’s body to completely lose all energy and slouch, the seat straps the only thing keeping her unconscious form in her chair._

_He quickly scrambled out of his own seat straps and rushed over to her side to check her vitals. The signs were not good at all. She was still breathing but only just. It was only because of the chilly air in the shuttle that he could see the tiny mists seep from her mouth with every small exhale. Her dark hair, loose and messy was in her face, smearing it with the red blood that currently was matting it from the left side where a large jagged wound was still open and bleeding profusely._

_There was a tiny metallic “shink!” as if metal blades had been retracted and then a “shwip!” as if again metal was being released from a lock. He looked down at the girl’s wrist. The tubular metallic bracelet from before had retracted the needles from her flesh finally releasing her from its deadly grip. He quickly slid it off her hand and flung it into the wall with as much force as he could. He was disappointed when he didn’t hear it break._

_It was a disgusting little contrivance. It deserved to be broken to shreds, its blueprints burnt, its creator silenced once and for all so that the deadly secret it possessed would be buried forever, never to resurface._

_The girl shuddered in her seat and a tiny whimper escaped her now pale lips. He turned away from looking at the device on the floor and quickly tore off his long trench coat, bunching it up in his hands. He hurriedly took off the straps holding the girl in her seat and she collapsed in a bloody shivering heap over him._

_He carefully gathered her in his arms and lowered them both down to the floor as he pressed the bunched up material into her shoulder to staunch the wound. Everything was completely silent as he paused for a moment a small frown gracing his features. He knew he was taller than the average man but it still astonished him as he noted just how feather light she was… feather light but still strangely…strong…_

_His brows crinkled even more as the hand that was not staunching the wound felt faintly the toned but smooth muscles around her upper arms. He could feel too her heart beat close towards his own chest. It was steady, pumping robustly despite her currently weakened state. She was a fighter, he’d give her that._

_There was the thud of something hitting metal from outside and he snapped out of his reverie at once, only to look out of the cockpit window and see a disturbingly familiar face with blue eyes and framed by blonde hair._

_Kirk stared down through the glass, eyes wide as disbelief, anger and panic all flashed over his face one by one until it became a bizarre mixture of all three expressions._

_“Khan?!”_

* * *

Had the situation been different Khan would’ve found his nemeses face highly amusing, but now he was positively seething with rage.

It seemed, in the most unfortunate of chances, that he’d crashed into a rocky outcrop close to a famous waterside club in San Francisco bay, from which many half drunken or fully drunken men and women were pouring out faster than the liquor they were consuming, to stare at the anomaly that had just crashed next to their choice place of leisure.

Kirk, by sheer coincidence that even Khan himself could not fathom, had been one of the few bystanders to recognise the shuttle’s design and had quickly rushed over to _heroically_ help.

Khan’s icy blue eyes snapped open to glare hard at the ceiling above.

It was humiliating enough to have Kirk and his meddling crew to be the ones to capture and apprehend him. Not to mention the infuriating torment of having to face them in court and have each one relay their success and wave it around in his face despite it being a well-known fact that his trial was rigged for his failure anyway.

It didn’t help that the man in question had stuck his neck out for him to get them medical attention from the Starfleet officials that came soon after the cops arrived. However, Khan surmised logically, that decision was probably made more for the sake of the half dead girl in his arms than for himself.

_Yes…that’s probably it._

Khan mused his glare softening as contemplation took over from anger.

Kirk just couldn’t resist the heroics, especially if an innocent child were to be involved.

_Pff! Her?! She’d be anything but innocent_

The corners of his mouth flickered upwards for a brief moment as his memory whirred again into action.

Images of the girl trying to slash the knife at him when he had revealed himself to her played over in his mind. Had he not had such fast reflexes, or such fast healing his abdomen would’ve been sliced through pretty badly.

He could only imagine the hell she’d give Kirk if she woke up to find him next to…

He paused allowing the smug smirk to spread over his face. So that was what that racket from before was? She’d finally woken up. She’d probably attacked the first person she’d seen out of surprise and fear and sent the guards into a panic.

As childish as it seemed in his resentment, he hoped it really had been Kirk she’d attacked. She probably wouldn’t have killed him, but still…a man could dream…

He heard the faint hiss as the doors to his private ward slid open gently. He quickly subdued his smirk into a calm emotionless slate as Dr Verity Jefferson strode towards his bed.

“Good morning Mr. Singh.” the last two words were a little forced as she looked over the machines that were monitoring his vitals.

“All systems stable and running at optimum potential” she clipped.

_Obviously_

Khan resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. What part of ‘Augmented superior being’ did these humans not understand? And yet despite this he couldn’t help but ask.

“Is she awake?”

Khan noticed with faint amusement that the old woman was looking rather irate as she flicked her fingers over the surface of the PADD in her hands. Finally after a moment of checking her statistics she addressed him.

“Yes”

“When?” he pressed irritated by the woman’s shortness and the answers lack of information.

“Roughly ten to fifteen minutes ago”

 “And her injuries-”

“-are healed completely.” Verity looked back at the monitors. “The platelets in your blood that you transfused over to her were able to help her fight off the effects of the serum faster as well as kick-start her bodies own regeneration, meaning that that stab wound in the shoulder should be completely gone soon and she’ll be right as rain. Dr McCoy is checking that wound just now as we speak”

“Did she attack anyone?” Khan’s eyes flickered up to the monitor to see the steady line that signified his heart rate beating up and down steadily.

“Of course she did” Verity muttered darkly “Almost would’ve strangled Kirk to death if Leonard and I hadn’t shown up when we did.”

He kept his face emotionless, though inside he was smirking victoriously.

Despite this Verity guessed what he was thinking and sighed heavily.

“She looks a lot like you” the old woman muttered softly.

To a stranger this might have been read as fond exasperation, though Khan knew that whatever warm emotions she bore were not directed towards him at all.

“She should…” he quipped back. “She has my genetics”

“Her eyes, brow and cheekbones yes, but her other features are much softer.” Verity steamrolled over him as if she hadn’t heard the remark “Am I right in assuming that your genes can’t be the only ones she possesses?”

Despite his effort’s to remain calm, Khan’s body stiffened ever so slightly as he murmured softly.

“Yes.”

“Alright then if so who’s the moth-”

But she stopped mid-sentence. Instantly she felt a bead of sweat begin to form on her brow. The icy blues that pierced her were so narrowed and flashing so viciously that she couldn’t help but shudder under the glare. It was beyond any look he’d ever given her thus far.

Swiping her trembling fingers over her PADD and opening up a form, she quickly decided to change the topic quickly.

“Does she have a name?”

Khan turned to look at the woman; the slightly widened eyes the only hint to his surprise.

The girl’s name…He hadn’t thought of that…in fact that had just slipped his mind.

But now that his mind was gripped on this train of thought he didn’t think he’d ever recalled her ever mentioning her name to him, throughout the entire ordeal.

Not wanting to seem less than his normal composed image he quickly asked.

“Hasn’t she told you already?”

Verity shook her head, her face looking a little troubled “No…”

“And that’s a problem?”

“Yes. I asked but according to her she never had one…only a serial code…but even that she doesn’t remember… and that is a big problem since need to write in a patients report and I need names for both of you.”

“I see…”

Khan narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like where this was going.

“For the time being Starfleet Admiral Keith Lance has agreed set you up with your old pseudonym John Harrison until you can be moved to a secure location.”

“And the girl?” he pushed aside in the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sound of his old fake name.

“That remains to be seen. Unlike Admiral Marcus, Admiral Lance has more of a soft spot for children. Given her age, he might be able to arrange for her to learn how to assimilate into Earth culture. Who knows he may even give you that chance, considering you are her father.”

Khan couldn’t help the slight sneer of disgust at the thought. The thought of being assimilated into this Earth’s culture?! It was a revolting notion; he’d rather be back in the cryogenic tube for another three hundred years!

Verity seemed to follow his train of thought because she sighed again.

“Nothing has been set in stone yet, things may change. But for now this child needs a name. Personally because of your biological link I’d recommend her sharing your last name Harrison. But as for a first name-”

He let his mind roam as the woman continued her rant, suggesting different names, most of them common like how the name John was. But Khan would have none of that.

He didn’t care much about having a very average pseudonym, but this girl …his flesh and blood? No he wouldn’t settle for something so mediocre, because she most certainly wasn’t. He knew it right off the bat from the first sight.

She had run into the shuttle, right past him. Had he not pulled away at the last minute she would’ve bumped right into him. He remembered feeling his heart hammer away like an accelerating train as her hand barely scraped against his long coat. At such a close proximity he could see that crimson blood was splattered over her youthful pale skin, staining her already rosy cheeks. Her eyes, ice cold carbon copies of his own, were fixed entirely on the helm as she ran past him, her face split in an exhilarated grin of triumph. She was so focused on her destination that she was completely unaware of his presence, her long hair flowing with each movement.

Her hair…as black as night sky between the stars…

“Layla” Khan’s deep baritone quietly cut across Verity’s so suddenly that she almost jumped in her spot.

“Pardon?”

“Layla” Khan repeated slightly louder, stressing every syllable intensely. “That _will_ be her name”

His tone left no room for argument. Indeed it left no room for any discussion whatsoever. Verity felt the bead of sweat appear again faintly on her face as she began typing away into her PADD.

“Alright then…Layla…it is” Verity scowled. She did not like being pushed around like some newbie nurse fresh from the academy, but given the circumstances she didn’t feel as if she had a choice. Not with Khan, not even with Layla.

_Father and daughter…Bloody peas in a cryogenic pod!_


	4. One Untouched, One Unknown, Both Unloved

The girl looked down over her body as she stood up from her seat by the medical bed.

She was finally out of that strange hospital gown and back in her normal clothes…well almost normal.

Out of all her stealth gear only the form fitted black sports-bra, leggings and boots remained wearable. The sleeveless top and jacket were completely ruined as they were bloodied, singed and torn up from the stab wound and various (rather pathetic) phaser blasts aimed at her body during her escape.

She looked down at the new shirt she was wearing instead. It was plain red turtleneck sweater with long sleeves.

She fiddled with the ends of the red, trying to pull it down so that it did not wrinkle. It felt weird to wear something so…loose…well … _looser_ than her previous gear which had almost always clung to her body like a second skin.

She ran her hands over her waist and her upper thighs. Her belts, straps and holsters all should’ve been there with her knives, her personalised phasers and her other destructive knick knacks that she’d accumulated into her personal artillery. She took a deep shuddering breath; not liking how naked she felt as unequipped an unarmed as a defenceless newborn.

Just to give herself some form of distraction she began to comb her fingers through her hair. Carefully she felt around and began smoothing the black locks away from her face creating a centre parting along the gently arching widow’s peak atop of her forehead.

There was a hissing sound as the doors to the ward opened.

She looked up just in time to see Verity stride towards the bed holding her clipboard.

“Layla! Lay-Ah good the top fits.” The old woman smiled in a pleased manner.

“Yes it does…thanks” Layla mumbled, her eyes looking down at the floor again to hide the slightly pink flush to her cheeks.

 “Well then…Kahn-I mean John” the old woman paused for a moment to softly pinch herself in irritation at her own slip up “is waiting for us by the turbo lift with security”

“…ok…”Layla nodded, but she still didn’t get up from her seat.

Verity’s green eyes softened as she saw her young charge’s unease, but decided not to pry further.

“Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk will meet us there.

“oh _joy_ ” Layla she narrowed her eyes sardonically at Verity who gave her a small amused smile as she reached out to put a consoling hand on her shoulder. Within a split second Layla grabbed the hand in mid-air, stopping it in its tracks.

The old doctor felt the slender ivory claw like nails dig harshly into her dark chocolaty skin and winced, but it took Layla a little longer to compute what had just happened. When she did come to her senses she quickly let go.

“Sorry” She muttered avoiding the doctor’s eye as she stood up straight and walked for the door.

“It’s alright” but despite her calm façade, Verity’s heart twinged with pity.

“We’ll be going up in the turbo lift to one of the top floors” Verity explained.

“Is Admiral Lance’s office there?” Layla asked as she strode ahead moving swiftly down the length of the corridor towards the turbo lift.

“No, we’re meeting him in a private conference room” Verity huffed as she began to jog, just to keep up with the girl’s fast strides as they reached the Turbo-lifts which were being held up by two people.

In front of it one darkly clad Starfleet officer was standing stiffly, his right hand by his side though Layla could see his fingers twitching with anticipation towards his phaser in his holster.

Beside him stood Khan, tall, proud and oddly relaxed despite his predicament. His short black hair had been combed back and he was wearing a black ensemble that, Layla noticed, was almost exactly the same as the one that idiot Kirk had been wearing the day before just a slightly bigger size to accommodate his height. Black long sleeved shirt with a tiny arrow like insignia on the right side of his chest, black pants and black boots. In addition he’d also managed to get a hold of a long dark grey trench coat with a high turned up collar that would obscure half his face if you were to look at him side on.

As soon as he saw the two females approach Khan almost smiled, almost being the key word. Never would he allow any of these people to see such positive emotions for themselves, not now not ever.

That being said the corners of his lips involuntarily twitched upward as the copy of his eyes, set perfectly in Layla’s face, swivelled to meet his own. But as soon as they did he felt his stomach disappear. There was no fear, no hesitancy, no anger, nor was there any scorn or disdain, nor happiness sadness, no nothing. It was just a blank fleeting look that left him feeling rather…empty…again…

_I’m still a stranger to her…_

Even as this bleak thought had crossed his mind, she was already walking past him into the lift without so much as a backwards glance.

Verity watched her pity increasing as Khan quickly followed Layla into the lift, the look in his eyes somehow more hollow than before. Neither the man nor girl had talked ever since the latter had woken up and was told about their…link as father and daughter. She’d turned away too, when they’d once briefly met in the corridor the first night just as Verity was leaving. Before Khan could even open his mouth to speak she’d zipped back into the room without another peep. That had been extremely awkward as both Kirk and McCoy had both been witness to the little scene.

The lift began to smoothly ascend upwards fast. Layla quickly snapped her head to the side just in time to see through the glass wall the famous Golden Gate Bridge reflected in the waters of San Francisco bay.

Drawn by the marvellous view and her new found wonder, Layla couldn’t help but raise a timid hand to the transparent surface.

Despite his best efforts to remain cold, stoic and unmoving, Khan found his eyes straying over to look down her fingers as they traced the curves of the thick cables holding the red suspension bridge together lightly with her fingers.

He hadn’t known her for long at all but he could already tell she was a remarkably tactile person. She loved to feel things like metal, cloth, the glass anything in short that had a texture. And the way she’d handled that knife and those phasers…

“Blue” the word was barely more than a breath but his ears still caught it. She was now looking at the clear blue sky “Gold” she traced the golden shimmer of the sunlight on the waters.

He remembered her words back in the shuttle as she’d just seen earth for the first time. What a green she’d said.

An eye for colour… He faintly wondered if she took an interest in art. But then again what did it matter to him if she did. With the situation at hand he’d be lucky if he ever got the chance to even become remotely acquainted with her at all.

The lift came to a stop and Verity and the guard stepped out onto a floor. Khan himself was about to exit as well, when he noticed Layla hadn’t moved. She was still staring out at the skyline.

Khan’s natural instinct in a time like this would’ve usually been to let her come to in her own time and just leave her behind in the lift to let her learn from her own mistakes. But there was something in his gut that gave him a small nudge. Something that made him reach out to rest his hand gently at the back of her shoulder blade and say softly.

“Layla”

 “Oh…uh…” she looked to see that they were the only two people left in the lift.

“We’ve arrived” he murmured. Well that wasn’t what he’d wanted or expected her to say, but it was still better than her not saying anything at all.

The hand on her shoulder gently pushed her forwards through the lift doors. He was surprised to see that she didn’t flinch or try to brush him off as they stepped onto the polished stationary floor. The doors slid shut at once and the lift zipped downwards almost instantly. There was a pause in which as they both turned away from the lift doors their eyes met again, though Layla almost immediately looked away again, shivering as she backed away from his touch.

But before Khan could feel the now familiar empty detachment that came with rejection, she muttered under her breath.

“I’m sorry…just…don’t touch me… please.”

He nodded once to show that he understood and stepped away courteously, though in his brain he was seething. What had that Section 31 done to this child… _his_ child to be precise, to make her like this?

There was a cough and both augments quickly looked up to see the security guard looking really uncomfortable as he bristled under the disapproving glare Verity was currently fixing him with.

Beyond them just within clear vision three more figures were standing by the walls next to the door. Two of them were in the same matching grey dress uniforms and holding grey caps under their arms, whilst the third, who had his back towards them, was in white medical gear. All three of them seemed to be engrossed in a quiet conversation.

Layla resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar blonde head of hair. Kirk’s smirk died on his lips as he saw both Khan and Layla walking towards him. His two companions both turned to see what had distracted him.

McCoy was instantly recognisable with his trademark gruff scowl. The other man on the other hand was completely strange to her.

He was tall with very short, very straight dark hair set neatly atop of his head that wasn’t so much combed into position like Khan’s was but rather just sat there plain and practical atop of his head. Beneath the bangs his eyebrows were so up-swept and angular that even Layla’s own defined arches seemed flat in comparison.

The man’s eyes first flickered to look at Khan who regarded him with a very icy glower.

“Commander Spock” he said tersely through gritted teeth.

“Khan” Spock’s voice was calm but there was a slight edge to it that made Layla’s insides squirm uncomfortably.

She tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion as she caught sight of the unusual yet remarkable very sharp and very un-human like point at the tips of both Spock’s ears.

_A Vulcan?_

No…that didn’t make any sense. Vulcan’s weren’t supposed to externally show even the slightest bit of emotion no matter what, and yet she could’ve sworn she had heard something akin to disgust underlay the greeting that had just unfolded in front of her.

But before she had more time to ponder the odd situation in front of her Spock caught her staring and held her in his gaze impassively.

He assessed her with dark brown eyes that seemed more curious than cold, but still it made her insides squirm slightly. Something of her unease must’ve shown up on her face because McCoy stepped in a moment later muttering darkly at his friend.

“Dammit Spock don’t scare the kid, she’s already worried enough as it stands”

“I’m not scared” Layla snapped fixing Spock with a piercing stare of her own. Spock held her gaze for a brief moment eyebrows slightly raised.

“No indeed you are not” he quietly agreed, much to her surprise.

Kirk coughed quickly after the silence had begun to stretch past two minutes.

“Spock meet Layla, Layla meet Spock”

 He didn’t mention her being Khan’s daughter, not that he really needed to since the resemblance was so striking.

“Hello Layla, I am pleased to meet your…acquaintance” Spock replied mechanically as he held out a stiff hand. Kirk, Verity and McCoy all exchanged confused looks. Since when did Vulcan’s shake hands?

Apparently Layla was confused by this too but she didn’t extend her hand in return.

“I could say the same to you, though I didn’t know that Vulcan’s shook hands in greeting”

“No they do not” Spock nodded patiently “but it seemed logical given the rather unique circumstances that I greet you with a gesture that is familiar to you so that you may feel less…uncomfortable…” he waited for a moment but she didn’t extend her hand in return. He dropped his hand unabashed. “Though I see that my assumption was incorrect and that I might be making the situation worse”

“Yes…perhaps…”

There was a pause that was so extremely awkward that even a chirping cricket would stay silent in confusion.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 “Good morning everyone!”

Everyone spun around in alarm. Layla gulped and looked away feeling not so much butterflies in her stomach as she did roaring dragons.

There in a white and grey version of the Starfleet dress uniform striding towards them was a man that seemed to be in his late thirties early forties, with dark hair cut in a very close buzz cut, wearing thick rimmed glasses over his dark grey eyes and sporting a neatly styled short stubbled beard over his chin and upper lip.

She blinked. Where had she seen that beard before?

“Mam” he tipped off his cap as he gave a polite nod to Verity who nodded in return.

“You look well Keith.”

“As do you Verity. Though I do hope I haven’t imposed too much on you or the honourable Dr McCoy over the past couple of days” he turned to smile pleasantly at McCoy who quickly bristled.

“No sir, no problem _at all_ ” he didn’t hide the sarcasm but Admiral Lance didn’t seem offended one bit as he turned to look at Kirk and Spock his smile widening.

“And you two must be the famous Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. I have been monitoring your progress closely since the Enterprise’s first maiden voyage two years ago, and I have to say that given your record you two make a very promising team for the five year mission”

“Thank you for your kind words sir. But I believe that without our crew neither Spock nor I would be going anywhere” Kirk smiled shaking his superiors hand.

“Agreed” Spock’s expression did not change though it could be noted that his posture did relax ever so slightly at the sign of his Captain’s modesty.

 “Khan Noonien Singh,” Lance turned on Khan whose entire stance stiffened and his eyes narrowed slightly as he locked eyes with the admiral.

“When I took this job I never thought I’d get the chance to actually meet one of Earth’s greatest conquerors of the Eugenics Age. I mean here you are standing right here in front of me as if you’ve jumped out of the pages of a history book”

Kirk almost could have laughed at the extremely guarded expression the said great conqueror now wore on his face. It felt like he was watching a cat sitting on a fence, glowering down warily at an excitable dog on the ground.

“It must have been a very old history book, if its pages contain anything about my regime” Khan remarked quietly.

Lance gave a small grin. “You got me there. Historical literature and scripture is one of the few interests I barely have time for in my line of work, but even so it is worth every minute. Isn’t that right… _Spectre_?”

Suddenly everything in Layla’s brain clicked…though it did so in a very bad way…

“You…” she hissed venomously and took a step backwards.

“Now Spec it’s quite alright-” Lance reached forwards in a soothing manner.

 “Don’t you dare! Don’t you _bloody_ dare touch me!” she snarled.

 “Layla please calm down-” Verity stepped forwards with the admiral but that only made it worse.

“I said don’t touch me!”

“Admiral Lance step away, for a moment you’re crowding her and Its making her more distressed”

“Bones what the hell is going on?” Kirk hissed wildly feeling panic settle in as he watched the disturbing scene unfold.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on Jim,” McCoy muttered in an undertone as Layla continued to back away from the female doctor who was still trying to console her gently “that kid’s got Haphephobia,”

“Haphe-what?”

“Haphephobia, Captain” Spock supplied quietly. “An intense irrational fear of physical touch and or close proximity into one’s personal space. It is said that it stems from extremely traumatic experiences”

“Yeah and in her case it’s pretty extreme. Ouch! That looked nasty.” McCoy flinched as Layla’s hand swiped forwards again to slap Verity’s hand away.

 “Layla please-”

“No! Get away from me!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Bones she’s hyperventilating real bad! What do we do?” Kirk was looking extremely alarmed as he saw that Layla’s body was now overcome by short and sharp breaths, intense shivering and profuse sweating.

“Dammit Jim, I’m a Doctor not a psychiatrist!”

“But you can give her a sedative or something to calm her down right?”

“Captain the likelihood of that plan succeeding is only 13.6%, especially considering how fast her blood counteracts even the highest dosages of the strongest sedatives available to Starfleet officers”

“Forget the sedatives Spock; I wouldn’t even be able get near enough to administer any hypo-spray to her even if I tried. For one thing she’s distraught and it’s not good to mess around with someone when they are in such a fragile state of mind. Also she’s got superhuman strength and has been trained in a multitude of deadly martial arts one of which she will have used to kill me as soon as I’m within one metre of her”

 “Layla wait! Stop!”

There were two loud thumps.

They all snapped out of their discussion to see the armed guard from before and Admiral Lance crumple to the ground faces bruised and bleeding as Layla rushed away back towards the turbo lifts she’d just come from.

McCoy and Verity quickly set to work helping revive and tend to the two injured men on the floor whilst Spock ran towards the lifts.

Kirk wheeled around to stop him before he got too far out of hearing to listen to an order and felt his heart sink when he also counted another person missing from their group.

He ran down the corridor to catch up with Spock who had stopped short of the turbo lift…that had already started to go upwards with two pairs of feet visible just as they slipped past the ceiling.

“Damn it!” he cursed.

* * *

She didn’t care for the hiss of the doors nor for the fact that she’d almost run headlong into glass as she sobbed through each gasping breath. Nor did she notice the dark tall shadow join her by her side.

The doors slid shut and she shut her eyes, leaning her head back into the glass as if she wanted nothing more than to vanish into its transparent depths.

“Don’t hear. Don’t see. Don’t smell. Don’t feel. Only breathe. Only breathe…none of it is real. Don’t hear. Don’t see. Don’t smell. Don’t feel. Only breathe…. Only… breathe….” She paused as a shadow loomed over her blotting out the sun from hitting her face through the glass. She looked up quickly.

“GHA!!!” Layla scrambled away to the opposite wall looking more desperate and terrified than ever.

Khan just stood there, his face as still and as blank as a carved white marble sculpture. He reached out deftly with a hand and pressed the stop button on the lifts interior. Immediately it halted in its tracks.

Layla looked wildly at the doorway but Khan had already stopped them in the gap between two floors and there was no hatch above to exit from the top. At least not one she could reach anyway. Her only escape was to press the stop button again and turn the lift back on.

Khan saw her pale eyes flicker to the switches and he quickly stepped sideways so that his back blocked it from view and access. She was not going anywhere in _that_ condition, not on his watch.

 “Look at me” his voice was calm, but commanding but she did not look at him. Instead she whimpered shutting her eyes

“Look at me _now_ ” he repeated this time a little more forceful.

She shook her head tears streaming down her face as she slid to the floor with her back against the wall and knees tucked into her chest.

For the first time in a long time, Khan found his mind completely blank.

He’d seen many beings cringe and cry for his mercy, for their lives, for their races survival and had often thought them pathetic weaklings. But this level of desolation was beyond anything he’d ever seen before.

If one of his old crew had cried out of weakness, (and that had been an extremely rare occurrence especially for considering they’d been in his service) he’d quickly bark an order and set them to work to which they would obediently go to perform, or if the situation was extremely personal and emotionally compromising he’d let them wait it out for a couple of days to sort it out and then force them back into their posts again.

But it was clear to him that this child wouldn’t respond well to either treatment. For one thing she was not a member of his crew she did not know his methods, and two…she was still innately…a child…and he could remember faintly that children…especially augmented children…did not do with orders…and especially not if they were alphas.

He could tell at once Layla was an alpha, though that, he reasoned in his head, didn’t need to take a genius to work it out. What with the way she walked and held her head high, the way she looked people directly in the eye... But he’d never expected it to come at such a cost.

He watched quietly as she began to rock backwards and forwards, holding herself together. She was so stressed that could almost hear with his superior senses, her heart hammering away inside her ribcage.

He caught sight of her shivering beginning anew again and he was faintly reminded of the augment children back at the institution where he’d grown up and trained. Most of them were the generation above him, the prototypes, the first experiments, designed to test the limits, find them and if possible break them and set a standard for the next wave of Augments. Many of that generation had died early on, mostly from over exceeding their boundaries, but there were many Khan knew, that had just lost the will to live merely because of the stress alone.

Watching Layla crying on the floor like this…was like watching the horrors of his past come alive again…but it was much worse…how so? Because he was seeing it in the here and now…seeing it because humanity had still not lost its lust for power… because men like Alexander Marcus were allowed to gain power…

Despite whatever strength he had developed over the years he could not help but turn his eyes away.

 “Look outside” he quietly murmured, still keeping his eyes on the magnificent sight before him.

“What?” she muttered her voice still hoarse from all her crying.

“Look outside” he repeated, this time with a slightly softer edge to it. He’d gotten her to stop crying; now he just had to get her calm enough to talk properly, to _see_ properly.

Layla looked outside and her gaze was instantly drawn to the harbour below. There was silence for a long moment while they both stared.

The sun had risen higher over the San Francisco skyline so that it was right over the water and the silver buildings. The Golden Gate Bridge, which had even been a grand monument of Khan’s time, was perhaps the most exquisite sight of all from this perspective, as its metallic struts and cables gleamed and glimmered in the sunlight, looking like threads of a spider’s web stretched between a multitude of twigs.

“I know…” she murmured softly. Khan quickly turned to look at her just as a small tear drop dribbled down her cheek. He watched, enchanted by the way the light caught the droplet as it clung to the precipice of her soft chin wavering softly as she opened her mouth to speak again.

“I know it’s a weakness…It’s not something a warrior should have. In all truth, that’s probably why Marcus couldn’t stand me-”

 “No” Khan’s eyes narrowed as his gut flared at the sound of the man’s name.

“I saw you handle yourself with those officers back on the Io compound; I saw how you looked that Admiral in the eye without fear and without submission. If anything you have the potential to be more powerful than you could even dream of knowing and that was what _frightened_ Marcus. And yes, he was frightened” he smirked as she looked up at him in surprise and slowly stepped towards her, kneeling down beside her to look her dead in the eye “having a child with superior intelligence around who was absorbing not just earth knowledge but also intimate knowledge of one of Starfleet’s most top secret organisations from birth. Locked up as you were you were just as volatile to him as a live warhead on a torpedo. He had no choice but to keep your confidence beaten down. As long as you didn’t have pride in your abilities, you held no power over him. But you are a warrior by nature; your pride was not so easily squashed, so he robbed you of the one thing you craved most above all else…”

He reached out with his fingers, letting them twitch slightly against the red fabric that clung to her shoulders. Her eyes began to overflow again; though this time she did not sob or hyperventilate from stress.

“Layla,” he whispered every syllable of her name soothingly as his fingers delicately traced through the soft jet black locks, pulling them away from her pale face. “We were bred to be superior. We were made, faster, stronger, smarter…better…at everything and for everything, and while it is true that we are more prone to aggression and savagery, we can learn to control those urges…so that they may not control us…”

“How?” it was barely more than a tiny sliver of a breath, but it made Khan’s heart hammer away with excitement in his chest.

“There are ways…ways of breathing…ways of thinking…ways of channelling your energy… I can teach you all of them…but for that to work…I need you to trust me”

“Why?”

“Obviously because as a teacher I’d-”

“No” she sniffed looking up at him with a discerning gleam in her watering eyes “I mean…why help me? Back in the shuttle, and now? Both times I have been a complete dribbling mess and not in the least bit useful to your cause. So why help me?”

Khan didn’t know whether to scowl at being cornered intellectually by a child that was more than three hundred years younger than him, or whether he should smile with pride at the fact that his own intelligence had successfully manifested strongly in his offspring.

He decided upon telling her the truth...after all that was how trust was earned wasn’t it?

“Not only are you my…daughter…” the word felt very strange and foreign on his tongue but not revolting either “You are also the first Augment to have been _born_ in three hundred years. You are new…pure...innocent and extremely vital to the development of our kind. And in time you will be the leader of the next era…much like I was of mine…”

“In short I am your… successor” Layla frowned slightly.

“…Yes…”

There was silence for a long time.

At first if someone had told Layla all of this information a few days ago she would’ve scoffed and booted them straight out the door. But now that old lie of a life was gone, and she had nothing worth living for… what did she have to loose…

Layla looked upon the man beside her …her father…

From the way Lance had talked about him, one would think a great king of legend had risen from the pages of history. No not a king…a conqueror…and yet here he was kneeling on the ground beside her trying to give her a second chance at a life she never thought she’d deserved, not when her previous conqueror Marcus had tied her to the mud beneath his feet.

“I have just one question”

“and it is?”

“If both you and Marcus are both some kind of conquerors in your own right…and Marcus was afraid of me…”

“yes?” Khan prompted, though he did not see where she was going with this train of thought.

She scrubbed at her eyes and Khan was extremely surprised to see her smirking back at him a twinkle of mischief in her icy eyes.

“So if Marcus was afraid of me…are you also afraid of me?”

“That dear Layla is something you will never know” Khan retorted haughtily and she burst out giggling.

Teasing him blatantly to his face, she had more guts than he thought.

* * *

Kirk and McCoy stared down at the screen of the device in Spock’s hand with the same dumbfounded looks of people that had just seen a bomb blast.

Once they’d discovered that Khan and her had stopped the lift and had not exited it the half-Vulcan had hijacked the Doctor’s PADD and hacked into security feeds. When asked if whether or not it would be easier to alert security to the lift problem rather than resort to illegal actions of privacy violation Spock had remarked.

“Considering the delicacy of our situation it would be more logical for our surveillance of Khan and his daughter to be as discrete as possible”

But from the subtle non-verbal hints of anger, such as the tenseness of the eyebrows and the clenched knuckles Kirk’s new ISET (Internal Spock Emotions Translator) in his head was churning out this interpretation: I don’t care how we keep a watch on him, he’s the bastard that almost murdered my crew four months ago and I want this situation dealt with quickly so that he can go back to his cryo-tube.

Now however they were all sitting in stunned silence in the quiet of the conference room. Even Spock had reached a state of silence that he couldn’t seem to get out of easily.

McCoy was the first to speak as he plonked himself down in a chair.

“Damn! The bastard can be pretty slick when he wants to be”

“But she’s no idiot.” Kirk shook his head as he used his fingers to zoom in on the visuals. He scrubbed back in the recording with his fingers. “See”

_“I mean…why help me? Back in the shuttle, and now? Both times I have been a complete dribbling mess and not in the least bit useful to your cause. So why help me?”_

He pressed the pause button. “She suspects his motives. She’s not buying the estranged father act any more than we are”

“No she’s not” McCoy agreed albeit reluctantly “Or rather at least not completely. She’s still very tempted to trust his word that much is plain”

“Of course she is” Kirk sighed looking out the window over the city. “He’s her father. Who else is more qualified for her to trust?”

“But come on Jim you said it yourself” McCoy argued heavily “We can’t let him manipulate her and turn her into another one of his troops. She may be a snarky pain in the ass and a bit disturbed in the head but she deserves at least a choice as to what to do with her life”

“And providing her with that choice is exactly what we must do Doctor” Spock finally spoke up and whilst a majority of his face was passive, his micro expressions were visibly more relaxed than before, even to some degree elated as purpose filled his tone. Kirk knew that look. It was the one the Vulcan gave whenever he had a bright idea.

“Layla Singh is a young teenager new to this planet and its many types of climates both elemental and cultural”

“And so what does that mean for us? We can send her and Khan off to Antarctica for a father/daughter trip and let them freeze to death?” McCoy scowled grumpily not picking up on his friend’s train of thought but Kirk’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Spock had been very careful about his choice of words and rightfully so.

“Bones…” Kirk began slowly, hoping he’d caught onto the right idea “when a kid finally hits the teen years where would you send them?”

Yes he got it right. The composed but pleasant atmosphere around Spock said it all.

“High School or University obviously” McCoy rolled his eyes but then froze “Oh god no you can’t be serious” he turned to look at his two colleagues who were sharing rather knowing looks.

“Oh god you are” he ran a panicking hand through his hair looking like he’d been told to jump on a long shuttle ride “So let me get this straight. You want to send Khan’s, the three hundred year old frozen terrorist man’s kid…to high school?”

“No not High school” Spock corrected him patiently “Starfleet Academy, actually”

Kirk snorted with laughter as McCoy’s face drained of all colour as he muttered vacantly.

“You two are insane…absolutely insane”

 


	5. Two steps forwards, one step back…

“Gha!”

Khan had made to stand up and so did Layla but at the last moment her foot had slipped on the smooth lift floor and she’d stumbled into him.

He caught her deftly and held her by the shoulders.

The burning feeling from before now sparked like wildfire throughout the points where their bodies were in contact and made Layla start shivering almost instantly.

“Stay calm, I will not harm you” Khan carefully held her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him gently when he felt her begin to struggle.

“I…I know…you won’t…” Layla nodded trying to compose herself as best she could. “I’m sorry…I-”

“Stop apologising” he wasn’t sounding angry but there was a finality in his tone that made her shut her mouth at once and listen intently “just focus on your breathing”

She nodded and took several shuddering

In…and out…in…and out…

She continued to breathe for a long while but Khan didn’t interrupt her, he just kept his hands positioned in a gentle but firm manner on her shoulders.

Eventually she managed to gulp down a few breaths and stopping most of the trembling. She was surprised to feel that the usual burning she felt from the physical contact had started to die down to a comforting warmth.

“…Sor-I –I mean…” she gulped a little as he raised an eyebrow down at her “…thank you…that’s the first time anyone’s actually done something like that for me since Marcus made _her_ …..” She stopped abruptly and didn’t say anymore.

Khan didn’t push her for more information. She would tell him in her own time, what was important now was that both of them had made some form of progress.

But despite that he couldn’t help but wonder who this _‘her’_ was. Was it a carer or friend?

“Where are we going?” she tilted her head in confusion when he pressed stop button again to get the lift up and running before pressing the ground floor button.

 “Outside.” Khan pursed his lips, as an idea quickly formed idea in his head.

It wasn’t his most elegantly constructed plans but it was the only one he could make on such short notice. It was fairly simple, take the lift down, walk casually outside find transportation and leave the city with-

The lift suddenly jolted to a stop and Khan and Layla both stumbled again, though this time they both managed to hold onto the wall for support as all the lights went out.

From the way she rolled her eyes and sighed, Khan thought she sounded almost bored.

 “ _I think not Mr Singh!_ ”

The familiar voice of Verity Jefferson rang through the speakers of the lift as the lights came back on again though none of the buttons seemed to be working.

“ _Admiral Lance has requested for you both to meet him in more…private quarters instead. You’ll arrive back at floor 45 to pick up Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Dr McCoy in your lift and then you’ll come down sub-basement level is that clear”_

“Crystal clear _Doctor_ ” Khan sneered in anger as Layla called out scowling just as furiously.

“Say Vee how’s Lance’s ugly mug faring? Have I rectified its many faults yet or do I need to do more work on it?”

There was no sound from the speakers. Verity had obviously chosen to ignore her comment.

Layla opened her mouth to rectify this problem when the lift gently slid to a stop and opened up quickly.

She shut her mouth tight and Khan’s expression hardened considerably as Kirk, Spock and McCoy all entered the lift.

There was a tense pause as Spock walked past Khan whose glare turned, if possible, even darker and more murderous than before. Layla just bit her bottom lip and stared straight on ahead to look at the back of McCoy’s white medical uniform.

Something gurgled and warbled, the sound oddly magnified in the silence of the lift.

Kirk gave a soft chuckle from beside her as the corners of Khan’s mouth twitched upwards with faint amusement. The icy eyes softened ever so slightly as he quickly chanced a glance across Kirk to see Layla’s face flush a rosy pink from embarrassment as she caught onto Spock’s raised eyebrow at McCoy who was heaving a huge sigh.

“When was the last time you ate?” the doctor asked as he pulled out his PADD and opened up her file.

“…two days ago…just before I escaped…at twenty hundred hours” She bit her lip anxiously as she looked down on her stomach which was still making loud noises. “I can usually go for four days without food or rest. But I don’t know why I couldn’t hold on for longer this time.”

“Your body is still recovering from the after effects of the sedative. It might take a bit of time for you to be at your full strength. Other than that I doubt there’s anything seriously wrong” McCoy reasoned calmly before turning to glare gruffly back at Kirk who coughed to compose himself.

“I’ll contact Admiral Lance and tell him we’ll meet him in an hour so that you can-”

“Don’t even bother” Layla clipped quickly trying to fight the burning embarrassment in her cheeks. “Lance would’ve ordered Section 31 to hijack control of this lift to go down to their facility anyway. Being a triple encrypted code, none of us will be able to crack it in time to even get out to the ground floor. Besides even if we could control it I wouldn’t postpone a meeting with that bastard Lance…he doesn’t take well to tardiness even if it’s justified…and he certainly won’t take well to _me_ being late for a briefing…not with his high standards…”

She muttered the last bit a little softer but Kirk still heard it. He looked sidelong at her, pity in his gaze. She was so young but she was already sounding so cynical and disillusioned about life. He wondered what had happened in her childhood that had made her like that…no scratch that…had she even had a child hood at all?

“Wait hang on! Hang on kid!” McCoy turned around looking down on Layla slightly alarmed “You’ve never been to this building before so how the hell do you know if there’s a facility here? And what do you mean by briefing?”

Layla opened her mouth to speak but Khan cut across her his mouth twitched in a sneer and his eyes narrowed.

“Why don’t you ask Commander Spock” he shot a pointed look towards the Vulcan who was looking extremely calm, save for the flexing knuckles by his sides “I believe he has a few ideas on how to answer your questions”

“Indeed I do Mr Singh” Spock nodded in acknowledgment his posture stiffening “the first being that despite your young age you have had remarkably close link to Section 31 to know of most of its facilities and secrets. If I were to assume from your relationships with Admiral Lance, previous associate director of Section 31 and Doctor Verity Jefferson the head scientist of the Io facility, as well as your familiarity with their protocol I would guess that you’ve been a part of the organisation for at least five years”

 “Ah commander only two out of three you guessed right.” Khan kept his face stoic but his tone was edged with mockery.

Spock paused for a moment and Layla thought he saw through the corner of her eye a twinge of something almost like anger seeming to flash over the Vulcan’s face for the briefest of moments. But just as soon as it had come it had gone, to be replaced by polite curiosity.

“Then please…enlighten me to my mistakes”

“Which ones would you like me to highlight commander? The failure to keep me behind the glass of my cryotube? Or is it not being able to finish me off for almost killing your captian. Or…”

Layla felt herself shudder under the almost feral look in her father’s eye as he hissed softer than a snake “or is it the failure to act in time to save your own mother from the destruction of your home planet”

Spock’s calm face contorted so suddenly it was alarming. He rounded upon Khan, grabbing him by the scruff of the black shirt he wore and pulling back his fist over his shoulder in preparation for a punch, which was delivered hard and fast right into the bridge of Khan’s nose.

“Spock stop!” Kirk bolted forwards as the Vulcan’s fist hit Khan’s face again this time hitting him in the jaw.

He forced his friends’ hands off the Augment’s body and wrenched the two of them apart. Spock struggled against him but Kirk managed to get close enough to hiss in his ear “Spock! No. Not in front of his kid”

Spock froze in his spot, as did Khan who quickly turned his head to look to the other side of the lift, his eyes wide with shock.

He’d forgotten she was there. Stupidly forgotten in his hatred for the humanoid, that she was standing right there watching everything unfold with those pure untainted eyes. Seeing him as he truly was in his rage and bitterness…this wasn’t how he’d pictured his first day of getting to know her to go. But the damage was done.

Layla was finding it difficult to breathe again. Only a few moments ago Khan had been gentle and calm. No not just calm, he made the burning feeling stop for just one moment. He’d allowed her to feel safe. But now she’d never felt more scared. As soon as his eyes had found her she turned away from him keeping her arms held tight about her and her eyes shut as she tried to dispel the image of her father’s snarling face, so full of malice and contempt. She only hoped she’d never incur that kind of wrath from him ever.

McCoy saw both Spock and Khan looking stony facedly at the wall trying to avoid looking as the shoulders of the distressed child shook a little with fright.

“I hope you’re both happy with yourselves” he muttered glowering fiercely at the both of them, half wishing Uhura was there to yell out her lungs in anger at them. Boy if ever they needed her this would’ve been the time.

Spock and Khan both went back into their previous positions from before but didn’t say a word and looked straight on ahead at the doors, allowing Kirk the freedom to step away from them. He quickly made his way to the girl whose eyes were still closed.

“You ok?” he leant down carefully and muttered in an undertone.

“Yeah…yeah I’m ok…” she nodded but she still sounded a little shaky.

“I’m really sorry you had to see that” Kirk said and he meant every word. No child deserved to see the dark side of their parent’s manifest so horrifyingly in front of them like that, especially if the said parent was the only family that they had left.

“They both….there’s just a lot of bad history…between them”

Layla nodded in understanding.

She’d originally thought him overfamiliar and annoying. She had wanted to strangle him and force her hyposprays down his throat to shut him up, what with his overly friendly attitude and foolish attempts to be charming to almost every single person of the attractive female variety that came into the room like the nurses. But still; it didn’t take a genius to see that under all that he was a deeply compassionate and understanding person. Someone who would stick up for those who couldn’t do so for themselves, who would have his friends backs no matter what and would have faith in those that he knew to be good. That being said...

Her eyes slid open gently. There was something rather forlorn about her expression in them that made Kirk feel uneasy as she looked out the window to see the earthy ground slide past and plunge the environment surrounding the lift into darkness outside. It was like she was chewing over a thought that she’d rather not say, but had to or else she’d burst.

“…When we get to Lance’s quarters” she finally murmured “try not to watch…you’re not going to like what you see”

“What? What do you mean?” Kirk felt rather taken aback by the statement.

“Just trust me…what you see of me here…is not what you get when you’re there…”

_It’s worse_


	6. Soldier On

The lift doors slid open quietly revealing a long metallic grey corridor that was bare except for the glowing parallel strips of white blue light on the floor and ceiling

_Yeah...because this is totally not boring interior design that has not been repeated over and over again for every single compound_

Layla snorted as she pushed past McCoy to exit the lift. She couldn’t help herself. This place looked exactly like a replica of the Io facility, except without windows.

Khan watched as he, Kirk, McCoy and Spock followed his daughter down the length of the corridor until she stopped at a bare patch of wall and stared intently at it.

“Ms Singh perhaps it would be more logical to ask someone for-” Spock began but,

_Bing! FSST!_

She pressed a point on the wall and there was a hiss as a metal panel slid smoothly forwards.

 “…assistance…”

“The Instant computer access pads for maintenance are always close to major entrances and exits” Layla explained ignoring the strange looks that everyone else was giving her as a holographic screen appeared in front of her. Quickly her fingers darted over the interface as they began to enter in a complex sequence.

“Come on Eris! Nap time’s over! Time to wake up!” Layla muttered.

“What the- Who’s Eris?” McCoy was now looking rather bewildered as the holograph turned from being a two dimensional flat plain with data to a screen filled with the monochromatic black and white head and neck of a woman with short white hair and grey skin and white eyes. It was difficult to discern her features as they were blurred but she was pretty attractive nonetheless.

“Good Afternoon Agent Spectre. How may I be of assistance to you” the voice was completely robotic but distinctly feminine enough to match the face.

“Eris, listen I don’t have much time to dawdle so you need to do this pronto, number one tell me where is Admiral Lance? And number two can you tell me how to reach him?”

“Admiral Lance is in the observation cube. Straight down the corridor, third left, first turn right and fourth door to the left. I believe he is planning a complex simulation down in the arena”

“Arena?” Kirk and Spock both looked perplexed, though the Vulcan only raised his eyebrows to show it.

“Why am I not surprised” Layla muttered darkly shaking her head. “Ok, Eris are you still in your cube or has Lance managed to put you in the system?”

“No Agent Spectre, ever since your last update of my software and hardware Admiral Lance has not been able to force my code out of my cube, though he has tried to do so more than once since I was confiscated four months ago following the death of Admiral Marcus”

“I see….listen Eris I gotta jet but as soon as I press the command you go completely offline alright. I won’t have him taking you from me too”

“As you wish Agent Spectre” the screen shut off and the holographic computer slid back into the panel.

Layla turned back to look at her older companions who were all staring at her.

McCoy’s and Kirk’s jaws had dropped all but to their knees. Spock’s eyebrows were raised and the eyes were ever so slightly widened but other than that he looked mostly neutral. And Khan looked…quietly impressed.

Had it not been for the information she’d just heard she would’ve blushed deeply with embarrassment but instead she gave them a hard steely look, before motioning for them to follow.

“Keep close, keep walking and keep your mouths _shut_ ” she directed this statement mostly to Kirk because he looked like he was ready to explode from the questions building up inside.

This week was by far turning out to be the weirdest he’d ever spent in his life and that was saying something as Kirk had seen rather many strange and unusual things from his time as Captain of a Starship.

She intensified her warning look and he his mouth closed in a snap. She had been right about what she’d said in the lift, her demeanour had changed once she’d stepped through those doors. She seemed tougher, sterner, stronger…but he could still see in the depths of those icy blues that she herself was scared of something.

He jogged upwards to catch up with her as she strode on ahead of them with quick strides that were difficult for even him to keep up unless he kept a brisk pace, and she had shorter legs than he did!!

“What the hell was that about?” he hissed softly.

“Kirk get back to your spot” she snapped in a low undertone so that only Kirk could hear her. Or so she thought. At the sound of her voice Khan’s head swivelled at once to look at her his eyes slightly wide. She’d sounded just like he did whenever he gave an order, cold harsh and yet at the same smooth and powerful. Kirk didn’t stand a chance at changing her mind now.

“but-”

“Kirk please.” Something in her voice almost cracked but she stopped herself in time and took a deep breath. “Lance cannot know anything he just can’t…what you saw of him upstairs outside the conference room…is not him…not really…but then again no one here is who they say they are”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means _Captain_ ” Khan had picked up his loping (personally slow) stroll to quickly stride at normal pace by his daughter’s other side “That nobody who works for someone like him is to be trusted. Not unless you can… _persuade_ them”

He paused as Spock and a really irritable McCoy came up level with the three of them.

“Just…just how much further to this cube place we’re headed to?” the doctor puffed, unlike Khan and Layla who were augments and unlike Spock and Kirk who were still much younger men, he wasn’t as physically fit and was almost panting for breath as he half jogged behind in his heavy stuffy medical gear.

“Just this corner” Layla’s eyes narrowed as she counted the doors “Fourth door…to the left” she stopped in front of said door and knocked.

“Who is it?” came a groan from within.

“Your worst nightmare” Layla spat out the words with as much disdain as she could muster as the voice groaned again.

“I have no doubt about that. Come in!”

Layla opened the door and strode inside

At once she smelt the difference in air, much cooler than outside and crisper. But that wasn’t what made her scowl. It was the sight of the man in the small square shaped lounging room surrounded by shiny grey walls, seated on one of the blue plush chairs behind a metal coffee table with a small black cube next to a cup of tea that had her undivided attention.

“Admiral Lance” she greeted coldly not even bothering to wait for the others as she strode to stand right in front of the table. Khan, Kirk, McCoy and Spock all stood back to give her and her superior some privacy though they couldn’t help but keeping on watching her intently.

The transition in her behaviour was now completed.

She wasn’t the scared little girl in the lift anymore. Now she was a soldier standing still and tall, chin up, chest puffed out, hands behind her back and looking her superior straight in the eyes without hesitation. But Khan saw the scathing pleasure behind the pale blue orbs. She was planning something for this meeting he was sure of it. What it was though was beyond his guess, but he would wait it out and watch.

She didn’t make an expression but inside she was pleased to see that Admiral Lance was holding up a cooling pack to one side of his face where a large bruise had blossomed from where she had hit it earlier.

“Spectre” Lance narrowed his eyes but winced when he spoke as the damaged cheek shifted under the cool pack.

“It’s Layla” she clipped putting her hands behind her back calmly.

“I think you mean, it’s Layla _sir_ ”

“There’s no need to call me sir. Besides I’m a girl so the correct term would be miss” Layla raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t give me attitude Kid” Lance snapped irritably “You are still on duty and you still are under my jurisdiction”

“A mere legality, one that I hope to rectify in due time” Layla rolled her eyes in a bored manner “I do not think, sir, you have any right to command me, merely because you are older than I, or because you have seen more of the world than I have; your claim to superiority depends on the use you have made of your time and experience*”

“You really think quoting literature is a way of justifying your actions?” Lance groaned rolling his eyes with aggravation

“Not so much justify as much as it is to express the meaning behind what I say. And I NEVER say things I do not mean. Do you have a problem with that… _sir?_ ”  she added smugly and she wasn’t disappointed at the clenching hand around the cool pack.

“…perhaps…”

“Then it’s your problem…not _mine._ ”

“Christ” McCoy muttered dread for the girl in front of him as Lance’s face flashed with white hot aggravated wrath “Does this kid have a death wish or something?”

No one replied, all hell bent upon watching the rest of the scene unfold as the man and girl locked in a quiet but tense stare down.

Lance looked like he was ready to get up and return the favour she’d done for his face. Layla however was looking completely at her own ease as she smirked.

 _She’s baiting him…_.

Lance gritted his teeth as Layla began to pick at the beds of her slender nails. They were slender but strong and sharp tipped like the talons of a bird of prey. Khan had no trouble believing that those fingers alone would be capable of much damage if she so chose to use them.

_And he’s falling for it…_

Khan tried to keep his face neutral and blank, but he couldn’t help the small upward quirk of his lips as Layla sighed heavily and broke the silence. She was bored of the lack of action already and Lance’s position in the conversation was already compromised.

 “What’s the drill?”

“Night stealth, escape scenario five, level nine”

“My gear?”

“With your new suit, in the changing room” Lance snapped.

“Which is where exactly?”

Lance was not looking happy at all.

“What?” she pouted in mock innocence and shrugged “How am I supposed to know my way around? Thanks to the likes of you I’ve never seen much of this place before.”

“Then wait outside while I call for someone to show you the way” he growled almost it seemed restraining himself from yelling.

“Don’t bother” Layla strode over to the coffee table and took off the little black cube sitting on it. “I’ll find my own way around these things …as I always do…”

She turned on her heel and paused mid step.

“Oh…by the way…”

Spock quickly saw the flicker of a smirk and his eyes narrowed slightly.

What was she-

_SWOOSH! THNK!_

It happened so fast that they almost missed it. A flash of silver sliced through the air and hit the wall behind Lance…passing very close to his uncovered ear, nicking it ever so slightly, but still enough for blood to splatter over his neck.

_Serves him right for what he tried to pull this morning!_

She couldn’t help the wicked smile that crept over her face at the sight. There Lance was his hand pressed up to his face with the cool pack over one eye whilst the other one was wide with shock like a stunned mullet as blood stained his cheek and neck.

It seemed she’d gotten the message across at last and it had been definitely worth stealing that medical scalpel to prove it.

She gave a mock salute with two fingers to her forehead as she turned on her heel and walked out, a slight spring in her step.

Khan kept his eyes on her till she shut the door doing his best to keep himself from smiling then and there as pride seeped into him.

This was what he’d been waiting to see from her. That spunk, that drive, that energy, something he’d barely managed to catch a glimpse of the first time he’d seen her at the Io Facility. Now he’d get to see it in full swing and he was sure that she wouldn’t disappoint.

“You are fools” he smirked at Lance who was quickly getting seen to by McCoy. “You have no idea of the worth of what you had standing in front of you”

Kirk and Spock quickly turned sharply to look at the Augment, the latter looking particularly wary though he let his captain speak for him.

“You sound proud”

“But of course” Khan smirked. “Which parent wouldn’t be proud of their child’s accomplishments?”

But Kirk was definitely not impressed, if anything he looked just as angry as the day they’d first conversed in the brig of that blasted Enterprise ship of his. That time there had been a panel of glass between them that kept Kirk away from him, but now there was nothing stopping the younger man from getting right up in his face and hissing angrily.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at with your act, but let’s make one thing very clear. You can do all you want to get your revenge, but if you dare use or abuse that kid in any way just you watch it”

Khan’s eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step forwards.

Spock’s hand softly fingered the phaser hidden on his left side as Khan took another step forwards so that he towered slightly above Kirk who stood his ground, despite being very tempted to back away.

“As you are already aware, Kirk, I will not stop at anything to protect my family…my crew…did you not think I wouldn’t grant her, the same care, if not more?” The icy blue eyes were now dark and stormy.

Khan’s fists clenched and he fell silent, glaring down at Kirk who whispered softly so that only Khan could hear him.

“If you claim to love her like you say…then why didn’t you ever go back for her before?”

“Because if I did… then she would’ve died… she is _my_ flesh and blood and I will not have the likes of _you_ lecture me about protecting that which is my own…” 

Khan wasn’t yelling, but it didn’t stop the shudder from travelling up Kirk’s spine. “You like to think that you act so noble _Captain_ Kirk, but you know _nothing_ ”

Kirk gritted his teeth as a memory from a few months ago wafted over his mind’s eye.

* * *

_“I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood.”_

_“Marcus took my crew from me!”_

_“You are a murderer!”_

_“He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I have designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?”_

* * *

Kirk blinked as the Augment backed away his eyes lowered to the ground but not with rage…rather with regret…but as soon as the emotion was made visible it vanished almost as fast to be replaced by a glare.

Kirk opened his mouth to speak but-

* * *

Layla strode purposefully to the black door in the grey wall. Once on the other side she wouldn’t be able to come back through the way she came. Only move forwards. But that was how the world worked for her. She could never go backwards, never change the past…no matter how much she wished it to be changed.

She pressed her palm against the hand pad beside the door and it swung open admitting her through.

_Here goes…_

She stepped inside and at once a metallic computer voice began to speak.

**Escape scenario five, level nine Night Stealth Simulation Begins in ten…nine…eight…**

She looked up to the blackness above her wistfully.

“Sit back and enjoy the show gents!” she muttered.

* * *

Everyone looked around as the grey walls of the room around them suddenly seemed to vanish, becoming transparent, so that they were now all standing in a large glass box.

**Seven…six…**

Overlooking a large space from the top of a height of about four stories over what seemed to be a large metallic maze with hundreds of paths and boxes and lights scattered throughout making it look like a miniature city.

**Five…**

Khan’s eyes looked down as he saw a small box to his left and below them light up and a small figure walked through a door into it.

**Four…**

She was dressed in a tight black cat suit with long sleeves, black gloves and a high collar, with black combat boots and plenty of straps and holsters holding her personalised artillery in place.

**Three…**

Her jet black hair was tied back in a ponytail that was messy and low, not neat enough for reporting for duty but just practical enough to keep it out of the way in a fight.

**Two…**

Her face was set in a blank slate. She was not scared she was not angry. She was just there.

**One…**

A soldier ready for battle.


	7. Flesh and Blood

Layla’s eyes snapped open when the red warning sirens went off around her. She didn’t flinch or make any sudden movement of surprise.

Escape scenarios generally went along the lines of getting from point A (the place you were trying to get away from) to point B (the place you had to get to be safe). Once you’d entered the arena, alarms went off that alerted squadrons of other Section 31 combat agents, who were also being trained in the simulation, though their scenario went something along the lines of finding and catching the one trying to escape.

It was like an extreme version of hide and seek except in reverse as everyone was it except for one.

Not that she’d give them the satisfaction of tagging her.

She tilted her head to the side. The sounds of running or people stepping were fairly far off, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t sneak up. Despite the flashing red lights the paths were mostly dark and their uniforms, though the regular dark grey and blue of the Section colours would still be enough for them to just hide themselves in shadow.

She slipped out into the path ahead quietly tilting her head this way and that so that her ears would pick up any sounds that were coming her way.

None so far.

She peered around a corner that came up and immediately pulled back her head.

A small group of agents were hissing in soft whispers.

“Great we’re close to the exit now what?” one hissed

“We find the target and beat those other jackasses from Alpha squad”

Layla heard one take a sharp inhale.

“Would you cut that out!” one of his fellows snapped at him.

“I can’t help it” the one who’d made the noise snapped

She slipped a hand into her left waist holster.

“You know how creepy these things can be”

Her fingers twitched against the phaser trigger.

 _Well they’re about to get creepier_ …

**_PEW! PEW! PEW-PEW-PEW! PEW-PEW!_ **

All the squad members dropped unconscious to the floor as Layla strode out from her corner, making sure to step on the larger men’s backs as she did so.

There was the thundering of footsteps to the side of her from a small pathway and she turned in time to see more agents rounding the corner. She darted towards them, surprising the leader as she aimed a high kick to his hands, knocking away the phaser in it before quickly grabbing his arm and twisting his body round to cover her front.

**_PEW-PEW! PEW-PEW!_ **

She held the man in front of her like a shield which his fellows could fire on before shoving him into her midst. Some of his men fell under his weight whilst others managed to keep their ground. But not for long.

Soon one man, then another and then another crumpled by her bare hands alone until none of that squad were left standing.

“Phaser fire this way!” somebody in behind a close by wall shouted.

Layla turned just in time to see the wall from which the voice had cried out from behind begin to descend.

“Shit” she hissed under her breath as she quickly sidled into a side passage on the other end that was thankfully empty and turned a corner…only to grab onto the wall just in time.

In front of her the floor of the path ahead had disappeared only to be replaced by a long strip of water.

That was another queer thing about this maze. Not only could its walls be move and shift but so could the floors too. Indeed beneath certain parts of the floor there were different types of floors, surfaces or obstacles. Water was one of them, like the little watery lane in front of her, and there a quicksand ditch, grass and dense ground vegetation and even a deep empty metal pit and…well let’s just say the list of possibilities went on for quite a bit.

Layla could remember all too well each and every time she’d come across these obstacles and none of them were good memories at all.

But they were necessary for her survival.

She dove into the water, muscle memory mostly filling in for her immediate actions and thoughts as she swam up the length of the path, planning ahead for her next moves. Her suit thankfully was thin and light so she didn’t have to worry about being weighed down, plus it was designed to act like a dry suit, meaning that she would be physically dry and most of her extremities would be protected save for her head. Her hair would get wet like a drenched cat, and that always pissed her off a little but she’d worry about that when she’d have time. No the main problem would be shaking off the excess water from her body as it would clearly give away her path.

_Oh well…_

Layla thought as she quickly climbed out on the other side of the long pool

_At least it wasn’t the mud crawl_

* * *

It was silent in the glass observation cube as it quietly slid along the ceiling of the large simulation arena, following Layla’s progress closely as she darted away from the strip of water and down the rest of the path.

Spock tilted his head slightly as Layla quietly slid into the shadows of a corner to avoid getting seen by a small squadron again, though she could’ve easily taken them out as she’d done the first few times. But even then she did not.

The Vulcan’s swept eyebrows crinkling and brown eyes narrowed. That was where his insight into her psyche ran short. If he wanted to see any more he’d have to perform a mind meld. He quickly chanced a glance at Khan, who was standing a little way away to his right before turning back to the child in the maze.

She was so much like the Augmented tyrant in so many ways; aggressive, strong, bold with a temper that could match a wild beast and yet also perceptive, sensitive and intelligent. She quickly figured out what made people tick and more importantly she’d learnt how to use that knowledge to control them. However, he noticed and his brow crinkled even more with curiosity, unlike her biological father, the girl seemed loathed to use her intellectual prowess to hurt other people...or rather people who weren’t directly involved in her personal affairs…not like Khan…not like that monster standing beside him.

Although…that could have been Spock’s more emotional, more _human_ , part of his brain talking. The part of him that still hated the augment with a vengeance for almost killing all of his friends…his family…

There was the loud sound of phasers again as Layla engaged another squadron in hand to hand combat.

Even as she fought her way through Spock could see that she tried to avoid as many unnecessary slights as possible towards her enemies despite the fact that they were lunging for her like a pack of hungry wolves.

His gaze relaxed slightly as he felt the familiar presence of Kirk walking towards him.

“How’s she going down there?” Kirk whispered to his first officer as he stood beside him and looked down into the maze just in time to wince as Layla swung a full backwards roundhouse into the jaw of a man double her height.

“As you can see captain, Miss Singh seems to be handling herself rather well” Spock replied calmly, even to some degree slightly amused by his friends rather more…emotional responses to the violence below. “From what I have seen so far, she seems to be able to compensate for her young age and small size with intelligence and a surprising amount of aggressiveness”

“you don’t say” Kirk snuck a small glance at Khan, who was watching his daughter’s progress with what seemed to be discreet pride, if that small smug smirk was anything to go by.

“He hasn’t said anything more has he?”

“No captain, nothing at all” Spock shook his head. “and if he were to do so, he’d probably just repeat his words from before”

“True” Kirk agreed softly.

“Has the Admiral agreed to our…suggestion yet?”  Spock lowered his voice down even further so that Kirk had to lean in to hear him properly.

“He’s considering it.” Kirk mumbled rolling his eyes slightly “but he believes that we should wait to confirm it after we’ve spoken to Khan about it”

Spock paused and turned to look at Kirk with one lone raised eyebrow that said it all

_Why?_

“Admiral Lance…thinks that…since Khan is Layla’s father, that he should have a say in her future”

“Considering the Admiral’s own experience as a father of two children himself, I suppose that is a…reasonable response…” Spock said tensely.

“But?” Kirk prompted resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“But…whether it is the _right_ decision or not remains to be seen. Khan may genuinely care for the child Captain, but it cannot be denied that given his current emotional and mental instabilities he might not be fit to raise her to the best of his knowledge. Also may I point out that despite what we or he see of her Miss Singh doesn’t strike me as the type of person that would deal well with someone controlling her life...as she’s proven with Admiral Lance…”

Both Kirk and Spock turned back to see Admiral Lance sitting with McCoy at the small lounge and discussing something over a PADD on the table. The doctor had quickly patched up the Admiral’s ear with a dermal regenerator, though the bruise on the other side of his would still take some time to heal on its own.

“I still don’t get it” Kirk shook his head and turned back to the glass wall “Lance doesn’t strike me as the type of guy that’d be mean to kids, but Layla’s reaction to him upstairs was well…”

“Surprising?” Spock offered before his brow crinkled again “Yes, it does seem strange given his rather spotless record. But given the circumstances I’m inclined to agree with Miss Singh’s earlier statement”

“Which one?”

“The one concerning the validity of the Admiral’s public persona”

“Wait a second, you mean what she said about no one in Section 31 being who they say they are?”

This time it was Kirk’s turn to raise his eyebrow at his commanding officer who nodded once in confirmation.

“Miss Singh has lived surrounded by authority figures such as Admiral Lance and Admiral Marcus, and given her treatment of them; she has obviously not had good experiences with either of them. And when you compare that with the events of the Enterprise’s last endeavour with the latter of the two, it does seem logical that there may be more … _unpleasant_ secrets that have yet to be discovered about those who we call our superiors.”

“So what, you’re saying that there may be even more corruption in the upper crust of Starfleet command than we’d thought”

“…yes Captain.” it pained Spock to say it out loud, but he knew it felt right to do so.

Kirk ran a hand through his hair as worry stretched over the usually smiling face. Spock would never say something of that magnitude and not mean it or not have a valid reason to back it up. And that made the declaration all the more disturbing.

Kirk sighed and decided to change the topic.

“That program…the one she called Eris”

“Yes captain?”

“What do you think it’s for?”

“I do not know.” Spock admitted shrugging slightly “it is obviously a very advanced form of Artificial Intelligence and Miss Singh obviously had a hand in its making or at least in its modifications. But as for its full purpose I cannot say.”

 “It had a face…and she seemed rather attached to it too…” Kirk seemed to chew his thoughts over in his mouth before speaking up again; his eyes soft with unspoken sympathy “What if she made it…to be a friend?”

“It wouldn’t be illogical” Spock agreed solemnly “an artificial intelligence that is capable of conversing whilst still not capable of physically touching, would most definitely be a comfort to someone of her disposition…”

“But how can you let someone get to that stage in the first place” Kirk now didn’t bother hiding the concern in his voice “how could you let a _kid_ suffer like that…it’s just so…just so…wrong!”

Spock looked sidelong at Kirk’s worried face and his blank features seemed to soften slightly.

_Trust him to get emotional about this…_

But that was perhaps one of the things Spock admired about his friend. He could not just feel deeply too… but also be capable of expressing it…

It must be really something…to be able to do that so openly…

* * *

Layla ran down another pathway and groaned as she heard the sounds of another squad come up in the distance behind her.

“Seriously you guys are so slow!”

_What’s it gotta take for someone to take me on seriously!_

* * *

 

Khan tilted his head to the side as he saw Layla roll across an opening created by a perpendicular passage to the one she was on, only to narrowly avoid getting hit by several stunning blasts aimed at her.

He’d fought many a good sparring match with his fellow augments in his time as Emperor and he knew good potential when he saw it. He didn’t know whether it was just his mind’s poetic side that mixed in with his brain, but to him every single warrior’s potential seemed to manifest in different ways. Sometimes people were flowing and dynamic like water, some sturdy and strong as rock or even the opposite, versatile and swift like air and some, were just like blazing fire.

But Layla was not any of those things…if anything she was as bright and as sharp as the spark of lightning in a storm. Her emotions brewed in the background allowing her to focus on delivering sharp effective moves, which were sudden and unpredictable. But it was plain to see that like the power of electricity could be channelled through a wire, she’d learnt how to conduct her energy and manipulate it to her advantage when time called for it.

He frowned and kept watching as Layla leapt over a large hole in the ground, rolling to her feet quickly and using the momentum to speed herself down a few more passages. She seemed close to three quarters of the way through to her destination already and she didn’t even look that tired. In fact she looked rather bored.

No scratch that, she was fed up and pissed off at the lack of action. He could see it in her face.

He turned to Admiral Lance who was still discussing something in an undertone with Doctor McCoy.

“Your simulation isn’t doing much to train her” he said quietly.

Everyone in the room flinched, almost as if they were just remembering he was there with them, which Khan mentally rolled his eyes to himself, had probably been the case.

“Well…” Lance gulped slightly sheepishly “She’s still recovering from the sedative.”

“Just because she’s recuperating doesn’t make her an invalid"

“No but it doesn’t mean we stress her body out either” McCoy scowled, though he did so rather warily. “She may be able to regenerate like you but that serum was designed to counteract that ability. Mentally yes she could handle the strain, but physically…who knows she might drop faster than a fly in the Sahara”

But that nonchalant shrug the doctor gave was not good enough for Khan who narrowed his eyes as frustration set in.

“…let me go down there” he muttered quietly.

Across from him, Spock and Kirk both stiffened at once.

“What?” Lance’s eyes widened.

“Call off your men and let _me_ challenge her.” the idea had been brewing at the back of Khan’s mind ever since he’d seen her take on that first squad.

It had been so long since he’d sparred against another one of his own kind, especially one that he did not know. Seventy two might sound like a fair amount of people but after months of hiding out with them in Botany Bay it didn’t take long to know each and every one of them like the back of his hand.

“Admiral I strongly advise against this course of action” Spock insisted as Kirk hissed through gritted teeth glaring heatedly at Khan.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt her?”

“And I won’t. Unlike some _fools_ I do know how to control my strength” he spat out the words hoping that the stupid captain would get the picture.

It seemed Kirk did, though not very happily.

“…if you try to pull anything I’ll-”

“You’ll what Kirk? Punch me over and over again like you did on Kronos” Khan snarled derisively “that child has more of a chance of handling herself against me than you ever did”

McCoy sighed and stood up.

“Jim just let him go. But _YOU_ ” he turned to Khan and shook a warning finger at him, giving him the look Kirk most often associated with those terrible days he’d had the doctor force him into sickbay for his medical exams. “If you beat that kid more than necessary then I’ll stick you so full of that sedative myself, that you’ll wish you were still frozen in your little cryo-tube”

Khan paused, considering the doctor for a moment curiously before smirking.

“Hmmm…at least someone around here knows how to make a somewhat decent threat”

“Don’t flatter me Khan it’s disturbing” McCoy bristled very uncomfortably as Khan strode past him to stand by the door to the room that now led nowhere but to a high drop down into the maze.

“Wait don’t you want to-” Lance began but Khan had already wrenched open the door and jumped down into the darkness below.

McCoy and Lance rushed over to join Kirk and Spock by the glass their mouths open in horror.

“… oh shit…”

* * *

Layla felt the ground beneath her tremble ever so slightly.

Something else had dropped into the maze from the roof. She was sure of it.

But what was it?

She looked up towards the box above her but it was too far up for her to see anything clearly.

Then she heard it. Footsteps... But they weren’t any she’d ever heard before. They were fast as if running and yet at the same time soft and stealthy like a cats.

Her blood chilled in her veins and arteries.

Crap…she was close to the end of the simulation! What was Lance pulling now?

She heard the footsteps around the corner close to her and quickly darted to hide around another one close by. She silently fingered one of her phasers whilst the other hand fingered the hilt of a knife strapped in a sheathe along the back of her thigh. No she’d pull that out later. No point in revealing all her cards to her new adversary, not if she wanted to win.

She quickly glanced around the corner and caught a glimpse of a tall figure that turned her way, and would’ve almost seen her had she not pulled back, though she thought with dread that he might’ve seen her hair flick around the corner.

She heard the footsteps walk calmly towards her and quickly and silently scrambled over the wall she was leaning against so that she was in another pathway. She kept her mouth shut and breathed as quietly as she could through her nose.

_Thump…_

Layla almost couldn’t tell if those were the sounds of the feet coming towards her or the thundering of her heartbeat in her ribcage.

_Thump…_

She bit down on her lip to suppress the shudder that was creeping over her as she put her ear to the wall and listened.

_Thump…_

She pulled out the phaser from its holster and held it down to the ground, her finger on the trigger and ready to fire.

_Thump…_

She felt beads of water begin to form on her brow, felt her palms around the firearm in her hands go sweaty.

Thump…

They were right behind her on the other side of the wall…

_Thump…._

…

…

“Going to shoot me?” a deep baritone voice rumbled ominously in the dark.

Layla heart felt like it had jumped out of her throat.

In the solitude of the pathway Khan allowed himself a small grin as he leant back against the wall and listened to the girl as she stuttered squeakily

“n-no!”

There was soft deep chuckle from the other side.

“Layla…” his voice was almost a silken purr as his tongue rolled over her name. It really was starting to grow on him. “For a stealth operative, you are incredibly _bad_ at lying”

“O-or you’re just too good at finding the truth” she tried to snort in sarcasm but the tremble still persisted in her voice.

_Dammit!_

“Hmm…” Khan drew out the syllable for as long as he could without sounding too cliché “that is also very true”

Layla’s eyes narrowed as her irritation took over from her fear within an instant.

“You do know that men with big egos tend to be the kind of guys that overcompensate for other stuff they _lack_ ”

 “And do you know what they mean when they say an ounce of discretion is worth a pound of wit?”

“Pff! You’re one to talk”

Khan’s grin widened slightly.

She really was plucky …but it suited her well…

“…perhaps…”

Layla narrowed her eyes both with irritation and suspicion.

“…Did Lance send you down here?”

“No. I came here of my own volition”

Layla snorted.

“…You are by far the craziest bastard I have ever met”

“Whilst I assure you I am mentally sound, there are many who would agree to that statement”

“Like Kirk, Spock and McCoy?”

Khan stiffened at once and now it was Layla’s turn to smirk smugly.

“Y’know it doesn’t take a genius to see that you three are not even close to considering being bloody drinking buddies”

“Clearly” Khan agreed sardonically “So are you ever coming out from behind that wall?”

“Nope” Layla smirked. “If you want to find me you’re gonna have to go round the-”

But there was a swish of a long dark grey coat and the hard tap of boots against the floor as a large dark figure flipped over the side of the wall to her right.

“-long way…”

Layla gulped as Khan straightened up and smirked at her as she raised the phaser to point it at him at once.

She fired and it hit…but he did not fall back stunned.

She stared in shock for a moment as Khan raised his eyebrows smugly.

“Should’ve known” she muttered chucking the firearm away from her.

“It doesn’t affect you either”

“Nope.” She muttered flexing her hands at her sides. “But this might”

She aimed a punch at him. Khan fluidly moved to the side but she was quick to follow his movements with narrowed eyes and a small snarl.

Khan smirked.

That aggression, that vigour, it left him in no doubt that this girl was definitely one of his people. She didn’t answer to authority forced on her, she answered to those who _earned_ her respect. Had she existed three hundred years ago, he would’ve recruited her then and there and trained her himself and she would’ve been a legend.

But in this dingy dark rat maze her powers were completely wasted, her potential to learn and develop diminished. No doubt what Marcus and Lance wanted. They of all people would know the dangers of an Augment that was capable of reaching their full potential.

Well now he had the chance to rectify that.

She punched at him again but this time he deflected and retaliated almost at once. It wasn’t enough to hurt her seriously, but it was enough to give her a warning…which she did not take well to at all.

Rather she growled angrily and changed tack at once.

She’d obviously trained in boxing, he could see it in the way she moved lightly on her feet, but her hands were reminiscent of Kung Fu tiger style.

_An odd combination_

Khan raised his eyebrows until that is…he had to block fast.

He had to think fast when she began to use her legs to dart around him and began striking him at small but precise points.

She was trying to hit his pressure points, cripple him by bringing his own weight down on him.

Khan lunged in for an attack which she dodged but only just. His fist grazed her shoulder. She was surprised by how much it hurt and couldn’t help but wince.

“So that’s what it feels like?”

“What is?” Khan frowned as they both came in for a rally.

“To be hit by someone who is actually stronger than you”

Khan couldn’t say anything to counter that. He felt pity for her. Forget sparring, she didn’t even know what it would feel like to be around her own kind.

She took advantage of his distraction and suddenly a foot struck him around from the side, sending him flying off face first to the side.

Thanks to his fast reflexes Khan landed on his hands and sprang to his feet quickly to catch her foot before it could collide with his face. He held it strongly in one hand so that she was forced to stand and hop on one leg.

She scowled angrily at him, knowing that it was futile to struggle now.

He smirked as he decided to pull it up a notch and lifted her leg up hard. But instead of straining the muscles and tendons like he’d hoped, the limb quite easily and painlessly went up into a vertical split.

Layla grinned. Who’d have thought teaching herself gymnastics in her spare time would pay off.

She leant backwards from her waist and bent her spine and arms to the ground, before back flipping out of his reach. He let go of her foot and calmly stared at her as she straightened up and ran towards him headlong.

But instead of punching him, she went low and ducked beneath his defences. Khan quickly saw his fault and rectified it by grabbing her in a lock. She quickly struggled against him and found a way to grab his coat, using it as leverage along with her hips to swing him over her shoulder and hard onto the ground. But he held onto her so that she fell on top of him securely in place. She felt her forehead bang against the much harder bones of his ribcage as hey landed.

_Right…Denser bone should’ve known._

She groaned in pain as Khan quickly leant up to look down at her as she rested her head against his chest, about to utter a smug remark when he froze…

At first glance she looked a lot like him, thanks to the brows, the widow’s peak and the eyes, but on closer inspection he saw that her features were much, much softer. The lips were thin but the shape fuller and the colour more vibrant, her nose was a little smaller and delicate with a graceful arch on the bridge, and the now very rosy dusting on her luminous cheeks… so pale like fresh winter snow….

His eyes widened.

 “Helene”

 It was barely a whisper, but the name carried over the silence of the arena like the strike of a gong.

Layla looked up at Khan.

“Pardon?”

Khan felt a strange mixture of dread and elation as he saw the confused look spread over her face. She’d tilted her head to the side one eyebrow cocked upwards as she frowned a little.

_No…No way…_

“Get off” he muttered strictly.

“o-ok” Layla scrambled off him at once. She was glad that he wanted space (now that she was over the shock the familiar panic and burning had been starting to tingle at her fingertips) but he didn’t have to be so crabby about it? Did he?

He stood up and turned his back on her. But this time she did not move. Khan chanced a small glance over his shoulder and at once wished he hadn’t.

_It couldn’t be…_

 “Go” he ordered lowly, not looking at her.

But she didn’t move.

“Are…are you…ok?” she asked timidly and took a step forward.

_No don’t look at me like that!_

Khan gritted his teeth and turned away as her blue eyes, though identical in shape to his by genetics, looked at him round and bright with worry.

 “GO!” Khan snarled loudly.

She flinched at the tones and quickly scurried off to grab her phaser.

“GO! FINISH THIS NOW!” he bellowed after her as she ran away from him, his voice echoing loudly throughout the large space around them.

It even made the glass box that the Captain, the First Officer, the Doctor and the Admiral were standing in, vibrate slightly and hum as the soundwaves reverberated against the transparent surface.

“What was all that about” Kirk breathed staring down at Khan as the man stood there breathing hard like an angry beast.

“I don’t know” Lance frowned.

“I don’t even think I want to know anymore” McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh yeah, because that’s totally helpful. Spock come on you must have some idea?” Kirk turned to Spock in exasperation and desperation.

But the Vulcan’s eyes were on the girl that was running towards the exit, looking rather distressed, before flickering back down to Khan who was staring in the direction she had run, his face strangely worn out and…regretful.

“Spock” Kirk repeated his friends name but he only made to ask in a distant voice.

“…Who is this…Helene?”


	8. The Tiger and His Cub

Layla didn’t know what to think as she lay on her side in the bed of the private medical ward she’d come to reside in for the past three days now.

It had been hours since the end of the simulation. Hours since Khan had last bellowed at her to go. He hadn’t spoken or looked at her since then.

She was wearing white hospital pyjamas that were comfortable but slightly stiff as they’d been recently starched and ironed neatly. Her dark hair was splayed over the pillow, though one lock she kept over her shoulder, braiding the ends of it in her fingers over and over again.

There was a soft hiss as the door to the ward opened and a roughly paced pair of feet strode in.

It was McCoy; she could tell instantly from the more musky and masculine base scent that was saturated by the strong smell of soap that lingered on his hands.

“Well kid we’ve got some good news for you” he muttered gruffly as he came up to stand by her bedside checking a bunch of statistics on his PADD “Your simulation results were evaluated and you passed with flying colours”

“Pff! Obviously I did” Layla rolled her eyes “That was only a level nine simulation”

“So what’s level ten then?”

“Not much different, just more squads. The hardest one is level sixteen. It’s got everything in it and the environment is constantly changing”

“Sounds tricky”

“God like you wouldn’t believe” Layla admitted sighing. “But it makes a good challenge”

There was a comfortable silence as the Doctor continued checking all the monitors that were displaying her physical state both internal and external.

McCoy knew her body would be in tip top shape but it didn’t stop him from checking her nearly every two hours or so. The Augmented body was such an incredible feat of science and their physical and mental abilities were perhaps its crowing jewels. But that was not what had McCoy intrigued.

All her bruises and small cuts she’d received from the simulation exercise were now healed completely and the old scar from the shoulder wound was almost barely visible. If he was right in his theorising her healing was probably just slightly slower than Khan’s was at this moment in time, and she was barely even into her teen years. He could only imagine what she would be capable of in her adulthood.

The thought made him shudder. Damn! She’d be just as much trouble as Khan was, if not more so, since she knew the workings of Starfleet back to front. Not to mention she had a pretty vicious streak…if her stunt with the Admiral was anything to go by.

After a couple of moments checking over the state of her digestive track Layla’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“There are going to be more tests tomorrow aren’t there?” She sounded almost bored.

“Yeah…The Admiral wants to test your mental abilities and you’re gonna have to have a personal psychological evaluation too at the end”

“Well that sounds like _fun_ ” Layla muttered darkly and McCoy snorted in agreement.

“Well if it’s any consolation Khan’s also going to be doing the tests alongside you as…well” he faltered as he looked up and saw Layla’s head shoot up suddenly in alarm.

“Hey…you ok there?” he leant in slightly but not too much. By now he knew now just how much it irked her to have her personal bubble invaded by others.

“Yeah…yeah...I’m fine…I just thought I heard something…but it’s gone now so it’s nothing, don’t bother”

“Oh don’t pull the misunderstood moody teenager act on me. Something’s obviously eating at you, and trust me you better let it out before it festers and eats at you like a hungry tribble” McCoy rolled his eyes as Layla turned her face into the pillow.

“…Did I…? Did I…To my fath…to Khan…”

She held her breath and shut her eyes feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. God what was wrong with her, she was stuttering and faltering like a stupid kid! She heard the small beeps of the doctor’s fingers dancing over the PADD stop as he paused to listen to her.

She bit her lip as she tried to gulp down her nerves. “At the end of maze…did I do something…wrong?”

 “No…you didn’t do anything wrong. What happened with Khan…I don’t think he’s even sure himself…but don’t tell him I said that or it’ll be my neck on the line” he added quietly and Layla smirked, though it quickly faded again.

“What about the Academy?”

McCoy turned round to look at her in surprise. He, Kirk and Spock had suggested it to her in private when she’d come out of the maze. The Admiral would have preferred for them to wait until they’d told Khan, but given his preoccupation with his thoughts he seemed unable to make much of a decision. That being said they didn’t have much confidence as to whether the girl herself would agree to the arrangement as it would mean her still being watched over by Starfleet…again

“…you actually want to go?”

“…Yeah…it seems interesting” Layla shrugged trying to be nonchalant though he could hear the small waver of excitement behind it “I mean…I know it’s Starfleet but still…I like the sound of the Engineering and Xenobiology courses. And studying with other people would be…different…”

“So…You never studied with other kids before?”

“Nope! Just me and a computerised tutor. Trust me it sucked ass” she pouted grumpily “Do you think **he** will mind if I do go?”

McCoy looked down on the kid and his scowl softened slightly.

“I don’t know; but now get some sleep, doctor’s orders. You’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Layla nodded and pulled the covers over herself and sinking back into the bed, just as McCoy finished checking the last of her vitals again before grabbing his PADD.

“Hey Doc!” She mumbled just before he could go too far from her.

“yeah?” McCoy halted looking back. She was still lying on her side with her back towards the door on the bed, and her voice was timid as she spoke.

“…thanks…for listening …”

“No problem” McCoy smirked a little. Alright so maybe the kid wasn’t all that bad.

“G’night kid”

“Goodnight”

* * *

_“Khan!”_

_A young woman ran into the doorway of the grand study. She was average in height but was slender and toned to perfection. Her skin, white as snow stood out starkly against the deep midnight blue of her short dress which complemented her long curly orangey-blonde hair._

_“Khan! There’s news from the Northern Front!”_

_A tall young man with pale skin, high cheekbones, black hair and light blue eyes and wearing a white tight fitted body suit with padding over the joints looked up at the sound of her voice._

_“What’s wrong?” he stood up and strode around the desk to meet her in the centre of the large extravagant maroon rug that lay on the floor._

_“Nothing’s wrong! Ericssen is online and he’s got great news! The United Kingdom is finally going to surrender themselves.” She grinned up at him ecstatically._

_“So that means-”_

_“Yes!” she squealed excitedly “One whole nation, that’s like the twenty fifth one this week can you believe it?!”_

_“All…All of this is just going so well so quickly that it seems too good to be true” He gave a small shaky laugh and ran a hand through his hair_

_“Well it is true and you should be proud because we did it, you Little Tiger cub!” She laughed out loud the sound bouncing off the walls of the study as she reached out to ruffle his black hair._

_“You do know that I overtook you in height three years ago” He rolled his eyes as he turned his head away to get out of reach of her teasing fingers, quickly setting it back in its neat state._

_“Oh don’t be such a sour puss Tiger, if we’ve got the UK under our thumb the rest of the European nations are sure to follow quickly. This is great news!” She beamed up at him the green eyes wide and warm with affection and joy as she flung her arms around him._

_“They won’t follow us if you keep calling me by **that** name” He mumbled awkwardly his cheeks flushing slightly as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder._

_“It doesn’t matter if they follow you under your name or not. Under all that strong leader you claim to be you’re still my Little Tiger… my Khan…please don’t ever forget that…”_

_He couldn’t fight back the small smile as he wrapped his arms around her in return and leant down to press his face into the soft curls that fell over the side of her neck_

_“I won’t…Helene”_

* * *

There was a sickening groan of metal being moulded by force.

Khan’s eyes flickered open and his downcast eyes fell upon the windowsill that he’d been standing in front of. He let it go and saw the metal had scrunched up in two spots where his hands had been gripping hard

It was as if all the anger and all the frustration from the past few months had come crushing down through his fingers.

He’d never get to see those bright forest green eyes looking up at him with joy…or feel that warmth of her arms and body as they enveloped him in an affectionate hold.

Instead he’d feel hollow…like a drill had pierced through him, emptying all warmth, energy and life from him…like an empty shell …

_She is gone… She is gone and will never return... just like everyone else…_

His body suddenly felt like it was made of lead, so heavy.

But no…He would not…he could not let himself fall into despair…

He kept himself standing straight, looking up into the night sky.

It was remarkably clear, the inky blackness dotted with stars as the moon glowed above in a perfect slender silver crescent.

His eyes softened as he was hit with a tiny pinch of nostalgia. No matter how many decades or centuries passed, the view of the night sky from Earth had never really changed.

He took a deep breath and heard Dr McCoy’s voice from outside in the hall.

“G’night kid!”

“Goodnight” the faint voice of a girl called meekly in the distance.

He pulled his hands away from the windowsill and clenched them by his sides as the footsteps of the Doctor faded in the distance as he walked down the hall away from both wards.

He shut his eyes and basked in the darkness of the room until another image wafted over his mind. A girl’s pale face with his eyes, looking up at him in confusion and hurt as he’d yelled at her to go.

The door hissed behind him.

_Speak of the devil_

He quickly turned around and saw the small slender silhouette standing in the dark doorway. She was wearing white long sleeved hospital pyjamas that made her long dark hair stand out starkly as it flowed down the side of one shoulder. The top was slightly baggy too, making her look even tinier than she already was.

“…May I come in?” Layla asked timidly.

“You may” he nodded, watching her like a hawk as she quietly walked to stand beside him.  As she came into the light of the window he saw her blink sleepily.

“Sit down” he gave a sharp look at the medical bed.

“hmm?” she even sounded tired.

“You’ll overexert yourself if you stand. Sit!”

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the mattress looking up at him with a peculiar expression. She looked part curious, part sleepy and part nervous as her eyes shifted to look at the dented windowsill.

“I heard a noise…are…are you ok?”

Khan followed her gaze and his fingers twitched slightly.

“I am” he muttered low.

Layla bit her lip, swallowed the shudder and forced herself to look at him straight in the eye.

“No you’re not”

 “What is it to you whether I am or am not alright?”

“You looked out for me when I was dying…I’m just trying to return the favour”

“I am not dying” he gritted his teeth.

“No…at least not on the outside you’re not.”

Khan’s eyes hardened slightly “and what makes you say that?”

“Well for starters destroying a windowsill is a dead giveaway. I mean” she snorted pointing to the said sill where his hands had just been “The Architecture is not the greatest but still it grants no real excuse to destroy it. And all this getup” she waved her hands around gesticulating towards his person which was still fully adorned in the black Starfleet uniform with the grey trench coat. “You being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool. You’re just hiding behind this image of someone suave and powerful so that no one will question your true motives behind your actions”

Khan stared at the child on the bed wide eyed. She caught his eye and stared up at him. For the first time since he first knew her, she looked older far older than her age. And not just old but worn out, almost like a pair of old tennis shoes that had been tortured till they were threadbare and falling apart.

He walked toward the bed and sat beside her keeping his hands in his lap.

“And what do you think my motives are” he asked quietly.

“I…I don’t know…” She looked away from him trying to distract herself from their physical closeness as his eyes bored into hers. “But I don’t think they’re bad”

“There are many other people who would disagree” he raised his eyebrows.

“Well I’m not many other people” she managed a small smile. “Your motives are good but the way you go about fulfilling them is what people have the most problem with. You’re like…”

She paused seeming to think for a moment, before turning to face him smiling softly.

“A tiger”

“A tiger?”

“Yeah, kind of like the one from that poem …that old one from 1794…argh! What was it called again?” she shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself.

Khan looked down on her, the corners of his mouth quirked up a little as he shut his eyes and spoke clearly “TIGER, tiger, burning bright, in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye, could frame thy fearful symmetry?”

“In what distant deeps or skies, burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings did he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire?” Layla continued her smile returning softly as Khan started on with the next stanza.

“What the hammer? What the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What the anvil? What dead grasp, dare its deadly terrors clasp?” he paused and Layla quickly coughed as she took up from where he left off.

“And what shoulder and what art, could twist the sinews of thy heart? And when thy heart began to beat, what dread hand and what dread feet?”

“When the stars threw down their spears, and water’d heaven with their tears, did HE smile HIS work to see? Did HE who made the lamb make thee?” his smirk softened slightly as she made to finish.

“Tiger, tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye, dare frame thy fearful symmetry?”

There was silence for a moment as they sat together on the side of the bed. Khan was stock still as a marble statue, staring out in front of him as if the wall was holding secrets that he was trying to decode. Layla too was quiet, but not so still. Her toes flexed and curled as they swung lightly over the floor, whilst her hands busied themselves braiding the ends of her hair.

“ _‘The Tiger’_ by William Blake” Khan finally muttered and Layla gave an exasperated huff and gripped at her hair in frustration.

“Blake! Bla-GAGHRRR! Goddammit! Should’ve remembered that it was simple enough, grrr!”

_So alike and yet unlike_

Khan chuckled softly, the deep sound mingling with her groans of irritation.

“What’s so funny?!” she snapped in irritation.

“You” Khan looked down on her trying to master himself “you call _me_ a tiger and here _you_ are growling”

“Well you are one, and you are my father…so it technically I guess that does make me your kid slash cub” Layla huffed as his chuckles suddenly subsided.

There was a small pause.

“What did you say?” Khan breathed softly.

“Pardon?”

“Just now you…What…did you say?”

In her irritated state it took Layla a couple of moments to register his question. She frowned a little in confusion.

“I said…I said…If you’re a tiger then I’m a cub”

“No…” Khan’s chest tightened uncomfortably with foreign anxiousness “remember your exact words…what you just said…”

“I…I…oh…”  Even in this dim light he caught sight of her snow white cheeks flushing a deep rosy shade in embarrassment. “Oh hell I’m…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…”

_Oh no! I did not just admit that out loud. Oh great…he’s probably angry… he’s…_

“Layla…you don’t have to be scared…I told you before…I will not hurt you” His hands reached out slowly so that the fingers barely grazed her arms, but for the first time Layla didn’t notice them. She was too focused on his eyes, wide and staring with wonder, alarm and something else she couldn’t quite make out…something warm…but not hot anger…it was something that made her feel…

She blinked. There on the side of his head right outside his peripheral vision…a red dot hovered and moved around.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she glanced to the side, a gleam of red hitting her eye. Khan’s expression faltered and was about to follow her gaze when

“GET DOWN!”

Khan felt himself get shoved down hard onto the floor.

There was the shattering of glass, a loud **_BANG!!_ ** And a small but heavy thump as a tiny body fell to the floor.

“LAYLA!!”


	9. Melding Together

Kirk was standing at the lift doors at the end of the corridor waiting for McCoy to come level with them.

“You ready Bones?”

“Damn straight” the Doctor puffed. “Man I could do with a scotch”

Both McCoy and Kirk were about to go out for drinks after this whole day, because by god they both needed it. They would’ve asked Spock to join, but both knew better.  For one thing Spock did not like alcohol and two he’d much rather spend the evening in with Uhura back at their flat than watch two single men drown their sorrows and cares.

Currently the Vulcan was opening his mouth to say something when…

**_CRASH!!! KASHING!!!_ **

**_Bang!!_ **

“Layla!”

**_BANG!! BANG-BANG!! BANG!!!_ **

The three men ran back down the corridor at top speed just in time to see someone in dark clothes crash through the wall and slide across the floor. They grunted in pain as they hit the corridor wall but didn’t get up

“Khan!” Kirk began to run forwards but just as soon as he’d come close enough to get to Khan.

“Captain!” Spock pulled him back…only just in time.

**_BANG-BANG!! BANG-BANG-BANG!!! BANG-BANG!!!_ **

Khan rolled onto his front so that he was now covering the precious cargo he was holding in his arms.

He could feel her body shivering from shock, could smell the blood as it seeped from multiple wounds on her back, staining his hands red.

He could hear the thundering of feet as Kirk shouted over the noise.

“Spock take the, rifle get to the other room, try and get a clear shot! McCoy sound the alarms! Get everyone out of the building now. I’ll help Khan and the kid!”

“Captain!”

“Just go Spock!”

Khan winced as one shot and several sharp splinters of debris grazed over his back, cutting deeply past the fabric of his clothes and embedding themselves in a multitude of tiny but painful spots. He pressed himself further on top of her so that they were plastered flat to the floor.

He heard her whimper both in pain and in fright as more shots came blasting over their heads, mingling horribly with the sounds and lights as the red emergency lights went off in the building.

Then there was a loud cry as McCoy bellowed loudly over all that commotion.

“JIM! NO!! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?!!!”

Khan gritted his teeth as something heavy crashed into his back.

They slid heavily over the flat debris covered surface away from the large hole in the wall that had once been a room, so that they were now lying behind a solid wall.

There was a pause in the weapon firing at the building, that was followed up quickly by the faint sounds of another phaser rifle somewhere behind McCoy.

Indeed soon enough Spock backed out of the room and ran out into the open decimated space that Khan had just been lying in.

**_PEW-PEW!! PEW-PEW!! CLANG! CLANG!_ **

There was the sounds of phaser blasts hitting something metallic but Spock kept shooting, his face phenomenally calm save for the concentrated crinkle of his swept up brow.

**_PEW-PEW!! PEW-PEW-PEW!! KABOOOOM!!_ **

Khan gripped Layla tighter to him, one hand on her back the other in her dark hair over her ear pressing the side of her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder to block out the loudest but final blast as whatever had been attacking them exploded in a ball of fire that sent hot air hitting his neck.

There was a heavy silence in which whatever the thing was outside crashed to the ground several stories below.

Khan’s ears rang, his body ached but he could still feel the distressed girl in his arms and he stayed right where he was. She would have to be his physical anchor until his senses were righted again, which would only take a few moments.

Something shifted on top of him.

Khan craned his head up to see Kirk’s sweaty, scratched face look up to meet his gaze as he lay half draped over the pair of augments, panting like a tired dog.

Khan racked his slowly clearing brain for the reasons behind this strange predicament. Then he remembered being crashed into and sliding across the floor.

It seemed the Enterprise’s Captain had thrown all caution to the winds and flung himself headlong at the Khan and Layla to push them out of the way of the shooting.

Kirk turned back to look on the other side of the danger zone where McCoy was swearing his ass off in anger,  and relief as he sank down the side of the wall holding a phaser rifle close to him.

“Goddammit Jim, are you insane?! Jumping into that- What are you an idiot in a Spanish bull run? YOU MORON! YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!!”

Kirk let out a hollow breathy laugh though Khan had to agree with the doctor. The man who was supposed to be his enemy had just thrown himself risked his life to save him and his child despite the fact that he’d been wronged by him before.

“Captain…Miss Singh…” Spock’s usually composed voice had a slight waver to it as he looked down upon the girl in the Augment’s arms… who was softly sobbing…

Khan moved so fast that Kirk was thrown off him painfully onto the floor before he could even think about what was going on. Khan looked down into the pale face that was covered in blood, sweat and tears.

“No…don’t go… please don’t go-GAH!” she cried out clutching at a spot over her ribs where a large wound was bleeding profusely, staining her entire midriff and the white pyjamas she wore.

“Holy Shit! BONES!” Kirk’s eyes were wider than dinner plates as he reached out to pry away the torn bloody remnants of what had been her shirt.

“BACK OFF!!”

Kirk flinched at the tone and volume and a shudder of icy cold fear zipped up his spine before he could stop it. He thought he’d seen Khan angry before but boy was he wrong. His face was livid, blood dripping from his hairline over the side of his face from under the bedraggled dark fringe, his eyes flashing, as he panted heavily like an incensed, crazed wild beast.

Layla’s whimpers of pain became louder as she clutched at Khan’s shirt desperately, burying her face into it.

Kirk opened his mouth to speak but Spock pulled him up to his feet and replaced him. Khan did not look pleased at the change, in fact he looked even more furious…though also slightly warier. This was, after all, the man that had outsmarted him and tricked him into trading his captain for a bunch of empty armed torpedos.

Spock seemed to sense this because he looked up and locked eyes with the Augment.

Khan stiffened slightly. It was unnerving how the Vulcan in front of him barely blinked or flinched in spite of his anger.

 “Where does it hurt?” Spock asked quietly, turning his attention back to Layla.

She opened her mouth to speak as she struggled to keep her eyes open but Spock’s face wafted in and out of focus as her eyes burned with tears.

“E-everywhere…” she whimpered “everywhere…It hurts…so much…I-I-agha!” she sobbed loudly.

Spock’s face didn’t change save for his brown eyes softening and his eyebrows crinkling ever so slightly, as he reached out again towards her.

“What are you doing?” Khan growled as the Vulcan’s long fingers spread out to touch different points along the side of her face. He then shut his eyes and concentrated hard.

“A Vulcan mind meld” Kirk said quietly as he saw the girl’s face start to relax, her whimpers softening to tiny whines of discomfort. “it’s a telepathic thing where they connect their minds to others and share emotions and thoughts” he quickly explained when Khan glared at him.

Had Spock been listening he would’ve been surprised at what Kirk had known, but he was so immersed in the girl’s mind he was barely able to hear what was going on in the outside world.

He watched with pity as he exchanged calm and soothing thoughts of his own, for painful images from hers.

A young teenage girl being yelled at by an older man (who he recognised to be Admiral Marcus), for talking back to him out of turn…

A slightly younger girl rushing through a dark maze in panic as men charged after her with phasers…

An even younger girl thrashing around in pain as someone in the shadows brandished a strange whip like weapon with circular sharp barbs along the tensile metallic rope, cracking it down so that with each stroke the barbs crackled with electricity, shocking her nerves and making her writhe in pain…

And then finally a small child alone in a room for hours at a time crying…crying for her…

He exhaled deeply and pulled away, the connection breaking at once. The emotional strain was too much for even him to bear.

He stood up, slightly shakily as the residual emotions that he’d absorbed from her end ran through his system, and turned to face McCoy who was looking rather nervous about coming close to Khan who was still looking furious.

“Doctor McCoy, I have done what I can. She is calm now…but still in pain…I believe she will be in need of your medical expertise now”

* * *

“You aren’t light headed or drained yet are you?” McCoy grumbled quietly as he paced around the room to check the various monitors.

Khan just shot him a contemptuously dark glare, with the unspoken promise of death hanging in the air should the doctor…slip up in both his words and his job.

What with his heightened cardio-vascular efficiency, he could probably keep going for twice as long as a regular human could during a blood transfusion.

“…I’ll take that as a no…” McCoy quickly turned away muttering what was probably an insult under his breath. He wasn’t really that worried personally about the Augmented man any way. He’d studied enough about his biology during his time performing the blood transfusion for Kirk. He only felt he had to ask out of professional courtesy and habit...and because the life of a child could be at stake. 

Though McCoy was the only one whose expertise was really required, Kirk had been adamant about keeping a “guard” around should anything happen again, even though they were now currently residing in the very secure medical rooms of the underground Section 31 facilities. It was an obviously _logical_ rule he’d placed during the whole issue with Marcus and the attack of the Vengeance, and Khan had no doubt that it had been suggested by his first officer.

Khan grimaced with frustration and resentment as he saw the pointy eared, sharp eyed Vulcan standing calmly by the doorway keeping watch like an astute Doberman guard dog.

He quickly turned his glance away before Spock could return the favour in kind. He didn’t think he had the patience to be dealing with the logic driven humanoid just yet, and certainly not with the situation currently at hand.

A dot of red appeared in Khan’s peripheral and his blue eyes could not help but stray along the path of the flexible, sterile plastic tube that was transferring crimson fluid from his arm and into that of his daughter’s as she slept quietly on the medical bed.

Fourteen years…she had been born fourteen years ago…Verity Jefferson had been witness so there was no doubt about the actuality of the matter. But he had been woken up only one year ago himself…how Marcus had acquired the genetic information necessary to create a child that was his was completely beyond his knowledge.

But here she was beside him, recovering from several shots from an airborne jumpship, not unlike the one he himself had used to take down the Starfleet Admirals during their meeting several months back.

Why? Why hadn’t he noticed it before it ambushed them? If he had they both would’ve been able to find some form of cover and Layla would not have had to…

His unused hand clenched into a fist.

Kirk’s body tensed for a moment as he saw the action but soon relaxed as he saw Khan look down upon Layla in the bed, his face strained as if trying to hold back everything from bursting forth.

It was…strange…he’d seen the Augment at his lowest lows and in the throes of desperation at having lost his crew…but back then he’d seen Khan through the eyes of an enemy, what with the death of many of his own crew, his friends, his mentor and also of himself.

Now that he was here however, things were very much different. The anger was still there, he hated what Khan had done to extract his vengeance, but even so…

In Kirk’s “last” moments before his temporary death he’d felt a terror such as he’d never felt before flood his brain. A third of it, admittedly was, terror for his ending life but most of it had been fear of losing his crew…of not being able to protect his family.

How must’ve Khan felt when he thought Spock had armed and exploded the photon torpedos that were _supposed_ to carry the remaining lives of the seventy two members of his crew? And while it had been a genius decision on Spock’s part, Kirk couldn’t help but pity his enemy as he had succumbed to his despair and anguish.

He could only imagine how the Augment was feeling now…

Kirk tilted his head to the side as he examined the girl more closely.

Layla was already a pretty small kid but the large bed seemed to swallow her up even more, rather like a cocoon…or perhaps like a newborn’s incubator...

But this just confused his brain even more and he couldn’t help but wonder how Khan, who was supposed to be one of the most savage, most brilliant tyrants of the twentieth century, had managed to produce such a child?

One of the great mysteries of DNA, McCoy had joked dryly when Kirk had made a comment about the topic yesterday.

Speaking of McCoy….

“Heart rate rising back up to normal speed, breathing is regular and…most of the internal bleeding has stopped” the Doctor muttered out to the room at large as he continued checking all monitors. “It should be safe to stop the transfusion now”

“Bones, shouldn’t we wait until all the bleeding has stopped?” Kirk piped in slightly confused.

“Shut up Jim I’m a doctor I know what I’m doing. Besides her blood has just as many platelets in it as Khans does, she only needed the transfusion to boost her system into action again. That sedative seems to have slowed down her body’s immediate response to repair extremely damaged…”

There was a tiny groan and all four men in the room froze in their tracks.

“…areas…”

Layla rolled her head over to face Khan who stiffened initially in alarm, leaning forwards slightly to check her for any sign of discomfort.

McCoy quickly turned off the machine helping transfuse the blood from one Augment to the other, whilst Khan smoothly took his end of the plastic tube out before tending to Layla.

Kirk watched with amazement as he saw Khan’s large long fingers, which he’d previously seen so often used for destruction (such as crushing a man’s skull), very gently handle the arm of the girl on the bed, almost like he were handling glass.

Layla stirred again and this time her eyes twitched as one cracked open a sliver.

She tried to open her mouth to speak but no sound came out except for a garbled groan.

“I’m going to put this away. Just make sure she doesn’t strain herself.” McCoy instructed as he quickly cleared the medical equipment and picked up his PADD.

 “We’ll…be outside if you need anything” Kirk nodded awkwardly joining the Doctor before heading towards the door where Spock was waiting.

Khan gave the minutest of nods to show he’d heard, but did not say anything. Layla was trying to speak again and this time she seemed like she was getting somewhere. Indeed her garbles were slowly becoming words.

There was the small hiss as the door to the room shut quietly behind Spock who had been the last to leave.

“Yo…you…you’re here…”She croaked, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in a smile as she saw through a dark blurry haze she saw Khan’s face come in and out of focus.

“Yes…I’m right here” he murmured softly.

Even in her disoriented state it seemed to her that he looked paler than before, like parchment and there was something in his eyes. Worry? Fear? No…it couldn’t be…

She looked him over and saw too her horror several scars mar his shirtless torso. Nearly all of them were almost fully healed with the deeper ones now only ragged brown scars that were beginning to turn into scabs.

“You…your injured…” she tried craning her neck up but he pushed her down easily with one hand back into the pillow.

“My body is fine. But yours still isn’t. Rest” his voice was a little sharper than before and she flushed slightly.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled.

“What for?” Khan’s eyes narrowed. “These were events outside of your control. What have you got to apologise for?”

“I-I- I just thought you’d be…angry…”

“For what?”

“For crying…for being…weak…” she shut her eyes awaiting his scolding to her confession.

Khan stared at her for a good long moment before sighing softly.

“It is true… fear on the battlefield is considered a great weakness amongst our kind.” He reached out to stroke a stray lock of hair away from her face as tears began to roll down her cheeks “But there still were circumstances when it too is acceptable. As you will know our bodies naturally are designed to fight off any foreign chemicals introduced into our systems intravenously, including painkillers. As such when we heal we are inclined to feel more pain than others. And with deep injuries like yours occurring so suddenly it was only natural you should react like that. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“R-Really?” Layla bit her lip to hold back the wail that was threatening to engulf her whole as Khan’s hand moved to the side of her face and he smoothed a thumb across her cheek, wiping at her streaming eyes.

 “Yes” he nodded. “We need never be ashamed of our tears”

 “That’s…That’s Charles Dickens isn’t it?” she muttered gulping down another sob

“Great Expectations” Khan nodded.

“You like the classics?” Layla hoarsely smiled.

“Probably as much as you do” his expression relaxed as he tried to clutch onto this new strand of conversation.

“Jane Eyre?”

“Well…she’s not the strongest of female leads… but she was one of the better written ones.”

“And who is your favourite?” Khan didn’t actually care about what the answer would be. He was just glad to get her to stop crying.

“I’m not sure…last year it was that shield maiden from the Lord of the Rings trilogy who decapitated a flying wraith after cross dressing so that she could die gloriously in battle” Layla shrugged slightly “but I began to read the Sherlock Holmes series a few months ago and I really like Irene Adler from _A Scandal in Bohemia_ ”

“…Irene Adler…” Khan quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. It was a surprising choice for a young girl to choose such a character “… _The_ woman…interesting….”

“…well…Adler is beautiful, smart, resourceful and intelligent. But more than that she’s a survivor, capable of outwitting a man who was supposed to be the greatest detective in the world...” she trailed off embarrassed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such a normal conversation about anything she’d liked.

Khan smirked as he saw the flush creep back over her face.

“You value intelligence over valour?”

“Yeah…I mean valour’s good, don’t get me wrong…it gives you drive and energy in the field…but it can only do so much to keep you alive. But if you have intelligence …you don’t need to have righteousness or anything…just your wit…and you can still survive and live to fight another day…and that’s pretty cool…at least to me…” she yawned widely and blinked sleepily.

“Go back to sleep…you need your rest” Khan swiped a hand over her brow to sweep away her hair from her face once more before retracting it as she laid down her head again. But before he could step away from her bed he felt something grab his fingers.

“Wait!”

Whatever Khan was going to say his words died in his throat. Her hand had reached out to hold his. _Her_ HAND!

He looked up into her face with slightly widened eyes, shocked. She’d never reached out to him before, never…

“Don’t go…” she whispered pleadingly, gripping at his fingers.

Khan felt his chest tighten uncomfortably as she looked up at him pleadingly. “Please don’t go”

He was perhaps one of the most deadly tyrants the world had ever seen and here a young child was trusting him completely to watch over as she rested.

But that was not what was disturbing him.

It was the fact that his body felt so compelled to obey her.

He nodded dumbly. He sat back down again in his chair and held onto her hand.

_She saved my life_

He reasoned in his head, trying to convince his other more commanding, dominating alpha side to calm down from its seething rage.

_… I owe her a debt…_

That logic seemed to do the trick, though the alpha within was rather reluctant to admit defeat as he watched her begin to doze off

“You truly are an enigma”

* * *

Kirk, Spock and McCoy all looked up from the all too familiar view of the live security feed on the PADD as they stood outside the room.

“Well you know what this means?” Kirk raised his eyebrows at his two friends

“Yeah. We’re beginning to turn into stalkerish creeps”  McCoy scowled darkly.

“I think what the Captain is trying to say” Spock quickly cut in as Kirk rolled his eyes about to utter a scathing remark “is that we seem to have finally found some _leverage_ in this current situation”

“Exactly!” Kirk nodded smugly, happy to have such a quick witted first officer so aware of his thoughts.

“Oh great! So now we’re stooping down to Marcus’s level are we? Holding a kid to ransom to get to her father? Oh such great people are we!” McCoy flung his hands up in sarcastic joy, which was met with two very stern stares. The one from the Vulcan was particularly severe indeed.

“That is not our intention doctor. It is clear to us that Layla is not an object and I think I am right in assuming that the Captain did not mean such an implication in the slightest” he turned on Kirk with a quirked brow that made him squirm uncomfortably.

“Well when I say _leverage_ ,” Kirk looked disgusted as he mimed quotation marks around the offending word  “I meant … not so much leverage as much as …well…she can…maybe…I don’t know change him…for…for the better?”

There was an awkward silence.

“You did mean leverage earlier didn’t you?” McCoy sighed in exasperation.

“Yes” Kirk looked away embarrassed and the doctor almost face-palmed.

“Jim!”

Spock looked back down at the PADD watching as Khan’s body began to sag as he too slipped into sleep, still holding onto Layla’s hand.

His eyebrows rose.

He thought back to the mind meld with Layla, to the pain and suffering he’d seen through the child’s eyes. So lonely and sad…there was bitterness yes…but also room for love and care…

“Spock?” McCoy asked gruffly. The pointy eared green blooded hobgoblin (as he so _affectionately_ called him in his head) had been sitting still for five whole minutes just looking at the screen intensely.

“Maybe captain…you were right…”

“What?” Kirk and McCoy were looking at Spock as if he’d grown a second head.

“…maybe she could change Khan for the better….”


	10. It's Elementary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER AND AUTHORS NOTE! (READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER)
> 
> This chapter is a birthday gift for a college friend who is a HUGE fan of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman especially for their side by side roles in Sherlock and The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. She was sad (and so was I for that matter) that there was no Martin Freeman in the Into Darkness so I did my best to fit him into this universe as a futuristic John Watson who is an innocent Starfleet Doctor called in to check on our favourite Augment dictator and his OC daughter.
> 
> I sadly do not own any of the TV/Movies mentioned above though I sorely wish I did. but alas it was never meant to be :(
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

Everything was pitch black.

He didn’t know when his mere closed eyed brooding had slipped into an actual doze. But he wasn’t complaining.

For the first time in a long time, he felt calm and at peace with himself. His mind was blissfully blank, his body relaxed, saved for the five digits that were gently but firmly gripping something smaller and slender than his own.

Khan opened a pale eye which assessed the environment around with a keen glint. He was still in the same chair from last night though now he seemed to be draping his body on the side of the bed, with one arm acting as a pillow beneath his cheek, whilst his other reached forwards to tangle amongst the sheets wherein it was being held by another.

Layla was still fast asleep on the bed, on her side facing him. She was curled into the blankets, save her hand which he was still holding, but this didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest, in fact she looked rather content. Her skin was warm and unblemished, very unlike the rough cool callouses along his fingers. They moved over the smooth surface, tracing the lines of the palms which crinkled as her hand unconsciously returned the gesture. He could hear her breaths, quiet but steady and tranquil…save for a tiny shudder.

He blinked and craned his head to look over her. Most of the blanket was in place save for her hands and one of her feet, the toes of which were curling and uncurling to keep warm in the air conditioned room. His eyebrows rose slightly as he saw her face scrunch up with a small frown of discomfort.

After watching her legs twitch as she tried to reach with her toes for the blanket, Khan gently tugged a portion of the blanket and draped it over her once more. At once her actions stilled and a small smile graced her features.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as relief swept over him. To sleep as peacefully as this meant that the wound must have healed _a lot_ during the night and that was some consolation.

There was the hiss of an automatic door opening.

His fingers stiffened and he shut his eyes quickly again, keeping his body as relaxed as possible whilst straining his ears to hear.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Footsteps, quiet but distinct, cautiously stepped through the doorway and walked around the back of his chair, not touching but still close enough for him to feel the persons nearby body heat.

He sniffed the air very quietly, the only inclination of the action in the slight twitch of the nostrils.

Most of the scent was that of soap, probably anti-bacterial, given the strength and sterility, however just barely noticeable underneath a very subtle but slightly colder aroma that was fragrant but distinctly male. A cologne or aftershave…but he was betting on the aftershave.

“Well, _Doctor_.”

“Shit!”

There was a small rustle of material and a loud clatter as a man jumped in his spot next to the medical equipment in the shadowy corner of the room…

“I-I’m sorry I thought you were asleep”

Khan didn’t even need to look up to know that this was a stranger. For one that voice was not the American drawl of Dr McCoy, if anything, it was distinctly English.

“I was…but I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?”

“Um…” the man sounded nervous as Khan’s eye snapped open to glare derisively at him with icy irritability.

“ _Where are you?_ Come now. Don't be shy. _Step into the light_.”

He frowned with intrigue as the gears in his fast mind began to turn as he sat up sharply his eyes automatic analysing the stranger who quickly bustled around the equipment, trying to settle it back into the position it had been in before he came out of the shadows and into view.

He was a short man in the typical Starfleet white medical gear.  His blonde hair cut was short and extremely neat and his skin was slightly tanned around his head, neck and hands but the discolouring did not extend above the wrist or below the collar of his uniform. He had spent time in the sun but not for sunbathing, so it was a job requirement, probably a doctor on a starship who’d been out in the field. What also got Khan’s attention was that even when scrambling around nervously the doctor’s posture was remarkably straight… almost soldier like. Eventually he snatched up a long wooden pole off the floor and he limped over. Odd, he didn’t seem to need it when he was scrambling around, if anything he’d had good enough balance.

_A psychosomatic limp?_

Khan’s eyes narrowed menacingly as the man came closer to the other side of Layla’s bed. His face was pleasant enough, not old at all, actually quite young to be associated with an item such as a cane; and what with the nervous way he kept apologising under his breath the Augment didn’t need his superior intellect to know that this man was plainly terrified of him.

“I just need to perform a couple of checks then I’ll be out of your hair!” the man courageously  swallowed down the bleat of terror quickly, his eyes darting to Layla in the bed as he checked a tricorder in the hand that was free of the cane.

There were a couple of tense moments where both men waited for the little machine to finish scanning, during which the strange doctor began to redistribute his body weight back onto just his own two feet.

_Yes definitely psychosomatic_

But this observation did little to improve Khan’s mood. The beeping sounds of the little device combined with the awkward silence were really beginning to grate on his nerves. Also Layla was showing signs of stirring soon and something told him that she would not appreciate waking up to the sight of a strange doctor standing above her.

“Lance sent you in here for the tests didn’t he?”

“Tests? No no no no no, I have no idea what you're talking about...”

Khan’s eyes narrowed even further as he practically saw the shiver run up the man’s spine.

“Don't bother denying it! I guessed his foul purpose some time ago! But it matters not. Lance will fail...”

“Fail with what exactly?” the doctor gripped his PADD tighter in his surprisingly steady hands.

Khan found himself momentarily stumped by the man’s genuine confusion but he covered for it almost quickly. Most likely he was just an innocent medic of Starfleet’s that had no clue about the situation at hand and was just following orders.

“Who are you?” he rumbled.

 “Um…I’m John, John Watson” the man, John, coughed “and Verity I-I I mean Doctor Jefferson. She asked me to check up on you both for her while she teaches at the Academy today.”

There was a small rustle of sheets and both men looked to see Layla curl up even more into her sheets burying her face into the pillow. Khan stiffened as he saw her face wasn’t as peaceful as it was before.

“No…please …don’t…don’t…stop…I’ll do whatever you want just…stop…” She then whimpered something under her breath for a moment before her voice fell away into silence again.

John didn’t say anything as he looked pityingly down at the pair. Khan’s icy demeanour had dropped to give way to what could only be described as both shaken and fretful, though it was quick to vanish behind a wary and calculating gaze which was turned upon him almost at once.

“What needs to be done” Khan clipped, his eyes glinting dangerously much like a suspicious dragon would when guarding its precious horde.

John stiffened, quickly glancing at the man’s hand which had gripped the young girl’s wrist rather tightly on impulse. If his guesses about this Augment were correct, then he didn’t think he would take too kindly to him touching his daughter to even check her pulse. But orders were orders, and it couldn’t hurt to at least explain what he needed to do before he was probably killed for even trying anything normal.

“Um…First I need to check that wound on her left side. Verity told me it was mostly healed but she still wanted to make sure no residual internal damage. The same goes for the head. Apparently when she was first brought in there was a small but heavy concussion on the back of her head, you might need to wake her up for that because we need to run some basic tests. Nothing too taxing,” he added as the icy eyes of the augment quickly flashed with sudden wrath as he assumed the worst “We just need to check for any neurological damage, just in case our scanners missed something. And then at the end I will have to collect a blood sample from the both of you. If you don’t…mind?”

The words trailed off into silence.

John gulped suddenly feeling as exposed as if he were standing in the middle of a very public and very cold place, stark naked with meat strapped to his body and a pack of hungry dogs standing across from him waiting to be unleashed.

The corners of Khan’s mouth twitched upwards with faint but derisive amusement as he saw the doctor try and fail to resist the urge to squirm uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

“Set up your equipment, I will wake her up.” his voice was low but the tone of command was unmistakable and John did not need telling twice. He turned round and bustled over to the equipment on the small table close by trying to ignore the protests of his curious ears that were itching to hear what the Augmented man was up to.

Khan had reached over gently with his free hand and gently shook Layla’s shoulder, murmuring softly so John could not hear him.

“Layla”

“hmmm?” Layla’s face scrunched up with complaint as she groaned cracking open a bleary irritable eye

“You’ve rested well, but it is time to wake up.” Khan amused smirk widened at her childishly grumpy pout that she gave him before stuffing her face into the pillow where she grunted.

“No…Tired”

“It is late morning and you’ve had hours of sleep already. You cannot be _that_ tired.” Khan’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Yes I can”

“Then how are you still managing to hold up a conversation?” he shook her shoulder again this time more vigorously.

“Layla” his voice was stern as he resisted the urge to sigh with heavy exasperation.

She moaned in irritation and grimaced as she rolled onto her other side shrugging him off roughly.

All right he’d been patient long enough.

“HEY!” Layla cried out as within the blink of an eye, Khan tore away the blanket covering her and threw it onto a nearby table.

“Get up” he snapped reaching out to grab for the pillow but Layla quickly held fast onto it with both hands and legs like a sloth to a tree branch.

“No” she whined trying to shut her eyes as Khan roughly tried to tug the pillow away. He’d always found the phenomenal physical strength to be one of the traits he’d admired most about his race. Now however it was proving to be a hindrance that he was beginning to deplore in the current situation.

Behind the Augment’s backs by his little table John didn’t bother to hide his amusement. Here was Khan Noonien Singh, one of Starfleet’s most formidable enemies, trying and failing to wake up his stubborn teenage daughter from bed. Now there was something he’d never thought he’d ever see in his life.

He sighed and looked at the corner of the room where a small replicator was stationed, on hand in case of medical emergencies. Well this wasn’t an emergency but it was indeed a time of need.

He quietly walked over to it and activated it waiting patiently and listening as Khan’s patience with Layla was beginning to wear thin.

“Layla I will give you one more chance or I will force you out of that bed myself”

“Oh yeah?”

A vein in Khan’s left temple twitched.

Honestly! Now she was just toying with his temper, he could see it in that smug little smile as she coiled herself around her pillow like a python around its prey, albeit a python with a face of a cat that had the cream.

Then suddenly her smile faltered and she sniffed the air.

Khan paused and then sniffed at the air too. Wafting throughout the room was the hot aroma of rich and incredibly scrumptious coffee.

John stepped forwards holding a mug of coffee in his hand free of the cane and saw the excited look that had just spread over the young girls face.

“You…you want it?” He did not extend his hand completely towards Layla but held it at a tantalising distance that forced her to sit up, eyes gleaming as she stared at the mug.

She tried to reach forwards but Khan stopped her hand and said sternly.

“Only if you agree to behave yourself”

She gave him a very contemptuous glower, that could probably make an angry rhinoceros run for the hills, but Khan stood his ground. He would not be swayed easily, daughter or not.

Layla looked down at the black coffee timidly. She’d never had it before, she’d smelled it yes, what with all those secret meandering’s in the air vents around the Io Facility, but she’d never had the chance to try it.

But that being said, never in her life had she been allowed to eat or drink anything out of her heavily monitored and strict diet of highly nutritious, non-indulgent food. Marcus had been completely adamant about that. After all he did not want to “ruin” or spoil his prize soldier.

She held it close to her nose and deeply inhaled. It was an invigorating smell that almost at once woke her up.

The two men beside her watched with bated breath as she brought the mug up to her lips and took her first sip.

She paused as she felt the smooth hot substance trickle over her tongue and slide down the back of her throat, coating it with a bitter but wonderfully enriching taste.

She quickly took another sip, this time a bigger one and was pleased to feel the same sensations run through her. Hand on gripped the mug handle slightly harder.

Never did she think it would taste so…good…

“Umm…are you ok there?” John’s voice wafted into her ears.

“Huh?” Layla blinked. Something wet dribbled from her eye over the side of her cheek.

She gritted her teeth, swallowed and forced herself to take a deep breath as she wiped away the one tear.

 “Yes…I’m fine…” she muttered stiffly taking another sip of the coffee, her features hardening though there was the faintest splash of pink on her cheeks.

_Well that was embarrassing_

Layla was grateful when she saw that neither man made any move or word to talk to her further until she’d finished drinking.

She sat silently as John checked her over.

At first Layla was very stiff and wary. Most doctors and nurses she’d dealt with in the past (save Verity) had been brisk and rough often manhandling her quickly so as to get away from her as fast as they could. It was almost like they were expecting her to lash out and kill them like a rabid beast and not be able to act civilly like a normal person.

But John Watson was very different. He was quiet, albeit slightly nervous.

Layla wondered at this. Why was he so tense? It wasn’t like he was the one getting examined.

She suspected it was something to do with Khan, who was standing to the side to allow the doctor all the room to move around the bed to examine her at different angles. Whilst his face seemed impassive, she could almost see the tenseness in his spine as his muscles tightened up like an archer’s fitted bowstring. Had it not been for the fact that his eyes tracked John’s progress around the room with dark intensity, she would have thought him to be a statue.

Once John had gotten her permission to examine her in close proximity he was much calmer. Every time he needed to examine her further he’d ask her politely, and she would calmly nod and help him out. Finally he reached the wounded area and he stepped back, his cheeks flushing slightly as he coughed very uncomfortably.

“umm…Layla…I need to check your side now…could you please uh…take off your…um…that is…”

She rolled her eyes as John continued to fumble over his words and quickly reached down to the bottom of her shirt.

Deftly she pulled it over her head, feeling the cold air tingle against her pale shoulders and bare chest which she quickly covered up with her hands.

Dr Watson was now blushing a bright pink as he tried to his best to ignore the glare of Khan’s eyes as they bored into the back of his head, as if he were trying to use them to drill holes into his skull. Instead he chose to turn his mind back to examining his patient.

Khan followed his gaze and his eyebrows rose faintly with surprise.

With clothes on she looked so small and even to some degree delicate like a little glass flower, which was ironic given his appearance as he knew himself to be tall and intimidating to some degree. However beneath her coverings she was much tougher than she let on, what with the healthy and strong muscle fibres that wrapped perfectly around her skeletal frame.

However that was where the admiration stopped because being a young teen, her body still wasn’t much to look at. True the feminine waistline was defined, but barely, with the two dips at the side slender but not enough to be considered completed curves. From what he could see, her chest was actually fully developed, but it was still small in size, much like the rest of herself.

Images of green eyes and strawberry hair flashed over his mind. Yes…she most likely would be like that. Petite and sweet like a doll but deceptively deadly like a little dagger. And she’d probably remain that way for the rest of her life, give or take the couple of probably small growth spurts yet to come.

 “How does it look?” Layla was almost sweating with the effort not to flinch away from John’s careful fingers as he reached out to touch the wound he was taking the gauze off.

Most of the area was red and bruised but it didn’t look to bad. However he cringed at the sight of the patch of dark scarred skin from where the magnified phaser blast had hit.

“Well, good news first all the small cuts are gone and the large bruise on your back is no longer purple anymore, so most of it should be gone soon” he said as cheerfully as he could handing her back her top which she quickly yanked on.

“And the bad news?” Khan’s eyes narrowed.

“Well it’s not really bad news, but it’s not as good as the first- you know what never mind. The point is the scar will take some time to fade away and that concussion on the back of the head is still there and I’ll need to run a couple of tests just to make sure there isn’t any lasting neurological damage. I’ll say this though, you’re very lucky you’ve got super-fast regenerative abilities. Anybody else would’ve probably been dead within a few hours of getting injured like this”

“Ok” Layla nodded as she pulled her hair out from the collar of her shirt, before sitting up straighter. “So what do you need me to do?”

John let out a small sigh of relief as he began to check her over once again, making her stand up as he asked her to do small things like focusing on a holographic screen on which an eye test was being projected, or even balancing on one leg.

Five minutes passed in which Khan watched silently as Layla giggled as John, who had been testing her reaction by passing a hypo-spray in front of her face, teasingly made her go cross eyed when he stopped it in-between her eyes.

He felt his body relax at the sound of her laughter. It was a bright sound, warm and cheerful very different to her smirk and much more pleasing to the ear.

He hoped, and his heart quickened slightly at the thought, that he'd get to hear more of it soon.


	11. Thawing The Ice

Khan's body relaxed as he saw Dr. John Watson put the last hypo-spray filled with scarlet liquid into a six part canister.

"Alright then! Everything looks good. Her pupils were working properly, her balance was good and her blood pressure was perfect. She still needs to take it easy with that injury but otherwise everything's in perfect order. So I guess I'll be off. Nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too" Layla nodded a content smile playing at her lips as John gave her a small but genuine wave in return. He lowered his hand quickly as he caught sight of Khan's suspicious gaze and coughed, giving him a solid nod.

"Mr. Singh"

"Doctor" Khan nodded back with as much graciousness as he could muster given his mood. It wasn't as if the man was irritating, on the contrary he was one of the more…acceptable people the augment had ever come across so far in this place (not counting his daughter but that was a different matter entirely). But the thought of staying in this god-forsakenly mundane room for another day was…well let's just say it was very lucky he had such self-control.

"Oh and one last thing" John quickly hung back at the door, not noticing the Khan's eyes shutting as he sighed softly in exasperation. "Someone will probably be coming with proper clothes for you two in a bit. So uh…just stay put… alright bye!"

"Bye" Layla gave him a full blown smile that made him flush slightly pink and stutter as he dashed out of the room.

"You sure took to him fast."

Layla looked quickly at Khan trying hard not to grin at the irritated narrowed eyes set in his otherwise stoic face.

"Oh come on, he wasn't _bad_! In this neck of the woods it's pretty hard to find a decent person that doesn't treat you like some dumb lab rat." Layla smiled as she quickly made to settle her bed sheets.

"Only to true" Khan murmured under his breath.

"Huh?" Layla turned quickly to blink at him.

"I suppose he was rather… _respectable_ …for a Starfleet officer" Khan reluctantly agreed.

Layla turned back to fixing her bed a small smile playing on her lips as she hummed softly as she worked. Khan watched her as she progressed in her task, hands skilfully manoeuvring in quick but practiced strokes as she hummed a tune softly under her breath.

Then suddenly she paused as a thought struck her.

"Did Dr Watson say we'd be getting fresh clothes?"

Khan paused as she turned to look back at him half bent over the bed as she tried settling a sheet that was currently suspended in the air with her hand.

"Yes" he answered masking his confusion by fixing her in his gaze.

She bit her lip nervously her eyes glinting with something…apprehension? Fear? No, Khan knew fear when he saw it. But she was anxious about something. He leant slightly forwards to examine her as she fumbled around for something to say. She was an intriguing study. Whilst her emotions were easily read over her face like an open book her actual thoughts were locked behind a closed and very heavily guarded door.

The door began to hiss again announcing the arrival of two people a female and a male Section 31 officer, both of whom who Layla seemed to recognise at once, though not very happily.

She was tall and thin with light coffee coloured skin, dark curly hair that was tamed in a low ponytail that bounced lightly as she strutted purposefully over to Khan to whom she batted her eyelashes at coquettishly.

Being the observant person he was, Khan was more than well aware of his physical attractiveness and allure to the opposite (and sometimes the same) sex as a dominant alpha male. And whilst it was useful in its many ways, it didn't stop him from feeling irritated at the often unwanted attention it gained him from those he considered beneath him.

…people like the woman in front of him now for example. She was so obviously soaked in the smell of the married man that had walked in beside her. Yes married. He'd briefly seen the golden band over the man's left fourth finger; old, dirty, scratched, battered, and almost ruined….in short probably it was probably in the same state as his marriage.

"Here you go, all new and fresh." The woman tried smiling at him; though he could see her brown eyes travel down his bare chest the pupils dilating slightly.

The pathetic adulteress; it was almost laughable how she could even think that she would ever be considered even level to any of the women he considered worthwhile of his time.

He spared her a glance of ice cold contempt as he tersely took the black clothes bag from her. She took a step back, smile gone instead replaced by fear and embarrassment.

There was a small puff of air being expelled and both adults turned to see Layla glance up at the woman's partner that had entered with her. He was average in height, pasty skinned with a dark mop of hair and a slightly long face. He rolled his eyes with revulsion as reluctantly he strode over to Layla's bedside.

"Agent _Lloyd_ " Layla's jaw tightened uncomfortably as she dropped the sheets onto the bed and straightened up "It has been so long. Tell me how is your wife? Has she gone away for long again?"

"Oh don't pretend you figured that out brat. You were told by someone" Lloyd snorted as he gruffly shoved a smaller dark clothes bag into her face.

"Oh yes, in fact your deodorant told me" she gave an audible sniff of the nose to prove her point.

"My deodorant?" Lloyd looked thoroughly confused, his eyes quickly darting to the armpit of his extended arm.

"Well it's supposed to be for men isn't it?" Layla raised her eyebrows as she took her package from him.

"Of course it's for men! That's why I'm wearing it-"

"So is Agent Novella" Layla cut across sharply before her face scrunched up with disgust "Phew! I think it just vaporised. Argh! What is in that stuff? Geeze Novella how can you stand that!" she fanned her nose dramatically.

Khan smirked as the woman standing next to him, agent Novella, snapped her head to glare at the younger girl angrily.

"Now look whatever you're implying-" Lloyd began hotly and Layla quickly put up her hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure that Novella merely came over for a spot of tea after her shift and just _happened_ to stay over for the night…probably scrubbed your floors too I imagine, if the state of her knees is anything to go by"

Khan's eyes quickly darted to take a peek in his peripheral vision as Lloyd whipped around to stare at a shocked Novella's legs. Sure enough, the woman's bare knees were lightly scuffed and bruised just on and under the patellas.

Khan quickly turned back and caught Layla's eye, allowing one corner of his mouth to twitch upwards in a small smirk of approval. Her face tensed but he quickly saw that it was from trying to keep herself from laughing out loud as both the man and the woman turned back to look at her.

"Wow…Must have been such a hard job if Lloyd had to make you go down on all fours to clean up his mess"

Lloyd looked positively incensed as Layla smirked derisively.

"Come on Holly! It's not like the brat can do anything else anyway" Novella's face was red with anger as Lloyd grabbed her by the arm and rushed towards the door.

"How _very_ original Lloyd." Layla rolled her eyes "But you know me. I'd rather be a brat than a slut!"

"That's it! I've had it with you, you little freak!" Novella screeched letting go of Lloyd as she stormed over to Layla who tensed up at once in readiness as she saw the woman raise her hand to slap.

_That's right! Bring it on Biatch!_

There was a loud clatter, a snap, a yell, a cry of pain and a heavy thud as Novella flew backwards into Lloyd. Layla jumped back in her spot surprised, as they thudded heavily into the wall, the force of the impact creating a small crater where the male agent's body had landed against it.

Whatever groans of pain that might have followed were instantly replaced by terrified yelps as two large pale hands grabbed each adult painfully, by the roots of their hair, like the talons of a large bird of prey, and chucked them out of the doorway, which opened automatically as it sensed the two humans presences approaching.

The doors shut quickly and Layla looked up at Khan, only to feel the blood in her body chill.

His stance was tense, muscles twitching in readiness for action. His face was stone cold and calm, but his eyes…they were gleaming with a scorching wrath that seemed to pierce through the metal of the doorway like a white hot laser.

She opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that was brave enough to come out of her mouth was a small-

"Holy shit…"

Khan quickly turned to her eyes narrowed.

Layla gulped under his stare and quickly rushed to settle the sheets again, hoping he wouldn't notice the terrified flush that had crept onto her face.

"Sorry" she muttered as she finally plumped up the pillow before flumping down unceremoniously on her back hoping that the ceiling would spare her from any disapproving remarks that may come her way.

But none came. Instead Khan exhaled under his breath as he sat back down in his chair.

"Do you often enjoy insulting people you don't like?" He asked after a pause.

Layla's brows crinkled slightly. His tone wasn't accusatory or disappointed at all, in fact it was rather…what was the word? Nonchalant? As if he'd not just broken a man's wrist and slammed him and his lady friend into a wall before chucking them out of the room, all within the space of half a minute.

_He really is a weird guy…_

She thought, but instead she chose to sigh out loud: "Only those who really deserve it. Besides that old hag has had it coming for years"

"Old? She's only in her mid-thirties at most"

"Yeah like I said… _old_ " Layla shrugged as she craned her neck back so her face was looking at him upside down, her dark hair pooling and contrasting starkly with the white sheets.

"You really are _respectful_ to your elders" Khan quirked a brow.

"That depends on the elder in question…" Layla smirked slyly as she rolled over onto her front resting her head on her elbows looking at him. "How old are _you_?"

" _Physically_ I'm thirty seven years old" He tried to keep his face a blank mask though he was silently wondering where her sudden curiosity about him had sprung from.

"And chronologically?"

"Three hundred _and_ thirty seven"

"Wow…that's…um…" Layla twiddled her fingers as she mulled over for words to say.

"Ancient" Khan provided his eyebrows rising ever so slightly as he finally leant back a little to relax languidly into the chair.

"Actually I was going to say prehistoric"

"How very flattering" he deadpanned.

"Truth hurts huh?" she shot back her eyes glinting as she mischievously smirked at him.

Layla laughed loudly, the sound bouncing around the room filling it with a lightness that seemed to brighten the dimmest of grey corners. It was so cheerful that even Khan to his own surprise found the corners of his lips quirking upwards. Before long he himself had begun chuckling softly too.

They laughed for what seemed an age until each chuckle died of its own volition to be replaced by a surprisingly comfortable silence as they both gazed at each other intently.

Khan tried his best to keep his face stoic but he soon found out that Layla was just as stubborn to not break eye contact as he was. Every time he tensed up slightly as he watched, her head would tilt ever so slightly sideways as her pale eyes scanned him intently, darting across and down his face like how someone would do when reading a page from a book.

He knew that look all too well from the countless times he'd himself had used it on others. It surprised him greatly to see it being turned on him, though he had to admit that when Layla wore the expression now she looked more like a little curious kitten than a threatening warrior. But what surprised him more (even if he was reluctant to admit it) was the small twinge of warmth in his chest that flared higher the longer he stared at her.

It wasn't bubbling anger or negative at all so what was it?

….Fondness?

… Affection?

As soon as the revelation had crossed his mind however, Khan's smile vanished and he cleared his throat.

"Go get changed" he looked pointedly at the door to the small bathroom just next door.

Layla stiffened.

She'd thought everything had been fine but just one look at his blank face now told her that obviously she was mistaken.

_Did I do something wrong?_

But even as she thought about it, Dr McCoy's voice hissed at her from a small corner of her brain.

_"No…you didn't do anything wrong …I don't think he's even sure himself"…But what? What is he so unsure of?_

She shook her head out slightly as she took her clothes bag and sat up wincing slightly as she felt her wounded skin on her side tug painfully. She rubbed at it quickly to sooth it, making sure to move slowly as she got to her feet and walked around Khan who tracked her with his eyes shrewdly as a hawk as she made her way to the bathroom door.

She paused and looked back at him

Her eyes flitting between the door and Khan nervously.

Khan's eyebrows rose ever so slightly with befuddlement and he couldn't help but wonder aloud. "You're worried?"

"No…" Layla murmured biting her lip slightly "I-I mean yes I- no I- I mean…never mind it's nothing..." she trailed off; flushing slightly pink as she quickly bustled into the bathroom, holding her clothes bag tight to her.

Khan kept his eyes on the spot she'd been in long after the doors had shut and frowned as he unpacked his clothes bag noticing briefly that he'd been provided underwear and shoes as well as clothes.

He sighed heavily however when he saw that the over-wear was merely another set of the black Starfleet shirt and pants with the boots. Had he not been mulling over the thoughts in his head he would've scowled as he rapidly switched sets of clothes.

_She says she's not worried but her face says otherwise…but could she possibly be worried for? Could it be herself?_

It was logical and perhaps even probable…but Layla didn't strike Khan as a selfish person despite the tough rebellious image she tried to maintain. He went through the list again in his head.

Even before this unpleasant situation occurred he could tell there was no love lost between Layla and Agents Lloyd and Novella even if she knew them well enough to call them by name. Admiral Lance, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and the three doctors Leonard McCoy, Verity Jefferson and John Watson were definitely out of the equation as they had not been present so that left…

He froze just as he finished adjusting his new shirt.

_Me? She's worried about me?_

He remembered the large injury on her side as Dr Watson inspected it, only for his mind to flash back again to the point where she'd pushed him out of the way of the jump-ships attack.

_But…why?_

But before he could dwell on that he was snapped out of his thoughts by the thundering of feet from outside of the room. They couldn't be more than around the corner of the corridor.

The door to the bathroom opened and Layla quickly rushed in. She was wearing another black second skin stealth suit with her knee high black leather flat heeled boots with steel caps over the toes. Her hair was tied in that same messy side ponytail that he'd seen earlier, with a couple of thin jet black locks falling in her face, each strand standing out starkly against the pale skin and wide blue eyes.

Layla quickly tensed and she walked to stand beside Khan who'd also stood to his feet watching the door warily as a deep booming voice called from someway far up the corridor. It was far, but still enough for both of their fine tuned ears to catch.

"-do not underestimate them. Set rifles to maximum stun level!"

"But sir-"

"No buts! Besides these are the new models. They should be more than enough to take care of these two"

"…Crap"

Khan's focus momentarily wavered as he saw in his peripheral Layla's hand automatically going to the wound on her side.

He turned his eyes back to the doorway narrowing even more. Even with an Augments healing abilities, to fight with an injury like she had would be dangerous. The skin had barely healed over, if she moved too vigorously it would tear and she would start bleeding out again just as badly as before.

"Hide behind the door and when you see an opening run" Khan muttered as they heard the footsteps rush closer.

Layla looked up at him her eyes wide with worry.

"What about you?"

"I'll handle them but you go find somewhere to hide"

"But they have-"

"Those rifles aren't really that powerful-"

"Yes they are!" she hissed fearfully reaching out and grabbing, not his wrist but his dark shirt sleeve instead "I should know I designed these ones myself"

"What?!" Khan looked down on her in shock just as the security's leader's voice boomed down the length of the corridor again.

"Yes I designed weapons for Marcus just before he died." Layla looked down and for the first time she looked ashamed of herself. "I tried to delay the design submissions but it seems he actually managed to get them into mass production mode just before he died. Most of them were small, only hand held artillery at most. But…"

The last word came out so softly that he almost missed it, even though they were so close in proximity. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

"But" Layla looked up at him once more and for the first time he saw shame and guilt glisten in those pale eyes. "There was one time…two years ago…. Marcus…he…he asked me to design the hull of a…warship."

Khan's mouth suddenly felt very dry as the colour drained from his already pale face.

"A war ship"

"Yes a _Warship_." Layla bit out the word with extreme disgust "though it was never meant to be one. I had originally intended in my own designs for it to be my own personal escape. I thought it was the perfect plan. Design a ship then when it was finished I'd stow away on it whilst Marcus wasn't looking. A small ship with appropriate living and medical facilities, advanced warp capabilities and the latest in cloaking and weapons technology; just large enough to appear formidable yet efficient enough to be managed by a skeleton crew of one…of just _me_ … But then he found my plans…and turned them against me into a bloody Dreadnaught class behemoth that he called …the Vengeance"

She shuddered letting go of his arm and gripping herself tightly as if she were trying to ward off cold.

"I'm not proud of what I did…I have essentially killed many people with merely a pencil and a piece of paper and am probably responsible for the deaths of many more" she looked away from Khan who was still staring at her with wide eyes as she turned her back on him, trying to shield her face from his gaze. "And that is blood on my hands which I will bear as long as I live…and rightfully so…"

She drifted off into silence and shut her eyes.

Khan felt something akin to a small tremble run through his system though from horror, anger or even a small semblance of wonder and respect, he could not tell.

He'd always thought the initial hull design of the Vengeance was remarkably sophisticated, even though it had been made by beings of lower intelligence. The entire ships flow had demonstrated the utmost efficiency for movement and human traffic with every terminal and station positioned at optimum position, whilst at the same time being tastefully sleek and smooth to look at.

Khan's mind was racing as he mulled over the events of the past year and a half with both elation and anger. The Io facility was where that ship's main construction had taken place. He'd been there and so had she during the process, right under his nose. Had he done more digging on the ships origins and early conceptual designs their paths might have crossed sooner.

It astounded him how many times the two of them might've passed by even in a corridor, even as she was surrounded by guards. What if he had even just glimpsed a sight of her earlier but not even recognised her as he did now, what with his mind so preoccupied by the safety of his crew. But now…here they were…and he didn't know what to do, both with her…and himself…

Khan reached forwards cautiously, his fingers grazing her shoulder to find her shivering as if cold though her body temperature seemed normal. When she did not flinch away he let his whole hand rest there, his thumb rubbing small circles over the spot it was draped over.

There was a deep hiss from behind the door.

"Three"

Layla looked back up to him her fear returning fresh on her face

"Two… _"_

Khan gave her shoulder a small squeeze. He tried to put as much as he could into that gesture, but it was strange. The idea of comforting someone was almost completely alien to him. Nonetheless she timidly reached up and held onto his hand herself, ignoring the tingles in her skin.

 _"_ On-"

"WAIT!" a new voice yelled over all the hubbub.

The two augments almost jumped out of their skins at the interference as they heard the scuffling of many feet come to an abrupt halt.

"Wait! J-just wait for-for a moment…phew!" it was the voice of John Watson and he sounded exhausted. He was wheezing and puffing as if he'd just been trying to out run a hungry cheetah.

"Sorry can't allow you to do that"

_Oh god is he…_

Layla's grip on Khan's hand tightened with shock as she heard the doctor's voice come closer till he was standing right outside the door.

"Get out of the way _Doctor_ " the man that issued the order hissed angrily.

"No. No I don't think so." John sounded slightly nervous but he was standing his ground. "You see I have orders-"

"What a co-incidence" the leader eventually growled low "so do we. I just received a distress signal from Agent Eddy Lloyd saying that the _augments_ " and at this he spat the word derisively "are to be subdued for the time being with force if necessary"

"Is that so?" John didn't sound impressed, on the contrary he sounded just as irritated as Khan now felt at being insulted.

"Yes it is. So I'm gonna ask you this one more time, _doctor_ …get out of the way…or I'll make you"

There was a scuffling outside in which a couple of blows were definitely landed as well as one shot.

Khan looked down to see Layla's face blanch with dread, until they heard the gruff man's voice mumble angrily.

"Bloody bastard"

"That was me on a good day"

Khan was surprised, and a little impressed, to hear the aforementioned doctor's light voice quickly harden slightly into a commanding tone "You do know _lieutenant_ that before I became a doctor; I used to be a _commander_. And back in my day I did not take crap from sods like you, and I sure as hell will not do so now. Your so called orders may come from whatever agent you like but mine come from Admiral Lance. He said that I was to fetch Lay- I-I mean Agent Spectre and Mr Singh and take them to him _unharmed._ So unless you want to be court martialled for insubordination to a commanding officer _Lieutenant_ I suggest you and your men lower your weapons as soon as possible if you know what's good for you"

Khan's eyes narrowed with suspicious confusion as a silence sank over them all. Layla stared at the point where she thought John was standing outside.

"Lower your weapons" the leader gruffly grunted angrily. There were a couple of nervous mutterings but there was also the unmistakable clink as weapons were lowered.

"Thank you." John sighed with relief before snapping quickly "Now all of you piss off! I have patients to check on"

There was the scurrying of many feet as Khan leaned towards the doorway his presence activating the automatic opening function. Layla snapped out of her shock and noticed the tingling feeling in her arm turn into a burn again.

She snapped it away from him quickly and flexed it out as casually as she could.

Khan didn't comment but stood silently and surveyed the situation. John was standing with his back towards the door, both hands on his hips nodding smugly to himself with his cane lying on the floor as the last dregs of the section 31 security team skidded away down the hall.

"Well doctor" the corners of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly "aren't you just full of surprises"

"I haven't pulled rank in years" John admitted almost sounding wistful as his eyes glazed over.

"Did you enjoy it?" Khan raised his eyebrows with faint amusement.

"Oh god yes" John smirked before turning back to look at his charges.

"Right then…you all set to go?" he addressed Layla more than Khan because she was looking a little…out of sorts since he last left them.

It took her a full moment to realise he was addressing her and when she did she seemed to startle easily. "Oh! Oh right…Yeah…I'm ready"

John quickly looked worriedly up at Khan who narrowed his eyes warningly as if to say wordlessly

'yes something did happen but don't comment about it'

"Ok…Admiral Marcus is in his private office with Dr. McCoy and his mates from the Enterprise. Apparently something urgent has come up and they need to talk with you ASAP"

Khan nodded silently as they began to walk down the length of the corridor in time behind the good doctor, but Layla was curious.

"What's wrong? Did one of the tests come back badly or something?"

"No, no nothing like that. All the tests were fine" John said quickly before admitting a little guiltily "But I don't know why they want you in for a meeting…sorry…"

"No…thank you…for being honest about it" Layla gave him a small but genuine smile which was returned warmly by the doctor.

Nothing was said from that point onwards. Layla and John seemed to have reached a silent but comfortable agreement about each other and Khan didn't exactly know what to make of the man in front of him.

He wasn't like McCoy or Jefferson who made it quite clear that while they would openly care for Layla they were as comfortable around Khan as they would be around giant poisonous spiders, nor was he prejudiced like Kirk or Spock. He seemed to be the kind of person that read you as you were then and there with no previous judgments, just relying on his gut to tell him what was right from wrong. But more than that he genuinely seemed to care for his charges well-being and safety even if it meant his own reputation was tarnished.

It was highly confusing to the older augment how such a genuinely good person found himself allied with such a highly secretive and hostile association as Section 31.

_Nothing down here is what it seems_

He mused in his head as John paused in front of a door that was much fancier than all the others around them.

"here we are" he announced cheerfully as he pressed in the code to enter the room.

Layla and Khan stepped inside and saw Admiral Lance, looking undamaged and whole again, surrounded by four men and two women.

McCoy and Verity, like John, were wearing the standard white medical uniform, whilst Lance was in his Section 31 ensemble. But Layla's eyes didn't spare any of them another glance.

Kirk and Spock were all wearing the same of the black and more casual variation of the Starfleet uniform that Khan was along with a stranger who was short with a small but neat fuzz of red hair atop of his head.

"Agent Spect- I mean Layla" Lance quickly corrected himself as Khan fixed him with a hard glare. "this is-"

"Scotty, Chief engineer of the Enterprise, nice ter meet yer lassie" the man interrupted giving her a small wave which she timidly returned before his attention was diverted by seeing Khan who seemed to have adopted a very silent but disdainful expression as if he were forced to walk into a really boring executives meeting. "ah…uh…you're out again I see…uh"

Layla resisted the urge to giggle at Scotty's accent. Of course there were many agents from all over Earth that worked at Section 31 but still…

Her eyes quickly darted around the room trying to find something to distract her from the awkward tension as Khan looked down his nose at the Scotsman. Eventually her eyes fell to Spock, who gave her a small nod in recognition that she returned before staring openly at the woman beside him. She was younger than the Verity; way younger, probably in her mid twenties and built along the slender but curvy lines with admittedly a one of the best pairs of legs Layla had ever seen on another woman. She had dark chocolaty brown skin and long silky dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail behind her head, framing her attractive face. She wasn't dressed in any uniform that Layla knew and it was with a strange jolt that she realised that these must be what people referred to as " _casual"_ clothes.

_Wow…she gets to wear stuff like this every day?!_

Layla couldn't help but gaze at the woman's attire her fingers twitching from the effort not to just dash over and run her fingers over one of the long sleeves of the crème cashmere turtleneck she wore. The material looked so soft and inviting. Her eyes strayed to the fitted dark green capris pants. Not as tight as her current suit but still enough to flatter the shape of the leg attractively. Then she came to the sandals which she almost drooled over. So many years wandering around a cold space station Layla had grown very fond of her foot covering, especially her combat boots which she currently wore. But the design was just so pretty with the way the pale gold straps criss-crossed over the dark skin like little vines.

Layla quickly looked up again to eye the small clip that glittered faintly in the woman's hair only for her eyes to fall upon her face. Warm dark brown met pale icy blue as the two locked gazes for a moment. There was something soft in the formers eyes that the latter could not pin point exactly.

Uhura stared back at the girl with pity and allowed herself to be assessed. From what Spock had told her about being their enemy's daughter, the fierce lieutenant had been initially preparing a scathing diatribe. But what she hadn't prepared on seeing was a young girl with a dark messy ponytail dressed up like a spy but wearing an almost timid expression on her snow white face as she followed her father's footsteps like a nervous puppy.

_There is no way that she could be his kid! Not HIS!_

The communications officer was desperately resisting the urge to slap herself to wake up from this bizarre dream. How could that foul, tall, intimidating, sharp cheek-boned son of a bitch, Khan father such a tiny young lamb? Was the world finally going mad?! Did she not get the memo or something?!

Finally she mustered enough sense to cough audibly as Spock introduced her in his stiff monotonous tone.

"Miss Singh, Lieutenant Uhura, also of the USS Enterprise"

"Hello" Layla almost cursed herself for sounding so timid, but she needn't have worried because Uhura sounded just as nervous as she did.

"Hi…"

There was an extremely awkward pause.

Eventually Lance coughed loudly.

"Good now that that's over we can discuss things in further detail. For starters I do apologise if you both met some…interference on the way here" the Admiral looked at Khan whose face had tensed.

"if by interference you meant that lousy team of operatives your two pathetic agents sent down after a mere warning then you are…excused"

"Excused? Might I mention Mr Singh, Agents Novella and Lloyd might not have needed to send a distress signal at all if you didn't 'warn' them" Lance looked rather irritated. He did not like the appraising look Khan was fixing him with as he looked down imperiously at him.

"I may not have to have warned them at all if your agents had not attacked my daughter and instead acted like the mature adults they claim to be in the first place"

"hey don't drag me into this" Layla hissed through gritted teeth but Lance just steamrolled right over her.

"Oh dear" John muttered, his voice laced with dread.

"What Watson?" McCoy asked his colleague worriedly.

"Well…" john pointed to Layla where there plain for all to see her vein in her left temple was ticking and throbbing. Verity, McCoy, Kirk and Scotty all exchanged nervous looks the latter most gulping with apprehension. Uhura nervously looked at Spock for help. But the Vulcan merely raised an eyebrow silently saying it all.

'What exactly do you expect me to do about this. I have little to no power in this discussion at the moment.'

"Perhaps if said daughter had not provoked them earlier the incident might have been avoided."

"I'm standing right here you know-" Layla tried again but this time Khan's voice drowned her out.

"Perhaps she would not have to provoke anything if you people didn't-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!"

Everyone turned to look at Layla whose face was flushed red with anger, her pale eyes flaring like two rattled miniature snow globes as she stormed her way over to stand in between the pair of men who like everyone else was staring at her with surprise, even Spock looked momentarily disarmed.

"I'm standing right here you know! And if you guys could start thinking twice about how you're treating me now instead of how I should've been treated to boost your own _precious_ egos, things might get solved a lot faster " she growled to the room at large. "And while we're on the subject why don't we start treating each other better and not tear each other to shreds like dumb animals" she glared hard at Khan in particular who stood his ground though if his widened eyes were anything to go by, that might have been from shock.

Then there was a small cough. Every one turned round as Spock stepped forwards his face back once again stoic and expressionless, though there was a small gleam of what could only be described as quiet admiration in his eye.

"I believe Miss Singh does have a point. This meeting would benefit all of us if each party were to partake on civil groundings. And on that note might I suggest we address the matter at hand before begin dealing with less…important matters…"

Layla sighed with relief, glad that at least somebody had their priorities set in right.

Khan however seemed to resent the Vulcan's interruption rather bitterly.

"And what is so important that you've dragged us all the way here Mr Spock?"

If Spock showed any signs of offence or irritation at the tones he did not show it. In fact he only quirked an eyebrow.

"Your crew Khan"

"What about them?"

"The last time they were seen was when you were carrying out your life sentence of imprisonment amongst them four months ago."

"And?" Khan's eyes narrowed as his voice slid into a deadly hiss, that couldn't (or at least it seemed that way to Layla) hide the slight worry his eyes were currently showing.

"and there were supposed to be seventy two cryogenic tubes" Spock continued "But when they were checked upon this morning after the jump ship attack…only sixty one were accounted for"

"…What?" the anger in Khan's eyes dissipated almost at once to be replaced by fear as the back of his neck tingled with dread.

Kirk stepped forwards now though he really looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"We don't know how or why, but there are now eleven augments on the loose…and we need your help to find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really quite liked the idea of adding Watson in there, I think I'll make him a recurring character. I don't know why but he really began to grow on me. He's similar to the JW from Sherlock but he's NOT going to be the same as he's gonna have a bit more of an interesting backstory to suit the ST Universe and some extra baddassery. btw yes I if you did notice I have copied a couple of stuff from Sherlock but only because theses are my absolutely favourite tid bits that I just adore! lol! Hounds of Baskerville was one of the cutest Johnlock episodes! and a Study in Pink was such a great beginning to it all. X3 love it!


	12. The Other Girl

_"We don't know how or why, but there are now eleven augments on the loose…and we need your help to find them."_

Despite the shudder that ran through his spine, Kirk glared at defiantly at Khan whose eyes were narrowed as the corners of his lips curled in a tiny venomous sneer.

To him Kirk's plea, though the other man would deny it being so, was like that of a child's. A child that had argued with his parent only to realise that he needed their help to finish his homework.

"You want _my_ help? You must be truly desperate"

"Perhaps but so are you"

"Meaning?"

"Your crew that remains are still under our jurisdiction"

"And I know many ways in which I could free them all single handily"

"Oh I don't doubt it…" Now it was Kirk's turn to smirk as Khan's eyes narrowed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Perhaps. Ears burning?" Kirk stood his ground as Khan took a step to tower over him.

Layla, who had kept standing to the side, rolled her eyes as she saw a familiar look of frustrated irritation cross Khan's face.

_Oh god, so that's where I get it from…_

She pinched the bridge of her nose. It was one thing to know where your traits came from, but on the other hand it was a completely different and disturbing experience to see such features manifest physically in front of your eyes...especially if they weren't your nicest ones.

Spock noticed her uneasiness at once and quickly took a silent step to stand beside her.

"Miss Singh given the nature of their…association, this discussion may take a while are you sure you would like to remain here?" he murmured softly.

Layla opened her mouth to speak but Khan's eyes snapped over to the pair of them.

"She is not going anywhere" he barked loudly his hands clenching into fists as his eyes met the Vulcan's.

Kirk watched on almost unable to contain himself. He was almost certain he'd caught the faintest trace of fear in Khan's eyes when he saw Layla had been about to speak. Even though she'd obviously been about to say "no" he still jumped the gun. Was he really that afraid of losing her already?

Khan's body stilled as he caught the tiny "che" from Kirk's mouth as he smirked.

_That cocky little bastard!_

Kirk had made it a point to be insulting, knowing how uncomfortable Layla would be and his pointy-eared green blooded first officer; he'd made it his business to point it out for all to see, for Khan to reveal his true emotions.

Kirk stepped forwards so that he was right up in Khan's face.

"We can help you. But you'll need to trust us. She's not going to be going anywhere any time soon, but Spock might have a solution that benefits us all"

"And if I refuse your help"

"Then congratulations, you'll have sent yourself, your crew and your daughter back to hell"

There was a silence as Khan looked over the man in front of him. The Augmented man didn't know whether to be angry or to be impressed by his opponent's guts.

Layla's eyes darted around the room. Was Kirk right? Was she never going to leave this place? Was Lance planning to continue to keep her hidden away? She really hoped it weren't true. But if it weren't true then that would mean that Kirk was lying and just using her as leverage. She hoped for his sake he wasn't, she'd had enough of being used and waved around like a trophy on the shelf.

_But still it couldn't hurt to…_

She looked towards Lance. His face was pale with fear that only seemed to increase when he locked eyes with her. He was twisting his hands together and his jaw was clenched and there was the faintest glisten of sweat on his brow. He wasn't nervous…he was terrified and angry. Kirk had exposed his hand.

"Oh you dirty little-" Layla breathed.

Her comment startled Khan and Kirk from their silent standoff. They turned. Her face was livid, her eyes flashing and her fists were clenched and trembling as she strode over to Lance.

"Aye now he's in for it" Scotty gulped.

"Stay back" Spock said quietly as he pulled Uhura and Verity back a little to stand with the engineer and doctors.

Layla ignored the exchange and stared down the Admiral who was shrinking back a little in his seat.

"You f-ing bastard"

"Spectre! Spec! please let me go!" he gulped as she reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform. "I'm sure we can-"

"Shut up!" she hissed tightening her grip ever so slightly. "Shut the f- up!"

"Agent Spectre unhand him now" Verity's voice clipped sternly as she slipped out of her pocket a hypospray filled with a light transparent blue liquid, but the girl ignored her, her grip now tightening so much that the material of the man's jacket was being plucked apart from the stitching.

"You were never going to let us out of here were you? Were you?!" she growled dragging him so that his torso was bent over the table.

"N-n-"

"Don't lie to us Lance" Layla spat out his name. "We have spent fourteen years being lied to. We know liars, and we won't take it anymore"

_Us? We?_

Khan tilted his head to the side. What was Layla talking about? Neither he nor she had known each other till about a week ago…so who was she-

"Layla may not have what it takes to kill you…but I do…"

Khan's eyes widened.

"Layla what are you-"

But as soon as Khan saw her eyes he knew that this person he was seeing before him…was not the same girl that he had entered the room with.

"Jesus Christ…" John muttered but unlike before his voice was filled with wonder.

"Dr. Watson?" Kirk glanced towards the shorter man who stepped forwards carefully towards Layla who was still holding Lance up by the scruff of his clothes.

"Ahem" John coughed politely. "Excuse me miss?"

Layla's head turned sharply to assess him quickly.

"You are John Watson"

"Yes I-I am"

For a moment her eyes scanned him shrewdly before her shoulders slowly relaxed.

"Layla has quite a respect for you"

"She does?" had he not been feeling so terrified John would have been pleasantly surprised and flattered to hear this. "I-I'm glad to hear that."

"Not that I see any reason to" she rolled her eyes, ignoring the shock on the Doctor's face, before turning back to Lance. "Now as for you Admiral…what should I do? Rip out your teeth one by one or strangle you or cut you like a blender with another scalpel?" The man now looked genuinely terrified as he spluttered.

"Hang on a moment that means…yesterday…it wasn't Layla that threw the scalpel it was...you?" McCoy sounded almost horrified.

"Yes it was me…"

Scotty took a step back at the smug and sinister leer that crossed over her face.

"And who exactly are _you_ if not Layla Singh?" Spock's eyebrows furrowed, the only sign of the concern he dared show.

Uhura stepped closer to him her eyes wide with sudden fear.

The Not-Layla seemed to notice this and smirked.

"I. Am. Kali."

The statement made Kirk's skin feel itch like millions of ants were scurrying underneath the surface of it all over his nerves. Oh god what Pandora's Box had they opened this time?

"hmm...ah yes…I could always break each of your bones one by one. What do you think _Daddy_ _Dearest_?" Kali tilted her head towards Khan who was still staring at her, his body as still as stone.

Whilst this other…personality claimed to be separate from Layla she still shared her face, and he had to admit he preferred the sweet smile to that of the sadistic, merciless and pitiless gleam in Kali's eye.

Khan stayed silent and Kali pouted mockingly. "Party pooper! Ah well, like I really cared about your opinion anyway-AHH!"

Then suddenly Kali, let go of Lance's shirt to clutch at her scalp.

"NO! No you little bitch what are you doing?" she hissed as she fell to her knees.

"Sorry who-"

"Oh can the drama Kali and stop throwing a hissy fit!" the girl hissed and Khan recognised at once from the snarky tone that it was Layla talking again. But then she twitched and clutched at her head and Kali spoke again.

"Shut up you cow! I'm the only reason you're still alive in this hell hole!"

"Survival isn't living brat." Layla shook her head and held onto one of her wrists which seemed to be trying to claw at her own scalp. "Don't you even think about it!"

_Wow…who let Jekyll and Hyde out of their book?_

Kirk thought as absolute horror swept through him as Layla and Kali continued to mutter nasty insults under their shared breath until finally there was a loud cry of:

"Enough Kali! Just shut up and go to sleep!"

Layla's legs buckled beneath her and she clutched onto the edge of the desk for support.

She breathed heavily as sweat poured down her face.

"Shit!" she hissed as she lowered herself down to sit on the floor. Her head was swimming as Kali took her own sweet time to slip into the black darkness that was her own space at the back of Layla's head.

_Two years cold turkey, so why now? Why bloody now?_

She looked up at all the pale faces full of concern, shock and horror, her eyes eventually falling on Khan.

He looked absolutely stunned. Had the situation not been so grim or embarrassing Layla would have laughed at the expression on his face, but given the current situation she did not. She could not.

She quickly got to her feet, ignoring the worried looks she was getting all around her as she stumbled towards the doors which opened at once to admit her.

"Hey careful kid-" McCoy called after her as did Verity who stepped forwards a hand out stretched to reach out to her consolingly.

"Don't!" she cried out flinching away from the doctor's hands. "Don't touch me…please…" she held onto herself shivering

_Marcus was right about me…_

She felt her eyes sting as the realisation hit her full on in the chest like a stab wound from a knife.

_I'm never gonna be able to leave this place…Not now…not ever…not like this…_

"…I…I need some air…"

"Layla wait-" Verity tried to reach forwards again but she was already running out the door.

There was a silence as the faint footsteps of the young girl died out in the distance.

Spock at the door feeling his mind flooded with both human like worry and scientific wonder.

He had read a lot about the human psyche and in response to his readings had even looked into the many disorders and that had once been prevalent in human society. Multiple personalities by far the most mysterious and still controversial of his studies, and it surprised him that during the mind-meld two nights ago, he had not been able to see this double persona of Layla's. Usually many people who had multiple personalities tended to have memory blanks during the periods the other personalities took control of the body. But it did not seem so with Layla and Kali. If anything both personas were remarkably aware of each other and their shared memories to such a degree that they were able to communicate with one another.

Unfortunately though, this didn't seem to deter the more destructive personality and Spock was quite certain that if Kali was given the free reign of that augmented body they would all be in for a hell that would be worse than the one Khan had unleashed several months prior.

Speaking of the Augment…

Khan stared at the doorway his mouth dry and his head whirring around as a multitude of confused thoughts swirled around it, trying to piece together a puzzle that never seemed to end.

He was faintly aware of small mutterings from the group of spectators at the side of the room but he wasn't too concerned about those. They could wait. He had other matters to deal with.

He turned around to face a bewildered Admiral Lance who was resettling his antiquated glasses on the bridge of his nose with renewed vigour.

"Well…that's the last time I'm letting her near me without an escort" he muttered. "Or let her anywhere near anyone else for that matter." He made a movement to grab his communicator. But no sooner had his fingers twitched to the little object on the edge of the wooden desk did a large pale fist slap down hard upon it, crushing it into tiny fragments of metal and wiring.

"Don't you dare even think about it" Khan growled as he stood up to his fullest height to tower over the Admiral who gulped at finding himself under the wrath of another Augment only minutes after escaping the clutches of another.

Khan's eyes narrowed as several hands flew to pull out phasers, including Uhura's, who seemed to have hidden hers in her purse she was carrying.

_Foolish humans._

But none the less he made no inclination to move away from his spot. Instead he glared sidelong at Kirk, who was currently closest to him with his phaser pointed at the side of his head.

"I would suggest Kirk that you and your friends put down your weapons. We would not want another embarrassing display of your ineptitude for battle scenarios, like we had on the Vengeance"

"Step away from the Admiral. And maybe I might consider listening to the likes of you" Kirk snapped his finger twitching to pull the trigger.

"You might consider it? How very kind of you" Khan sneered mockingly as he took a lazy step away from the desk and it took everything in the young captain to not lunge at him and punch his face in.

"Che! For a supposed organisation of peace you and your precious Starfleet do a remarkable job of making things hellish for those who do not comply to your wishes or ideals. … you torment my own flesh and blood to the point of absolute mental fragility and then you demand my help. How two faced you are…I should kill you all now and spare myself the pain of having to deal with the likes of you."

"You would die before you'd even get the chance" Uhura snarled as she stood by Scotty who was looking fearful as he held out his phaser. However nobody could really blame him for that. After all it was he who had shot down Khan on the Vengeance the last time and he did not think that he'd be allowed another shot without getting one of his limbs ripped clean off at the very least.

Indeed the Scotsman's face paled even more as Khan assessed Uhura with contemptuous loathing.

"Ah yes I remember you now Mr Spock's _companion_. I would suggest that you be careful with your choice to shoot… I have no qualms about killing a woman on the battlefield"

The corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards as Spock's mask of indifference cracked ever so slightly as the brown eyes flashed with a split second's worth of anger.

"Stop" John Watson stepped forwards looking worried but firm. He like the other two doctors was not holding up weapons but he was still on his guard none the less as he stepped into their midst.

"Doctor Watson for your own safety stand down," Kirk ordered but John shook his head as he made to stand in the line of fire. He wasn't defending Khan…but he wasn't allowing any of them to fire either.

"I'm sorry Captain but please hear me out." he then turned to Khan his face nervous but determined. Khan narrowed his eyes at the man.

John Watson was a good person, one of the few that he could tolerate in this room, and he rather resented the thought of killing him, even if he had absolutely no choice.

"Mr Singh…Khan…you cannot do this…not now…No matter what harm Starfleet has done to you…your crew or even your daughter in the past, no matter how grievous cannot be undone now. I'm not saying it shouldn't be addressed" he added quickly as the Augment's eyes turned into dangerous slits "it absolutely should be rectified. But how can that even happen if we keep focusing on the past and not the present?"

"Dr Watson's right Khan" Kirk agreed though he kept his finger on the trigger of his phaser "… Layla…she needs you… you're crew needs you…you can't be their captain or her father if you're so busy fighting others for your own revenge…So let me ask you one more time…will you or will you not help us find those eleven augments…"

There was silence as Khan stared down the Captain, his icy eyes assessing him coldly. Oh how he hated to feel like a fool at the hands of his enemies.

But his feelings aside it didn't stop Kirk from being right…He could plot his personal vendetta against Starfleet till kingdom come and still he and his crew and his daughter would be nowhere except for on the run living a life of fleeing and struggling to survive.

They'd spent so long running from people. Fighting as well had proven futile as they'd, the augment's, fought amongst themselves as they had learnt to do so back on Earth…

Khan took a deep breath and his eyes shut for a moment.

_'Superior ability breeds superior ambition'_

Those were words from a time of Earth's ignorance and celestial loneliness, where man believed he was by far the superior race in the solar system and longed to create or find life to match and or surpass it to survive…but Khan was no longer in the Twentieth Century and the Twenty Third age of the world was much larger than even he had ever imagined.

Too large for any one or any race in its entirety to fight alone…for now…

His eyes opened but they did not look or make contact with any other persons as he spoke softly but clearly.

"If I agree to help you…will you allow her to leave this place?"

"Yes" Kirk nodded as well so that Khan could see his answer clearly "and when all this is over you and your crew will be freed too. But not here."

"There are many planets and planetoids in Federation space that have reasonable resources for establishing and growing a colony." Spock spoke up exchanging a quick glance with his captain who gave him a reassuring look. It seemed like they'd gotten through at last.

"And what of non-Federation space?" Khan gritted his teeth as he saw Spock's eyebrows furrow again slightly.

"Given the Inter stellar political circumstances it would be more logical that you and your people would benefit greatly from having Federation support and protection."

"But we wouldn't be allowed on Earth again?"

"No…" Lance agreed solemnly leaning forwards in his chair "but I daresay if in a few generations your descendants may be able to contest that"

Khan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. No matter how much they were sugar coating and skirting around it everything spelt out one word.

Exile…

However it was a better exile than what they'd been dealt with before. At least this time if things went right…he and his crew, his family, would find a place of their own in which they would thrive in peace like they'd wanted. There were just a few things that needed to be finalised.

"I agree to help you" Kirk, Spock, Uhura and Scotty all began to pull down their phasers "but ONLY on three conditions"

The firearms quickly stilled mid drop.

"And they are?" Lance quirked an eyebrow.

"One, you free my daughter, let her leave this life.

"Done!" Lance nodded but then added as an aside "but given her mental state we will have to keep her under surveillance and weekly check-ups just to see if she has any issues assimilating into normal life at least until this situation has been completely taken care of"

Khan paused for a moment but then nodded in agreement before continuing. "Secondly I need complete access to my security details, bank accounts from everything under my Alias John Harrison and that includes his clearance status as well as resources"

Again another nod though this one was a tad more reluctant than the first one.

"And three…I get to see and wake up seven members of my crew to work with me"

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Kirk cried out pulling up his phaser again but Spock cut across him allowing his firing arm to swing comfortably by his side.

"Captain considering we are to be apprehending eleven augmented humans with phenomenal mental and physical strength, our own numbers and skills are fairly outmatched even with Khan assisting us. That being said…" his brown eyes turned cold as he and Khan locked each other in a tense stare down "seven is quite a large number and would be tipping the scales too far in your favour, I would deem two to be more than enough."

"If you want me to help this operation to succeed I will need at least five of my people to assist me not to mention one extra for Layla"

"And why would the kid need one augment of her own?" McCoy rolled his eyes derisively as Scotty nodded in agreement.

"Aye especially since the young lassie awreddy has another person existin' inside 'er head?"

"Because she would need some form of protection from the others" Khan growled in irritation. "I will not have my daughter be _guarded_ by pathetic excuses for the men and women you call your agents."

Lance looked ready to hit Khan. He himself had trained many of the agents and knew a lot of them had marvellous skill in their fields and as such he took Khan's swipe as an insult to his teaching. But on the outside he held himself together as best he could.

"Fine…Layla gets one of our guards and one of yours, you get four members of your crew and we have our own agents out there on the field working alongside you as well as Captain Kirk and his crew's involvement…does that sound fair enough to you?" Verity sighed in exasperation.

He looked around at them all again his eyes eventually finding John who was now standing nervously twiddling his thumbs as he stood in the middle of all the negotiations, looking so out of place. The man shrugged and gave him a look that said.

'hey it's up to you I'm fine with anything that happens here'

Khan's mouth twitched to make a scathing comment but then he stopped himself. Four Augments by his side was not so bad and one with Layla…of course he'd have to be very careful about his choice but still…five of Sixty one freed… plus extra facilities and agents of section 31 at his disposal.

Of course there was the fact that he'd have to work with Kirk and his crew but then again some sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"We have an accord" He sighed and all the phasers in the room were finally holstered.

"Now if you will excuse me…I have to go find my daughter…"

* * *

Sunset had past and dusky twilight was dwindling into the darkness of night, but the city below didn't stop its hustle and bustle as life surged through the streets of San Francisco. To many people living in the city, the remarkable view, despite its beauty, would not have been so surprising.

But to Layla it couldn't be more wondrous. She leaned over the railing of the balcony excitedly trying to keep her eyes on the moving traffic, listen to the busy hubbub of street noises.

Then suddenly the angle changed and her face was currently hit by the full view of the city that she seemed to start slipping down towards so that the blood quickly began rushing into her head. She gave a startled yelp as she began slipping, down and down and-

At once two large arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her sharply up so that her back hit a broad hard chest, her legs dangling in the air.

"What were you thinking?" a deep baritone growled as she was carried away from the balcony ledge and through a pair of glass doors which opened at once to admit them into a spacious living room of a large apartment.

Even in the dim light it was easy to see that the décor was quite simple but modern with white walls, grey carpeted floors and black furniture as the main theme for the interior, the only splashes of colour coming from the occasional painting on the wall or decorations on various surfaces like vases or unnecessary little statuettes.

Layla however did not notice any of these features as she tried to stop herself from writhing uncontrollably in Khan's firm hold. As much as she knew that she could trust him it still took a lot of effort to keep her irrational fear from taking hold of her from the sudden contact and turn her into a nervous wreck.

Thankfully she didn't have to deal with the connection for very long and before the unpleasant tingles on her skin could turn into searing heat she'd been plonked down onto a large black leather sofa. She quickly scrambled away from Khan who was glowering at her his pale eyes flashing with both anger and…

"Do NOT endanger yourself like that again is that clear!"

Nope just anger.

"Y-yes sir"

Khan stilled at once. She'd never said that to him before.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh…'sir'?…" Layla blushed to the roots of her hair suddenly finding the stitching in the black leather _very_ interesting. "Why? What else are you expecting me to call you?"

Khan stared at her silently, his eyes scanning across her face as if trying to catch her mocking him. But try as hard as he might he could not see any signs of falsehood in her face.

"I do not know" he admitted his voice lowering into a much softer tone as he thought over his answer.

He didn't like the way she'd said 'sir'. It implied too much to him that she saw him like how she saw Marcus, and as much as he liked the authority and power from such a title, he would not be compared to the likes of such an inferior yet monstrous man, especially not by his own flesh and blood. He suppressed his anger quickly before answering just as quietly as before.

"What do you want to call me?"

She looked down at the lining on the furniture to distract herself from looking at him as she mumbled. She knew what she really wanted to say but something held her back.

_No…he probably wouldn't have liked it any way…_

But there was another something in her that made her tongue slip.

"Can I call you father-I-I mean Khan?" she stuttered gulping and praying he didn't hear the first bit.

He had.

Indeed Khan's eyes had widened as her mouth had formed around at the sound of the first "f". He stared at her for a long moment in which she squirmed uncomfortably.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Where's the weaponed jump-ship when you need one! Please let it shoot me now!_

"Father is alright with me"

Layla's head snapped up at once.

"R-really? You don't mind?"

He knelt in front of her to look her in the eye questioningly as he read her expression.

"Why would I mind? You are my…child…after all"

She was extremely nervous, what with the way her fingers twitched in her lap and the way she avoided making eye contact. But she was also afraid; he could see the slight tremble over her skin.

"Why are you so scared of me?" he muttered in wonderment.

"I'm not scared of you" she answered just as quietly.

"Oh?"

"I'm not!" she flushed indignantly pouting a little despite herself. Khan smirked. "I-I-I'm just not used to this…it's not like I've ever had a father…I don't want to stuff it up…like _she_ did earlier…"

"I see…" Khan nodded though he made no move to elaborate. Ever since he'd managed to find Layla they'd had some sort of unspoken agreement never to mention her other personality Kali out loud. Layla was grateful for this, she'd been expecting Khan to be disgusted with her weakness, and she'd told him so herself. But he'd only said: _"Weaknesses can be overcome in time"_

She wished that could hold true for everything but unfortunately for her…

"And what of a mother?" Khan asked quietly trying to deviate the topic as best he could. Never before had he found it so difficult to actually _talk_ to someone let alone on a personal level.

"My mother?"

Layla looked at him, finally meeting his gaze. There was something brimming behind in the depths of those pale eyes that he couldn't read that clearly.

Anger…confusion…sadness…fondness…all swirling in a haunting icy storm as melancholy seemed to seep into every inch of her face, making her look older and more careworn.

"I haven't seen my mother in nine years…"

His eyes flickered over the rest of her looking for other signs of distress, but he only noticed that she was wearing the white hospital pyjamas from Starfleet Medical centre. His gaze found the drawstrings of her pants which had been tightened almost all the way to grip at her waist so that the hem of her pants didn't trail on the floor. It never ceased to amaze him how tiny she was.

"…What happened to her?" Khan's voice was almost a whisper.

Layla didn't look up. Instead she rested her cheek onto her pulled up knee.

"…I don't know…" she admitted quietly. "She was there for me when I was little, always. We shared the same quarters. She used to tell me stories and read to me, help me put on my clothes, play with me, hold me during a medical check-up, and then at the end of the day she would brush out my hair and sing me to sleep. And then…one day…I woke up and…she just wasn't there anymore…"

Her eyes gently shut as her body curled in upon itself like a protective cocoon. She wasn't crying…but Khan was quick to notice that she was not doing so, not because of her pride, but rather because her grief seemed much too deep to do so.

So that was how Marcus had done it. This was why she couldn't bare the touch of others on her skin.

Khan's fists clenched by his sides. He was thankful her eyes were shut because she would have been really afraid of the furious look that flashed over his face as he processed the information. One piece of data stood out to him most prominently.

_Nine years ago…_

She would've only been five years old and probably smaller than she already was. Too small and far too young, even by augments standards, to start looking after herself independently.

Images of the rooms of the Section 31 quarters, both at the Io and Earth compounds, floated through his mind unbidden but not unheeded. Polished metallic tables and surfaces in the most up to date medical rooms and workshops, overly clean and sterile air conditioned atmosphere, top food standards...in short Section 31 was the most privileged of Starfleet's forces.

But even that didn't change the fact that for this young girl in front of him, it was merely a gilded cage and on the inside of those bars was a cold world mercilessly detached from the warmth and vitality of life that existed outside.

He reached forwards carefully brushing one of the several mussed up jet black stray locks of hair away from her face. Faintly he was reminded of his own hair especially the front locks which almost always fell in front of his eyes unless they were tamed by a comb.

There was a beeping noise from a clock on the mantelpiece and they both looked up. It was half past twelve o clock.

"I guess I should…go to sleep" Layla muttered yawning widely.

"Yes you should." Khan murmured softly stepping back to allow her to get up off the sofa.

"Yeah…shopping for clothes…my proficiency test for Starfleet Academy, you waking up your crew and then finding out about those escapees" Layla ticked off on her fingers as she stumbled off to a small set of stairs that led up to a second level.

"We do indeed have a long day tomorrow" Khan agreed following her with his eyes as she slowly began to take the first step. But then she paused, taking a moment to look at him fully.

"Goodnight…father"

Her voice was small but in the quiet of the new apartment around them it seemed to be as clear as a bell.

Khan nodded to her silently, noticing that as she began walking up the stairs she was smiling softly.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Goodnight Layla" he murmured softly.

There was a pause and then her voice called down smugly from the top of the stairs.

"You do know I could hear that right?"

"Go to bed! Now!" Khan barked holding down his chuckles as Layla giggled all the way up to her room.


	13. The Bonds That Tie

**_CRACK!_ **

Khan's eyes snapped open as the sky outside the window was illuminated for a fraction of a second. He quickly glanced just in time to hear the loud thundering from the sky as rain pelted down onto the windows like a long drumroll.

He couldn't remember the last time in his life when he had voluntarily rested at regular/normal intervals. Usually he just waited it out until he'd exhausted himself before he'd allow himself to sink into a natural state of slumber; otherwise he found it extremely difficult.

He looked around. He was still in the living room of the large new apartment that he and his daughter were currently residing in.

With a sigh he allowed his body to lean back and sink into the black leather arm chair by the fire as he drifted into his thoughts.

Tomorrow morning, or rather later _this_ morning, he reminded himself as he glanced over to the clock on the mantelpiece that now read two hours past midnight, he'd have to choose his small squad of five Augments from a range of sixty one.

Five out of sixty one…to track down eleven augments…

_But which eleven were they?_

Khan shut his eyes as his fingers clenched on the arms of the chair. It was infuriating that he didn't even know who he was supposed to be looking for. Many of his crew were trained to kill, torture but worst of all blend in to their surroundings.

Of course being their leader Khan was the most powerful but there were those that had skill sets that even he could not match. Most of these skill sets were genetically in built into each Augments genes whilst some were chosen to be learnt voluntarily.

For Khan's squad to work he needed people that could give him a wider perspective.

But skills were just part of the picture. He needed people he could trust…especially if he was going to entrust to one of them the safety of his own child…

And there were only two people out of those full seventy two crew that he'd ever trust to that extent…and he did not know if they were still with him…and if by some horror not one of them were there then who would he trust?

Another crack of lightning and thunder rolled by and his thoughts quickly turned to the girl upstairs. He wondered if she'd been awake long enough to see this…her first storm...

* * *

_Note to self, read the fine print before I sign up for any job ever again_

McCoy thought sardonically as he chewed on the food in his mouth and stared around the table he was seated at. The image of Spock and Kirk eating with him in their casual wear was hardly unusual given their friendship but sitting with _them_ …

Khan and Layla were sitting opposite them at the table under the shade of a big green tree in the bright spring sun…and let's just say things were getting a little too weird for the doctor's sake.

The adult augment wasn't eating. He was staying silent and watchful of their surroundings, his large hands occasionally twitching to touch his own neck where a thin collar like band of metal was clipped around barely noticeable against the pale skin. Occasionally McCoy saw his eyes quickly flicker over to Layla as she sat and ate more than the four grown men could probably consume all together.

_Please don't tell me she has Tribble DNA in her too?_

The Doctor swallowed and decided to distract himself from his thoughts as he saw the girl sink her teeth into a whole and juicy apple.

The smacking crack as she quickly tore a reasonable chunk of the fruits flesh, attracted the attention of a group of teenage boys at a close by table that quickly turned to look like dogs to a whistle, only for most of their eyebrows to shoot up into their hairlines.

McCoy couldn't blame them. Maybe when he was their age, which already felt like an entire a hundred years ago, he might have had the same reaction.

Despite being merely fourteen the girl had a rather mature, even sensual, grace about her as she leant back languidly in her chair, one elbow propped up on the seats back and the other arm holding up the red fruit to her equally red lips. She was dressed again in a sleeveless version of her stealth gear with a short black jacket that covered everything yet still somehow managed to accentuate whatever excuse for curves she had so far and show them off fantastically.

She swallowed and yawned behind her apple in her hand. It had been a long night for her. Firstly she'd tried to sleep but then the sounds of the storm were so loud and so terrifying. She had thought of going back down to Khan downstairs and staying up with him but the thought of running away like a scared little kid made her blood boil with prideful disdain. So stubbornly she spent her night cuddled up in a ball trying to keep herself warm.

Now however everything was bright and mostly dry as the clouds were travelled further inland or dissipated slowly leaving a clear blue sky and a warm sun shining down from above.

She stretched out her long legs before crossing them over, the material stretching over her legs as they descended into the fitted black boots.

One of the boys let out a low wolf whistle under his breath.

Kirk smirked under his breath as Khan, alerted by the whistle, gave a sharp look over to the group of boys who immediately backed away into their seats with their tails between their legs. It took some time before all were sitting back down, though some kept sneaking hopeful glances at Layla as she continued to devour her apple.

It had only been a day since her last meal, but it felt more like a week had passed she was so hungry. Being an augment she didn't need as much food and sleep as other humans, though she still was just as heavily reliant on water, hence why she quickly grabbed and drained half the water bottle in front of her in one go.

"Whoa kid! Take it easy, it's not like the water's going anywhere" McCoy quickly put a hand up to stop her as she spluttered a little.

"I'm fine" she coughed before. "Oh hell that hit the spot" she grinned in relief

The boy's from before all began to crane over their table to look at her again, one of them even gulping as she heaved a huge sigh her chest expanding and contracting as she leant back a little further so that her head craned up to look at the green foliage of the tree above her.

She couldn't get over the colour of the leaves, nor the smell for that matter. Yes the smell. The fresh smell of life was everywhere around her in this park. In the grass, the trees and heck even the people. Years of living amongst metal and sterile equipment and now finally something her olfactory senses could appreciate fully. Oh it was heaven. Even if it could only last for a few hours, today.

"I would refrain from reclining too much in this particular spot" Spock suggested calmly. He too wasn't eating but sitting calmly and observing the augments behaviour. Her demeanour had changed drastically from the last time he'd seen her the day before. Mostly she was excited, as anyone would be in her current situation, but also there was a hint of sadness and longing that seemed to follow every new experience encountered.

Layla quickly scanned around the area with her eyes assessing every single vantage point closely but as far as she could tell, the park was large and green and peaceful. There were plenty of people up and about, relaxing, walking or enjoying themselves in various activities on the grass. Her eyes completely skimmed over the group of boys close by, who were now looking a little disappointed at the lack of acknowledgement.

"What? Why? I don't see anything wrong." she quickly turned to blink up innocently back at the Vulcan, who stared at her blankly.

Kirk knew that look all too well. It was the same expression he was often graced with whenever he did something impulsive and completely surprising, though this time it had been triggered by something completely different. As Layla had spoken to him, she'd accidently batted those pretty little light blue eyes and had found himself momentarily stumped as to what to do next. He was unsure whether or not she was aware of the effect of her innocent yet alluring behaviour had on other people that were attracted to her.

Khan meanwhile didn't know which emotion he should succumb to. He was annoyed at the unwanted male attention Layla was receiving from barely developed stupid boys, whilst at the same time he was amused to her obliviousness to their existence. But most of all he felt relieved.

She'd not lost this part of her innocence; she was still pure, untainted and whole. Not that that would matter when it came down to proving herself as a victim of circumstance in front of the Starfleet Officials.

He touched the inhibitor collar around his neck. It had been programmed to painfully shock him every time he "disobeyed" an order or tried to take it off, and to knock him out should he become too aggressive.

And the worst thing was that it was made to track down each and every one of his movements.

_Like a dog on a leash_

He scowled darkly.

There was the clacking of shoes on pavement and they all turned their heads to see Uhura dashing towards them dressed in tight blue jeans, short dark brown boots a white top, and brown leather jacket carrying a moderately sized matching leather handbag over her arm.

"Sorry I'm late" she puffed more at Spock than at anyone else as he, indeed she completely turned her back on Khan, not that he cared in the slightest. The woman could go jump off a cliff and he wouldn't have batted an eye.

"Judging from your breathlessness I take it that your idea to take the public transport did not go according to plan?" the Vulcan noted standing up and pulling up a chair for her which she graciously accepted.

"You could say that" She turned to Layla who was still chomping on the apple.

"You good to go?" she asked slightly awkwardly her hands ghosting over the slight bulge in the leather of her bag.

"Almost" Layla then shot a sharp look at Uhura who stiffened.

"Kali won't be making any appearance for a long while. So you won't be needing that phaser I can assure you."

"What?"

"Don't worry" Layla shrugged "I don't blame you, if we could have been separate entities I would've stunned her long ago too"

"It's not meant to stun you…just to protect you…" Uhura looked a little embarrassed flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Right… _protect_ me…" Layla snorted before taking one last crunch out of the apple which was now simply a chewed out core with a stalk sticking out one end. She quickly aimed it, her wrist flicking deftly and the finished fruit thumped neatly into the depths of a nearby bin several meters away.

"Good shot" Kirk's eyebrows rose impressed but Layla just shrugged.

"Meh I've gone further" she stood up and straightened up her own jacket. "So what do we do?

"Well I don't know about these…guys…" Uhura gesticulated towards the men still seated at the table, sparing Khan a look of deep disdain which he returned with interest. "But as far as I know you're coming with me"

"Where?" Khan's eyes narrowed dangerously and everyone stiffened in their seats.

"The Mall" Uhura's mouth tensed into a thin line as she gave the man an equally contemptuous look.

Despite their distance, Layla had to admit she was impressed by the older woman's guts, but more than that she was intrigued.

"A Mall? What's that?"

Uhura's face softened slightly and her tone became less stiff as she nodded. "A mall's a place where you shop for stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

Khan almost cringed with pity at the excitedly curious look over the girls face as Uhura tried to explain herself.

"Well…merchandise stuff like clothes, shoes-"

"In short everything that's absolute bloody useless" McCoy muttered under his breath rolling his eyes.

Kirk caught the look and snorted softly in agreement.

Uhura shot both men a withering look and they shrank slightly away from her.

Spock raised a brow at all of them the small twinkle in his eye the only indication of his amusement on his blank face.

"I do believe we are on a schedule"

"Right! Right" Uhura shook out her head quickly. "Ok so we'll be off and we'll meet you back at HQ right?"

"Yes that is the plan" Spock nodded once as they all stood up.

"Good…well then…see you all later" Uhura gave a brief smile to all except Khan who instead had turned to look down on Layla who pursed her lips to stop herself smiling.

She hadn't felt this excited since she was…

_Hang on? I don't think I've ever been this excited ever!_

But her happiness was so great that it pushed aside those thoughts as Khan put a hand lightly on her shoulder and leant down slightly to look her in the eye.

"Be careful" he murmured so quietly that only her superior hearing would pick it up.

"I will…father…" Layla could not find any more words to say, mostly because she was afraid she'd burst out laughing she was so happy.

There was a tiny cough and the two of them quickly stepped away from each other. Khan scowled slightly as Layla almost bounced over to follow Uhura away from the café. That was until she turned her head back to look at them.

She was positively glowing with happiness. Her light eyes seemed to sparkle as she gave them a small wave.

Kirk quickly chanced a glance at Khan just in time to see the Augment's eyes soften ever so slightly at the gesture. What he didn't see was the mouth hidden by the Augment's upturned black trench coat collar as it twitched into a small smile of its own.

_Thump!_

All four men turned to watch as one of the boys from the table behind them swooned.

"Teenage hormones" McCoy muttered rolling his eyes again.

* * *

Layla had never thought being a girl could be so exhausting…but now she did…

"Holy crap…" she sighed as she looked over the colossal collection of shopping bags that were currently surrounding the bench that she and Uhura had come to sit at.

"How many stores have we been to?" she puffed.

Uhura just shrugged. "Dunno…but it's a good thing you've got unlimited spending, especially for those shoes"

Layla grinned as she looked down into two light green bags both crammed with four shoeboxes each.

Uhura giggled and looked at Layla with interest, eyeing the jet black hair that framed her face. It was all very long, the black shiny tips scraping past her waist and each strand looked rather thick on their own. Uhura didn't know how the girl could walk around let alone fight carrying such a weight.

She bit her lip as she checked her watch.

_We've still got a good bit of time left…_

"Say…how do you feel about getting a haircut?"

"A haircut?"

"Yeah" Uhura nodded pointing to it "Y'know get it trimmed down a little bit...maybe get it styled but not too much since the Academy has pretty strict rules about dress code."

"So does the Section" Layla sighed slumping back a little dejectedly.

"But you don't wear the standard uniform" Uhura pointed out her stealth suit quickly. Layla gave a hollow laugh.

"Pff! Do you think Marcus would have let me? Until a week ago I didn't have a proper name…heck I didn't even know what jeans looked like!"

Uhura looked away feeling rather guilty she brought it up. But it wasn't like she could continue to skirt around the issue forever right?

Layla seemed to be thinking along the same lines and softly muttered.

"So…where would one go to get a haircut around here?"

* * *

Horror…absolute horror flooded his senses…

#4…#13…#21…#31…#49…#58…#66…#69…#70…

The ten tubes lay there in front of him, their occupants released...cold and empty but he wasn't staring at those…he was staring at the last tube lined up at the very end…the one named #72…

…it was empty…

He walked towards it, his feet carrying his body as distantly as a bus would a passenger, rather than operate like one organism.

With each and every dragging step his vision was shrouded by memories, swirling and whirling by until finally his mind caught hold of one of them tight.

He wished he hadn't.

* * *

_"Khan"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Khan…look at me…"_

_"I can't Helene"_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's just-*sigh* If I do I won't be able to-"_

_"Khan…Please…"_

_Khan tore his eyes away from the small metallic pad on the side of the cryotube and looked down into the face of the woman lying within its confines._

_"I told you" he murmured reaching down to stroke a snow white cheek. "I wouldn't be able to finish"_

_"You can and you will" Helene's smile softened and warmed as she leant into his touch as he held her cheek gently in his palm._

_"Not with you distracting me" Khan quirked a brow, but the tone was more playful then scolding and it made her chuckle softly._

_He smoothed a thumb under her eye to wipe off the marks of tear tracks that marred the skin._

_Her eyes shut momentarily at the tender motion and she reached up with her left hand to hold his fingers, a gold band over her fourth finger gleaming brightly even in the dim lights of the ship._

_"Khan it will be alright… **we'll** be alright…"_

_"You sound so sure" he sighed his voice heavy with the weight of the past hellish few days hanging over his head like a dark cloud "How can you possibly know we'll come out of this?"_

_"I don't…but I know you…and I know that you will do anything to protect this family…"_

_Khan stared at her in sad wonder. Even on the brink of their exile and or destruction she looked so bright her green eyes full of hope and excitement for adventure._

_"Sleep…I will be there to wake you up" his voice was quiet and slightly hoarse but he kept himself together. He had to._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Khan slumped to his knees so that he was level with the number pad on the side. He raised a hand to trace across the buttons.

A metallic glimmer twinkled in his peripheral.

Despite himself he chanced another glance into the depths of the empty pod.

The glimmer hit his eyes again. It was golden but not grey.

Khan's eyes widened as he scrambled to reach down into the casket moving his hands along every nook and cranny until his fingers closed around something round.

"What have you found?" came a soft British accent from somewhere above.

Khan glanced up to see John Watson looking down on him concernedly, PADD in hand.

"Is that a…oh…" John's face looked positively stricken as he saw the agonised gleam in the augment's eyes as he opened out his palm "… Mr Singh…I'm so sorry…"

In it sat a plain golden wedding band.

* * *

Layla felt really nervous as the hairdresser, a very loud but very nice young Bolian female with particularly beautiful blue coloured skin, held out what would be the first of long locks of her head of hair

Layla gulped looking up at the clips that held the top layers of her hair in a strange messy up-do as the woman examined the lock in her fingers.

Uhura resisted the urge to grin. "Don't play with it too much Farrah; she's not used to this sort of contact"

Farrah pouted.

"But Nyota doesn't she have the most beautiful colour…and it's so healthy too. Not like all those other kids…all dying their heads until they look like rainbow skunks"

Layla shut her eyes as the hairdresser brought the ominous pair of scissors closer, and closer.

_Shwip!_

She heard the scissors, felt the loss of weight…but apart from that…nothing.

She cracked open an eye.

Uhura was pursing her lips to stop herself from giggling.

Layla quickly glanced down to the ground where a big black wet lock was lying on the ground at the chair's feet. She looked in the mirror and saw the Bolian lady lift up the scissors again.

* * *

"Are you finished choosing?"

"Yes"

"You are sure about your decision?"

"Positive"

"Then you are aware that once they are awoken you won't be able to go back on your choice"

"I am **fully** aware of that _Mr Spock_ "

"Very well then. Which would you like to open first?"

"…number forty two…"

* * *

"That's right just relax" Farrah crooned softly as she brought the scissors up to the hair again.

_Shwip! Shwip! Shwip-Shwip! Shwip! Shwip-Shwip-Shwip!_

Layla shut her eyes unable to watch as layer upon layers of hair were snipped away and trimmed.

_At least it's not my skin. At least it's not my skin._

There was a blast of warm air on her face and she quickly felt a brush pull gently through her hair drying it out till each chunk of it fell against her face softly.

Never before had she let anyone touch her hair like this since her mother vanished and she couldn't believe she'd just let someone do so.

She'd just been too excited to try something new-

"There all done!"

She felt someone quickly sweeping off her shoulders with what felt like a large brush and her eyes snapped.

"Oh wow…"

"See that wasn't so bad." Farrah smiled warmly as she held up a mirror behind her head so she could see the back "What do you think?"

"I-I-I love it"

Uhura's slightly smug smile widened as she flicked through the pages of her magazine.

When they got back to head-quarters Khan wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

"He's waking up!" John announced to the room at large from his vantage point next to the monitors.

McCoy strode over to the man currently lying in the medical bed. He was extremely tall, taller than Khan even but he had a leaner, spindly frame. His curly hair was the colour of rust with the pale skin and there was a large scar over his left shoulder.

His body gave a small jerk as he began to stir.

"Christ! He's waking up way faster than we thought" McCoy muttered.

"Should we sedate him, so that he wakes up calmer?"

"No!"

Khan pushed past the two doctors and stood over him as a pair of eyes, both a light green colour, opened up to look at him from a well-balanced slightly narrow face that to both doctors in the room, reminded them of a cunning fox.

"Khan?" a masculine voice rasped as hands twitched, stiff from centuries of icy disuse.

"Welcome back"

"What-What year is it?" The man, smiled tiredly.

"2259…we've been asleep for more than 250 years"

"250 years?" the man looked back up to the ceiling and whistled under his breath "Wow…where are we?"

"On Earth"

"What!" the man made a move as if to sit up but at that moment both Doctors came swooping down on him.

"Whoa there take it easy, you shouldn't move so fast in your condition!" McCoy hissed as he and John force the augment back into the bed, but Ronan continued to struggle.

"WHAT THE-? GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU-"

"Ronan stop" Khan's voice was icy cold. "They are our allies"

The man stopped struggling and the two doctors finally managed to push him back down into the bed, before backing away to give the augments some space.

"What do you mean the humans are our allies? What the hell is going on?!"

Khan paused fingering the golden ring in his hand. Ronan noticed this and his face paled at once.

"…What happened to Helene?"

"Ronan-" but Ronan's face had lit up with fury.

"Khan where is my sister?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! She's your wife for goodness sake! How can you of all people not kn-"

"ENOUGH!" Khan bellowed.

His face was livid, eyes flashing like a blizzard, his mouth curled in an angry snarl.

Ronan's voice died in his throat and he shut his mouth, though he still looked rather angry himself.

Khan took a deep breath that helped calm him slightly, though not enough to not growl down to his brother in law.

"Ronan…Helene is missing…as are ten of our other crew members. I do not know what has happened to them. I myself was still frozen when they were freed. The humans have agreed to help us find them as they have the resources to do so but it may take time…and also there is something…else…"

Ronan looked up in confusion as Khan trailed off as the sounds of small footsteps accompanied by the clack of heels came briskly from outside, closer to their room.

"You sure he's gonna like it?" a young girl's voice said with wonder as an older, but still rather young woman snorted.

"If he doesn't I'll stun his ass"

The younger girl giggled.

"Khan-" Ronan looked up at his leader who put a hand up to stop him speaking as Uhura walked in followed by…

Her jet black hair was cut so that it now fell in long angled slightly choppy layers down to her mid back, framing her face well and making the icy eyes pop so that they complemented the dark blue tank-top she wore over a pair of black skinny jeans completed with combat boots along with a new black leather jacket to match.

"Oh…um…sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Layla blushed slightly with embarrassment as she caught sight of Ronan in the bed. "Who's the beanpole?"

Khan looked back at his fellow augment and suddenly realised that the man was sitting in the bed naked with only a sheet to cover his narrow hips.

"What the-?! Beanpole!" Ronan spluttered with indignation his eyes now bulging out of his sockets as he quickly pulled up the covers over his stomach. "Who the hell is this -"

"Come here" Khan steam-rolled over Ronan gesturing towards Layla who hesitated for a moment before making her way over to him.

The distressing augment's voice fell as Layla came into closer view.

"By god…" he breathed as he took in the pale skin, the cheekbones the dark hair and the pale eyes that were currently glued to the floor with nerves. "Khan she's not...not… _yours_ is she?"

"She is" Khan's eyes flashed with warning as if daring his subordinate to challenge him as Ronan seemed to shrink back slightly though he gritted his teeth to stand steady.

"Layla" he put a hand lightly on Layla's shoulder. Layla looked up and was instantly met with the sight of green eyes staring shrewdly back at her.

"Meet Ronan…Ronan…meet your niece…"


	14. To Hell and Back

"The serum is ready?"

"Yes sir…Project Chrysalis was successful"

"I think you mean part one was successful. Part two on the other hand is only about to begin"

"What?"

"You heard me. We've spent enough time waiting around and our window of opportunity has shrunk down to only a few hours. Thanks to that bastard Khan I only have so much time left before she's legally discharged from the section. Might as well make the most of it"

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"We've run out of time to worry about wisdom. We have no other option. The board wants to see some small shred of proof that we can raise a fully grown augmented human and integrate them into normal society."

"But even if this works she'll still mentally be a fourteen year old girl."

"The council didn't specify mental or chronological age just the physical, besides you and I both know that girl can be more mature than any normal child when put in the right circumstances.

"But sir what about…about _him_ "

"Just do your job with the child and I will deal with Khan."

"It's not Khan I'm worried about? It's Kirk you know how meddlesome he is-"

"Kirk? Ha! He likes to think he's an invincible Captain but in reality he's still just a stupid idealistic farm boy that gets to sit in a fancy chair all day long, just like how Khan is nothing more a savage beast at his core. It won't take much to deal with them I assure you"

"Might I remind you that Admiral Marcus thought that as we-"

"Ah but I am _not_ Marcus. I will not make his mistakes and I will most certainly not be disobeyed. Is. That. Clear?"

"…"

"I asked you a question! Are my orders clear or not?!"

"…yes sir…crystal clear"

"Good then hop to it or else it won't be the Augment's I'll have my agents hunting"

* * *

"So let me get this straight…Khan was married?"

"Yes…"

"As in had a wife or whatever, took vows, exchanged rings the whole shebang?!"

"Yes Jim!"

Kirk stared dumbly at Uhura who stood in front him looking very uncomfortable indeed. They were all in a private little common room that was usually set aside for Admiral Lance; however the older man had been generous enough to allow them to use it for Kirk and his crew's private discussions.

"The name of Khan's partner…" Spock quirked an inquisitive brow calmly as he stood beside his Captain. "Was it Helene?"

Uhura nodded readily and Kirk clapped a hand to his forehead turning away.

"God…Khan…Married?! With a wife…" he breathed almost it seemed with disbelief.

"Captain I fail to see how you cannot grasp the concept when Lieutenant Uhura has clearly stated several times-" Spock began before his captain put a hand up to silence him.

"Spock I get it ok…it's just…of all we've seen of him…I just never thought him to be the marrying type that's all"

"Well apparently he is" Uhura shifted the weight between her feet anxiously "and he seems to love her very much."

"And you figure this out how?" Spock enquired further still resolutely calm.

"Because…" Uhura spared him a slightly irate look that she usually used on Kirk when he was being especially thick headed. "He's holding onto her wedding ring…and according to Dr Watson, he was really upset when he found out her pod was empty. Also I seriously doubt that a guy like him would do something as serious as marriage for mere convenience's sake."

Spock paused as he digested this information before quietly asking.

"And this other male augment…Ronan…is his brother in-law?"

"Yes…at least that's what I heard"

Uhura bit her lip and looked away from both men.

"Uhura" Kirk frowned concernedly.

"I'm sorry Jim-captain" she shook out her head as she corrected herself quickly as she remembered their location "It's just that…well…Khan…I know _he's_ done so much damage… but …"

"You pity Khan's situation despite his previous actions towards Starfleet?"

Spock's voice was subtly tense, but they all knew that he wasn't really that angry, just confused. He probably didn't understand why Uhura was currently feeling the way she did… but Kirk, could.

"I guess it makes sense" he muttered quietly "I mean he may be our enemy…but...It's no wonder he was so desperate to kill Marcus…"

"Your point being captain?"

"My point being Spock, is that Khan wasn't just trying to avenge his race…he was also trying to avenge the love of his life he thought he'd lost…I mean think about it, if someone you loved was in danger or had been killed wouldn't you do anything in your power to save or avenge them"

Kirk's eyes quickly glanced at Uhura. He knew more than anyone that the Vulcan preferred to keep his relationship with the lieutenant as quiet as possible so Kirk rarely brought the topic up…and if he did it was always in as subtle ways as he could think of.

Spock's head inclined to the side slightly as he pondered his friend's words…though he was thinking about a very different example that was more suitable for that statement than his and Uhura's relationship.

"I believe captain…that your point is logically sound" he nodded softly and Uhura gave a small warm smile at that "However that does not change his past actions or condone them completely"

_Man can he really hold a grudge!_

Kirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course not Spock…but still…the past is the past…and who's to say an old dog can't learn new tricks"

"Captain might I remind you that Khan Noonien Singh is no four legged canine but rather a fully grown augmented-"

"Oh god Spock!" Kirk groaned with exasperation.

"That's it! For your next birthday I'm giving you a Terran phrase book" Uhura sighed heavily, the sound mingling with the hiss of the door to the room as it opened softly.

They all turned to see Layla stepping in looking nervous.

"Um hey…can I join you guys…"

"Yeah sure" Kirk looked a little perplexed as she made her way over to a couch and sat down. Was it just him or did she look a little…dejected. "Is everything ok?"

"hmm?" Layla looked up distractedly. "What? Oh…yeah…yeah it's fine. Father just wants me to wait here with you guys until he's finished talking to Ronan and wakes up the other four…"

She trailed off.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping you…away from them" Kirk said quietly.

_I know I have ten thousand or so._

Uhura's eyes turned to the ceiling as she bit her tongue to force herself from voicing her opinion.

"I'll go check up on Scotty…see if he's finished evaluating those empty cryotubes" she announced to the room at large as she walked out the door. She could take dealing with a happy Layla but did not feel equipped to take care of a sad one.

Besides…Kirk seemed to have a much better grasp of the situation…surprisingly.

Layla just nodded mutely still looking rather lost.

She didn't think she felt up to telling any of them how distant he'd suddenly turned on her when he'd told her to leave the room. Almost like ice he was, cold and untouchable and it felt like barriers had come over his eyes…and suddenly she could not see him anymore…he'd shut her out…

And…it hurt…

Kirk made his way over to her his face etched with sad sympathetic understanding. He knew just how confused she must have been…being thrown around like between people like a pair of juggling clubs not knowing where or with whom she belonged, only knowing what she could and couldn't do even if it probably just barely enough to survive…but not live with certain happiness or security…scared and alone…

In any other circumstance like this he would've done something like pat her head or put a hand on her shoulder but he knew he shouldn't…at least not until she trusted him enough to do so. So he did the next best thing.

He sat down in the spot next to her on the couch and gave her a small smile, hoping that she wouldn't mind the closer proximity, and hoping that it would in fact provide some comfort. He was relieved to find that she wasn't flinching away from him, though that may have been because she was too distracted with her thoughts.

"He probably wants to explain everything to them and make sure they're prepared to meet you"

"Yeah…I suppose so" Layla muttered.

"…I know it probably sounds weird coming from us but…he does care about you…Khan I mean…"

"How…how can you possibly know that?" Layla mumbled. "One minute he lets me in and it seems like we're going somewhere but before we can actually reach something he shuts me out and locks the door on me…it's like dealing with a faulty turbo lift"

Kirk sighed and then paused, suddenly realising that he'd sighed more in the span of this past week than he had any year of his life.

Apparently Spock shared his view because he chose that moment to step forwards, though he maintained a good distance from his spot on the other side of the coffee table.

"Miss Singh you are currently Khan's only known living blood _relative_ as well as his only known living _offspring_. It is both logical and necessary that in such circumstances when one's species population is dwindling that they strive to protect and care for whatever younger generations they have left to them to preserve and continue on their genetic lines"

Kirk almost put his face in his hands. He knew Spock was saying this out of the kindness of his well hidden secretly emotional heart but did he have to sound like such a goddamn _textbook_?

Spock seemed to realise his error from the look on his captain's face and quickly spoke in what was a slightly hesitant tone.

"On a different note…I notice you've changed your attire as well as the cut of your hair into something more suitable for life on Earth. I take it then that your first exploits in the outside world were fruitful?"

Layla blinked up at the Vulcan blankly. He blinked back.

She promptly burst out laughing.

"That is seriously one of the worst deflections I have ever heard in my life Mr Spock" she giggled after a minute or so.

Kirk face suddenly split into a grin of his own. He couldn't help it. The girl's smile was infectious and soon he too was chuckling softly. Spock just stayed calm though both of them could tell he was a little uncomfortable, if his crinkled brow was anything to go by.

"I was not deflecting Miss Singh; I was merely stating a fact and asking a personal query about your time with Lieutenant Uhura outside. I had been meaning to ask before but certain situations made me stray from my task."

"Ok! Ok! Yes…it was quite…amazing going _outside_ " she admitted almost giddily "I kinda think I can see why so many authors and poets wrote about it. Everything is so lively and unique, and it's always changing. Everything…the people, the wind, the sun, the rain…I can't wait to see it all again." She sighed longingly her giggles softly dying though the grin never left her face and once again the two adults saw the same happy girl from that morning blossom into existence in front of their eyes.

There was a beep from Kirk's pocket as a com link was established from his unit. He quickly flipped out the device and put it up to his ear.

"Jim you there?" a familiar gruff voice grumbled irately.

"Right here Bones, what's happening down there?"

"Khan's almost got his squad ready, there's just one more that needs to thaw out completely before he briefs them of the situation."

"Roger that…" but then he added quickly "Are you sure you and Dr Watson are ok down there?"

"Seriously Jim you ask me this _now_?" Kirk could almost see the Doctor rolling his eyes before he sighed "yes we're fine. One of them wasn't too friendly in the beginning but Khan's keeping all of them under control for now. They're quite curious to meet the kid…some more than others"

Kirk nodded noticing through the corner of his eye how stiff and terrified Layla seemed to be now.

"Tell him we'll bring her down with us now,"

"I'm afraid Mr Singh is going to have to wait for a while" came a voice from the doorway.

Layla looked up and saw a familiar head of grey hair and dark skin.

"Dr Jefferson, your appointment with Miss Singh is supposed to be scheduled for tomorrow" Spock frowned slightly exchanging a suspicious look with Kirk who returned the expression in silent agreement as the doctor ignored him.

"Layla you're going have to come with me right now" Verity's green eyes were slightly hardened with severity that Layla reciprocated with interest.

"Not gonna happen"

"Layla this is urgent it's either you come with me now we get the guards"

"Do that and I'll set the bitch on them" Layla snarled as in the back of her head she felt Kali peeping out from behind a metaphorical doorway to peer out hopefully.

"That won't be necessary" Kirk quickly stepped forwards quickly before the doctor could open her mouth "Perhaps if you could explain your reasoning's as to why you would like Layla to come with you she might be more inclined to accept your request."

"Admiral Lance wanted me to push up the timetable a bit. He has an urgent meeting with the other heads of Starfleet at Starbase 1 tomorrow and he would like to be able to see the results."

"Results of what?"

Verity heaved a huge sigh of remorse something metallic glinting in her hand though it was quickly hidden under the sleeve of her white medical coat.

"You ask too many questions for your own good Captain"

"GAH!" Kirk cried out in pain as the female Doctor compressed the hypospray, expelling the contents of a clear liquid, directly into his shoulder above the spot where his heart was.

His vision blurred drastically, blackness creeping over the edges of his eyes as he fell hard onto the floor clutching at his shoulder.

"Jim!" Spock called dashing over.

"Don't even think about it Mr Spock, for yours and your captain's sakes" Verity snapped as the sounds of many feet came thundering against the ground close by just at that moment.

Layla turned on Verity her face shocked and angry but before she could react the doctor had swiftly injected her too with a second hypospray except this time she'd managed to reach the back of her neck and inside was a liquid that was a luminous apple green in colour.

Kirk watched as if in slow motion Layla's body drop to the floor beside him though she was already unconscious before she hit the ground with a dull thud. But that was all he noticed as the darkness finally consumed him

* * *

"YOU!"

Kirk's eyes opened at once and he gasped. He was lying on his back on something soft like a bed, his arms and legs strapped to the sides to prevent him from moving too much. His head felt like it had been hit like a train and his body was as fatigued as if he'd had to run ten marathons.

"How. Dare. YOU!" a deep voice growled.

The voice was coming from his right and whilst it wasn't directed at him it still gave him the shivers.

He turned his head and saw the tall imposing figure of Khan holding Admiral Lance by the throat against the wall, his face a mask of fury.

Behind the figures on a bed not too far away Layla was lying in her own bed. Kirk's eyes widened as he assessed her.

Oh god what had Lance done?! The poor kid looked like she was going through hell. She was writhing and whimpering in pain, restrained just like he was but with much stronger bonds, tears streaming down her face and a gag in her mouth to stop her from full on screaming.

There was a small spluttering and Kirk turned his gaze back to Khan whose grip around Lance's throat was so tight the man's face was beginning to turn blue.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Khan's voice came in sharp guttural snarls.

"The last of her *wheezes* tests…was set up *chokes* when she was *chokes* small. If she was to be *wheezes* released into the outside world she was to be given it."

Lance spluttered but Khan's grip only tightened.

"What does it do?"

"I-I don't know"

"LIAR!" The roar rang throughout the ward, the sound reverberating off every surface and making Kirk's ears ring.

"Mr Singh please don't yell you're distressing her more" came the worried voice of Dr John Watson who chose that moment to come rushing in through the door with McCoy and Spock who both quickly dashed over to Kirk's side.

"Damn it Jim who the hell tied you to this thing a sailor?" the doctor hissed as he and the Vulcan began untying Kirk from the medical bed.

"Bones…Spock…W-what happened? What's going on?" Kirk coughed. His throat felt dry like sandpaper.

"Spock get him some water he needs to hydrate at once" McCoy ordered. Spock nodded diligently and went off immediately to the replicator. "It seems as if our friends from the section have decided to give the kid one little goodbye present before they hand over custody" McCoy mumbled.

"Custody? I thought that was already dealt with?"

"No, it's not. Or at least not until the paperwork goes through tomorrow morning. Till then she's still apart of the section"

Kirk winced as he heard Layla wail with pain and fright from her bed as Dr Watson gently tried to calm her down.

"Shh…its ok, you're ok. It's just me, it's John, remember? Here try and drink this…it will make you feel better" He gently held up the back of Layla's head with one of his hands whilst the other held a glass of water in front of her lips.

She accepted it at once, her mouth voraciously sucking down the liquid as if she were trying to extinguish a fire down her throat.

"That's right just keep drinking" John soothingly stroked his hand through her hair at back of her head as she strained against her bonds.

There was a soft snarling sound as Khan's voice lowered down to a deadly hiss.

"If she dies from this…I will not hesitate to return the favour… _with interest_ " he released Lance from his grip and the man dropped to the floor. He struggled on the ground for a moment before Khan's leg quickly flicked out in an almost casual sort of way that nonetheless managed to send the fully grown man sliding a few feet away across the floor, winding him right in the guts.

Nobody came to his aid.

Indeed John just glazed his eyes over the Admiral to call to Khan "Mr Singh could you come here for a moment I might need your help".

"What's wrong?" Khan clipped through gritted teeth as he looked upon Layla who had stopped drinking and was once again writhing in agony, biting down on her lip so hard it was bleeding profusely.

"Could you hold her down? I need to take a blood sample to see what they put into her system"

"You don't know what he did to her?" Khan asked but nonetheless made his way over.

"No…it doesn't seem to be anything recognisable. But that's why I need the blood sample, could you please restrain her arms at least, she's almost pulled free." John looked up and could have sworn he saw something like fear cross over the man's pale face as he quickly grabbed at Layla's wriggling wrists which she had almost managed to tug out of its restraints.

Everyone winced as she let out a piercing shriek when skin met skin.

"It won't kill her" Lance choked as he clung to the wall for support.

"Oh yes because that makes everything alright" Kirk muttered under his breath as Spock came back with a large glass and pitcher both filled with clean water.

There was a hissing sound as the door opened again to reveal a very tall man with curly red hair and a narrow face. He was fully dressed in the same black Starfleet uniform Khan was wearing, though his was slightly loose given his long, lean physique.

McCoy's eyes widened. He recognised that face…it was the man they'd found when he and Carol Marcus had opened up that back on that planetoid all those months ago. The one whose cryotube they'd used to preserve Kirk's almost dead body while they were waiting for Khan's blood transfusion.

He opened his mouth to say so to Kirk and Spock but the Augment seemed to have sensed his gaze because his eyes, which were the most astonishing shade of leaf green they'd ever seen, quickly glanced over in their direction with faint curiosity, though that was quickly disposed of as he turned his attention back to his leader who was still struggling to hold Layla still on the bed.

"Khan the others are wondering if-Good Lord!" his eyes widened as he finally caught a glimpse of the young girl writhing in the bed.

"Ronan hold down her legs, but be as gentle as you can" Khan ordered. Ronan hesitated for only a split second but did as he was told.

His hands wrapped easily around Layla's ankles though it took a lot more effort to keep them in place against the sheets.

_Thank goodness for that super strength_

John sighed with relief as he saw both male augments manage to hold Layla mostly still. Her bonds around her wrists had been strained badly almost broken from the sheer strength of her acting on impulse alone. He'd shudder to think about what she'd manage to achieve when she was fully focused.

He quickly prepared the hypo to take her blood noticing with disturbed pity that she was still struggling horribly like a tortured snake amongst the sheets.

Kirk leant forwards curiously as he saw Ronan lean over from his spot at Layla's ankles to hiss at Khan.

"Do something"

"What?" Khan looked back at his subordinate with a raised eyebrow.

"She's terrified and in pain, just do something to comfort her," Ronan almost rolled his eyes but resisted the urge. Novice parent or not Khan was still not a force to be reckoned with.

"Like what?" Khan muttered softly feeling a little confused.

"I don't know, you're her father. Talk to her or hug her or whatever else that comes naturally?"

"I don't think I'm naturally capable of doing those things" Khan admitted and for the first time ever since they'd ever met, Kirk thought he heard something akin to embarrassment and self-doubt in his voice.

"Naturally capable! Khan there must be something you can do?"

"I told you I don't know!" Khan grunted with slight strain as Layla gave a particularly violent jerk, crying out in a spasm of pain.

"Oh come on use that goddamn brilliant brain of yours and think…is there something she likes…something she's told you so far?"

Khan thought for a moment his mind going over all the conversations he'd had with her over the past few days. He was ashamed when he saw that they'd not really had much time to talk but he was at least glad to say that whenever they did it always made some progress.

Finally his mind settled on the memory of last night.

_"-then at the end of the day she would brush out my hair and sing me to sleep."_

_Brush out her hair…_

Khan's brow furrowed. Now that he thought about it Layla always did respond well whenever he'd stroked her hair, in fact she always seemed to be calmer.

He let go of the arm furthest from John and quickly brought it up to her brow, stroking her hair away from her face. It felt slightly different now that it had been cut, but it was still thick and smooth.

"Layla…Layla I need you to listen to me…you need to calm down alright…" Layla didn't still completely in her movement but her struggling did settle down slightly as Khan's long fingers proceeded to stroke at her hair, brushing through the tangled black mass as gently as he could.

"Alright I'm gonna take the sample now" John said quietly as he approached her left arm which Khan was still holding down. The Augment nodded though when the hypospray made contact with her skin he had to redouble his grip as she once again screamed with agony.

"Shit" John kept his hand steady as he turned his head to look at the monitors scanning her body. Her heart rate had increased dramatically and her body was going through severe distress. "Sorry kid I know you must really hate this" he muttered before looking up at Khan who'd also spotted the monitors his face going even paler than it already was.

"Could you do what you did before with the hair and stuff? It really seemed to work with you know…calming her down…"

Khan nodded, not thinking twice about the sceptical look Ronan was giving his way at the sound of the doctor's order. He may have been a leader on the physical and political battlefield but even he would not argue with a doctor in these kinds of circumstances.

He leant back over Layla's head murmuring softly to her.

"Come now Layla" he murmured as he quickly brushed the stray hairs away from her face "just stay calm and just take deep breaths. In…and out…In…and out…"

Layla's breaths were not as deep or as composed as Khan's but nonetheless they managed to sooth her down somewhat as red liquid began to fill up the hypospray in the doctor's steady hands…no not just sooth her.

"Khan…" Ronan's voice turned very worried as Layla's eyes began to roll back into her head, exhaustion finally taking hold of her


	15. When Boy Meets Girl

It was black in front of her eyes. Black and empty.

…Well…not completely empty.

"Layla…"

The voice called to her in the depths of darkness. It was deep, strong and yet somehow the sound was comforting.

"Layla I need you to listen to me…you need to calm down alright…"

But it hurt. It felt like everything around her was a burning hot flame, everything except those long fingers that traced her face, pushing aside her hair in delicate strokes.

Someone spoke to the side, but before she could even think of breaking apart their words something like a white hot needle pressed into her arm.

She could remember opening her mouth but the shriek that came from it sounded detached from her own body. The hands holding her tightened slightly but otherwise they made no move to harm her.

"Come now Layla"

The voice called to her again, except now it seemed much gentler than it had done before. "Just stay calm and just take deep breaths. In…and out…In…and out…"

The gentle hand over her face cupped her cheek firmly keeping her face in place as she struggled to breathe against the burning heat.

Slowly she felt some of the burning die down but a lot of it still simmered under her skin.

"That's it. Just breathe, just breathe, that's my brave girl" but the voice that now spoke wasn't the deep masculine one from before. It was that of a woman's, melodic and smooth.

She felt her tears stream down her face before she could choke them back.

"Mu-mu-"

"Shh…sweetheart it's ok. I'm here…I'm right here… …"

"Mum no-"

"I'll always …be right here…."

But the woman's voice was fading and no matter how much she tried, she could not hold onto it.

"Mum no! Don't go!"

"Always…"

"MUMMY!"

But too late…everything was dark again…

* * *

When Layla came to herself the first thing she noticed was that the restraints were gone from her arms.

She sighed deeply and flexed out her hands. Something about them looked…strange…

She blinked and flexed out her arm. Every muscle felt much stronger now…no more pain or aches, in fact, and she almost gasped with astonishment, she could swear that she felt stronger than she'd done so before she'd been…

"Good Morning. Sleep well?"

Layla almost shrieked with surprise as a hand touched the metal sides of the medical bed. She grabbed the foreign limb and twisted it painfully, not enough to break it but enough to make its owner cry out in agony.

"ARGH! Jesus! Would you cut that out?!"

"Kirk?" Layla turned her head to see the blonde haired blue eyed man doing his best to pull out of her grip, but to no avail. He might as well as stayed still for all the good it did.

She let him go quickly and he pulled his arm back to him rubbing it fervently to sooth it.

"Seriously" he hissed as he made to sit down in a chair beside her bed. "Are you going to keep trying to kill everyone that tries to wake you up?"

"It's worked so far" Layla wiped a hand over her head trying her best to breathe deeply. She didn't need to hear the frantically beeping monitors to the side to tell her that her heart rate was soaring again.

"I bet Marcus was pleased with that?" Kirk snorted under his breath, but Layla took no notice.

"Where is my father?" she looked around. She couldn't see Khan anywhere and his smell was very faint so he couldn't have been very close at all. Maybe she'd become so used to his presence or perhaps it was the comfort of having someone like her, but his absence worried her.

"Talking to Bones and Dr Watson. You stopped going into distress about an two hours ago and the last of the Augments awoke half an hour ago. I promised Khan I'd stay by your bed till you awoke"

"Oh…thanks…" Layla scratched the back of her head as she sat up in the bed, but then she froze.

Something about her chest felt… _different_ …

She opened up the front of the, now annoyingly familiar, white hospital garments and peered down.

Kirk saw her face turn pale and gulped.

_Great…here it goes…_

But she didn't reply. Instead she reached her hands under the hem of her top and felt around her body.

Layla felt her mouth go very dry.

Where there had once been barely any dip in her waist was now a well-defined curve and her breasts...

Kirk's ears turned a little pink and he coughed, as she made to cup and squeeze the clothed fleshy mounds in her hands.

_Fully developed…areola doesn't seem as swollen as before…_

She frowned and quickly looked up at Kirk who had turned his head away to give her some privacy.

She cocked her head to the side. What the hell was he so embarrassed about?

"Yeah…about your body…uh…" he trailed off quickly glancing at her before rummaging around to the side and pulling up a hand held mirror. "Well…you might want to see for yourself"

Layla took the mirror, an ovoid one with a plain black frame, and looked into it. Her eyes widened though a part of her brain immediately told her that given the state of her torso she should've expected it.

Her face was almost the same, save for being slightly thinner than before. It seemed whatever puppy fat she'd had was finally gone, but it seemed to suit her. Her skin seemed to glow and her lips were if possible a little redder than before and her jet black hair had a slightly brighter sheen to it like fine satin.

She moved the mirror down the length of her body trying to inspect any other changes. Most of her body seemed almost the same except for the now obvious feminine curves that had replaced the awkward gangly angles of a pubescent girl. But apart from that nothing much except for her height had changed much and even then she couldn't tell from this sitting down position if she'd even grown any taller at all.

_Well only one way to find out_

"Here take this and stand up" she shoved the mirror towards Kirk who took it quickly looking a little alarmed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yeah I feel great…why?" Layla muttered distractedly as she tried to untangle her legs from the confines of the sheets.

"Because I don't want Bones to come in here and kill me" Kirk stood up checking the door as if expecting the doctor to come bursting in at that moment with a noose in hand to strangle him.

Layla just rolled her eyes.

"You really are terrified of him?"

"No just his hypos…I've seen too many of them to last me a lifetime"

"Yeah…I know what you mean" Layla nodded with understanding as she finally settled her feet to the floor and stood up.

Kirk still towered over her a good deal so she couldn't have grown that much. But that didn't stop him tensing in wariness as she walked up to stand close to him.

"Uh…Layla-"

"Shh!" she shushed him with a glare at his chest, her eyes barely scraping past his pectorals on his chest.

"You're roughly five foot ten or eleven" Frowning She drew her hand away from the top of her head forwards so that it was level with the lowest point on his collarbone.

"Five foot…two or three" she muttered rolling her eyes and stepping away back to the bed which she began to settle "only three inches taller…and I'm physically eighteen or so years old so…Great I'm gonna be a midget for the rest of my life"

"It might not be that bad" Kirk shrugged rummaging in his pocket for his communicator but then he paused to look up at her bewilderedly "No wait! Hang on! Hang on! You aren't bothered by the age difference?"

"To be honest…I don't think anything they do to me can surprise me anymore…besides it was bound to happen sooner or later" Layla shrugged nonchalantly as she quickly fluffed up the pillows.

Kirk stared at her, not knowing whether to be severely creeped out or impressed at how well she was handling the situation. If it had been him he'd have been panicking like crazy.

_What is it with me finding such strange people?_

But instead he said:

"Here you should probably take this" he handed her a small folded bundle of clothes.

Layla quickly took it noticing that it was her stealth suit again. She rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed at the bottom of the hospital garments she wore, pulling them up over her pale waist

"The clothes you bought outside are apparently at your flat so when you go back there you can change into something more…ahem comfortable" Kirk coughed turning his back automatically as she proceeded to unabashedly pull down her pants and strip down to her underwear.

"Oh come on it's not like it's your first time seeing a girl getting dressed"

Layla smirked as she sat down on the edge of her bed to pull the tight bottoms of her suit over her legs.

"What NO! Of course I've seen a girl get undressed! I-I mean dressed! I meant dressed!" he shut his mouth biting his lip nervously as he felt his ears prickle with uncomfortable heat because he could almost feel Layla's smirk grow behind his back as she began pulling on the gloved sleeves.

"Aww man I'm probably gonna be on death row with Bones for letting you out of that bed, the last thing I need is your dad hunting me down just because I saw you getting dressed"

"True" Layla grunted but then she swore loudly "Oh for heaven's f-ing sake"

"What's wrong?" Kirk turned round and froze as he saw Layla try to tug the small black zipper up her chest.

For some reason the little thing was refusing to go up and over her new fully grown bosom completely like it should, instead choosing to sit right in the middle of her chest leaving a small amount of cleavage showing.

"Oh…right…" Kirk scratched the back of his head.

"yeah…" Layla nodded dropping her hands away from her chest.

"Well… it could be worse" Kirk tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I mean…the suit might not have fit at all"

"…good point" Layla nodded fiddling with her hair. It was loose but she had no way of tying it up like she usually would when suited up.

"So…what do I do now?"

"I guess… we go find Khan…and introduce you to the other augments"

"Other Augments…right" Layla gulped.

Kirk eyed her sympathetically.

"You scared?"

"Aren't you?" Layla parried back, unsure whether or not she was comfortable with the concerned look in those blue eyes as he quietly walked over to stand at the room's doorway.

"Perhaps. But I'm still going to go in. Besides If I'm going be fed to the sharks I'd rather throw myself off the plank with some dignity rather than be pushed off it"

Kirk pressed the little hand pad next to the door and it hissed open at once. Layla just blinked at him almost dumbfounded.

"…Has anyone ever told you you're insane?"

"Yeah, Bones makes it a point to tell me around ten times before lunch"

He smiled at her and despite herself Layla couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed. Indeed she felt calm enough to acknowledge her subtle annoyance towards him once more and shook her head, sighing.

"Right…let's go meet some sharks…"

* * *

There were four _sharks_ in all, Layla discovered to her relief.

Three men and one woman, or rather, one woman, two fully grown men, all of which were currently sitting around the bedside of someone lying in the medical bed with a tricorder scanning over their back as they all stared at the doorway Layla and Kirk had currently walked through, all wearing the same black Starfleet uniform.

Khan and Ronan quickly stood up from their spots on the sides the latter elbowing Khan gently in the ribs and smirking. Khan spared him an irritated scowl before walking over to Layla, completely ignoring Kirk who made to stand off to the side close to the door.

"Are you alright?" he muttered quietly.

"Yes…and you?"

The corners of Khan's mouth quirked a little upwards as she met his eyes with her own steely determination.

"I am fine…you have changed" his gaze quickly darted over her newer body with sharp strokes.

"Physically yes…but otherwise I hope nothing else is too different" she admitted softly as she quickly glanced at the faces of the other strange augments behind her all of which were fixing her with calculating stares.

Layla nodded mutely though she still felt like dragons were surging in her gut and igniting fires as Khan quickly reached out to put a hand over the back of her shoulder as he turned around to face his people.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order."

Layla followed his gaze as it settled over each new face, the first one being that of the man sitting by the bed on the far side opposite her.

He was tall and muscular with short black hair, warm brown eyes and his round face was defiantly Asian, though for the life of her Layla could not tell which of the eastern nations he hailed from. All she could tell was that he was very heavily built like a giant ox and would probably have no problem crushing her skull in one of those extremely large monster sized hands.

"That is Ari, one of our best warriors," Khan muttered as Ari got up from his seat and quickly tucked his right fist into his left palm in a perfect Bao Quan salute. "He is a master in many fighting styles and martial arts"

Layla quickly nodded and reciprocated the action, which earned her a small smile from the man.

"You are very small," Ari said and Layla was surprised by how soft and kind his voice sounded, she'd been expecting a big booming bark, "but I have fought many smaller people before and a lot have been very mighty indeed and from what Lord Khan has told us, I am certain we can be sure to expect great things from you"

"Thank you…I hope I live up to your expectations" Layla answered as she felt herself blush shyly.

The Martial arts were something she liked and to be in the presence of someone considered to be a powerful master was not so much terrifying as it was humbling.

"You better or else I'll lose my wager"

It was the woman who had spoken. Layla felt her blush deepen even more and could have sworn she'd heard Kirk splutter from his corner as they both turned to look upon her, taking her visage in for the first time.

She was remarkably beautiful with a rich toned golden sun-kissed skin that seemed to shine warmly even in the cold artificial white blue lights of the ceiling. Her eyes were a light hazel and sharp like a cat's, standing out starkly against the deep dark mahogany locks that fell in cascading waves over her shoulders.

"The name is Sierra," she nodded at Layla her face giving way to a small gentle smile "and between you and me I've got more balls than these four idiots put together. And hopefully you do too."

"With _his_ genetics I better have, or else I'm getting a refund" Layla smirked jerking her thumb at Khan who looked at her a little surprised for a moment, though he quickly masked his expression.

The man standing behind Sierra gave a low chuckle under his breath.

"He! A definite pea from your pod if I may say so sir"

He was rather striking with his skin as deep and smooth as dark molten chocolate, bright black eyes, strong frame and wide smile. His dark head was shaved quite close with only faint black fuzz visible under the light that would otherwise have been hidden against his skin.

"Damian Walters, technician and senior engineer of the SS Botany Bay at your service little miss" He walked forwards and extended his hand to Layla who took it timidly.

"Layla…Singh at yours Mr Walter"

"Please call me Damian everyone does" Damian smiled before quickly turning back to glower at Sierra and Ronan who were both sniggering behind his back.

Khan too smiled a little though his was borne from a rather different sort of happiness.

Singh…she'd called herself a Singh…not Harrison…not Agent Spectre…but Layla Singh

"Now from what I've heard about you it seems you have a fairly advanced grasp of twenty third century technology."

"Well…I wouldn't know about advanced…If what I've heard about…our race you guys will probably be teaching me soon enough" Layla blushed a little embarrassed but no longer as shy.

"Pff! You got that right"

Everyone turned to see the figure in the bed sit up scowling. It was a leanly built young man in his late teens with light skin, (though not as pale as hers, Khan's or Ronan's), stormy grey eyes and shortly cut white blonde hair.

Layla might have thought him attractive had he not at that moment decided to snort derisively in her face.

"Seriously? That's his daughter? This _midget_?!"

"Hawke!" Sierra hissed.

"What? She is!" Hawke whined. "All right! All right! I admit she does have a nice rack but other than that-"

"Excuse me _bird brain_ my eyes are up here and not the place your groin points out to your head!"

"What did you just call me shrimp?!" Hawke jumped out of his bed to tower in front of her.

Khan stiffened by Layla's side, but he kept himself composed and stoic.

No…she had to do this…she had to stand up for herself and prove her guts. His men and women might follow his orders and protect her because of her status but she would not truly be respected as their future leader unless he let her fight her own battles. However that was easier said than done and now he was not so sure he liked the idea all too much. She was just so small…

So he was very surprised when he saw her roll her eyes with irritation.

"Oh please as if pretending to be all big and mighty will scare me"

"Why not it seemed to work well for these guys" Hawke jerked a thumb at the other older men in the room who all groaned under their breath.

Khan was standing right there in front of him. Was the boy asking for a death wish?

Layla however didn't seem to care and took a step forwards so that she was right in Hawke's personal space, outside of her father's immediate range.

"Yeah well…these guys don't have to act like stupid peacocks to compensate for stuff they obviously _lack_."

Sierra smirked with approval as Hawke's face went livid.

He opened his mouth to speak but then paused as he looked down on her, his eyes lingering for moment on her partially exposed bosom.

"Pff! As if you're one to talk. What are you gonna do then? Hit me like a girl-"

_KATHWACK!_

There was a collective wince and a loud hiss as everyone watched Hawke fly backwards from the sheer force of Layla's fist which had collided spectacularly right between his grey eyes.

Ari, Damian and Ronan exchanged a glance with Khan whose eyebrows were raised and was smirking with what appeared to be quiet approval. In reality however he was trying desperately to keep himself from cracking up in laughter as the boy landed with a heavy painful thump into the side of the medical bed he'd once occupied, clutching at his nose from which dark red liquid was streaming out in torrents.

"That was me hitting like a girl." Layla snarled as she towered over Hawke her fists clenched and her body tensed to spring again into action "Wanna see how I hit like a man?"

_Holy crap…_

Kirk thought as he stuck to his place on the wall staring bug eyed at the scene.

He didn't understand why but he had the feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of this kind of stuff from that day forwards.

Khan cleared his throat trying and failing to swallow down his small smile of unmistakable pride.

"That is quite enough Layla. I am very sure Hawke will **not** " he added giving a stern look towards Hawke who shrank down at the sight of his leader "insult you like that ever again. Besides you don't want to beat him up too badly...after all he is going to be your bodyguard"

"WHAT!" both teenagers yelled with shock.

Kirk rolled his eyes.

_And let the fireworks begin._


	16. Of Collisions and Flying Sparks

Layla could not remember a time she'd ever felt so irritated with ANYONE! Not angry, not scathing but full on irritated!

Even Kirk so far had not crossed that line. But then again the Enterprise's captain was a mere dopy puppy dog that nipped to get attention and not an aggravating, constantly complaining augmented jerk that Layla had recently come to know as Hawke.

_F-ing peacock! Why didn't you finish him off when you had the chance?_

Of course! Nothing beats getting irritated like a little intervention from Kali into her thoughts to perk up her day.

_Because if I did father would've probably killed me! And I don't want to start my new life in murder thank you very much._

_Oh bullshit! You just wanted to see him take his top off too!_

_Shut up!_

Kali smirked as Layla gritted her teeth down to stop herself from blushing. Unfortunately a small splash of pink dusted over her pale cheeks when Hawke decided to turn his pale muscular body round in her direction so that he could talk with Ronan, who was also topless.

Layla was surprised by how much tone her tall uncle had. He looked like such a thin beanpole when wearing clothes. Not like Hawke who still looked like Adonis personified no matter what he put on to cover his body up.

That being said…

Layla tilted her head to the side as she caught sight of Hawke's upper back on which a large black tattoo stood out starkly against the pale skin. It seemed to be a bird in flight.

Despite her annoyance at the jerk who bore it, she couldn't help but marvel at way the ink stroked out in sharp but distinct lines that would have been abstract on their own but when arranged gave the print a very Aztecan tribal kind of feel to the piece.

Oh how her fingers itched to touch the mark. Forget drawing with a pen and paper she could spend hours alone just tracing out that pattern on the bare skin.

She watched from her vantage point in the shadowy corner of the room as the other teenager made a full on display of taking his shirt off along with the other augment men as he hopped into the small little grey square fighting mat in the centre of a large room.

Just a little way away behind the glass observation walls, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and John were all standing trying as best as they could to keep out of the way of a large crowd that had come to watch.

It seemed that the entire young female population of Section 31, nurses and agents alike, had all assembled outside just to see the augments like animals in the zoo, or rather oogle the extremely attractive five males as they prepared themselves for practice fights.

(A/N: anyone feel free to insert yourself in that crowd. I know I have XD)

Sierra on the other hand they ignored, but the woman didn't seem remotely interested as she settled herself in her clothes which consisted of a sleeveless black stealth suit, with her boots settled off to the side along with the others that everyone else who was sparring had taken off. It would have been almost exactly like the suit Layla currently wore except the older woman's had a polo neck and no fabric at the top front exposing her rather well-endowed chest.

Layla felt green with envy at the sight. The woman was like a golden lioness, proud and graceful as she stalked around the men to walk towards her.

"Hey!" Sierra called to her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face.

"hey…" Layla nodded back feeling a little flustered at the sudden attention.

"So I hear from Lord Khan that you've been trained to fight…and that you fought him" Sierra's gaze was impassive, but apart from that Layla could not tell if the woman was impressed or was patronizing her.

"It was just a training simulation" Layla bit her lip as she leaned back against the wall, trying her best to appear languid and cool, though she could tell she was obviously failing.

"And what was the outcome?"

"It was…Inconclusive" Layla replied stiffly "we were interrupted. The simulation had to stop"

"Oh…well that's a shame" Sierra smirked as she tilted her head to the side with intrigue.

"Why?" Layla narrowed her eyes warily "what did he say?"

"Nothing bad I can assure you" Sierra walked to lean beside the wall with Layla "Indeed he said that you were feistier than he'd first thought"

"And that's a good thing?" Layla snorted derisively.

"Of course" Sierra's eyebrows rose with astonishment "If there's one thing our lord holds higher than strength or intelligence it is spirit."

"Right…" Layla rolled her eyes as she saw Ari flexing and stretching out a few meters away, chuckling softly with Damian as his joints popped slightly.

"pff look at those louts, they can't wait for a workout" Layla turned and saw for the first time Sierra's smile warm up with something akin to affection.

"Three hundred years is a long time to sleep"

"True. But being an Augment has its perks. If my guesses are correct I'd think they'd almost be close to their maximum potential within the hour"

"You don't say" Layla gulped as she saw the muscles in the large man's arms bulge. Each one looked to be the size of rockmelons.

Sierra noticed Layla's discomfort because she smirked, though her tone was not unkind.

"You're small so dart in under the reach of their arms to hit. Use your speed and agility to target small but accurate points on their body. Try to aim for the throat or groin at the first chance you get."

"Not the head?"

"Not unless they really piss you off like bird brain over there" Sierra jerked her head over to Hawke who was stretching out his arms above his head.

Layla rolled her eyes as she saw giggled and gushed like excited school girls as they began crowding each other each scrambling for a better look.

The older woman chuckled just as the footsteps of someone's bare feet came into hearing.

"Sierra you're up first with Damian" a deep baritone rumbled low.

"Yes my Lord. Good luck little one" Sierra nodded stalking off to the centre ring but not before chancing a look back to give a nod to Layla who returned the gesture, slightly distracted as she caught sight of the women on the other side of the glass. One of them was practically drooling.

She felt herself move as a large familiar hand gently urged her to turn, and she looked straight into a wall of defined muscle.

Khan quickly cast a quick glance over his shoulder at the two doctors, the captain and his Vulcan first officer who were keeping their eyes fixed on him and his daughter.

His eyes narrowed and he quickly stepped in front of her so that his back faced them obscuring his hands as he made to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze with his free hand.

"I'm fine" Layla muttered in response to his unasked question, though he plainly heard the slight nervous waver in it.

"Whatever happens in that ring, do not hold back on any of us." he murmured just as quietly.

"Us?" Layla almost felt sick to her stomach "I'm going to be fighting you too?"

"That is a great possibility…though I assure you I do not look forward to the prospect of that either. If I had my way I would not fight you at all"

"Why? Because I was such a disappointment last time?" Layla couldn't help the bitter way she spat out the words, nor did she really care for that matter. Sierra could say what she liked but Layla knew she'd done pathetically in that last simulation. Khan had practically let her walk away from the fight and like a coward she had taken the opportunity instead of finishing what she started.

"Layla" he tutted, a smooth but deadly undertone slipping beneath the chastisement to give his already deep voice a sharp biting edge that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end "don't force words into my mouth. I do not wish to fight you this time because if I do I will have to hurt you and I cannot protect you from that"

"Then don't" Layla mumbled pouting a little "I lived just fine without your protection before"

"Yes you have…but that was a world of humans…the world of Augments is somewhat…different…it's more hostile. For us a simple sparring match can very quickly descend into a fight to the death. And considering how many close shaves you've had already in the past few days…"

Layla felt a lump form down in the depths of her throat and tried to gulp it down.

"Sorry" she apologised as Khan quickly fixed her with a swift searching look as he tried to understand what was wrong "It's just…First my mum's voice in my dream and then all this worrying you do…It's all…I'm really…"

She blushed a little, embarrassment flooding her completely as Khan simply stared down unblinkingly at her for a few moments. Her mother's voice in her dream…no wonder she was looking so out of sorts…

"I know what you're trying to say…but even you can't protect me forever..."

* * *

Khan watched as each one of his five crew members got up and took their places on the mats in turn.

Although they'd been frozen for almost three hundred years they still fought as if they'd just gone to sleep yesterday and woken up fresh this morning.

The sight of Kirk, McCoy and John's pure looks of awe amused him greatly as they watched Augment after Augment ferociously strike and parry at each other in the middle of the small ring like mountain goats on a ledge.

He quickly took a respite from his viewing as Ari rematched Ronan who seemed to be adamant about returning a favour for the black eye that was currently healing on the left side of his face.

Layla stood off to the side on the other side of the mat her hands twisting at her sides as she tried to sooth down her nerves.

Khan's features softened slightly.

First fights were always the worst of the lot. He could remember his own one as clear as if it were only yesterday.

He'd been around eight years old. He'd been small then, a scrawny pale child with a mop of dark hair and a fringe that kept falling in front of his eyes no matter what anyone did to brush it out. If you'd have looked at him back then you would not have thought much of him for he was the runt of the pack that everyone either looked over or tried to dominate.

Like the older augmented ten year old boy was trying to do to as he towered over the small eight year old girl. She was around Khan's height, perhaps slightly taller, but rather more timid and fearful as she hid her face behind her mass of bright curly hair to mask the large purpling bruise on her cheek as tears streaming down her face.

The girl had not done anything wrong to anger the boy. Indeed she'd done everything right. She'd avoided conflict, tried to keep a low profile to fly under his radar. It wasn't her fault that she was naturally smarter than the larger buffoon and kept beating him in every test. If anything it made her more desirable company…at least Khan seemed to think so.

Anyone could beat up others and form a rudimentary gang of thugs, the process of which was crude and disturbingly easy for children of their calibre. However a really smart person would not boast their power openly, but quietly seek others of that same intelligence level and form a powerhouse of minds that was capable of mass manipulation. Eventually from that mass of intelligence one would rise out of the others league and stand tall above the rest, claiming them as their own.

And whether the girl knew it or not (he'd never even officially talked to her yet) she was his for the taking.

Usually Khan would've just sat back and waited for his opportunity to sneak around the facility and find some way to mess with the boy's head till he begged for mercy. But all those cunning plans forming in his mind's eye fell away into a red haze as he saw the older boy grab the girl by the scalp and hold a knife to her beautiful strawberry curls.

Without thinking Khan had pounced from his seat and launched himself at the older bully's throat a surprisingly loud and terrifying roar of fury escaping him.

The boy turned alarmed at the sound but too late. Khan had already bowled him into the floor, knocked the knife out of his hands just in time to see the other boy's fist zoom into his face.

He could clearly remember the smell of blood as his own nose broke asunder and the pain as another arm made to grab at his neck. He remembered the force of his throat constricting and of his windpipe crushing but he didn't care. Eventually he managed to shove the boy's hands off of him, but not before grabbing at one of the offending limbs and twisted it round fast.

There was a resounding crack and a scream as the older boy fell down nursing his shattered wrist.

But Khan didn't stop there. He grabbed at the arm again, this time at the elbow. Another two sets of twisting, cracking and screaming followed as Khan proceeded to break the entire arm, not pausing once to take mercy on his offender who tried to scramble, eyes wide with terror.

The coward, Khan hated cowards. The boy had to learn to never mess with him or his property ever again. And so he slammed him to the floor, straddling him to stop his movements before hitting him squarely in the jaw.

There were scuffling's and screams all around but to Khan's ears it was like listening to a tuned out radio. He just kept hitting him. Over and over and over again, not stopping until he felt pair of small hands pull him away from the bloody mass that was once a little boys face.

He heard the girl's sniffling as she half cried half laughed in relief and gratitude. He turned to look at her his brain a daze of the smell of blood and the feel of bruised flesh within his fists, just as she brought a plain white handkerchief to his bloody nose.

He tried to push it away but she was stubborn and soon she'd clamped the cloth against his face.

When he tried to glare at her mulishly she smiled tremulously in return.

"Just until it stops bleeding, Tiger"

He remembered scowling and berating her for her choice of label but she still chose to smile and stuck to it. But unlike the other names that he'd accumulated over the years her nickname never faded, and it was only when she'd been frozen solid that he realised that he might never hear it from her aga-

* * *

"Time! Victory goes to Ari" Sierra's voice cut through Khan's head like a sharp blade and he opened his eyes.

Ronan was lying face first on the floor with his arms pulled back behind his body and Ari's large knee pressing into the small of his back. He now had two black eyes.

"Nice! Now your transformation to a full panda is complete" Damian smirked as Ari let go of Ronan and pulled him up to his feet with a quick pull of one hand.

"Up yours Damian" The tall man growled at his friend as he limped off the pad.

"Idiot" Sierra muttered before setting eyes on Layla and smirking.

Khan narrowed his eyes a little. What little plot was Sierra hatching now?

"Hey! You getting bored?"

"huh?" Layla looked up bewildered that she was being addressed so suddenly.

"Good I've got the perfect pastime for you, so get up here quick smart. I've had enough of watching these babies squabble."

"Uh…ok…" Layla cautiously walked onto the mat eyeing Sierra who hadn't moved at all, but was sporting a really disconcertingly smug and devious smile.

Once she was on the mat, the older woman turned to look over her shoulder, only to see Hawke leaning languidly against the glass wall flirting with a couple of nurses on the other side who were giggling like crazy as he flashed them a smile, his pearly white teeth flashing brightly at them.

"Oy bird boy get your tight butt over here!" Sierra barked and the nurses from before scrambled away from the glass, tittering frantically. But Hawke lazily pulled himself up straight and gave them a playful salute, flashing another charming boyish grin.

"Later Ladies"

Meanwhile inside Layla

_Pathetic_

Layla snorted and rolled her eyes as she saw one of the women mime a phone call and mouth "call me" from the other side of the glass. Hawke gave that one a wink before striding up to the mat.

"Great now I'm getting de ja vu" McCoy muttered quickly glancing over at Kirk who snorted under his breath in agreement.

"Tell me about it…was I ever that annoying?"

"What do you mean was?! I'm still wondering where to find your mute button" McCoy smirked as Kirk cried out in alarm.

"HEY!"

John chuckled under his breath and Spock's eyes glinted with faint amusement.

Meanwhile on the other side, Layla and Hawke faced off eying each other with equally cold calculating looks, though both their gazes discretely flickered over each other's bodies.

Despite whatever disdain she harboured towards him, Layla to admit he was fairly attractive as men went. He was five foot ten in height, lean and strong but not too muscly like a bodybuilder would be; a young face angular but defined; white blonde hair that was not too long or too short, broad shoulders narrow hips, long legs and arms.

Whoever had designed his genetic makeup obviously had been a female, because honestly who else would design such a specimen to look…like that...

Hawke's eyes roved over Layla's face. Where his appearance had been forged in a cold hard, sterile lab, hers had been formed by chance in the natural warmth of a mother's womb. He couldn't help but wonder at the strange way his leaders features had managed to arrange themselves on her face without making her look masculine or strange. Indeed had he not known she was Khan's he might have mistaken her for being the physical manifestation of Snow White.

Not that he'd let that interfere with this fight. Oh no. Now was payback for the broken nose. It had healed over an hour ago but still his pride was taking a little bit longer than normal to catch up.

"You challenged me to a fight so you could get some of this. Are you really that desperate for a piece of me?" he gestured mockingly to all of his toned torso.

"Are you that desperate to get your face broken in again?" Layla's eyebrows rose. It took two to tango, or technically three, because Kali was wolf whistling at the back of Layla's mind.

 _HOT DAMN GIRL! Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle all that_?

_Would you shut up!_

Hawke took a step forwards slowly coming within striking distance, but Layla didn't move. She felt that if she did she'd somehow loose this round of…well whatever was going on between them…

"You do know I don't want to hit you"

"Why? Because you don't want me to hit you back or because you're afraid of _someone_ _else_ beating the shit out of you?"

"Neither, but good try" he shrugged. "Besides I don't need to run and hide behind my daddy or my _mummy's_ legs after every time I hit someone"

Behind the glass wall Spock stiffened a little in his spot as Layla's face paled slightly at the comment.

"Fascinating…" he wondered aloud.

The three humans beside him turned to look at him puzzled but he merely stayed silent his brown eyes keenly observing the girl as she quickly composed herself to retort back as calmly as she could.

"Then, pray tell for what reason don't you want to hit me?" Layla spat gritting her teeth as Kali began pressing against the little psychological barrier she'd set in place rearing to make him pay for that comment.

"Well actually there are three reasons." Hawke took another step forwards "One you're a girl and I'm chivalrous"

Layla rolled her eyes as Hawke made to open his mouth once more.

"Two, your ass looks too good in that suit to beat"

"And let me guess number three is that I have a pretty decent rack?"

He paused, mouth open for a moment as he digested her words. Then he chuckled lightly.

"Well, well, well, hot and smart. Must be my lucky day"

"Oh Really?" Layla folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him smirking slightly resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. She'd been trained long enough in covert ops to know the art of seduction when she saw it. There weren't too many agents in Section 31 that were practitioners of the art and even then very rarely were any of them that good. Those that were however had made fascinating studies, though Layla would never delve into their more R rated endeavours, choosing only instead to focus on their flirting and enticing.

That being said it was very different to see it in action, and a completely strange experience to act out the techniques on her own. But she kept herself breathing steadily and soon she found herself walking towards him, swaying her hips a little so that his eyes automatically trailed down her curves against his will.

"Indeed yes" he agreed before adding in an undertone as if he were confiding in her an important secret, "in fact I'd go so far to say that you're prettier than all those floozies out there?"

"hmmm…just prettier" Layla bit her lip making sure to grind her teeth carefully over her bottom lip, moistening it so that it shone redder than before.

"Well…" Hawke had to pause to even out his breathing which had somehow hitched as she looked up at him with those pretty ice cold eyes, her dark lashes batting _accidently_ at him as she coyly tilted her head ever so slightly to the side "Well…um…considering we don't really know each other you're gonna have to let me see more of you so I can make more, ehem! Observations…"

His smile crooked in a well-practiced winning smile.

"hmm…I'd like that" Layla returned the look as she reached forwards with a slender sharp nailed finger to trace along his pectoral over his heart. There was a dead silence in the room as she stood on her tippy toes and craned her head up so that her face wafted dangerously close to his.

Inside her head Kali let out a cackle of laughter as Hawke's eyes widened with genuine surprise as he leaned down to meet her.

"Really?"

"…No"

There was a loud crack as Layla turned her chin down at the last second so that her forehead crashed into his face painfully instead of her lips.

Hawke reeled backwards trying to regain his balance but within a split second Layla's leg flicked out and spun low, sweeping off his feet and onto his back. She quickly dove down to give him a punch but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before rolling them both over so that he  
was pinning her down.

"You little sneaky bitch" Hawke hissed.

"Finally the truth comes out" Layla spat back as she freed one of her hands and punched him squarely in the guts hard. His grip on her slackened and she quickly shoved him off before rolling him on to his stomach where she proceeded to sit astride his back holding his arms beside his head.

"Listen." She hissed her voice dripping with venom "Those idiot girls out there might buy that whole cool guy routine, but I know a liar when I see one. So do yourself a favour and the next time you open your mouth speak the goddamn truth because if I don't _tolerate_ liars!"

She let go of him and stood up.

But if she thought her stunt was going to go unanswered she was dead wrong.

"HAWKE STOP!" Sierra cried out but too late.

Hawke had already lunged for her his hands wrapping around her neck.

"You want the truth?" he snarled squeezing at Layla's windpipe so tight that she could barely get any air through.

"Well then I'll give it to you. I don't tolerate little girls who talk big but don't have the guts to finish what they start. Che! I honestly do not know what Khan even sees in you because apart from that pretty face of yours you have no other merit. You're just as useless as a doll. And no matter how much you sit and look pretty I assure you that none of us will ever bow down to you. You will **never** be one of us"

She clutched at his wrists desperately as instinct drove her to react, but the lack of oxygen made her head spin and her vision blurry.

Then suddenly it all came rushing back as the fingers around her throat let it go. She coughed and spluttered barely able to see what was going on.

Hawke meanwhile had a pretty decent view of the ice cold fury in Khan's eyes as his body was dragged back was forced up by the roots of his head of white golden hair.

"Ronan tend to her. I need to talk to Hawke, _alone_ "

Damian stepped forwards, mouth open to protest but Khan was already dragging the teenage boy over to the door of the glass room.

* * *

Layla lay awake in her bed at the apartment trying hard not to think about the horrible evening that had just unfolded before she'd tucked herself in for the night.

After an hour or so of standing out of the room, Khan and Hawke had returned to the room the latter silent and sullen, the former angry and formidable.

Even as they'd tried moving on in their agenda, which consisted of a briefing of twenty third century technology from Scotty and a three hour lecture on key points of three hundred years' worth of missed history from Spock, there had been an uncomfortable silence.

Even when they'd all made their way out of the end of the day barely anyone talked and only then it was to ask about something small and trivial.

Nearly all the other Augments avoided making contact with her, Sierra even going so far as to avoid even looking at her, her eyes glazing over every time she had to even glance in her general direction.

Hawke's words had been true then…they'd only been nice to her because she'd been Khan's heir… she really was not one of them…

_And now I've screwed up whatever chance I had to be one of them. Thanks to me and my big mouth_

_Not that you'd have had a chance anyways…_

The voice in her head was hard but distinctly masculine, and not the drawl of Kali who seemed at this moment in time to have shrunk off to mope in a corner. Nonetheless Layla had no trouble defining who it had once belonged to.

_I warned you kid,_

Admiral Marcus's voice was so condescending and cold that she thought he was actually standing over her in the room. She quickly looked up from her bed to fearfully check her room. Apart from the masses of shopping bags that littered the floor there was no other shadow around her bed.

She gripped the pillow she was trying to hold on to, doing her best not to break into tears as Admiral Marcus's voice filled her head once again his tones striking at every nerve in her body.

_No one in their right minds would ever want someone like you. You're too damaged…and besides what would Khan ever need you for now he's got his crew? That's right? Nothing! He just used you to get what he wanted, a deal in which he would obtain his crew's freedom and then leave you behind when he is done-_

Layla couldn't hold back the sob that tore through her throat and buried her head in the pillow, not noticing the shadow at the edge of the doorway pull away and slowly creep back down the stairs.

* * *

Khan lay on his back in his large king sized bed of the master bedroom staring blankly up at the ceiling as the gold grey light of dawn crept in through the window above.

Yesterday had been less fruitful than he'd hoped. His crew and Layla had not gotten close at all, indeed after hers and Hawke's little spat the five augments had practically ignored her. Well not completely ignore her; Khan had seen Ronan try to open his mouth to speak, only to be shut up by a glance from Sierra.

He knew it wouldn't be easy for them to accept her into their fold. Layla had been practically raised by the enemy and they had every reason to be wary of her, but he'd never think that they'd stoop to this level of spite and ostracize her at the first sight of trouble.

It hadn't even been that bad. In fact Layla had done exactly what he himself would have done at her age if someone tried to put him down. He'd mess with their head then show them who they were dealing with no matter what other people would think.

And Hawke had been asking for it. How dare he try to objectify her like he would those pathetic human females even though she'd plainly showed him that she was above such stupidity behaviour? Khan was just surprised that Layla didn't try to choke him first and soon.

But what was more disconcerting to Khan was the speed at which Layla seemed to accept this entire rejection as evidence of her own personal inadequacy.

He reached into his pant pocket, pulling out the golden wedding band that had currently taken residence in it for the past two days.

"What do I do Helene" he sighed to himself sounding unusually tired and worn out.

There came an urgent knock at the door.

"What is it?" he snapped quickly shoving his wife's ring back in his pocket just in time as Ronan burst through the door. His face was deathly pale.

"Khan…Layla's missing…"


	17. One Fine Morning

A blonde haired man lay on the couch in the living room of a moderately sized apartment, his tired blue eyes staring at the open door across from him that led to a large sized bedroom.

She was still in there, still fast asleep, her petite body swamped by the mass of blankets of the large bed. She'd fortunately been peaceful…but he wasn't worried about her state of being at this moment in time…no…he was worried about her father because once that man knew where she was, James Tiberius "Jim" Kirk was so royally screwed.

But it wasn't like it was his fault that he'd found her wandering around the city in the middle of the night on her own now was it.

Kirk ran a hand over his face pinching the bridge of his nose with exhaustion as he mulled over the scenario for the umpteenth time in his head.

* * *

**_Eight Hours Earlier…_ **

"So…you're a nurse? That's great because I think I feel a bit …y'know out of it" Kirk flashed an award winning smile as he leaned towards gorgeous Asian woman seated to his left at the bar.

She bit her lip and smiled back blushing "well if you want I can check you over, see if everything's ok…"

"Hmm that'd be…" but then he paused as he caught sight of the mirrors lining the back of the bar. "…great…"

In them one did not just see the interior of the current establishment but also of the street outside through the front panes of glass. But it wasn't the street that his eyes beheld. It was the young woman, with long slightly choppy black hair and pale white skin standing out in it, her light blue eyes staring in a daze at her surroundings with a strangely blank expression.

"Excuse me for a second…I think I need to go- the drinks on me." He quickly paid for the drink leaving the woman by his side to stare at him in confused bewilderment as he rushed across the room, past several tables of half or fully tipsy people and out into the street.

The young woman was gone from her spot. He looked around wildly eventually spotting her a fair distance away walking.

"Layla!" he called out loudly over the hustle and bustle of the nightlife around them. However Layla did not seem to hear him. She only continued to walk down the street.

Kirk felt his stomach sink. It wasn't the fact that she'd not reacted to his call, but rather the way in which she was moving that was extremely unnerving and had his heart racing badly with frightened anticipation.

She never moved like that, never. Layla always walked either in cautious timid steps or long purposeful strides with a slight swing in her gate that left no one questioning her strong nature. But this…the way she was moving now…it was mechanical, her body stiff and she seemed to weave around, seemingly incapable of maintaining a straight line, like a faulty robotic toy train.

He began to run trying to keep his eyes on the back of her head, a black dot that despite being so short in comparison to the other people always somehow managed to part the crowd.

"Ah! Excuse me sir! Sorry miss – whoa there! Umm-I'm sorry I'll just squeeze past you here thank you!"

It took him a good ten whole minutes of struggling past people, many of whom were trying to go in the direction opposite his own path, until he finally managed to get level with Layla.

"Hey! Hey kid!" he hissed as he came up beside her. She seemed to be wearing normal civilian clothes consisting of comfortable grey sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt, in short clothes that would hardly be worn around the night scene here.

Layla did not respond. In fact she did not even stop moving.

"Layla wait! Layla!" Kirk reached forwards and grabbed her upper arm, his body tensing for a hit, a snipe or even an angry swipe from those sharply nailed hands.

But none came. Layla just seemed to be staring out in front of her; she hadn't even flinched at the contact his skin made with hers.

He tried grabbing her wrist tightly with his other hand. But she just stared blankly ahead her eyes glazed over strangely.

Making use of her shell shocked state, even though it freaked him out a hell of a lot, he quickly dragged her sideways out of the moving crowds so that they were standing beside the front windows of a darkened boutique closed for the night.

Layla moved with him still in a daze as if her mind had been completely wiped clean. Kirk hoped that wasn't the case. The kid had already had so many medical check-ups over the past week and he was sure that she was not having any fun having those.

"Come on. Snap out of it!" he groaned as he began to click his fingers in front of her face trying to spark a reaction.

When that clearly did not work he tried a different tack.

He reached out to a point on her neck and gave it a sharp painful pinch, not unlike the type he got whenever McCoy injected him with a hypospray.

Kirk sighed with relief as his ears finally heard the long awaited high pitched squeak and a jump of fright as suddenly, Layla seemed to snap back to life.

She looked around like a deer caught in headlights, pale eyes wide with fear and surprise. Finally her eyes found him and she gasped.

"Kirk…what…but how…" she began to tremble as she felt the unpleasant tingling begin from his hands on her shoulder and neck.

"Hey…hey it's ok you're fine" Kirk muttered soothingly gently prying his hands off her body.

"Where the hell am I?" she looked around shock flooding her system. She'd never seen such crowds before in her life. Even in the mall that Uhura had taken her to there weren't as many people. Nor was it so dark.

She looked up. The sky was pitch black and dotted with stars.

How long had she been out here? And for that matter how the hell had she gotten outside?

She looked down at the pavement and stared at her bare toes, shivering as a cold draft of wind blew past her mostly bare arms.

Kirk noticed this and sighed.

"Here" he muttered pulling off his jacket.

"…thanks…"she mumbled avoiding his eye as he brought the garment around her shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked quietly as he patted down the sides making sure it was draped over securely.

"I-I don't know" Layla bit her lip as she glanced worriedly at the crowd. "I-I mean one minute I was in my bed and the next I'm…here…wherever this is…"

"It's Market Street but forget that…" Kirk leant down a little so that they both were at eye level "I meant what happened with Khan…was it his crew again?"

At the mention of her father's name Layla's face drained of colour.

"What makes you think anything happened with me and my father's crew?" she muttered feeling rather resentful at the question.

"Was it that Hawke guy?" Kirk spat out the teenagers name with disgust bordering on vehemence. "Did he say something else to you?"

"No" Layla muttered though she looked rather miserable at the mention of the topic. "But why do you even care if he did?"

"Why do I-what!?"

Kirk spluttered with frustration. Just how stubborn was this girl going to be?

"Come on let's get you home, before your tyrant dictator daddy goes crazy on the city again!" he muttered the second bit softly more to himself but she still heard it and she scowled.

"He's not the crazy one remember. I'm the freak with voices in my head, I'm the disturbed head-case who can't even be touched by normal people without freaking out, I'm the idiot with a stupid mouth that blasts off without a filter and I'm the only person in that apartment that is completely useless!"

As the last word came out her eyes finally began to stream over with hot salty tears that made her eyes burn.

She breathed heavily trying to scrub at her eyes as she leaned against the glass behind her, head down to the ground with humiliation and shame.

Kirk stared at her dumbly for a moment as she continued to mumble darkly.

"But what do you know huh? A guy like you must have heaps of people that look up to you and care for you. You probably have no idea what it's like to look in the mirror and feel…feel…"

"And feel like a worthless piece of shit?" Kirk muttered softly shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "Yeah think I do know" he shrugged as Layla looked up at him with slightly surprised expression and he smirked at the sight.

"You may not believe it kid but four to five years ago I wasn't worth much of other people's time myself. I mean sure the chicks dug the bad-boy image, and they still do" he grinned trying, slightly relieved when she gave him one of her irritable eye rolls "But that didn't mean I didn't feel useless from time to time. I mean I didn't really have anything. Sure my mum and George were a part of Starfleet but they were almost always off world and my Stepdad Frank was a drunken asshole most of the time, even when he was sober. And between you and me kid there's only so much gratification that comes from being the smartest repeat offender in the Midwest y'know?"

"No I don't know" Layla looked again at her feet, her cheeks pink with embarrassment as she mumbled "So what changed all that?"

"A man called Christopher Pike"

* * *

It had taken a good half hour for him to return back home with Layla in toe as they had to wait and catch a hover cab back to the tall building. During that time he'd given her a small recount of his enlistment into Starfleet Academy, and some of his more amusing misadventures with Bones during those first two to three years before he'd snuck on onto the Enterprise for the first time.

On that he gave a blow by blow account, and whilst Layla didn't drool over him or the story like so many other women had done, she was clearly fascinated.

Kirk had been quite pleased to have found so polite a listener. Most normal people would have shut him up by now or would have interjected more frequently.

However all she really did was quietly nod and smile and grimace at all the right points without interrupting except to ask about a the smaller finer details, like Checkov's full plan to hide close to Titan as they approached Earth to take down Nero during those final hours.

When that story was ended however Layla immediately asked to know about Khan and how they were associated with each other.

Kirk had paused then, unsure of what to tell her. Despite the recent situation and his pity for the augment a small part of his brain, that had admittedly been affected by the alcohol from earlier, was still seething and was nudging at him to tell her the version of events that vilified Khan in every single way.

But thankfully the moral centre was strong enough to push through and instead he told her as honestly as he could as to what happened from his perspective without being too biased. The way she acted around Khan meant that she obviously saw a different side of him that not many people were privileged to see and Kirk did not think it was his place to ruin whatever small father daughter bond they'd finally managed to achieve.

So instead he tried to water down Khan's vicious actions as much as he could without changing the story so much but even then Layla seemed to guess that he was holding back. However she did not pry further and by the time was done telling his side of the story she was already fast asleep in her seat next to him in the cab.

That had been a good seven hours or so ago.

Kirk groaned as he got up from the couch and stretched out his arms behind his back, and his stomach let out a loud growl.

He did not like sleeping on the couch but he could not let a girl not sleep in a bed for the night, especially if she was upset like Layla had been, contrary to what people believed about him he had standards.

After quickly washing up in the bathroom he darted back inside his bedroom, quietly looking around for something long that he could use to poke at her. He liked the kid but that didn't mean he was going to risk his life to wake her up yet again.

"I'm awake" came a small moan from the bed.

Kirk looked down and saw that Layla had one bleary blue eye cracked open to look up at him up from the pillow. It looked puffy and red, probably from the crying she'd done earlier.

"I could hear the…the water running in the bathroom through the w-walls" she yawned in response to his puzzled look.

"Right the water" Kirk coughed, suddenly remembering that she probably had more sensitive senses than his, because the wall between bathroom and bedroom was pretty thick "I'm gonna get something from the kitchen. You want anything?"

"Whatcha got?" she mumbled sleepily as her stomach growled a little from under the covers.

"Uh…eggs…toast…juice…milk"

"I'll have milk and toast" she yawned again, pulling herself up so that she was on her hands and knees. The covers shifted and he briefly saw that she was wearing the dark T-shirt he'd loaned her the previous night, over her body. It was so large over her that it kept slipping over one shoulder.

"Bathroom's next door to your right if you need to wash up" he nodded as he left the room quickly catching a glimpse of her swinging her legs over the edge of the bed so that she sat with her back ram rod straight.

He quickly shook his head as he made his way back to the kitchen. It was uncanny how she and Khan were so similar sometimes in the smallest ways. And yet he found he didn't really mind that either.

They both were related by genetics so naturally it made sense that they should share some small gestures or expressions given their remarkable resemblance to one another.

Kirk gulped as he tried hard not to think of what would happen when Khan found out she'd ended up here in his apartment of all places and dressed in his clothes. He'd probably be dead before he could get the first syllable out of his mouth.

* * *

"Khan I've checked the apartment three times already top to bottom she's not here! She's not anywhere!"

Ronan called out as Khan dashed into Layla's room the door slamming open. Her blankets were messed up and the sheets she'd been in were wrinkled and indented in a small curved shape towards the right side of the mattress. So she'd been in bed earlier…and sneaked out.

He sniffed and he could faintly smell something floral. He frowned a little, confusion overcoming his panic for a moment as he looked around the room. There was no bottle of scent nor any form of deodorant. But as he sniffed again his eyes narrowed slightly. No there were no chemicals in the air...this scent was natural…and not just natural but wonderfully soft…like jasmine and honeysuckle...

He approached the right side of the bed where the indentation was and sniffed again. The scent was much stronger but not by much.

"She around left eight hours ago…" Khan ran a hand through his hair to push back his dark fringe that was currently falling haphazardly over his face, the souvenir from his last night's sleep as he turned slowly round to face Ronan eyes hard with tempered anger "Where were you all during the night"

"What last night?" Ronan's eyes widened. "We were all asleep on the floor in the drawing room"

"And none of you heard her leave?" Khan's eyes narrowed but Ronan shook his head.

"No…did you?"

Khan didn't answer.

Ronan's eyes bulged out of his sockets as the silence rolled on and his leader's face became more and tenser with each second.

"No…f-ing…way…She slipped past you?! You?! Of all people!"

"…Out of all the wonders the twenty third century holds, that one piece of information surprises you?" Khan bristled uncomfortably as Ronan burst into a fit of chuckles.

"Oh-Oh god! HA! Now that-that is something I'd never thought I'd see in my life time. A young girl managing to give the Great Khan Noonien Singh the slip! Oh man if only Helene were to see this now! Ha! She would've loved this!"

He sighed but then noticed the stricken look that flashed over Khan's face.

His laughter died as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry" he coughed.

"No…You're right…" Khan murmured quietly his hand automatically twitching against his pant pocket. "This would have made her laugh…"

Ronan shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he churned over the words in his mouth. Oh god this was gonna be difficult.

"Khan…Is Layla…Do you know if she's Helene's biological daughter?"

"No…not for certain …" Khan admitted quietly.

"But?" Ronan's fingers clenched and unclenched in trepidation as Khan turned his eyes on him, the pale orbs grave.

"But…even if she's not…it doesn't change a thing. She's my daughter Ronan, and whether you like it or not she will be my heir and you and the others will have to answer to her at some stage"

Ronan avoided eye contact as shame bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll try and see if I can convince the others to help you search for her…" he mumbled. "But what are you going to do in the meanwhile?"

"I need to have a word with someone" Khan narrowed his eyes again and Ronan knew that whatever discussion they were having had just been closed…right in his face.

* * *

"So what are you working on Dami?" Sierra smirked playfully her voice coated with sugary sweetness that made the technician's skin crawl. Whenever she used that voice it could only mean one thing. That she was bored and looking for trouble.

"Oh nothing just something small" Damian shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, which was difficult as Sierra tried to push her ample bosom against the back of his shoulders as she leant over to see his work.

Yes she was definitely hankering for a bit of action.

_Three hundred years and you'd think she'd grow up!_

Damian sighed as he minimised all the items on his PADD display quickly so that she was met with just a blank screen.

"HEY!" She whined but he just gave her a solid glare.

"I gave you an answer now will you back off and find something to do?"

_Or someone to do_

He shook his head as she let out a big huff, all but collapsing on the sofa.

"… I would spar with Ari but he's meditating… the TV shows in this century are shit…and Hawke's moping about outside"

"Oh Sierra how my heart bleeds for you." Damian snorted but then paused. What was that last part again?

"Hold on what do you mean Hawke's moping about?"

"I dunno." Sierra shrugged "I just saw him standing alone on the balcony looking miserable. But you know how kids are at that age. One minute they're raving about the newest music and the next they're moping about some girl or guy or whatever"

"Girl…" Damian's eyes widened a fraction as realisation dawned on him "Ah…I see now…"

"OH god don't you go cryptic on me now! I'm bored but not that bored!" Sierra groaned as Damian strode past her to go over to the balcony where Lance was standing, in a plain white shirt and jeans looking out over the morning city.

His face was blank but his muscles screamed unreleased anxiety.

"Wow…only half a minute she sees me out here and she blabs…must be a new record" Hawke snorted under his breath.

"Yes indeed" Damian nodded solemnly leaning his back against the railing.

They stayed silent for a moment allowing the small breezes around them to brush by and cool them off gently in the heat of the morning sun.

"You know Hawke…" Damian began gently. "It doesn't hurt to admit that you're feeling guilty for something you regret doing"

"Regret?!" Hawke looked taken aback "Wh-Why would I be regretting anything? What did I do wrong?"

"I saw you go upstairs last night."

"Hey I didn't do anything ok" Hawke put both his hands up in mock surrender "I just wanted to have a look around."

"In a young woman's bedroom?" Damian's eyebrows rose.

"Nothing I haven't done before"

"Except you didn't do anything did you…well besides creepily watching the bosses daughter as she slept"

"I wasn't watching _her_ I just wanted a look around this place" Hawke said airily "And she wasn't asleep…"

"She was crying wasn't she?" Damian smirked smugly as he saw the younger man crumple with defeat.

"Yes…" Hawke mumbled.

"Son, I may be an older man but I'm not that old just yet so don't give me that bullshit " Damian snapped a little irritably, bristling slightly as he continued "If you feel remorse for your words back at the compound you should just tell her upfront and not skulk around"

"But I don't feel remorse!" Hawke muttered though the pout on his face said otherwise. Damian sighed and ran a hand over his round head.

"Hawke if you didn't feel remorse you wouldn't be moping about on this balcony in the first place."

Hawke stayed silent glowering at the cityscape below with something akin to resentment.

"You do know that you could always go and apologise to her"

"Apologise for what Damian!" Hawke flung his arms up in the air frustrated and angry "I said the truth! She's not one of us. She didn't have to face exile! She didn't have to see mass genocide or fight a war! She didn't have to abandon the only home she had because other people hated her guts for what she was! She didn't have to leave her family behind to die!"

"No she hasn't..." Damian agreed quietly but his eyes were cold and hard "…but just because she hasn't been through what we have doesn't give us the right to not give her a chance."

Hawke rolled his eyes.

"A chance for what? To do us in?"

"You conceited little prick!" Damian growled angrily as he shoved the PADD he was holding right into his friend's face. "It may come as a shock to you but we aren't the only people in this universe who suffer. I read this kid's file last night and I suggest you do so too before you say something that might get yourself killed"

Hawke stared after his friend as he stormed off the balcony and back into the apartment. It wasn't often that Damian lost his temper, and usually it wasn't without reason.

"Stupid old man" he muttered darkly looking down at the contraption in his hands.

The screen was showing the familiar picture of a dark haired and icy eyed girl wearing dark casual clothes.

Hawke's jaw tensed slightly as he slid his finger down to scroll through the first page of the data. From the look of the layout he was guessing that this was an official public document.

**_Name: Layla Harrison_ **

**_Gender: Female_ **

**_DOB: August 6 2240, Stardate 2240.218_ **

**_Species: Human_ **

**_Affiliation: United Federation of Planets, Starfleet_ **

**_Rank: Cadet_ **

**_Occupation: Starfleet Officer_ **

**_Status: Active_ **

**_Relative/s: Commander John Harrison (father)_ **

Hawke rolled his eyes when he saw Khan's face appear next to the Commander's name and flicked over to the next file on the screen. This one was extremely different to the official record of before. For one thing the photograph of Layla was of her in her stealth suit and she seemed to be a few years younger, though her height had not changed much.

**Name: Layla Singh**

**Alias/s: Layla Harrison, Spectre**

**Gender: Female**

**_DOB: August 6 2245, Stardate 2245.218_ **

**Species: Augmented Human**

**Affiliation: Section 31**

**Rank: N/A**

**Position: Field Agent,**

**Specialisations: Advanced hand to hand combat, Advanced Weapons Design and handling, Advanced Marksman.**

"Hawke"

Hawke almost dropped the PADD in fright. He wheeled around to come face to face with Khan.

"Y-yes my Lord?"

"According to Damian you were the last person to see Layla before she disappeared"

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Hawke gulped nervously.

"…yes sir"

Khan's eyes narrowed and the younger male seemed to diminish under the withering look.

"What did you see?"

"er..." Hawke thought for a good moment. What had he seen? Even he wasn't too sure of that himself…

"She…was lying in bed and crying…sir…"

Khan merely stood there still as stone looking down on him with something akin to fury in his eyes as he rumbled.

"And _why_ was she crying?"

"…I don't know" Hawke answered truthfully "all I do know was that she was crying and clutching at her head like she was in pain"

"And was she?"

"I don't…know…I didn't wait long to find out…"

"And why didn't you? You were curious enough to watch her cry?"

"Because she's…well…" _She's the bitch that broke my nose_

He left out that bit of his thought because he knew Khan would skin him alive. But his leader seemed to guess what he'd refrained himself from saying because his voice suddenly became much lower and more ominous.

"You mean to tell me that one of your own people was in pain and you turned your back on them because of your pride?" Hawke could almost feel his innards shrink down to the size of a pea under his leaders flashing eyes. "…I thought I had taught you better, but it seems I was mistaken"

"But Lord Khan you did teach me better" Hawke said earnestly "You and Helene both did. I just…forgot…and I let my emotions get in the way of my judgment…I'm sorry if I've disappointed you"

And he truly was, but Khan it seemed needed a little more convincing.

"You and I both know that it is not me who needs the apology Hawke."

Hawke looked back down to the floor and nodded mutely.

"You have five minutes to wash up and get ready." Khan hissed "then you will join me on the search. If I find that you're impeding my progress I will not hesitate to re-freeze you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir…" Hawke nodded and dashed back off into the apartment at once.

* * *

Kirk watched from across the table as Layla silently sipped the cup of warm milk he'd given her, her plate of toast empty save the one or two crumbs scattered over its surface.

It was eleven o'clock and only then had the morning news stopped playing. So far nothing had happened disaster wise. The repairs to San Francisco, which had been heavily damaged when the _Vengeance_ had crashed into it several months ago, were still going smoothly underway and the Earth's economic standing in the Federation was still strong and stable despite the fact that tensions with the Klingon empire were still running high.

Kirk glanced at Layla as the display flickered off, leaving them both in total silence.

She really looked out of it still. True the bruises around her neck were gone and the rest of her body was clean and unscratched but her attitude could not be plainer. She was still very much worried.

"You OK? You've been very quiet" he took a sip of his own coffee.

"I'm fine" Layla replied tersely.

Kirk sighed but did not comment. Instead he asked.

"Y'know how you were sleepwalking and all last night?"

"Yeah?" Layla eyed him shrewdly.

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

Layla thought for a moment, before fixing Kirk with an even sterner look "No…never…why?"

"I've called Bones I-I mean Dr McCoy. He and Dr Watson are still analysing that serum Lance used on you and I thought he might want to know about this…just in case it's a side effect or something" Kirk explained all the while wondering why the girl in front of him was so wary of every personal question that came her way. She should know by now that he and his friends meant her no harm.

Layla said nothing but merely nodded before she sipped her milk again. All the while trying to suppress Kali's snarling voice in the back of her head.

_He's just saying that so he and that doctor can mess around with your system more before he lets the section kill us! I'd say we take one of those kitchen utensils and-_

_Stop it Kali, Kirk's shown nothing but kindness to us since we woke up. If he'd wanted us dead he'd have done us in long ago._

Kali grumbled indistinctly under her breath but even she could not argue with that.

There was a knock at the door.

Both Layla and Kirk jumped as McCoy's gruff voice groaned on the other side of the door.

"Jim you better open this door quick"

"On it Bones" Kirk smirked. McCoy hadn't had his morning coffee yet and he was sure to be pissed.

He opened the door quickly and felt his stomach lurch.

Sure enough Dr McCoy was standing there as well as Dr Watson, both in their doctor's uniforms despite the earliness in the day. The circles under both their eyes eyes and the dark shade of stubble over their jaws told Kirk at once that both had pulled an all- nighter at the labs. But it wasn't their appearance that had Kirk's face turn the colour of parchment.

No…

It was the fact that Khan Noonien Singh was towering behind them…and boy did he look furious.


	18. Our Faults and Weaknesses

"Oh Good Morning Dr McCoy, Dr Watson" Layla smiled as the two doctors walked into the kitchen. Their eyes widened in surprise as they caught sight of how casually she was seated at the island counter dressed only in Kirk's oversized dark T-shirt and holding a mug of milk in her hands.

"Oh…Good Morning Layla you look well" Dr John Watson blinked still trying to get over the shock of the image. It was a far cry from the girl in the hospital gown or the girl in the stealth suit that was for sure.

To McCoy however the surprise wasn't so much the choice of attire as much as it was the clothes real owner. Without a word he quickly strode back into the foyer where he proceeded to drag Kirk away from his doorway by the scruff of his shirt to stand around the corner.

"What?" Kirk hissed in surprise.

"Dammit Jim are you insane! You know how possessive Khan is and it's bad enough she's ended up under your roof rather than his."

"Oh come on Bones! She's alive and still in one piece isn't she?"

"Yes but dressing her in _your_ clothes? Are you asking to be killed… again?"

"She needed something to wear and her clothes are in the wash! What did you want me to do? Let her walk about naked?"

"Just tell me you didn't let her sleep in your bed too?" McCoy sighed with exasperation.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh god you did! JIM!"

"Hey I made sure I slept on the couch!" Kirk pointed out heatedly, slightly angry at what his friend was possibly insinuating. For Pete's sake! She was still a kid!

"I know you would've" McCoy groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jim it's just…Augments they have advanced bodies. Senses like smell and sight are remarkably more sensitive than a normal humans"

"So wait a moment…are you saying that because she slept on _my_ bed, Khan will be able to smell my _scent_ on her or something" Kirk didn't know whether to be fascinated by the knowledge of this species or terrified that one of his old enemies might be able to track him by his scent from a mile off like a bloodhound.

"Yes _Kirk_ " a deep voice snapped making both captain and doctor literally jump a little from their silent musings. "Indeed some of _us_ were designed for such tasks as tracking…Like Hawke here" he gestured to the young man that Kirk had not noticed when he'd first answered the door.

Hawke was surprisingly more quiet, morose and docile than when Kirk had first seen him. No doubt Khan had had words with him about his earlier behaviour. If that was the case Kirk was really hoping that the older Augment had drilled some sense into him.

But what he was really hoping for more was for Khan to stop looking at him like he was going to tear him to pieces. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Khan I swear nothing happened. I just found her in the street and brought her back here to sleep that's all"

"She shouldn't even have been in the street" Khan muttered angrily more to himself than to anyone else.

"Well then your crew shouldn't have treated her like crap then should they?" Kirk glared back mulishly.

"You keep focused on your crew Kirk, and I will deal with _mine_ " he quickly glanced back at Hawke who's head bowed a little so that his eyes were turned sheepishly down to the ground.

But Kirk folded his arms and scowled, much to the aggravation of McCoy who hid his face in his hand as his friend proceeded to say.

"And what about Layla? Who's going to deal with her?"

"What do you mean by that?" Khan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well apparently she's not a part of your crew," Kirk spared a look of disgust towards Hawke who glared back scathingly "so what happens to her? Is she just gonna have to fend for herself while you go off to search for your missing _friends_?"

"No she will not. Why? Were you going to try and…assimilate her into _your_ crew Kirk?"

Khan sneered scornfully. It was a terrifying sight to behold and it made McCoy and Hawke visibly shudder at the sight, but Kirk stood his ground. In fact he smirked in his opponents face.

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm trying to do. By human standards she's remarkably talented and the Enterprise only takes the best of the best so…" he shrugged, enjoying rather than fearing the look of wrath that spread over the augmented man's face.

"You dare," Khan growled advancing on Kirk in one menacing step.

"You dare to even think to take what is _mine_ from _me_?"

"She's a living, breathing being Khan. With her own thoughts and her own emotions! She's not mine or yours or anyone's to give or take" he spat taking a step forwards so that he and the augment now stood toe to toe

Khan's eyes flashed and his knuckles whitened as his clenched fists shook by his sides with the effort to keep them still as Kirk continued to rant.

"You once said that I didn't understand the worth of what I had in front of me. Well newsflash I do. True she's sensitive and insecure but she alone has probably got more courage and humanity than allof your _superior_ crew put together. She lived for years under one man's thumb, he took away her mother and whatever he could to make her live alone in misery. And yet after all that she still she finds it in herself to try to embrace what good this world has to offer her with open arms rather than wishing for revenge! No Khan! It's you who doesn't understand how lucky you are to have a good kid like her even remotely care about you at all!"

Kirk panted for breath tensing up his body in preparation for the blow that would undoubtedly end him.

But seconds passed and Khan did not even move an inch. Kirk frowned a little in confusion until a tiny sound reached his ears.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Everyone's eyes turned to see the small red light on the thin metal band around Khan's neck flicker on and off rapidly as it responded to his intensified bodily stress.

"Khan?" McCoy asked cautiously.

A few small muscles in Khan's face began to twitch and despite himself, he let out a small grunt of pain. Then without warning he stumbled away from Kirk almost crashing into the wall his body jolting horribly.

Hawke ran forwards and grabbed his leader before his body could hit the floor just as two people came rushing from the next room. It was Dr Watson and Layla.

"Father!"

"Layla" Khan craned his head up at his daughter as she rushed over to his other side ignoring the unpleasant tingles that spread over her skin when they made contact. He gave another heavy grunt of pain and his legs kicked out as the nerves in them jerked so that they both stumbled. Hawke rushed forwards grabbing his leader's arm and swinging it over his shoulders so that he took most of the weight.

"It's stopped. I can manage" Khan hissed though his face had turned a very pale green. Hawke however turned to look at Kirk who was cautiously leaning towards them not sure whether or not he should step in to help.

"Which way to the bathroom?" the younger man asked quietly.

"This way, follow me" Kirk nodded but Khan glowered as if the prospect disgusted him more than his sudden illness.

Despite his protests they managed to heave him into the bathroom and deposit him on the floor in front of the large bathtub. His face was greener than ever and as soon as he'd pulled his head over the rim of the tub he heaved.

Hawke quickly backed away but Layla could not. Khan's hand that kept her by his side was so tight around her arm that it hurt.

"Oww" she winced trying to keep her breathing calm as she attempted to pry off his hard fingers.

"Father let go" She could feel her self-control slipping with each second that passed, what with the burning of skin against skin and the smell of puke hitting her sensitive nose.

"No…" Khan's eyes shut as he held her securely into his side.

The word was barely more than a whisper and yet they made everyone present almost freeze in their spots.

Kirk, McCoy and John all exchanged rather nervous looks. They felt rather like they were intruding on something very private.

Apparently Khan thought they were too.

"Hawke" he muttered "stand guard out the door"

"But-"

"Now Hawke!"

It took Hawke a full moment of gaping at his leader before quickly snapping to it.

Layla made to move away but Khan kept his grip tight on her and looked up into her face his matching eyes boring holes into hers.

"Out" he snapped at the three humans. Kirk glared at him angrily.

"Hey this is my-"

"Kirk" Layla cut over him quietly but clearly as she turned round to look at him her blue eyes wide and beseeching. "Please"

_No-no-no-no-no! Not the eyes! Not the goddamn puppy eyes!_

"Fine! We'll be out here if you need anything" Kirk groaned mentally cursing himself for his weakness to a pleading woman.

He left the room, the door sliding shut, leaving both augments alone sitting on the tiled floor.

Finally after a deep breath, Khan lifted his head, only to see Layla turned away from him, her eyes to the ground as she shivered uncontrollably. He frowned in confusion, but then he noticed his hand on her upper arm, his fingers curling over the young flesh like a Boa Constrictor would when strangling its prey. The vice like grip was so tight that it had almost completely cut of the circulation to the rest of the arm so that it was even paler than ever.

He loosened his grip and grimaced when he caught sight of the bruising flesh slip out from beneath his fingers. Once the fingers were loose enough Layla quickly scrambled away from him, her body curling in upon itself so that she was cocooned from the outside world…from him…

"Why?" he rasped, his deep voice sounding strained with a hollow bleakness "Why is it that everything that is mine ends up trying to get away from me?"

"Because you believe you are entitled to it when in fact you are not" Layla mumbled, still not looking up at him as he heaved again over the rim of the tub. Her arm hurt but thankfully he'd let her go. She did not think she could take any more physical contact for one day.

"Superior ability breeds superior ambition" Khan spat as his throat burned from the gastric acid that had been expelled from his system "that is the our way"

" _Your_ way you mean" Layla scowled "I was taught that if you wanted something real bad you had to earn it and if you didn't work hard enough you had to live without it"

"You should not have to live without anything" Khan growled low under his breath, but Layla shook her head and gave a hollow chuckle.

"Che! Not live like that? Why because I'm an augment? Because I'm _superior_ " she spared that word some rather particularly nasty snap "I don't know what it was like in the twentieth century _father_ but in this century the only thing that makes you a higher being is the choices you choose to make, not the species you are. And no offence but if you and your crew believe that your _natural superiority_ will get you through this day and age, you really need to get a psyche test"

There was a silence as Khan digested these words. Now he could understand why his crew was so adamant that she was not one of them. Her ideology went completely against everything they'd been taught. She saw life through much more down-to-earth eyes that to many an augment would be seen as weak and pathetic.

And yet it was her humility that had enabled her to survive for so long in this time and not just to survive but to thrive and co-exist in some form of harmony with others.

Was this her purpose then? Not only would she take his place as leader but would she pave the way for a new way of life for their people? A peaceful way?

"What do I do?" he muttered pulling away from the tub his eyes firmly set on the young girl beside him who finally peeked out from behind her dark hair to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What do I have to do to earn your trust?

Layla found his face difficult to read. On the one hand he was angry and embarrassed and on the other he was very nervous and unsure like a child that was too proud to admit he did not know something basic even though everyone else did.

It then hit her hard like a ton of bricks. He was just as out of his depth with this whole situation as she was. He had spent so long a time on his own isolation that he himself must have almost forgotten how to truly live amongst other people and not as a spectator from outside.

Layla opened her mouth to speak and was surprised to hear that it was slightly tremulous.

"…I don't want you… to do anything… Just be there as you are …but why?" she turned to look at him fully her eyes brimming with questions "Of all the people in this universe you want my trust? What good will it do? It's not like it's worth much. You could have your pick of anyone. So why come back for me?"

"Because…You're not anyone…you're you..." Khan reached to stroke his fingers delicately over her cheek. "You're _my_ Layla"

* * *

Hawke's hand clenched as he gritted his teeth as he heard the gentle purr of his leader's voice through the door.

This wasn't right! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was Khan's heir! Him! he had been chosen from all those hopeful young augment children, he was the one Khan had singled out, was the one who was supposed to be destined for greatness. And now here he was chucked outside of the door like some common guard whilst Khan doted on his delicate little princess.

His teeth gritted together as his thoughts turned to the little raven haired girl that had consumed his angry thoughts for the past two days now.

Why even bother to wake him up if he was just going to be thrown away anyways?

She spoke about the qualities of hard work and yet without even lifting her tiny fingers Khan was almost begging for her approval.

True she wasn't as obnoxious as he'd first thought and despite his initial assumptions she did seem to genuinely care for Khan even if she and him didn't see eye to eye for some things.

Hawke's knuckle tightened so hard as the image of her small form crying all alone in her large bed flashed over his mind's eye.

_No! Don't even think about it! She's just a miserable little brat that's trying to milk you for all its worth_

But then another voice, much kinder and reasonable than the one before spoke up and Hawke looked around. It was Jim Kirk and he was talking to both the doctors with him quietly and seriously.

"She's alone; she's never known what it's like to be with people like her. We at least need to give her a chance"

"Jim we're giving her a chance but the girl's so wary of everyone around her" McCoy gruffly sighed only to receive a frown from John.

"Of course she's wary. Everyone she's known before in the past has tried to use or abuse her. I'm just surprised she wants anything to do with any of us given the situation"

"She's trying hard to start fresh." Kirk quickly glanced at Hawke who easily avoided his eye though he kept his ears pricked and listening intently as the Starfleet captain continued speaking "She just needs time to know that she can have such things as friends. She needs to know that she can be safe."

_Safe…friends…_

Hawke blinked as something in his head clicked.

Was that the reason he'd been awoken? Because she needed a friend?! Khan could have picked any augment he wanted to watch over her! Hell he could've bought her a guard dog and it would've wielded a better result.

_If she could even handle a dog? Or a cat?_

He paused frowning slightly as his thoughts dwelled back to the small alley way on the side of the building that he and Khan had walked past on their way up.

Hawke quickly glanced back into the lounge. Kirk, McCoy and John were busy talking amongst themselves still and it did not look like they were going to resurface any time soon.

It couldn't hurt to slip outside for five minutes could it?

"Stay outside with Hawke" Khan said quietly as he turned around so that his back was facing her as he slipped off his top over his torso.

Layla grimaced looking at the doorway behind which the augment stood undoubtedly thinking of new ways to insult her.

Khan seemed to know what she was thinking because he chuckled softly under his breath "it will only be for short time. And I will join you outside soon enough"

"fine" she huffed folding her arms and walking out the door. Khan kept his eyes on her until the door had shut behind her completely.

Layla sighed as she exited the bathroom, expecting a snide remark to come out from beside her.

But none came.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Kirk, McCoy and John were now sitting in their seats in the lounge their heads lolling back as they all dozed in their spots. She couldn't blame them. The two doctors had been working non stop for three days almost and Kirk had had a rough night trying to keep her safe and sound from sleepwalking. The least she could do was let them rest.

Layla bit her lip as she quietly tiptoed towards the front door which she heard hissing slightly as it opened.

In walked Hawke and he was carrying something in his arms, wrapped in his jacket.

She tilted her head to the side as he caught sight of her and froze.

_Oh crap_

He gulped as the bundle squirmed in his hold

"uh…hey"

"…hey yourself…" Layla raised her eyebrows at him as she took a step forward, eying his wriggling cargo. "What have you got there?"

"nothing" Hawke said quickly about to sidestep away but Layla quickly blocked his path with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't look like nothing" she hissed.

"It also doesn't look like any of your business" Hawke growled pulling the little bundle closer to his chest protectively, but not before Layla had reached deftly forwards and pulled down a portion of the blanket.

"Oh my GOD!"

"GAH!"

Kirk, McCoy and John nearly jumped out of their seats with fright as they all were jolted out from their sleep.

The doctors and the captain all quickly rushed towards the door where they'd heard the loud squeak only to stop dead in their tracks.

Layla was standing in front of a very red faced Hawke, her hands over her mouth as she burst out laughing and pointing to the little grey blue kitten he was holding close to his chest, wrapped in his jacket


	19. Lost and Found

Khan's eyes narrowed as he stepped back out into the corridor of Kirk's apartment, clean and already looking remarkably healthy again after his small episode. But Layla and Hawke were not there.

His body tensed and his eyes narrowed.

She couldn't have run off again?...could she?...

He felt something in his gut sink at the thought, the same horrible sensation he'd felt earlier that morning when he'd seen her empty bed.

_No…No don't over think it…_

He ran a hand through his dark hair carefully combing it back with his fingers so his fringe was off his face as he took a deep inhale.

The scent of jasmine was close by and it was mixing with something else. Something soft but tinged with the smell of the street.

He quietly stepped out into the doorway to the lounge. Kirk, McCoy and John Watson were all sitting on some seat watching with amusement as Layla and Hawke sat on the carpeted floor some way away with a little grey kitten in-between them, rolling around in the dark material that had once been the younger male's jacket.

Had Khan not had such self-control he would have face-palmed.

He knew he and Hawke shouldn't have gone by that alley way.

Hawke always had had a soft spot for animals. Even as a young boy he'd had a habit of finding strays and trying to look after them…no matter how dangerous they might have been. Khan could clearly remember those early mornings when he came to his young protégé's quarters only to see the boy fast asleep with a new pet draped over him.

But then again it probably wasn't so surprising…considering the conditions Khan and his followers had found him in….

He shook his head quietly watching as Layla bit her lip unsurely.

"So…what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Hawke snapped.

"The cat, bird brain" Layla rolled her eyes "Is it fluffy"

"Of course he is are you blind?" Hawke growled.

"No! it's just…well…"Layla bristled as she tried to find words to say.

"Well what? You've never held a cat before?" he spat.

There was a sticky silence as Layla looked down to the ground. Hawke's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"What? Seriously? You've never held a cat?"

"…No…" she mumbled flushing with embarrassment as she looked down on the floor "I've never even touched any animal actually"

_Doesn't even know what it's like to pet an animal?_

Hawke stared wide eyed in astonishment. Good god! Damian wasn't kidding when he said she'd had suffered a depraved childhood.

He saw a sad look briefly cross over her face and he was quickly reminded of the sight of her crying in her bed last night.

His insides squirmed uncomfortably as he saw the cat purr up at him happily as he scratched it behind the ears.

He'd had enough sensitivity to take it in when he'd found it in the street but he couldn't bring himself to comfort someone obviously in distress. Damian was right. He was a conceited prick.

"…Here…" he reached down and picked up the little mewling ball of fluff securely in both hands and holding it out to Layla.

"What? What are you-"

"You put one hand under his chest and one right here."

Layla stiffened as Hawke quickly grabbed her hands and settled them around the tiny feline who mewled in disquiet as he was once again disturbed from his observations of the room.

It was so tiny, its little legs limp by its sides as he was passed between people. It couldn't have been more than four weeks old at most. The corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards slightly as he saw Layla's face split into a wide delighted smile as the little kitten looked up at her with its wide amber eyes.

"Oh my god. He's so soft!"

"He's a kitten of course he's soft" Hawke glowered grumpily.

"Alright this is weird…" McCoy muttered exchanging a look with Kirk who narrowed as he caught sight of Khan in the corner of his eye.

There it was again…the gentle quirk of the lips as the Augment looked down upon the scene on the floor, icy eyes soft, almost tender. The same look Kirk noticed, that Khan had given Layla when she'd left him to go shopping with Uhura, and the same look that he'd had on his face when he'd been comforting her as she struggled against the serum.

Kirk turned his face back to look at the young girl as a twinge of unpleasant guilt settled on his stomach.

He'd been wrong about what he'd said before. Khan did care about her. He cared more than anyone else had so far. He just didn't know how to show it properly.

* * *

"We're back"

Ari, Damian, Ronan and Sierra all looked up from their spots in the kitchen to see Khan, Layla and Hawke stride in, the lattermost holding a little grey kitten in his arms.

They all collectively sighed.

"Hawke" Ronan groaned as they came close enough. "Please tell me that's gonna be the only pest you bring into this house"

"Sorry Ronan but which pest are you talking about?" Hawke smirked glancing towards Layla who spared him a look of haughty disdain.

"I'd rather be a pest than be _you_ "

Hawke opened his mouth to retort but Khan beat him to the punch as he growled dangerously.

"Enough! I don't care which one of you starts the argument! If you're going to talk to each other I expect you both to be at least civil or else you don't speak at all!"

They both shut their mouths at once.

He spared them both a stern look before turning back to the rest of the augments all of whom were smirking a little, though they quickly snapped to attention though once his eyes were on them.

"The same goes for all of you."

"Yes sir" they nodded quickly.

"I know Layla has not been brought up with our ways," he glanced quickly at her and she stiffened a little "but that doesn't mean she is to be treated any less than how we would treat one of our own. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir!" Ari, Hawke, Ronan and Damian all nodded again. Sierra however, stayed silent.

Khan noticed and his gaze went if possible even harder.

"Sierra are we clear"

"Crystal clear sir" the older woman spat.

"Good. Now you two." Khan turned back to both the teenagers before looking down at the kitten in Hawke's arms. It gave a loud mewl up at him, tilting its adorable head in confusion. But he was not swayed one little bit.

"Since you're both so insistent on keeping that animal I suggest you _both_ co-operate with each other and go wash it."

"What?! Co-operate?!"

"With her?!"

"This is not up for debate!" Khan snapped "Go! Now! Before I turf that _thing_ into the street!"

The cat mewled again seemingly pleased with the attention it was getting from Khan, even though it wasn't particularly positive.

Both Hawke and Layla looked at him in horrified alarm but nodded and made their way to the other side of the room where the hallway was.

When they both passed Sierra quietly stuck out her foot. Hawke stumbled and almost lost his grip on the kitten but Layla was quick enough to catch it in her arms.

She took it from him gingerly and he gave her a small nod in thanks, before he was tugged back, his forearm rubbing against an ample bosom.

The kitten hissed loudly at Sierra who scowled at it and its current owner in turn.

"Do you mind!" she clipped coldly.

"Not at all. Do you?" Layla calmly raised her eyebrows straightening herself up proudly and walking down the hallway.

Despite himself, Hawke found his eyes drawn to the sway of her hips as she strode confidently down the hall. He had to admit the girl did know how to strut her stuff.

He was interrupted by his musings when he felt Sierra's lips graze his ear as she whispered.

"You look like you could use a break birdy. If you want you can come by my room any time for a _chat_ "

"Thanks but no thanks" Hawke muttered stiffly.

Sierra's eyes narrowed "Why?"

"I have my duties to follow"

"Why?"

"Because Khan gave them to me…" He trailed off as the sound of giggles that caught his ears. He looked back up and saw down the hallway Layla trying to the bathroom door whilst the little kitten began to climb all over her.

"Aww! Yes. Yes. I like you too" She giggled as the kitten began to rub itself against her shoulder, purring loudly.

"Doesn't mean he won't allow you to take a break. Or…" Sierra's grip on Hawke tightened so much that the claw like nails on her hands dug into his skin, puncturing it.

But Hawke barely blinked and tugged his arm from her grip.

"Sierra when I say no. I mean no."

"Are u just saying that because of some _pretty_ _face_?"

She spat out the last two words shooting Layla a particularly dirty look as if she was a piece of slime that had been pressed into the underside of her shoe.

"No. But at least she doesn't have to sell herself for people to notice that she has a pretty face." Hawke muttered coldly.

He turned his back on her as she spluttered affronted, completely missing the smirk of pride Khan gave him from across the room.

He walked into the bathroom and found Layla sitting by the edge of the bath tub holding out her finger under a running tap of water as the kitten struggled.

"It has to be warm" he said.

Layla looked up and saw Hawke walk towards her and put his hand under the running water.

It was a little bit too cold so he adjusted the tap.

"He's just a baby, so we have to be careful about how we scrub him"

He quickly reached for a spare towel and held it under the water until it was wet. He then proceeded to gently rub at the kittens back, trying to make sure the strokes followed the flow of its fur.

There were several mewls of protest from underneath the towel.

"I don't think he likes bath time" Layla smiled.

"Well he has to learn to deal with it, because Khan won't like a dirty animal running around his home"

"True…father's a bit of a um…"

"Clean freak?"

"Yeah"

They both chuckled as the kitten's fluffy head poked out to meow at the both of them its fur all sticking out oddly in different directions.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a hairstyle" Hawke playfully rubbed the kitten's head with the towel making its fur stick out even more.

Layla paused looking intently at his face.

He was smiling, actually smiling. It was odd how boyishly goofy it looked in comparison to his usual smug smirks or sneers.

He caught her eye and the smile instantly vanished.

"Sorry" Layla stuttered mentally cursing herself whilst simultaneously trying to shut Kali up inside her head because the crazy bitch was cackling her head off "I-it just that I've never seen you actually smile before…it's…nice…"

"Oh…thanks…" Hawke quickly turned his attention to rubbing the kitten's paws, keeping his head down to hide the small flush of pink over his cheeks.

The kitten mewled again fixing him with a grumpy look.

"Yeah, yeah I know you hate me now little guy" he switched to the little grey hind paws rubbing the pads soothingly. "Put him on his stomach"

"He really needs a name" Layla muttered as she shifted the feline so that he lay on his back in the towel on her lap.

"How about Wriggler?" Hawke snorted as the kitten wriggled on his back as his stomach was rubbed down.

"Cute but no" Layla shook her head and looked down at the baby animal. "He's a survivor, he needs a strong name"

"Strong huh?" Hawke pursed his lips thinking hard "hmmm…no wait…no never mind"

He shrugged it off but Layla frowned.

"What?"

"No it's nothing. It's not that strong but…never mind… besides it would be a weird name for a cat"

"What name?"

"…Hubble…"

Layla raised her eyebrows. "Hubble… nice…Like the lost satellite?"

"Lost?" Hawke's eyes bulged "what do you mean lost?"

"I mean missing, misplaced, absent-"

"I know what the meaning of lost is!" Hawke growled in frustration and Layla smirked.

"I should hope so"

Hawke glared at her and reached over to run his hand under the still running tap. He flicked it.

"Gah!"

But Hawke was already laughing hard as Layla spluttered, prying her now wet hair away from her face.

"Ha! Ha! What the-HEY!"

He cried out as water came spitting out at him in return.

He quickly retaliated and gave her a large flick into her face. She ducked but was quick to return the favour with interest as was he.

They were so busy splashing each other that they didn't hear the door to the bathroom open.

"Are you two quite-"

SPLASH!

There was silence save the small mewling of the excited kitten Hubble in Layla's arms as the two teens stared in horror at the dark haired pale skinned man, whose entire head was now dripping wet with water.

"Sorry…father" Layla bit her lip as Khan spluttered and blinked rapidly to dispel the droplets from his pale blue eyes, which quickly made to glower down at the two younger augments.

"If you two finished here" he growled and they shrunk away slightly "you will get dressed and come back outside. We have work to do"

"What happened?" Hawke gulped standing up quickly as Khan made to stalk back to the door.

He paused over the threshold and turned back to look at the younger male with stern eyes before turning to Layla. His gaze softened ever so slightly but also became more strained.

"Doctor Verity Jefferson is dead"

"Dead?" Layla stood up, holding Hubble close to her tight.

_No…No way…_

Khan nodded gravely trying his best to avoid looking into those wide blue eyes that were slowly but surely becoming moist and over bright.

"Yes…the authorities found her body this morning in her lab…and there is substantial evidence that she might have been murdered?"

"Murdered? But who…" Layla gulped "Who would want to murder Vee?"

"They don't know" Khan's eyes narrowed "Which is why Starfleet wants our help to find out"


	20. London Calling Once More

The trip to the Starfleet Headquarters in London was silent.

Layla gazed out the window as she sat in the back of a hover car beside Hawke and Ronan as Khan sat in the front passenger's seat with their designated driver, as they and another vehicle behind them wove their way through the old city.

Verity…the doctor that had stayed with her the longest…she'd been there since before Layla could remember, since before her mother had vanished.

Her old guardsmen and all those other minor personnel that had been there she'd probably never see again, and whatever attachments to her previous life she had were probably being burned away even as she sat here in this vehicle.

She couldn't find the words to speak, it felt like her entire throat was constricted by a pair of invisible hands, which not just deprived her of sufficient air but also of whatever warmth she had left in her body.

She had initially been overjoyed when Admiral Marcus was confirmed to be dead…but strangely enough as time went by she had begun to feel slightly empty. Whilst their relationship was more of a hostile one the old man had been one of the few constants in her life. It wasn't that she missed him, far from it….it was just…she found the lack of his presence in her life odd…

She blinked as the images outside her window began to reverse as the hovercar slid into a parking spot just outside a large grey building.

She barely waited for the others to unstrap themselves from their seats before she'd hopped out the vehicle and began striding up the lawn.

She didn't even turn around when she heard Khan's heavy footfalls fall into time with hers as he caught up quickly.

"We need to meet up with the authorities before we can go see the scene" his voice lowered to a whisper as they entered the front doors of the main building and entered the lobby.

"Screw authorities. A woman is dead and the more time spent dawdling the colder the murderers trail will get" Layla spat under her breath as she zipped up the jacket over her stealth suit.

She didn't know why she was wearing the damn thing again. She now had plenty of clothes to choose from back at the apartment. Maybe because it was the first thing she could fling on that was laying on her bed? Or was it because it was just familiar? Either way the revelation did not temper her mood. Indeed it made her scowl darkly.

"I know" Khan reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring her flinch as they made contact. "but storming into places we are not allowed will cause a scene that will only further delay us."

"…fine! Have it your way." Layla roughly shrugged his hand off of her and shoved her hands in her pockets before turning back to her walking.

Khan's eyes narrowed and he replaced his hand on her shoulder, this time making sure to keep a much firmer grip as he leaned down to hiss.

"Don't turn your back on me"

"Don't order me around" she snapped back trying to tug her hand out of his grip. "I'm not your crew!"

"Layla" he growled.

"Commander Harrison" an emotionless voice greeted.

Khan looked up and saw a familiar Vulcan humanoid standing there in front of both him and Layla, hands by his side.

"Spock" Khan hissed.

Spock's slanted brows furrowed ever so slightly at the sight of the augment's tight grip on his daughter's arm.

"Commander if there is any logical explanation to your treatment of Cadet Harrison I suggest you state it quickly lest you want your inhibitor to activate itself again."

"It was just a misunderstanding Mr Spock" Layla quickly muttered yanking her arm out of her father's grip "My father was just telling me to slow down my pace a little or else I'd get lost"

Despite the now quirked eyebrow, Spock seemed contented with that answer because he nodded.

"In that case it was fortunate I was able to find you before you encountered such problems. Follow me"

Khan held on to his poker face though it was dangling by the thinnest thread imaginable, as Hawke and Ronan finally approached the scene.

"Lead the way Mr Spock" Ronan nodded noticing with some pity that Layla was quick to follow the Vulcan man despite the narrowed eyes of her father.

Khan gritted his teeth. She preferred to be with these inferiors but she still lied on his behalf? Just whose side was she on?

_No one else's, but her own, she's doing what she can to survive for herself, even if it means juggling between two sides._

He scowled grimly as he noticed that both his daughter and Spock were already a few meters ahead of them.

Once they were a sufficient distance away Spock quietly glanced down at Layla.

"Are you alright Miss Singh?"

"yes…thank you" Layla mumbled her hands twisting in front of her as they both entered a turbo lift, which the three male Augment's quickly followed them into.

"Damian is leading Ari and Sierra and they will be following our movements using the PADD" Ronan explained softly as the doors shut.

Spock nodded once to show he'd understood just as Layla turned her head to him.

"What happened to Verity?"

"I was under the impression that you had been told that news already Miss Singh?"

"Yes but not the specifics? What _happened_ to her?"

All four of the men's heads turned at the sound of her small, tremulous voice.

Spock hesitated for a moment, the only sign of any discomfort he showed being the small shifting of weight between his feet.

"Miss Singh there is one thing you must understand. I am a Vulcan and as such I cannot lie nor can I disguise the sensitive nature of this topic. If I answer your query and it makes you distressed you must tell me and I will not hesitate to stop on your behalf."

"I understand" Layla nodded

Khan's eyes narrowed. Could not lie, his foot! The Vulcan had lied about putting his crew aboard the Vengeance. True Khan had not bothered to register the fact that Spock had only made it a point to specify it was only the torpedos he was talking about and not the actual cryotubes that were supposed to be inside them. But a lie of omission was still a lie and Khan couldn't help but wonder what answer Spock was going to give.

"Doctor Verity Jefferson was found knifed to death at zero nine hundred hours and thirty six minutes this morning, in her lab on the fourth floor of this very building. At first the coroner was confused as to the time and final cause of death due to the ferocious way her body was carved by the blade used by the culprit. Eventually we were able to discover that the cause of death was a swift cut across both the common carotid arteries on either side of her neck."

"Execution style" Layla murmured "And the blade used?"

"Unknown for now, though we suspect it may be a small sized combat knife with a serrated edge. The authorities are still searching for the weapon as we speak" Spock replied blankly.

"If it really is execution style it might be a boot or a neck knife" Ronan glanced at Khan just as Hawke nodded.

"Yeah like how the US Marines and Seals used to have. Didn't Ari have a collection of them at one point?"

"Yeah a huge one" Ronan nodded. "I remember he used to have a glass display cabinet for them and everything, he'd clean it every single day. He even had a Japanese short sword if I remember correctly" the older augment scratched his chin thoughtfully "I wonder what became of it?"

"It most likely has been destroyed" Khan clipped.

"Not necessarily" Spock quickly glanced at Khan "Antique Terran weaponry are quite a rarity in this day and age. There is a possibility that such an item might be a part of a museum or as part of a private antique collection."

"Pity" Layla grunted "I'd have liked to have handled one"

"Yeah like you can use a sword?" Hawke snorted.

"Yeah! I can and let me just say that if you wanted I could give you a very _private_ demonstration" she gave a smile that was all too sweet and charming, though her tone was laced with venom.

There was a pause in which Hawke shifted his hands to cover up his front, much to Khan's hidden amusement. He was even more entertained when he realised Layla was speaking again this time a little more animatedly.

"Marcus had me train with weapons since I was seven" she shrugged "there's only so many cultures that have access to phasers, and there are heaps that prefer hand held bladed weapons in hand to hand combat like the Klingons. To them their weapons carry not only death to their enemies but also the honour of their clan. That's probably why they have quite a nice variety that are beautifully crafted like the Bat'leth. Or the Mek'leth and there's also the Tajtiq…that's a pretty nice one too. It's a shame they're so difficult to get a hold of."

"Funny" Ronin quirked an eyebrow. "I'd have thought you'd be more into long range weapons given that you're…um…"

He faltered and Hawke smirked.

"Vertically challenged?"

"Rather be that then brain challenged" Layla spat. "but you're right I do like phasers a lot more than blades…at least to use"

"And why is that?" Spock asked with one quirked eyebrow and she flushed a little with embarrassment.

"…Because it gives you the option to not kill your opponent…" she mumbled.

Khan's eyebrows shot up with surprise, but they didn't beat the height Ronan's and Hawke's had achieved as they turned around with wide eyes.

There was silence for a full minute.

"Miss Singh…" Spock's stiff stance was the only indication of his concern. "May I ask a personal query?"

"…yes…" Layla gulped. She had a nasty feeling where this was headed.

"In the time you spent under the custody of Admiral Marcus…were you ever once forced…to take a life?"

Yep her nasty feeling was right!

Layla bit her lip and looked down at the floor, her hands twisting uncomfortably in front of her.

"It was only once or twice" she murmured as her hands made to rub at her lower arms like she was cold "but…I didn't mean to do it…I just…I didn't know what else to do at the time and…" she trailed off into silence and Khan noticed that her eyes were strangely over bright.

"I apologise" Spock said quickly. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable or distressed"

Another silence followed.

_Self-defence…self-defence for a desperate possibly life threatening situation…_

Khan's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw her jaw stiffen in her attempt to keep herself together. He didn't know quite what to think, but then again he probably should've guessed as such. In the maze she could've easily killed all her opponents (save him) with less effort than needed for the steps she took to merely incapacitate them. And whilst she did aim a scalpel at her commanding officer that was just to spook him.

She was no killer, at least not naturally one at any rate. He would admit, there was a part of him that was slightly disappointed with that, the more savage brutal part of him. However his displeasure was overshadowed by relief and of pride. Even in the darkest moments of her life when she was alone and friendless, she found a way to preserve her dignity.

They reached the floor and were met with a corridor that was packed with people running up and down it. Many were dressed in scrubs including two very familiar figures.

"Oh…you finally made it…about bloody time Spock" McCoy gruffly snarled moodily as Watson pulled his mouth mask off to reveal a pale but grimly determined look on his face.

"You've all been cleared to see the body" he said his eyes darting unsurely between Khan and Layla.

Spock noticed this and spoke quietly.

"Miss _Harrison_ has been informed of the situation Dr Watson."

"I can see that…Layla... You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. Besides it's kind of…well…"

"I've seen dead corpses before Doctor" she clipped icily, though they saw her bottom lip tremble ever so slightly "this won't be any different"

"It will be kid" McCoy sighed "you knew her for a long time, heck probably longer than I did. Trust us…you won't like what you'll see…"

"I know" she nodded "but if I don't see it for myself it'll be worse, much worse."

Watson sighed softly, his eyes growing soft with pity as they looked on the girl in front of him. She looked paler than ever and there was something about the way she held herself so tensely that made him feel like he were looking at a fragile glass object teetering on the verge of falling over to the ground.

"…there are coveralls next to the door. But still be careful…there's a lot of blood everywhere"

Khan kept close to Layla as they walked over to the box filled with the white hooded unattractive full body suits and slipped them over their outerwear.

Layla didn't say a word to anyone and was in her suit already by the time Khan had barely pulled his first arm through.

She stepped inside the room.

Everything …was red. The metal tables, the lab equipment, the chairs, the floor. All smeared in that same brilliant deep shade.

In the centre of all the red was the figure of a woman, though much of her features were indistinguishable as it was lying face down in a pool of the dark liquid that was spewing out in gushes from multiple gashes ranging from her neck to all over her body. There were so many slashes that all her clothes were stained scarlet. Her greying hair dripped the colour over her neck like a mop just dipped in wet dye. The only thing that wasn't any shade of red were the small spots of her chocolaty skin on her wrists and ankles.

Layla took a deep breath to steady herself and almost gagged as the pungent metallic smell almost overwhelmed her in an instant. Then before she could stop herself her eyes burned and blurred over.

She couldn't help it…. She thought she had felt empty before but boy was she wrong. Now she felt like she'd just vomited up all her internal organs, leaving a gaping hole where they'd all been. She also felt numb and cold, barely able to feel even the tips of her fingers. They didn't even feel like her limbs anymore, for all she knew they might have been some poorly made plastic prosthetics attached to the sockets for her limbs.

She stumbled to the side, but didn't fall to the ground as two steady familiar hands reached out to grab her.

Khan quickly scooped her up, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the various men and women bustling around him trying to examine the room, and carried her outside just as a strangled gasp escaped her.

He tried to settle her down to sit by the wall outside but to his great surprise she clung to him tightly with both hands. Her sobs whilst visible on the outside were strangely silent, the only sound coming from her being the occasional choking rasps as she inhaled for breath.

Meanwhile on the side Spock didn't need his inherent psionic abilities to feel the waves of despair leak out of the girl as she sat by the wall.

Whether it was his Vulcan logic or his deeply buried human like emotional intuition, he knew that what he was feeling from her was barely scratching the surface of what was really going on inside her. From what he had seen of Layla's past records, Verity Jefferson was perhaps the only person apart from Admiral Marcus that had known her the longest. And whilst interactions between medical practitioner and patient seemed more strict than affectionate at most times, there was no doubt in Spock's mind that they were indeed rather close to one another despite past actions.

He quietly strode over to the pair of augments, the elder of which stiffened and spared him his usual glare of distrust and wariness.

"There is an empty lab up the corridor which you are free to use, if you would prefer a quieter spot. Commander" Spock's voice was soft in tone as he looked down on them both. His expression was difficult to read.

Khan nodded silently and picked Layla up again, as she had no strength or will left in her to stand. She did not protest but merely laid her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes, still silently sobbing.

The Vulcan watched with a slightly furrowed brow as they both walked down the hall and into another doorway to their right.

Once the door had closed he flipped out his communicator.

"Spock how did it go?" a familiar voice instantly blurted out in his pointed ear.

"Captain. It seems your intuition has paid off once more." Spock said lowly and evenly as always.

"Yes?" Kirk insisted impatient for the verdict.

"Doctors McCoy, Watson and I tried to warn her about the distressing content of what she might see. But she insisted on going inside. Now Miss Singh has seen the scene of the crime and her emotional response has been quite…strong"

"How is she?" Kirk's voice quickly changed from nerves to worry in a flash.

"Khan has just taken her to another room to give her some time to grieve in private."

"Alright good…no I mean it's not good that there's a dead body in a lab and that there's a crying girl but it's good for our case…isn't it?"

"Yes Captain it is. With your account of last night's and this morning's events as well as her response, Admiral Lance cannot prove to Command that Miss Singh was in any way responsible for the murder of Doctor Jefferson."


	21. Checkmate the King

As Hawke came through the automatic door that his leader had walked through he paused.

Layla was sitting on the floor leaning against the sides of a metal lab table in front of him. She wasn't sobbing anymore but her eyes were still streaming in torrents down her cheeks.

There was a small mewling sound and Hawke squirmed uncomfortably as something tiny moved around his front.

_…damn_

Layla quickly looked up just in time to see Hubble's tiny grey feline head poke up from the neck of Hawke's almost completely closed jacket.

"Oh…you managed to sneak him in" She quickly rubbed at her eyes, the corners of her lips very faintly quirking upwards at the sight.

"Yeah" Hawke scratched the back of his head with embarrassment as the little kitten caught sight of Layla and at once began to squirm. "Ow! Ow! Ok! OK! You can go to her"

He quickly pulled the little feline out of his jacket and deposited it on the ground gently.

Layla gave a weak shadow of a smile as Hubble quickly darted over to her resting his front paws on her lap and looking up at her with wide eyes vaguely noticing, that they were actually a strange mix of amber and pale green.

"You've got nice eyes little guy" her voice shook and rasped as she pulled the kitten into her lap. It meowed loudly and tried to step up onto her chest to put its face close to hers.

"It's a Korat"

"huh?"

"Korat. That's its breed. In Thailand they are supposed to be symbols of good luck" Hawke shifted around on his feet looking around. Where was Khan?

"Too bad we didn't find you before…" Layla broke off and shut her eyes. Hubble began to lick at the tearstains on her cheek with his small but rough tongue.

There was the hiss as the door opened behind Hawke. He turned round suddenly to come face to face with his leader who was holding a small cup of water. He stopped short as he caught sight of the kitten in his daughter's arms. Then he looked at Hawke with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry…" the younger man gulped "Didn't know what else to do with him"

Khan sighed before kneeling down and handing Layla the cup. She took it from him gingerly and took a sip.

Hubble looked up at the large man, climbing up on Layla's pulled up knees to peer up at him curiously.

Khan narrowed his eyes.

The cat meowed again unperturbed by his obvious disdain. It seemed not to fear him at all.

Khan was brought out of his reverie by Layla's trembling voice.

"What's going on?"

Khan and Hawke quickly turned their heads.

There was a bit of a commotion out in the corridor.

"both of you, stay here" Khan quickly got up and strode out the door.

Spock was standing with his back to him with Damian, Ronan and Ari as they faced-

"Commander Spock, if you do not co-operate I will be forced to take drastic measures"

"Admiral Lance, I'm afraid we can't allow you to continue any further" Spock spoke calmly but there was a hint of ice behind the tones. "Miss Singh is no longer under your jurisdiction and you no longer have the authority to detain her when and whenever you may wish."

"I think you'll find…that you are wrong there _Commander_. You see my orders come from the High Command. They wish for the **culprit** responsible for the crimes to be brought before them. I am merely the messenger. Now where is she?"

_A trap…this was all a trap…_

Khan's his heart almost stopped as Admiral Lance's eyes glinted for a split second on his shocked face…though it was quick to disappear as soon as he did a double take.

Layla jumped when she heard the door hiss again and Khan backed backwards into the room.

"Hide" he muttered.

"What?" Hawke breathed.

"Hide, both of you" Khan repeated giving a pointed look at a doorway to the side

"Father…"

"Now!" he snarled just as several phaser blasts went off outside

Hawke quickly pulled Layla up to her feet and dragged her to the doorway, which turned out to be a supply closet.

They squeezed in Layla still holding Hubble in her arms. The kitten had gone very quiet, almost as if he knew what was going on around them.

Hawke strained his ears to hear outside the door, making sure that Layla stayed still against him. The closet was tiny and every move made caused something above that might have been medical equipment to creak or thump loudly.

Layla's eyes were wide as they heard once again the sound of the hissing doors.

"Ah! Mr Singh, what might you be doing here?" Lance's voice sounded pleasant but Layla almost squirmed. Hawke's hand that was wrapped around her tightened warningly.

"I could ask the same of you" Khan hissed. He narrowed his eyes as he stood as tall as he could over the man in front of him who was flanked by a small squadron of officers armed with phaser rifles. One of them Khan recognised as Agent Lloyd who seemed derisively pleased at the sight of him cornered with nowhere to run.

"I'm looking for your daughter. Do you happen to know where she might be?" Lance clicked his fingers and there was the clicking sound as all phaser rifles lifted up to point at the Augment.

"I asked her guard to escort her back to San Francisco" Khan lied smoothly.

"Guard?" Lance sneered. "You mean that _boy_?"

"He's more of a man then you" Khan snapped. "I should know. I trained him myself"

Layla looked up at Hawke's face, which was a tad pink around the ears, with slight surprise. So that was why Hawke had been so nasty to her before? He'd been Khan's protégé…perhaps the closest thing he'd had to a son. And then she'd stepped in and taken his place.

And now they were both going to lose him.

She held Hubble a little more closely to her as Lance once again spoke or rather snorted in disgust.

"Enough of this small talk. Where is the girl?"

"Not here" Khan's whole body tensed. "And she did not murder Doctor Jefferson"

"Oh?"

"No…" Khan took a deep almost ragged breath and clenched his hands into fists.

"Because…I did…"

It was a good thing that Hawke had been monitoring Layla's expressions because he clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Oh really?" Lance sounded sceptical but pleased.

"Yes. I crept out of the apartment at three o clock last night. Made the trip here. I waited for Doctor Jefferson to come in and then I slit her throat."

_Father…_

"Just her throat?"

_Don't…_

"And various other spots to make sure that the job was done."

_Lie…_

Layla's eyes began to spill again.

_…not for me…_

"And why did you kill her?"

"For the same reason I killed Admiral Marcus" Khan's voice became a deadly hiss but both younger augments could hear a slight waver in it "Vengeance for the hurt towards me…my people…and…for my daughter"

"NO!"

Layla's muffled cry was drowned out by the loud high pitched shots as several phaser blasts landed on one target.

Hawke shut his eyes as a dull thud hit his ears and it took everything in his willpower to stay as he was in this closet and not run out to help his leader…his mentor…

"Is he unconscious?" Layla could almost see Lance's triumphant smirk on his face.

There was a silence and then.

"Yes sir" Agent Lloyd grinned.

"Take him away." Lance sniffed.

"But sir-" one of the agents stuttered a woman.

She sounded young and very nervous.

_New recruit…_

Layla couldn't help but note automatically despite her anger and sorrow.

"Forget her Ensign…Command said they wanted a prisoner and a confession. And that's what they're gonna get. Now move it all of you! Not you Brand." He snapped and someone stopped in their tracks.

"The bastard has left some blood here. Clean it up. Make sure it's spotless"

"Yes sir" the same young female ensign from before mumbled.

Hawke gulped as the sound of Khan's boots being dragged across the floor seemed to echo in the silence.

The door hissed shut as Lance and his cronies left.

"Right…clean up duty. _Whoopee_!" Ensign Brand snorted sarcastically as she began to walk.

Layla froze and looked up at Hawke. His wide eyes looked down on her.

Brand was walking right towards their hiding spot!

 _Thump_.

Layla shut her eyes and buried her face in Hawke's jacket.

 _Thump_.

Hawke shut his eyes and rested his forehead on top of her head

 _Thump_.

Hubble wriggled between them silently.

_Thump. PSHHH!_

The door hissed open.

A young woman only slightly older than the both of them stood staring at them from the door way. She was wearing the section 31 black and blue uniform but in the short skirted dress version for the women. Her hair was a light brown and tied in a short plait and her eyes were completely pitch black and currently as wide as dinner plates.

Hubble mewled loudly into the silence that had fallen over them.

_That's it…_

Layla gulped.

_We're done for…_

Hawke tensed as Brand's arm reached forwards.

But she only reached for a small cleaning cloth beside his elbow.

She stepped back slowly keeping her eyes on them as the closet door automatically shut.

Layla and Hawke both remained frozen in their spots, their hearts hammering in their chests as they heard her go about resettling the room.

The main door to the lab hissed once more and Lloyd's voice called across loudly.

"Are you finished up here Ensign?"

"Yes Lieutenant" Brand gulped, but it appeared Lloyd wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Say…" his voice lowered down to a soft leer. "since you're done, why don't I show you around, maybe catch some dinner. I know some pretty sweet joints around here. And besides you're the new kid on the block, I'm a lieutenant. I'm technically obligated to give you a treat on your first day"

Layla bit her lip so hard it bled. After all that had happened just now this bastard was asking this girl out to lunch?!

"What you are technically obligated to do you creep" Brand scowled darkly "is to piss off and never touch me for as long as you live!"

There was the clack of her boots on the hard floor as she stormed in a huff out the door. There was another last hiss as Lloyd followed her out the door, his footsteps considerably slower with dejection.

There was a few moments of silence…then.

"Right…I think they're…gone…" Hawke looked down Layla plonked her head against his chest "…now…"

Hubble mewled forlornly as Layla began to sob once more.

She couldn't help it.

One of her closest friends was dead…

…and her father was going to take her place in a prison cell for it…

…even though he was completely innocent…


	22. Dreams of What Could Have Been

Khan Noonien Singh's eyes slowly slid open. The ceiling was dark above him and his body was cramped into a thin single mattress cot, shoved into the wall.

Khan was not a claustrophobic person, but even this was pushing his limits. This space was so ridiculously tiny for him that his feet were practically flat against the end of the bed!

_Where am I?_

He wondered.

He looked to his left, where a dark blue curtain hung to separate the sleeping place from the world outside.

He pulled the cloth aside, wincing as he accidently bumped his elbow against the wall, and peered out.

The light was very dim but his sharp eyes could make out that every single one of the walls were covered in sheets and sheets of paper of various sizes. What was on them he could not guess but he found it odd that they were present. People of the twenty third century barely used paper anymore, save only for hardcopies of already typed up documents, or maybe by people who were interested in the more _antique_ mediums of art.

"Lights" he grunted clutching at his chest. It was hurting badly, but he shoved himself up to stand nonetheless.

The lights came on and Khan hobbled slowly into the room, blinking a little.

He seemed to be crammed into the corner of a large space, laid out like a studio apartment. The alcove of his bed had been no larger than the small hard and unforgiving looking couch that sat only a few feet away in front of a holo projector and a tall art easel.

He looked around as his vision cleared sufficiently. His earlier assumption had been right. The walls were covered in paper. But it wasn't just any paper. Someone had taken a lot of trouble to draw and paint over nearly every leaf and large sheet that ranged between A6 to A0 in size. Most were blueprints of weapons and rooms but there were also beautiful renders of plant and animal studies; though very few of the subjects were recognisable as natives of Earth.

Indeed Khan's eyebrows rose as he looked particularly hard at once creature, which resembled a large hunting cat only it had a strange leathery textured green skin with a yellow pattern on its back.

He turned his head around to look behind him.

There was no kitchen area anywhere in sight but there was a cold metallic table with a pair of hard looking metal chairs, which like the bed were small in size.

Khan wondered at this. Surely if he was going to be imprisoned properly they might've at least put him in a room that had furniture large to accommodate him or have no furniture at all!

But as he walked towards the table he saw on its surface a large sized pitcher with an empty glass and a PADD next to it. He picked the device up and swiped it on.

At once a voice spoke as a face with short hair, a stubbly beared and glasses appeared smiling on the screen.

" _Hello Mr Singh. You must be wondering what has happened to you. Well the answer to that is very simple. You confessed to a heinous crime and now you're waiting out your time until Command issue their verdict, not that it will matter much, but I digress_ "

Khan didn't know whether to succumb to his desire to smash the pad in his hands into a million pieces or to hold in his anger as Admiral Lance continued to sneer up at him triumphantly.

" _You must be confused, even scared but don't worry the room you're staying in is quite secure even for you. But that's to be expected considering who its old owner used to be. Have you guessed yet? Come on, all that superior brainpower must have kicked in by now. Well when it does, feel free to look around. And when you're finished maybe you'd like to flick through this PPAD? Who knows you might find something very interesting_ "

The recorded message flickered off to be replaced by a blank screensaver on which a picture of Jupiter was being displayed.

_Jupiter?_

Khan quickly looked around him, at the tiny cot, the tiny table and chairs and at the tiny lounge.

He felt his chest sting once more, though he was quite sure it wasn't from the injuries he'd sustained earlier.

_No…this…is this…_

So this was the place. This cold empty space, with no windows and no real warmth or vitality. This was the place where…

Khan never usually felt sick but he did now as his thoughts dwelled back to the young girl that he'd only just left behind a few hours ago.

Was Layla scared? Would she be angry with him for taking her place? One of her parents had been taken from her already, how would she deal with the loss of another? That's if he

But why was he so concerned what she thought about his actions?

Keeping the PADD in one hand he walked back over to the cot.

He prodded the single mattress on it. The pillow was firm and unyielding, and the sheets were scratchy and tough. Not like the softness of the fluffy blankets she now slept in back on Earth. This was a bed more suited to a soldier on the front lines of a war, rather than for the comfort of a growing child.

Maybe that was why she hated to be woken up from her slumber. With such a harsh thing to sleep in it must've been difficult for her to rest properly.

There was a loud ping as the PADD in his hand suddenly flashed a bright blue.

He looked down to the surface as the light began to fade to be replaced by a loading screen.

_Data Transfer in 5…4…3...2…1_

Khan almost dropped the PADD as a moving image zoomed into view.

A young looking woman with snow white skin and beautiful shiny strawberry curls was sitting upright in a medical bed holding what seemed to be a small bundle of cloth in her arms.

She looked tired with fatigue but her face was smiling as joyful tears streamed from her bright green eyes.

"Helene…" Khan nearly felt his legs give way and immediately made to sit down on the legs before he could fall as she opened her mouth to speak.

" _Computer record log, Helene, date: the seventh of August 2245. It has been more than ten hours since I was sedated and patched up from the caesarean operation, and only one hour since I woke up. It took me a good half an hour but I finally managed to persuade Dr Jefferson to let me see my baby. That being said I can't really complain now_."

The Helene on the screen looked down into the swaddled bundle in her arms as she tilted it up to press her face against it. She was positively glowing with pride and wonder.

" _Hello there little lady_ " she cooed smoothing the blanket away.

Khan's hands trembled as he zoomed in to see closer as a small infant's face was revealed from the depths of the cloth.

The baby was impossibly tiny, barely even more than six pounds, but otherwise she was actually remarkably healthy. Her skin was still a little red from the birth but it had begun to pale. Her dark hair was quite thick but very downy and shiny and her cheeks were plump and soft.

Khan almost felt his heart stop when she squirmed and let out a tiny sneeze as her mother's hair tickled her nose, her eyes flying open in surprise.

" _Oh its ok, it's ok. Bless You_." Helene chuckled as the little babe looked bewilderedly around in shock at the noise she'd just made. The corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards as she turned to face the screen. Her eyes were murky but already he could make out the familiar glacial blue beginning to form in those irises.

Apparently Helene had noticed it too because she sighed deeply, her smile softening with bittersweet longing.

" _Hmm…you're so small but so perfect…so beautiful…but I don't know any other names that mean beautiful other than Layla…and that's only because of Eric Clapton's song…now this is a very important thing to remember, because it's mummy's favourite song and because you're daddy's not here to remember it for her"_

Her lower lip quivered for a fraction of a second as her eyes watered slightly as she tapped her child's tiny nose.

 _"_ _Oh Khan… if only you could see her…. She even has your eyes. I bet you'd have spoiled her rotten…she would've been your little girl…you're little Layla…_ "

The baby Layla gurgled as she managed to free one of her pudgy little arms from the swaddle of blankets around her.

She tried to swat at her mother's curly hair with her tiny outstretched palm but her hand eye co-ordination was still for the most part barely discovered.

Khan's eyes remained glued to the screen as he watched Helene put her finger out for their infant daughter to clumsily grasp at with her inexperienced hands.

He vaguely recalled the way Layla had reached out to grab his hand that night after the jump ships attack and he remembered how much smaller and more delicate they felt against his own large digits. He wondered what it would've been like to hold her as Helene had just done when she was a baby. The fingers were so small that they could barely wrap around his wife's slender digits, he could only imagine how they would've been in comparison to his own.

He allowed Helene's coos of affection to wash over him as he continued to stare at the little infant.

He'd never given much thought to parenthood back in the twentieth century. He'd been a pretty solitary person during most of his teens and twenties and it was only in the last year of his reign that he'd gotten married and even then it had been hard.

For Augments conception was in itself difficult. Mating with humans had been out of the question. Nearly all of the augments', Khan included, didn't wanted their blood tainted by lesser beings. And yet nearly all of the females of their race had been designed to be barren so as to avoid their population from expanding.

And those that could were prized higher than any other being in the world. Indeed… Two of the leaders of different territories had found a single viable female to bear their heirs but asked her to choose between the two. Of course she chose the one she loved more, and the rival retaliated fiercely.

That was when the entire world came crashing down for everyone. Friends turned on friends, allies became enemies and very soon the human population of China that had been caught in the crossfire saw their opening, and pounced for their jugulars.

" _Hey…What are you-AHHHH! OW!_ " Helene cried out and Khan's hands tensed on the PADD as he was shoved out of his thoughts. But he relaxed almost at once.

The infant Layla had not been idle during Helene's fussing, and during that time had been industrious enough to find her way past her mother's loose white top and to her bosom, which she latched onto hard.

She suckled vigorously, completely oblivious to her mother's complete inexperience with the whole situation. The only thing she wanted was her food and nothing else. She thankfully was brief in her task and soon Helene was able to gently pry her off, considerably calmer than before but still rather shaken.

She laughed loudly as Layla gave several tiny gurgling hiccups, a little creamy white bubble bursting out of her mouth on the last one, and gave that, whilst very quick, an unmistakable smile up at the sounds of her mothers voice.

" _Oh you, you are definitely your father's child. You just do what you want, when you want it by hell or by high-water._ "

The woman on the screen seemed to glow with pure happiness as her voice changed from speaking to soft humming.

Icy eyes shut as the humming turned into song.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_  
 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
 _Rest your head close to my heart_  
 _Never to part_  
 _Baby of mine_

A tear dropped tremulously from the chiselled chin.

_Little one when you play_  
 _Pay no heed to what they say_  
 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine_  
 _Never a tear_  
 _Baby of mine_

The teeth gritted together

_If they knew all about you_  
 _They'd end up loving you too_  
 _All those same people who scold you_  
 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

Lips curled into a snarl

_From your head down to your toes_  
 _You're not much, goodness knows_

The knuckles on the sides of the PADD whitened.

_But you're so precious to me_

His breathing came out in sharp short breaths as the pain in his chest intensified tenfold.

_Sweet as can be_

And finally…

_Baby of mine_

…He broke…

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He leapt to his feet, roaring as he flung the broken device violently into the wall where it promptly shattered into large metallic splinters.

Small tingles of electricity sparked for brief moments from the open wiring, but Khan didn't care he strode over to the table and grabbed the glass pitcher and smashed that against the floor along with the glass. Then he flung the table. It landed with a heavy thud on its side, but not before smashing into the lounge.

But he didn't care…

He didn't care about anything anymore save for one thing…

Admiral Lance and all that he stood for…was going to pay…

No…he was going to die…

And Khan would be the one to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baby Mine" - From Walt Disney's Dumbo


	23. Tears for the Wretched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need not be ashamed of our tears" - Great Expectations, Charles Dickens

Admiral Lance had seen wild animals caged.

It was always a disturbingly fascinating sight. Khan was no exception.

_So…the monster does feel under all that bravado…_

He mused as he saw the tears stream down the augment’s face as a loud howl of misery and despair echoed through his office. He tilted his head in amused fascination as Khan stormed towards one of the drawings on the walls.

“Oh now we can’t have that Mr Singh. Lloyd deploy the aerosol sedative”

_There…that ought to keep you silent for a while…_

The corners of Admiral Lances mouth twitched upwards as a strange light green mist began to fill the cell. As soon as it was inhaled Khan lurched forwards onto all fours and spluttered.

There was a shared smirk of relief from all the personnel in the command room…all save one.

Ensign Kenina Brand was lucky she was stationed into the farthest darkest corner to the back of the control room because no one saw the look of abject horror that passed over her pitch black eyes.

She turned her gaze upon Lieutenant Lloyd who whooped loudly as they watched the augment’s body finally give way beneath him.

She didn’t need to be half Betazoid to feel the malicious delight that was coursing through every single person in that room.

Not that that made her feel any better.

She quickly got to her feet and made towards the door.

“What’s the matter Ensign?” Lance drawled though his eyes were sharp and keen upon his target. “Where are you going?”

“To shower sir. It’s been a rather exciting day and this was supposed to be my last shift” she gave a quick smile as Lance assessed her. Finally after a moment he nodded.

“Very well. But remember you’ve only got eight hours till you have to relieve Foster and guard the prisoner. Not that he’ll need much watching”

He muttered turning back to the screen.

Kenina nodded quickly and walked through the door. As soon as she was out and a good few meters down the dark empty grey corridor she ran a hand through her hair.

_How…_

She let loose a sniffle as she remembered the gleeful grin of her superior officers.

_How can people be this cruel?_

She scrubbed at her eyes as she walked around a corridor, passing only another Ensign on janitor duty. She nodded once in greeting but they merely grunted and returned to mopping the floor.

She focused her thoughts upon the source and at once she felt the images flash across her mind. A beautiful smiling woman with orange gold hair…a baby with dark hair in her arms. A baby which quickly transformed into a young girl. The same young girl she’d seen hiding in that supply closet with that boy.

_He may be our enemy…_

Kenina bit her lip as a sting of sadness surged through her body though it was quite unconnected to her own.

_But this is wrong…so wrong…I need to stop this…but how?_

She gulped nervously as she quietly looked about her as she came to a split in the path.

_I’m so going to get screwed for this._

She dashed off to the right path, not bothering to even look behind to the left…even though that was the way to her quarters.

* * *

James Tiberius “Jim” Kirk had never been so angry in his entire life.

Especially not with Starfleet.

“And they just allowed that bastard to waltz in and take whoever he pleases as a prisoner?” he cried out flinging his arms above his head.

“Captain…Khan did give them a seemingly credible confession. One that will undoubtable be pleasing for the high command” Spock’s voice was almost as stiff as his posture as he watched as he stormed up and down the length of his apartment.

“But Lance doesn’t have even a shred of evidence-”

“Jim” Leonard McCoy growled in equal frustration “Khan confessed and there’s nothing we can do now”

“No there has to be.” Kirk shook his head “there has to be some angle we can play. Lance is not doing this for anyone but himself-”

“Jim he’s an admiral. A goddamn fleet admiral!” McCoy yelled “You don’t just go accusing someone of that status of treason no matter how much of an asshole they are! At least Marcus had the ”

“So what are you saying we just lay down and roll over for-”

“Will you all shut up!” a voice yelled shrilly over them.

All three men looked up to see a black haired young woman in a small plain black slip standing in the doorway to Kirk’s bedroom. At any other time this would’ve seemed almost normal for all three men to see. However given the age of the girl, the grey kitten in her arms and her rather terrifyingly irate disposition they were inclined to bristle uncomfortably in her presence. Only Spock remained calm.

“We are sorry to disturb your sleep Miss Singh” he inclined his head towards her but she waved him off.

“Don’t bother. I was up anyways” Layla mumbled scrubbing at her eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give you something to help?” McCoy grunted eyeing her puffed red eyes.

“No offense doc, but nothing _you_ could give me would last in my system for more than an hour at most” Layla huffed as she quickly fell back into a chair, crossing and tucking her legs under her.

Kirk’s eyes dropped to the sleepy kitten that she laid down in her lap. It mewled once eyes still drooped as it began to fall back into slumber.

The tiny feline had taken quite a shine to the Augment girl; it rarely was not by her side or not in her arms. And the oddest thing was, Layla didn’t seem to mind.  Indeed ever since she’d been brought back from London she’d not let Hubble go, not even once.

“Command is buying Lance’s version of events” it wasn’t a question. She stated it coldly like how a computer would state the results of a query. “He’ll now be doing something to get rid of me and the others”

“He can’t-” Kirk began stepping forwards but she glared up at him.

“He will. Father’s crew; they’ll do anything to get him back.”

“And what will you do?” Spock’s brow furrowed.

“I…” Layla bit her lip “I want to get the truth. Get it good and proper. Even if it means jumping into the lion’s den”

“What you mean…” McCoy looked rather horrified “you want to go _back_? For _him_?”

“Doctor McCoy…” Layla sighed “it’s not a matter whether it is for _him_ or not. At the end of the day my biological father is the leader of a race. His life is more worthy to their development than mine. As an heir I am…well…I fail in that regard…I may be his child…but I know nothing of their customs, their beliefs heck even their social standards. Even if we are now civil with one another I know that none of his people see me as one of them. And seeing as I’m such an anomaly within the Federation too I don’t think my disappearance would make much of a dent in the Augment’s chances of gaining freedom. Nor would it impede on my Father’s status. In fact it might rather improve it.”

She sounded old, bitter. Not as young or as chirpy as she had been that morning.

Kirk narrowed his eyes.

“Is that what you truly believe…or are you just aping the bullshit that Admiral Marcus fed you?”

Layla didn’t say anything but they all saw at once how her body stiffened at the mention of the man. Indeed Spock quickly noted that there was a slight tremble in her fingers as she stroked Hubble’s soft head.

“You…you really believe you aren’t worth anything?” McCoy’s voice was now soft and had a strange waver to it.

Now Layla looked up at them and she smirked though her eyes were strangely bright.

“Look at you all…so happy so… _Secure_ with yourselves…with each other” she almost sneered and for a split second Kirk thought he saw Khan sitting in front of him though the image was quickly ruined by the cat on her lap “You had people who knew what you were and yet whilst I’m sure that there were those that _doubted_ you, you still had the luxury of having people who believed in you. People that were probably, warm and caring made you feel like you were worth something…I had that once…turned out she just couldn’t wait to wipe her hands off me.”

She didn’t even bother to wipe away the tear that rolled down her cheek. Let them see her cry. She’d had people see her cry…not that they would do anything about it. People that knew her knew well enough not to do anything. Khan perhaps was the only one that had remotely tried…but he was now gone.

_Oh don’t worry kid I’m still right here_

A familiar voice sneered inside her head.

“No…”

“Miss Singh…” Spock hesitated as she flinched, her face twitching a little.

_God Look at you. Barely free for a week, and already you’re causing trouble for everyone._

“No get out”

Kirk did not know quite what to do. He knew what he had _wanted_ to do for a bloody long time but there was a possibility that he himself would get killed.

Layla now grabbed at her scalp harshly and growled through tears.

“Get out”

But Admiral Marcus was insistent.

_Like hell I will brat. You may think you own yourself but we both know that’s not true._

 “You’re not real…you’re dead. You’re dead…”

But then her brain suddenly went blank.

She faintly heard McCoy splutter off to the side and there was absolute silence from where Spock was standing stock still.

Someone’s arms had encircled her. She struggled for a moment in the person’s hold before realising that they weren’t in any way trying to pin her down or keep her steady. No they were just there, one hand gently rubbing in small smooth circles on her back whilst the other was resting lightly over the hair on top of the back of her neck.

 “You are not worthless” Kirk muttered his grip tightening when he felt her shift. “You’re a good person Layla. You don’t judge people based on what they are but on who they are. Where people search for the easy way out you look for the right way. You try to preserve life where others would just trample over it carelessly. Khan is a lucky bastard to have someone like you care for him. But you’re not your father…nor are you his crew…you’re you”

Layla was trying to keep herself from exploding from the emotion as the weight of all the past few days felt like it had come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

“You know what’s weird?” she croaked hoarsely. “ _He_ almost said the exact same thing this morning”

Before she could stop herself her head dropped onto his shoulder and large sobs began to rake through her.

Kirk used her momentary distraction to glance back up at his friends. McCoy looked like he’d just seen not one but several ghosts pop out of a wall. Spock’s eyebrows were raised but there was a small glint in his eye that told his captain that he was mildly impressed by the way he’d handled the situation. Unorthodox maybe but still a good job.

Kirk turned back to the girl sobbing into him.

Now how to get her to stop crying…

* * *

Kenina Brand bit her lip as she wove her way through the crowded streets of San Francisco towards the foot of a tall skyscraper.

According to the device in her hand, her target should be right in this building.

_But which floor?_

She frowned looking around her.

A flash of something light and pale caught her eye and she quickly snapped her gaze towards it.

A young man was busy tucking his head of white gold hair under the hood of his jacket. She would’ve shrugged off the sight if one; he hadn’t been looking so suspicious and two; if he hadn’t been so easily carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder that easily weighed thirty kilograms.

_Gotcha!_

She quickly followed him into the building making sure she hid casually behind a rather snobbish looking older woman and her shopping.

She leaned out her head to catch a glimpse of the guy as he waited in front of a lift.

Now all she needed to do was catch his lift and memorise the floor he landed on. She’d then wait till she’d gone up a level before taking the lift back down to his and trying to follow his footsteps.

She quietly made her way over to him, smiling pleasantly at the concierge at the desk. What she didn’t notice was the young man’s narrowed eyes as they briefly caught sight of her.

There was a small ping as the turbo lift’s door opened. It was empty. They both quietly stepped into it the man holding it open for her courteously.

Kenina sighed softly as the doors shut with a small hiss.

_Well so far so goo-_

She suddenly jolted as the lift came to a sudden stop. She looked around. The buttons were all off.

“Oh dear”

But she shut her eyes as she internally screeched.

_OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!_

She heard the heavy thump as something was dropped to the ground.

A shudder ran through her as large long fingers snaked their way around her throat pinning her to the wall behind, not strangling…not yet at any rate.

“So Ensign Brand” Hawke hissed “What might you be doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh thank god finally! projects are over for the semester! YAY! more time for writing.
> 
> Ce-lebrate good times come on! *does moonwalk...or at least tries to*
> 
> great way to start the holiday.
> 
> what do you think of Kenina (and before you ask yes it's actually a name) Brand so far. I mean next chapter you'll get to know more about her but still...got exciting plans for her and everyone.
> 
> hope canon characters aren't too OOC.
> 
> anyways keep R&Ring for more.


	24. In The Right Hands

He felt weak…he felt pain…he felt cold…

Khan shivered as he lay against the dark tiled floor. He could taste blood in his mouth though he was sure there was plenty of it already everywhere over his body.

"Pick him up" A voice snapped.

He felt three pairs of arms grab at his body roughly and drag him up onto his knees.

He coughed and spluttered as a bubble of blood burst in his mouth from the sudden strain on his body.

His icy eyes looked up into a blurred face…though it wasn't one he was keen on looking upon.

"Look at you." Admiral Lance grinned down at the wreck of the man that was held down below him. "All of that swagger and look; you still bleed like any other man. Let him go"

Khan grunted as the people holding him shoved him out of their grip.

Cuts bled, bruises blossomed and fractures cracked further as he struggled to all fours, red droplets falling from his skin to the ground.

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

He looked up to watch as Lance paced around him in those dark steel toed boots. The man's eyes were strangely hollow as they wandered over all the injuries sustained on his prey, a shark waiting to strike.

"I do not like to do this kind of thing Khan" he tossed an apple in his hand up into the air and caught it deftly. "But you of all people must understand how…excruciatingly painful it is to lose something of great value to you. And as men of similar mind I ask you…what is it that you want? Hmm?...is it that sweet Helene of yours? Or your little girl? Your little Layla? Oh you should've seen her as a child. You know a lot of people say she looks like you but between you and me she has her mother's smile"

Lance leered as he stalked behind Khan's back now, eyeing the long thin gash, cut across diagonally from shoulder to hip. What he didn't see though was the way his captive's teeth grit harshly as his face was looking down towards the ground.

"But boy, for a tiny thing she did have a set of lungs on her! I tell you she could scream so loud you'd almost be able to hear her from the other side of the station if these rooms weren't soundproofed."

Khan didn't bother struggling but the look in his eyes could've caused a mass massacre alone as he listened to Lance chuckling above him.

"So small…so delicate…so very pretty…almost like a doll…it was almost a shame to have to break her. Especially when she was _so very_ young"

Khan's hands clenched into fists, his lips trembling slightly as they curled.

"You should've been there to see it. We set her up in this big room, bigger than this one all alone in the dark and we played so many games together. My personal favourite was our little tickling session with the Klingon dagger. It was only a small tickle, barely even scratched the surface, but she still called for her mummy. By god I can still remember the way she screeched when we actually poked her. Just like a little baby bird. Che! It was so funny it-"

_WHAM!_

Lance spluttered as his whole body was slammed into the metal wall. The large hand that had wrapped around his throat tightened as Khan snarled.

"You like to play games do you? Well then now you play mine. I ask you to do something for me. You accept you live long enough for me to ask you to do something else. You refuse…"

His grip tightened considerably.

But Lance only grinned.

"I don't think so"

Khan gasped as something cold was pressed against one of the clean areas of his body, a spot of skin just above his sternum. Lance gave a choked laugh as he stumbled back away from him, the hypospray dropping from its target…empty…

Khan winced as he accidently rammed backwards hard into the wall. His legs buckled at once at the contact and within seconds he was sliding down to lay back on the cold hard floor.

He only faintly heard the familiar sound of Lance's boots as they walked towards him and the hiss.

"Don't worry Khan. You'll be reunited with your bitch soon. But don't worry. I'll continue to take _good care_ of that bastard child of yours. Rest assured"

"No…Helene…Layla…" Khan's words came out as garbled spluttering's as his vision…turned to black.

* * *

"Keep your mouth shut! If you scream I won't hesitate to break your neck are we clear?"

"…yes…"

"good."

To say Ensign Kenina Brand was terrified was the biggest understatement of her life. Not only was an Augment holding her upper arm in the confines of a moving turbo lift but the emotions he was projecting were practically feral and violent.

It was like trying to read the mental state of a wild animal.

She shuddered as the young man bared his teeth, noticing with dread that his canine teeth were strangely more pointed than they should have been.

Hawke shoved her out the doors when they finally came to a stop at their destination, before proceeding to drag her over to the third door to the left.

He pressed in the call button to the side of the door.

"Hawke to Kirk. You have a visitor"

He dragged Kenina into the view of the camera.

"Come in" Kirk sighed "and let her go won't you."

Hawke wouldn't usually have taken orders from anyone but Khan but his leader wasn't there. Plus he was stepping into the territory of another being. He'd had to abide by his rules until he was off his turf. So reluctantly released his grip on the woman who shrugged him off hurriedly, trying not to look him in the eyes.

The door opened to Kirk's apartment and they both stepped in, or rather Kenina ran in to scramble close to the three Starfleet officers.

"Jesus, are they all this scary?" She mumbled aloud.

"You should see them on a bad day" McCoy snorted but Spock gave him a raised brow that shut him up at once.

Layla was sitting up straighter in her spot on the chair as she looked up wide eyed at the woman.

"you…" she breathed.

"You know her?" Kirk looked between the two females as he stood up, gently pulling Layla to her feet. She bristled noticing her hands were being held and quickly tugged away before the tingling burning feeling could start up yet again.

"Uh…yeah…we've met before…uh Ensign Kenina Brand of Section 31 s-sir" Kenina gulped and flushed a little as Kirk's full attention fell upon her.

It wasn't that the Captain was attractive, even though there was ample evidence to her eyes that he was very much so. But it was rather the shrewd way in which she was being assessed that unnerved her. It wasn't a licentious gaze that she was expecting (given his _reputation_ many women now had come to suppose such actions from him) but it was calculating and wary.

She could practically feel his suspicion focus entirely on her; however whatever uncertainties he had he did not voice aloud. Rather he let his first officer do it for him.

"Ensign Brand are you here on orders of Admiral Lance?"

"No…Admiral Lance doesn't know I've left the compound"

"Is there any evidence to back that up?" McCoy growled. The very mention of Section 31 was currently burned so badly in his mind that his gut roared with disapproval at the very sound of the syllables.

Kenina sensed his anger and wrath and quickly turned to him with narrowed eyes, but before she could open her mouth Layla spoke up.

"There isn't Doc. But she's not lying. Her heartbeat's remained steady throughout the whole ordeal. Also she's a Betazoid, or at least half of one. She won't lie to you on her honour"

"Uh…thanks…I guess" Kenina's flush deepened though this time it was with gratitude as she turned towards the girl who strangely narrowed her icy eyes.

"Though that doesn't mean we trust you. Which begs the question of why you're here at all if not on that bastard's orders"

Kenina gulped and quickly looked up at Kirk. She felt an enormous amount of satisfied calm wash over him as he'd listened to Layla's explanation. Despite their brief time together the human man trusted the Augment girl's judgement. Not that Kenina saw any reason not to. The girl was as sharp as a tack...though she also carried a lot of sadness with her.

Sadness that was undoubtedly similar to the one she'd felt back on the Io compound.

_Already very close to one another, despite past actions_

Despite her initial embarrassment Kenina looked Kirk dead on in the eye and spoke as clearly as she could

"May I speak freely?"

"By all means. We could use some honesty for once" Kirk added under his breath.

Kenina would've been offended had she not been able to sense that his anger was in no way directed at her really.

Not like how Hawke behind her was glaring her down venomously.

She quickly straightened up and spoke as clearly as she could.

"I-I…I once joined Section 31 because I thought I was going to make a difference, and protect the Federation. I'm no real fighter or anything, Admiral Lance hired me to be a psychological therapist for the other Agents. It was fairly easy for me because of my half Betazoid heritage. But day before yesterday I was…well not promoted in rank but Admiral Lance wanted me to join his small group of cronies to…well… you know why now…"

"You did not feel comfortable with your commanding officers actions or orders so you came to help our case?" Spock stated blankly though his face had relaxed considerably as Kenina nodded.

"Yes…I know the prisoner in question has-"

"Khan" Layla spat out angrily making everyone turn sharply to look at her. "I don't care which side you're on but at least have the common courtesy to use his name! He's not… _we're_ not just rats in a laboratory…"

"…forgive me…I did not mean to…I'm…sorry…" Kenina She trailed off looking down to the ground.

"Right! Alright let's just calm down here" McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose as he stepped into their midst. "Kid you really need to take a chill and relax. And you lady" he turned to Kenina with raised eyebrows "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Yes. I will…I mean it may cost me my career but I will"

"good" Kirk smirked triumphantly and then because he couldn't help himself "So when can you start?"

"Captain the fact that Ensign Brand has just confirmed her alliance with us automatically implies that she has already-"

"Oh god Spock I was kidding!"

"…I see…"

"Are they always like this?" Hawke looked at McCoy who was rolling his eyes.

"Yep and it's going to be the death of me one day!"

* * *

Khan could feel he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes, only to stare up into the familiar face of a man; that was currently looking away from him.

"Whatever test you plan to do on me Doctor Watson I suggest you move"

"JESUS!" John Watson jumped away in fright away from the bed.

"Mr Singh you're, you're up…whoa…easy there!" he quickly pushed the Augment back down into the bed. Khan's lips curled into a snarl but the doctor steamrolled over him quickly

"I'm not trying to restrain you but you've taken quite a beating and if you move, you might re-open the cut on your back. There see what did I tell you." Watson rolled his eyes as Khan groaned through gritted teeth as sure enough his back began to almost sear with pain.

He gently pushed at the augment's side.

"Come on. Turn onto your stomach. I'll try and see if I can patch you up with the protoplaser"

Khan obeyed though it was no easy task even for him. In the end it took both him and Watson to heave himself over onto his front.

Khan vaguely noticed as he rested the side of his face into a pillow, that he was back in Layla's old quarters, but on a mattress on the floor instead of in the cot. It was just as well. At least now he had room to move his limbs when he writhed in pain.

He could almost feel the torn up tissue in his body stretch and join together, nerves shocking him violently in the process.

"So…" he finally wheezed when Watson pulled the medical instrument away from his skin temporarily "so you're going to fix me as best you can every time Lance tries to tear me apart and spit me back out?"

"Yeah well…it was either this or I get the whip myself…and besides…the enemy of my enemy and all that…" Watson mumbled as he pressed the medical device back to his patient's bleeding back.

"How very ngh! Opportunistic of you" Khan spat gripping his hand into the mattress so hard it was going to break at the seams at any moment.

"hold on …just a little bit…there!" Watson pulled the device away and Khan couldn't help the gasp of relief as the pain quickly subsided.

He could hear his healer rummage around in an unseen bag as he pulled out something metallic.

"Dermal Regenerator" Watson explained when he saw the augment's skin stiffen.

"Don't need-" Khan grunted inwardly cursing himself and his currently helpless state.

"Don't need my foot" Watson rolled his eyes as he began to run the hand held device along the long thick scar that ran diagonally from shoulder to hip "You've got that same weird serum your daughter had in her when you first landed on Earth."

"But how…" but then Khan's eyes widened and he growled vituperatively. "Lance…that bastard…"

"Join the club"

"He deserves nothing but death."

"Well…I don't know about that…I mean there are other methods of punishment…" Watson gulped, but Khan ignored him.

"I'll kill him"

Khan's muscles twitched as he tried to use his arms to push his body up but Watson was quick to jab the Dermal Regenerator hard into the damaged skin tissue.

"You dare-" Khan hissed angrily as pain overrode all other feeling in his body.

"yes I dare" Watson shook his head almost it seemed in exasperation

_What was this man in his past life? The Count of Monte Christo?"_

"Listen, Khan you can't do anything for your revenge in this state of yours. Until the serum has run its course through your system I'd say you'd heal just as fast as any other human. Not to mention it's already drained you of most of your strength. You have to rest"

Khan glared up at the frightened but determined face of the man. Now that he had a closer look he could see that his face was a fair bit thinner already, his skin more pale and grey, and his eyes had dark circles around them. He also noticed the clothes the man wore were of the correct size but slightly baggy and not in a healthy way. It was almost as if he'd suddenly lost a lot of weight and muscle mass in a very short space of time

_So…I'm not Lance's only prisoner…_

Khan sighed as he flumped his head back down. He could never remember feeling so tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, choosing instead to focus on the drawings that covered the wall opposite him.

Despite the fact he resented his current situation, he had to admit he was glad he'd been stopped in his rampage. He didn't think he'd ever be rid of the guilt if he'd torn up one of those drawn or painted pages, so detailed, so lifelike.

One in particular horizontal sheet caught his eye. It was drawn in black pen and ink. It was of a tiger pacing around the insides of a dark strongly locked bird cage. Despite it's rather small size Khan could not help but stare it in wonderment even as his eyelids began to droop.

He tried to imagine her as she worked. She'd probably have the same frown of concentration he did when she was filling out the details, but her soft slender hands would be far more delicate and graceful as they swept over the page with her instrument.

Her hands…a vision of a tiny fist grabbing a lock of strawberry hair wafted over his minds eye…

The thought that such tiny digits small hands were capable of creating something so beautiful made something inside him glow with pride. But it also awoke in him a sudden but familiar rush of something fierce as memories flashed over his eyes.

_"Marcus had me train with weapons since I was seven"_

_"In the time you spent under the custody of Admiral Marcus…were you ever once forced…to take a life?"_

_"It was only once or twice but…I didn't mean to do it…I just…I didn't know what else to do at the time and…"_

_"I've seen dead corpses before Doctor. This won't be any different"_

"uh…Khan…Mr Singh?" Watson looked around in confusion at his patient's sudden silent complacency.

He shook the augment's shoulder, but he'd already slid his eyes shut.

Khan's last thoughts before his mind completely turned to darkness, was the but lingering gaze of those icy orbs…and the warm smile that went with it

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...poor Khan...I keep running him through the wringer. but don't worry it'll be worth it.
> 
> stay tuned for more and keep R&Ring :3


	25. From the Ground Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pearls don't lie on the seashore. If you want one, you must dive for it" - Chinese proverb

"JIM! The response is here!"

"Bones! What is it?"

"It's… it's not...just see for yourself"

"Oh god."

"Yeah I know. And that's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst?...oh…"

"Yeah…so now what do we do?"

"I don't know about you Bones but think it's time we gave that bastard a little taste of his own medicine"

* * *

Layla lay on her beautifully made bed. Her clothes were all now put away and her room was as neat as a pin.

It had been almost three days since her father's capture, two since Kenina had found them and joined their plight and one since they'd filed the report to Starfleet Command. It had also been five hours since Hawke and Ronan had practically dragged her back to hers and Khan's apartment so that they could keep an eye on all her movements.

That had severely pissed her off. But not as much as when she'd discovered the front door, the windows and the balcony was completely locked courtesy of Damian Walters.

Layla had never hated her species' higher intelligence until that point in time.

Indeed Damian seemed to have already become quite acquainted with twenty third century technology sufficiently enough to hack all the apartment's security systems. Unlike the other four that had been awoken he was by far the only one with brains on the closest level to Khan.

Then it was Ronan who whilst he wasn't as tech savvy as the technician, was a brilliant strategist. Ari came at a close next for his prodigious fighting skills which were not something to be trifled with as Layla had so recently discovered to her great delight.

It had been an absolute terrifying pain in the ass when she'd tried to force her way out of his grip. It wasn't as if Ari was aggressive, in fact he was the most quiet and polite person you'd ever come to meet. But that didn't stop him from being able to incapacitate you with a mere lightening fast finger prod to the right bundle of nerves in your body.

Sierra came next. Her skill was (apparently) social interactions. According to Ronan she was quite a chameleon when it came to undercover operations, and at one time in the twentieth century managed to infiltrate her way into the highest levels of the American Government completely on her own without any back up.

Whilst Layla found that rather impressive it did not in any way improve her impression of the woman, whose hostile treatment of her had not changed in the slightest.

Layla was just grateful that the woman wouldn't be standing guard of her during her hold up in, because she could safely say that she and Sierra now currently loathed each other like a mongoose would a cobra.

And so, after many fruitless attempts to break the disturbingly sophisticated coding that kept every single point of entrance or exit shut, Layla had resigned herself to stalking moodily about the apartment, desperately trying to find something to do.

The television was boring, there was no PADD for her to flick through (Ronan had confiscated it) and there was no pen or paper anywhere! The only thing that seemed remotely interesting now was how happily Hubble was cuddling into her lap to sleep.

"If only I could be as happy go lucky as you" she groaned reaching down with her hand to scratch the tiny feline who purred loudly at the contact.

There came a knock to her door and at once she sat up, only to groan and flump back into the bed.

"Oh it's just you"

"Nice to see you too" Hawke rolled his eyes as he set a metal tray on her bedside table. "Here thought you might want this"

Layla craned her head up. He was wearing a dark green shirt over a pair of dark skinny jeans that managed to highlight his lean physique quite well, despite the fact it almost hid everything under cloth.

But that wasn't what caught Layla's attention. Oh no it was the tray in his hands on which were two plates, each with a steaming hot large rich brown mound sitting on the top in a dripping rich brown sauce.

"What is that?" Layla the air and something warm and sweet filled her nose.

"Uh…it's chocolate…chocolate soufflé"

"Soufel-what?"

"Soufflé. You know it's like a pudding but it's got a hot and gooey melted centre. And all made of chocolate too. Now you've had to have heard of chocolate."

There was a silence as Layla's head tilted if possible even more to the side.

"What? Are you serious? You don't know about chocolate!"

"I…I…" Layla felt her ears redden and turned her eyes to the ground as Hawke gaped open mouthed at her. She swallowed down the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"I never ate anything outside of the regimented diet the doctors set for me?"

"Oh…were you allergic to stuff?"

"No…just…they didn't want to _ruin_ me"

"So you've never had any sweet stuff."

"Not really no…unless you count fruit or vegetables. Apples are the best" but even so Layla timidly took one of the plates and cut it with the small desert spoon provided.

Hawke watched her intently as she took a moment to marvel at the hot molten chocolate on the inside of the desert before gently taking a small bite.

It was so smooth, rich and warm mostly sweet but a slight bitterness that added a small bite to the taste that was just heaven.

"Oh my god! Those bloody bastards! This is so amazing!"

Hawke let out a snort of laughter as he took his own plate of soufflé and began to eat at it.

"Figured you'd like it, y'know since, it's also one of Khan's favourites"

"Father likes sweet things" Layla was quick to take another bite, this time almost moaning with delight at the way it coated her throat with its cocoa sugariness.

"Yeah…well he did grow up in India and whilst I don't know what it's like there now, back when we lived there they used to make the absolute best of sweet foods. Though there were some amazing chocolate dishes from _everywhere_ around the world" Hawke then proceeded to inelegantly and childishly lick his spoon.

Layla sucked on her spoon, trying to ignore Kali's loud voice at the back of her head as she strode out of her mental cage.

She was identical to Layla in every single way save for her clothes or rather her lack of them. Kali always tended to walk about naked, not caring if anyone saw her (not that anyone could considering she existed only in Layla's head). Right now the only thing she wore was a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's!

_WHOA BABY! Even that tongue of his is gorgeous! Oh what I wouldn't give to have him-_

_Do you have any shred of decency left in you?_

Layla's expression didn't really change save for her brow which crinkled slightly. Typical Kali. It wasn't as if she was all bad, but she was impulsive, careless and altogether completely shameless.

_Well at least I'm better than miss boring over here!_

Kali hissed and Layla was treated to a mental image of another girl standing a little way away. She like Kali looked exactly the same as Layla, but her face was blank and devoid of all emotion. She was dressed in a grey tunic and pants and her hair was tied up in such a tight bun that even the usually unruly fringe was pinned back. She merely glanced at Kali before turning back to look at Layla blankly.

"Hey! You in there?"

Layla blinked.

Hawke's large hand was waving in front of her face.

"S-Sorry" she stuttered slightly before coughing "just lost in thought"

"'bout what?" Hawke pulled his hand away frowning. She'd seemed more like she was glazing out rather than deep in thought.

Layla racked her brain for points made earlier in their conversation. One in particular stood out to her and in turn nudged forwards a question she had been itching to ask for a long time.

"How…how do you know my father?"

Hawke's stormy grey eyes widened and he sighed running a hand through his white blonde locks, making them glisten in the bright noon sun that shone through the window above her bed.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"No" he bit his lip as he moved around a moist piece of soufflé on his plate "it's just that…it's a pretty That's a long story"

"We've got a long time to wait" Layla shrugged.

"Yeah I guess…"

Layla sat up straighter and leaned forwards. Hubble mewled disgruntledly in her lap and made to slowly settle himself on her pillow.

Hawke snorted with amusment.

"Well if you're really that keen…" he looked up at his and her reflections in the full length mirror next to her wardrobe.

"I don't know how old I was. All I know was that it was the year 1984…and it was pissing down like crazy"

* * *

A tall pale man stood atop of a mound of concrete and stone rubble as not torrents or buckets but large waterfalls of rain suddenly began to fall down from the darkened skies above.

Within moments his dark locks of once neatly combed hair were plastered to the sides of his face, his clothes were soaked through to the bone and the hammering of the raindrops filled his ears.

But the man didn't seem to care. To him the Indian Monsoon was a glorious demonstration of nature's ultimate power. It both destroyed and nurtured life of all forms.

It was a pity it had to make his search so much harder.

He looked about him. At the clusters of his people running about in the rain trying to tear apart the rubble around them. Very soon his eyes could see distantly the sight of small bloodied half crushed corpses peeking out from amongst the gaps in the rubble.

They had made quick work it seemed. And thorough too, barely any of the bodies looked like they could be revived.

His icy eyes hardened with wrath as he caught sight of a small figure close to him. A little five year old boy with dark skin and jet black curls and blank staring deep brown eyes, his small mouth was opened in a half scream, now collecting the water forming in the mud beside his head. He was lying with his lower half crushed, their small hands still as they reached out in front of them almost as if to try and crawl despite the futility of the situation.

Whilst the man had taken many lives with his own hands, even he knew the difference between necessity and true malicious cruelty. Without a second thought he knelt down beside the boy's corpse and quickly put his fingers gently to his glassy dead eyes.

With a gentleness that was surprising for his strong fingers, he slid the soft smooth eyelids down.

"Now you can sleep. No one will hurt you ever again." his deep voice murmured. He didn't know why he'd said it, it wasn't as if the child would respond or hear him at all. But it felt right.

The man stood up as a bird's screech called faintly to him in the midst of the rain.

It wasn't a large bird but it was a remarkably efficient flyer. It's short rounded wings and narrow long tail were all spread out as it reached forwards with sharp talons towards the man's now outstretched arm.

However a heavy gust of wind blew it off course and it's wings suddenly crumpled in mid-air making it tumble clumsily to the side.

He quickly clambered over the debris in front of him, towards the large crater that lay beyond.

He could see the bird in the centre of the pile of dust and dirt and stone, but it was fine. Indeed it was bristling and shaking out it's feathers.

It screeched irritably at the sight of him. The man sighed. Had the situation not been so grim he might have laughed.

He made to clamber down to collect it, but there was a sound as something crawled out of the opposite wall of rubble.

His breath caught in his throat.

A boy, no older than seven years of age at most, was creeping carefully towards the bird. His skin was pale, and his hair was a golden white. He was wearing a tight fitted suit of white with light grey padding over his joints, which were thin and slightly gangly and knobbly.

The man watched quietly as the boy reached out his hand towards the bird who's gaze sharpened at once.

It snapped its sharp beak irritably as the boy's fingers came within biting distance. The boy jumped back in surprise but his wonderment did not seem to dim at all.

The man shifted his weight slightly to see better as the boy ducked a little out of his line of vision.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

The little stone rolled to the ground heavily, skimming just past the boy's hand.

He quickly looked up at the direction the object had come from and at once his stormy grey eyes widened as they caught sight of the man looking down on him. This time however it was in fear.

The boy scrambled to his feet haphazardly but the man was tremendously faster than he. Within moments he was down in the centre of the crater and had reached the boy who at once began to scream.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Stop"

The boy stopped at once looking up through tears up at the pale faced man. His voice hadn't been a shout. It a calm, almost gentle command, one that he felt compelled to listen to.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the man's face so he looked at his clothes instead. They were soaked through, but they weren't of the same kind the strange men in the white coats often wore. There was a dark grey trench coat over jet black combat gear, though the man bore no weapon besides one knife on his hip and even then it was only a small switchblade.

Glacial blue met stormy grey and even though the former were icy, there was a small measure of quiet but soothing strength in the depths that made the boy's breathing even out a little.

"What is your name?" Khan asked gladly noting the boy's sudden positive change in demeanour.

He also noticed the quick nervousness as the boy looked around.

He was searching for an answer.

The boy's gaze eventually found the bird once more as it hopped under the shade of two slabs of concrete leaning diagonally against each other like a tiny tent. It bristled and shook out its feathers again, before shaking out its head and blinking at the pair of humans in the rain, with what seemed to be bemusement.

"H-Hawke..." The boy finally said, his tiny voice rasping a little after remaining so long a mute. "m-my name is Hawke…Who…who are you?" the little boy trembled looking at the man's large pale hands wrapped gently but firmly over each of his smaller arms.

The man knelt down so that they were both face to face.

"I am-"

* * *

"LAYLA! HAWK!"

Both respective teenagers winced when Damian's voice boomed as he ran up the stairs to her room.

They both stood up quickly as he ran into the threshold of the doorway. He looked rather upset.

"What happened?" Layla narrowed her eyes, though her heart had caught terribly in her chest.

Damian shook his head.

"They've ruled Lord Khan guilty" he breathed "He's going to face a life time sentence"

"No…" Hawke hissed. "They can't"

"They _have_ " Damian shut his eyes. "Kirk and his men did everything they could to help. I was there in the room with them when the, provided all the evidence they had to prove his innocence. But it seems it wasn't enough"

"What do we do?" but Layla gulped at the sharp look the technician gave her.

"You are to stay put until we are sure Starfleet has lost interest in you. Given Lance's influence over them there is a high chance they'll be looking for any excuse to lock you up too. And not just you. But all of us"

Damian gesticulated towards himself, Layla and Hawke who's face had gone livid.

"So our hands are tied?"

"For now. That Kenina woman is doing what she can to dig up some dirt about Admiral Lance from the archives but so far he's kept his records squeaky clean"

"There has to be a way to get him to fess up" Hawke muttered.

"He's at the Io facility currently" Damian sighed "To reach him you'd have to hijack a shuttle"

"And to do that you'd need the right clearance codes" Layla huffed. "Which Lance would've just recently updated to make sure we couldn't hack into the mainframe"

"Yeah…well until we get something sorted out for your safety, neither of you can leave this building" Damian looked sternly at Hawke. "Make sure she stays out of trouble"

"Kind of difficult seeing as she is trouble" the younger man snorted but his elder's gaze turned if possible even grimmer.

"Hawke you made a promise to Khan-"

"And I don't plan on going back on it any time soon" Hawke snapped.

"Good. Now I'm off to our apartment to brief the others. Stay put here until either I or Ronan get back" Damian then turned his back on both of them and strode down the stairs.

There was a silence as they heard the front door close and lock itself.

After a minute or so of staying still, Layla narrowed her eyes and quickly shoved past Hawke and to her closet.

"Right. Now let's get started" she called, shoving him towards her room door. He stumbled a little and glowered at her as she began to tear off her blue T-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Layla rolled her eyes as she pulled out her tight black full bodied stealth suit ensemble out of the depths of a few neatly piled stacks of clothing.

"I'm getting dressed"

Hawke's eyes widened as she at once began to strip off her bra and he quickly turned around as she flung it unceremoniously onto the bed.

"For what?" he bit his lip as he tried to think of anything but the supple, creamy white porcelain flesh of her small-

"For getting out of here" Layla didn't sound at all ashamed or abashed by her rather public display of dressing herself.

Hawke sighed heavily "you're going to try and get to Io aren't you"

"No I'm going to get there plain and simple…besides" she paused in the middle of pulling off her underwear and exchanging it for a clean pair "I'm not going to let Lance take anyone away from me ever again."

She wasn't too bothered by Hawke's presence behind her. Years of stripping her clothes for medical examinations had left her rather desensitised to the whole concept of decent physical modesty. It was hard to see yourself as any way entitled to any privacy when men and women in lab coats almost constantly prodded and poked at your flesh on a daily basis.

She quickly reached into her closet for a long black leather jacket and a black duffle bag before she clipped on her knife and phaser holsters to her thighs and torso respectively.

She turned around to face Hawke.

"Listen you can protest all you like but I'm still-"

But he wasn't there.

"Uh…Birdbrain…Hawke…"

She peered out her doorway it too was deserted.

Great he was already going to blab to Damian.

 _That gives me just five minutes_.

Layla quickly opened a drawer of her bedside table and pulled out Eris's black cube.

"Eris wake up" she whispered into it as she walked out of the room and down the stairs, duffle bag in hand. Within a moment image of the woman's white face had appeared on each of the cube's faces.

"Hello Agent Spectre what can I do for you today" Eris smiled blankly at her mistress who quickly opened her mouth to hiss.

"Hey Wait up" a voice called.

Layla looked up and saw Hawke dashing down from the upstairs bathroom, wearing a different set of clothes from earlier.

These were similar to hers. A body suit made of a flexible but strong polymer, with large combat boots. Unlike her suit however Hawke's was sleeveless revealing his muscled arms. His hands thankfully were covered in black gloves and on his waist was a belt on which several knives were stowed in small sheaths as was a long coil of a black horse whip.

"They allowed you to take that out with you?" Layla raised her eyebrows at the weapon.

"They never knew I had it" Hawke shrugged in mock nonchalance as he shrugged on a long dark grey trench coat over the top of his clothes. But his eyes glinted with wicked pleasure, like a child who'd managed to get away with a cookie from the cookie jar.

He fixed her with that gaze and she held it calmly, almost exactly like how Khan would.

_God that's creepy!_

Hawke almost shuddered but coughed quickly.

"So what's the plan?"

Layla's face split into a wide smile.

"Funny you should ask…"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUUN! (ok I really need some new personal SFX)
> 
> but yeah finally some action. hope you liked Hawke's backstory and I hope Khan was to your liking (wait that sounded wrong). *ahem* I mean to say I hope Khan wasn't too OOC once more.
> 
> the next chapter things begin to really spice up. lots of action and kickass badassery ahead I assure you ;)
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more.


	26. Everyone to the Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things.”   
> ― Arthur Schopenhauer, Parerga and Paralipomena

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go get that blasted sod once and for all!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Doctor"

* * *

Kirk was sitting at a small local Chinese restaurant on his own, waiting for his late lunch when his communicator buzzed in his pocket.

"Spock what news"

"Jim it appears we may have a situation. Miss Singh and the augment Hawke have escaped the apartment. We believe they may be trying to rescue Khan"

"When did they leave?"

"An hour ago"

"Can we catch up with them?"

"That still remains unclear. We do not yet know their movements since they escaped. It appears they've kept themselves fairly well hidden from most forms of security."

"Brilliant! Brilliant! Right Spock just stick with Bones and follow through with the plan I'll be there soon. Kirk out"

Kirk cursed softly under his breath as he turned off the communicator.

_Goddamnit!_

Just his luck for the girl to go running off just when things got bad.

_She can't sit still for one bloody minute?!_

However there was a small part of him that was snickering.

_You're one to talk!_

Kirk smirked to himself.

He had to admit the whole situation was rather amusing. Here he was trying to tell a rebellious teenager to sit tight and wait patiently, whilst he was doing the _responsible_ thing for once and trying to handle the delicate situation with kid gloves.

He paused a little his hand halfway to his pocket.

He faintly wondered how Pike had dealt with him for all those years. Kirk had to admit, rather ashamedly, that he had never before fully appreciated just how much patience and care his mentor had once had for him.

He supposed this was karma's way for getting back at him.

Which only begged the question.

_If I were a genius reckless teenager who was trying to free my parent and didn't want to be found out what would I do?_

He quickly pulled his communicator back up to his ear.

"Spock, change of plans. You and the others go through with the original plan. I'll track down Hawke and Layla on my own. I'll contact you when I find them."

* * *

"So hang on we're just going to waltz in there and take a ship"

"Yep"

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't"

Layla calmly strode through the docking bay of Starfleet San Francisco headquarters. Inside her head however she was doing whatever she could to stop herself almost vibrating with excitement.

It felt insanely good to be doing something reckless.

Right now she and Hawke were walking calmly to a small military shuttle to their right, both dressed in _borrowed_ Starfleet flight suits.

Layla's suit was a tad bit big and baggy but it did it's job well and barely anyone batted an eye at her or her partner in crime. Their jackets were well hidden in the duffle bag, in which Layla had stowed some of the nicked some engineering equipment from the same engineers from which they had stolen their suits.

"Hold!" a voice called.

"Told you we'd get caught" Hawke hissed under his breath. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and follow my lead"

They both turned to see a large burly man with a beard and short hair.

"What are the two of you doing? This shuttle is not authorised for flight" he growled at them.

Layla could see Hawke's fingers twitch by his sides and quickly stepped forwards.

"We have orders Mr uh?"

"Hendorff" the man bristled gruffly. "Lieutenant David Hendorff"

"Very nice to meet you Mr Hendorff. Commander Layla Harrison" Layla held out her hand.

Lieutenant Hendorff looked completely stunned for a moment before quickly coughing and returning the gesture.

"S-So sorry Commander"

"Long day?" her voice was gentle and sympathetic as she released his hand from her grip.

"Uh yeah a pretty long one" Hendorff blushed as she batted those pretty little eyes up at him, her smile lighting up her face.

"Well I do hope you feel better soon because my associate and I have specific instructions from Admiral Lance to transport this vessel off world to the Starbase. ASAP. Priority Alpha"

Hendorff coughed slightly though he looked incredibly worried.

"I'm sorry but I'll still need to see those orders to validate your departure."

"Here" she held forth a PADD in her hands for him to take. "I think these should be adequate"

His eyes widened as he looked over the document blazing in front of him.

As his eyes scanned the document she glanced once at Hawke who noticed with slight surprise that her eyes were glinting with the same type of nervousness he felt.

She'd only just forged the order herself, using one of Khan's old orders from Admiral Marcus that had been given to him last year when he was under the alias of John Harrison. After a few tweaks to the date and details she just hoped they came across as valid enough. Priority Alpha was usually code to the other areas of Starfleet that it was a confidential task and no questions asked. Hopefully those rules had not changed since the Section's haul into the public eye all those months back.

Layla hid her tremendous relief as Hendorff pressed a few fingers to the PADD in sequence and it handed back to her smiling.

"That seems perfectly in order. Good luck with your mission Commander."

"And you with yours Mr Hendorff" Layla smiled again, resisting the urge to jump in the air and whoop as she and Hawke turned their backs on him and entered the shuttlecraft.

They took their seats at the cockpit, Layla at once taking the pilot's seat.

As they strapped themselves in Hawke paused.

"What's wrong now?" Layla grunted as she started the shuttle and checked all systems.

_Alright everything looks good to go…_

"Uh…have you flown one of these things before?"

Layla raised her eyebrows at him.

"Obviously. Or else I wouldn't sitting in this chair. Buckle up. I can't take off if you don't"

Hawke hastily made to secure himself to the seat and held on tight to the sides as the ship began to rise into the air. It wasn't too long before they were up in the air flying away from the building and soaring over San Francisco Bay.

Layla smirked as she caught sight of the terror and elation etched over Hawke's usually calm face as he looked out of the window to peer down at the beautifully shimmering. He caught sight of her and scowled.

"Oh don't look so smug. Back in my day flying was really expensive and difficult so we didn't do it often?"

"Back in your day?" Layla snorted. "What are you an old man?"

"Technically I am three hundred years older than you" he winced as one of his ears popped due to pressure

"Yeah and you have the white hair to prove it" Layla felt her ears pop but did not do anything. It wasn't that terrible.

Hawke scowled and pointed hard at his head of white blonde hair.

"It's _platinum blonde_ not white!"

But Layla began to giggle loudly.

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"IS NOT!"

"Jesus do you two ever quit it"

Both teens froze and turned their heads slowly around. There at the far back shadows of the shuttle someone was sitting strapped into one of the six wall seats on either side of the cargo bay's gravity plate.

"Hey…who exactly…oh!"

Layla gulped and Hawke's cautionary grip on his whip slackened as Jim Kirk unstrapped himself from the seat he was on and, gripping onto the handrails above, sidled over to sit at the seat closest to them. He was decked out in a flight suit just like theirs and had a phaser holstered on his left hip.

"You do know that we're both almost thrice as fast as you" Layla quirked a brow at him.

"And even stronger than that" Hawke added now flicking out a small butterfly knife with a sharp serrated edge out from one of its sheaths.

"So trying to stop us is out of the question" Layla finished fingering one of her own phasers by her waist.

Kirk tried his best to smirk nonchalantly, though he had to suppress the shudder at the thought of the numerous ways these kids could potentially kill him and make it look like an accident, so _very_ easily.

"Who said I wanted to stop you?"

Both teens eyes widened with surprise and he pressed his advantage.

"Look" he leaned forwards as much as his straps would allow him. "I get how you both feel. Your dad or your mentor or whatever Khan is to either of you has been taken away for something he didn't do-"

Both of them narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously as he continued to ramble on.

"-and you both feel guilty and you can't stand sitting back home on your asses because you want to fix it. And I don't blame you. It's wrong and if I could've I would've never allowed it to happen. Which is why…" Kirk sighed hoping against hope that he was not going to get killed "Which is why I want to help set it right again."

There was a moment of silence as Kirk slowly met Layla's gaze. He was surprised by what he saw.

She had smiled a real smile at him and the effect was completely amazing.

It wasn't like how most members of the female disposition would usually look at him. This wasn't disgust or dissent, but nor was it lust or hero worship. Her icy orbs looked sarcastic and even to some degree exasperated but at the same time and Kirk knew just by their tiny diamond like glint that she was truly glad he was there, not because anything else but because she now knew he was a friend.

It was strangely both a refreshing and humbling sight to behold.

"Can you drive one of these things? Bird brain here's still a newbie" Layla jerked her thumb at a spluttering Hawke.

"Uh can a fish swim in water?" Kirk snorted quickly standing up once more to make his way to the cockpit.

"Alright! Alright you win this time human" Hawke muttered slouching in one of the cargo bay seats scowling grumpily.

"So where to?" Kirk set himself down in the co-pilot's seat his eyebrows raising as he saw Layla deftly flick a few switches and prep up a few settings with deft fingers.

"Kirk type in co-ordinates _._ "

"Hey isn't that-"

"The Io facility? Yeah" Layla nodded. "my father will most likely be there as will Lance"

"You want to go after him too" Kirk's throat constricted slightly. Why was this scenario suddenly feeling so familiar?

Layla seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"One thing you should learn Kirk" she called over the loud humming that had started up around them as they pushed through the hot outer layers of Earth's atmosphere.

"There are many things worse than death"

She then looked towards his body and frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" Kirk quickly patting himself down. Was there something wrong with his uniform or something.

"You're not seriously going to carry _that_?" she pointed her finger at the phaser on his belt.

Kirk frowned.

"What's wrong with it?"

But Layla shook her head and was already reaching within the duffle bag at her feet.

"Chuck that piece o' shit out and take this"

She handed him another handheld phaser though this one was a hell of a lot different to the one he was currently equipped with. It was just as big in length but sleeker and more streamlined, with a lovely dark metallic lustre and supple curves that would make a sports car jealous.

"Okay…Where the hell did you get this?"

Kirk ran his finger down the length of the small barrel admiring it's smoothness.

"Consider it a custom made thank you gift." Layla smirked as she turned to the helm, catching the Starfleet Captain's splutters of surprise through the corners of her eyes

* * *

Red lights and loud wails of red sirens flashed and bounced of every single shiny grey metal wall that a man surrounded by an armed squadron walked down.

"Admiral Lance" A man came running up the corridor and the guards lifted their weapons. But Lance quickly lifted a hand to stop them.

"It's alright he's definitely one of ours boys. Go on Rogers speak up"

"They've infiltrated the armory and locked it down"

"They?"

"Khan and the other prisoner John Watson"

Lance cursed loudly and rather profanely as they turned a corner.

Oh great. Another little do goody plague rat on his ship. He'd already lost Kenina and that had been a heavy blow. The woman may not have been much of a fighter but she was a good strong telepath, not to mention she made pretty good _visual distraction_ from the job.

Another agent, this time a woman was running up to him with a phaser rifle in her hands which she quickly holstered as soon as she came close to the guards.

"Admiral Lance, I've just received word that the girl has commandeered one of our transport shuttles back on Earth. We fear she may be attempting to rescue the prisoner."

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Lance muttered before turning to the first man that had approached him. "Rogers keep Khan and his accomplice trapped in that hovel. Xaviers" he looked to the woman "arrange a warm _welcome_ for our new guest. But do not kill her. Stun her and bring her to me in my office."

"And if she has accomplices?"

"Bring them along with her. Now go!"

"Right away sir" both agents called as they dashed off.

* * *

"Is it done?" Khan clipped back as someone sighed heavily.

"For the fiftieth time YES it's charged"

Khan narrowed his eyes but otherwise gave no other hint of his disdain for being addressed rudely by his co-conspirator. Lesser being though he was the Augment needed him to help him escape and for that he needed him to be alive. However, if Khan were being truly honest with himself he also owed John Watson a lot.

Not only had the man helped save his daughter and his crew but he'd also saved him himself. He could've allowed Khan to bleed out and die slowly from the torture wounds but instead he'd put up with all his snarling and threats just to make sure he survived.

And whilst Khan was grateful it did not mean he liked being in debt to anyone. He was supposed to be the top dog, the one people owed favors too. Not the other way around.

There was a loud clinking sound as Watson quickly fitted a hatch back into place over the beam cannon.

Khan however did not look at him. His eyes were focusing on the vast array of weapons all lining the walls around him.

They were different to the ones he'd seen before the last time he'd been in here almost six months ago now. Indeed they were very different.

Khan's eyes narrowed as he fingered a long black and sleek phaser rifle hanging ready to hand, on the wall.

He never really paid much attention to the appearance of weapons. To him looks never mattered in a fight. As long as the tool was useful and did it's job it was good enough.

He traced his hand over a small piece of plating along the bottom of the stock. The material was smooth but had a strangely nice grip to it that was both hardy and comfortable.

So these were Layla's designs.

Despite his attempts to do so he found his usual determined focus wavering slightly as his thoughts went back to the walls of her room. Now that he thought about it, most of the hand held artillery weapons in this room looked remarkably similar to some of her sketches.

_"I tried to delay the design submissions but it seems he actually managed to get them into mass production mode"_

There was a loud bang from outside and Khan quickly holstered the rifle on his back before snatching the cannon from Watson and holding it up to fire.

"Do you think it'll work?" the doctor gulped backing far away from the door and towards the backmost wall.

"Only one way to find out" The Augment grunted as he pulled the trigger.

There was a loud sound, like a small atomic bomb going off. But instead of the plume of fiery smoke and a mushroom cloud, a large ball of plasma hurtled through the air and towards the bolted door.

It was decimated within barely a second, but Khan didn't have the pleasure of seeing it for he himself was literally thrown backwards from the sheer force of the rebound of the shot.

Thankfully he didn't land too hard on his back and was quick enough to get to his feet, depositing the now decimated cannon aside. It was useless now. It had carried and expelled so much more energy than it had been designed for, that it's insides were probably hollowed out.

Watson scrambled to his feet and copied Khan as he stepped cautiously out of the large hole in the wall, the phaser rifle drawn up in front of him.

It seemed that the blast was more powerful than they'd thought. Not only had it blasted through their door, but also the wall opposite it.

"Holy shit"

"You'll have time to gawk later" Khan hissed as he looked around. There were several bodies on the ground stirring already.

Both men quickly dashed down the length of the corridor and down, another, and another and another.

"God what is it with this place?" John puffed after the fifteenth turn into another long corridor. This one thankfully was deserted and Khan stopped to allow the doctor to catch his breath.

"We are in the fourth quadrant of the facility close to the main shuttle…bay…"

Khan paused as a loud beep indicated an extended com linked message from up in the walls.

"Attention Khan Noonien Singh. I understand you have been enjoying wreaking havoc upon my station. Unfortunately due to not only the cost effects but to the large list of casualties you and your good doctor have caused I will have no choice but to force my men to kill you on sight."

_Tell me something I don't know_

Khan snarled as the Admiral continued to speak.

"However I am willing to make you a deal, that I know you simply will not refuse"

There was the strange sounds of something scuffling in the background noise of the mic and then-

"GET YOUR FILTHY HAND'S OFF ME YOU CREEP!"

Watson never thought he'd see Khan's face drain so much of colour in such a short space of time.

"Get off me"

"Now why would I do that? You didn't seem to mind it the last time" Lance sneered and there was a small distant whimper.

"L-layla" a man grunted and Khan's eyes widened with surprise as another male's voice cried out "Let her go"

There was a loud crashing sound as if of phaser blasts, a groan and a squeak from Layla.

"HAWK! KIRK! Grrr….Lance…you-you-you…You mother f******* son of a b*** of an a**hole!"

"Tut-tut-tut now Spectre you know this isn't how you behave for your father"

Khan's lips curled and his eyes flashed as something white hot flared up inside him as Lance began to address him again.

"We will be waiting for you in Construction Bay 1. There is no time limit, however I will warn you Mr Singh the longer you spend dawdling, the less likely you'll reap your reward. It's time we end this game once and for all. Oh and to everyone else, do not try to stop him not unless you want him to kill you. I'd rather spare the bloodshed; it makes for less paperwork to fill out."

There was a tiny whimper that was caught just as the link was cut.

Watson turned quickly towards Khan…only to find the place the augment had been standing was empty. He turned his head and saw the back of black clad form round a corner in front of them.

But Khan didn't care if he left his accomplice behind.

He also didn't care if anyone saw him as he ran down a corridor lined with scared agents who shrank away at the mere sight of him, not that they would've had anything to fear.

Not when he wore a look of abject terror and panic on his face.

He was not going to lose his family

…not again…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run Khan RUN! Run like you're being chased by an army of super tribbles! JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST RUN!
> 
> *notices reader and gulps nervously*
> 
> Ahem...keep R&Ring everyone


	27. Nemisis - Part 1 - Unveiled

The Io facility's proximity to Jupiter's magnetosphere and Io's plasma torus heavily affected the scanning equipment and allowed Kirk, Layla and Hawke's to pilot their hijacked spacecraft close towards the hangar bay doors, which opened at once to admit them silently.

"Shit…" Layla hissed quickly pulling the shuttle to a pause in front.

"They didn't even ask for identification" Kirk muttered.

"They obviously were tipped off earlier" Hawke narrowed his eyes at Kirk who snapped defensively.

"Well it wasn't me that did it"

"Look, it doesn't matter who did it the point is, Lance knows we're here and he's organized a welcoming committee to greet us." Layla frowned as she focused her gaze down into the structures doors.

"Ok I'm not even going to ask how you could know that" Kirk squinted but all he could make out clearly was the massive opening in front of them as well as just the lights.

Damn! Augments really did have superior senses!

"So…do we come out shooting and kick their asses?" he exchanged a quick glance with Layla whose gaze hardened.

"We aren't in the twentieth century. Contrary to what you think, Humans have been in contact with beings of higher strength and intelligence than themselves for quite a while now. Also by now Lance has been able study both me and father long enough to know the basic strengths and weaknesses of Augments."

"Then what are our other options?"

Layla narrowed her eyes but then sighed running a hand through her hair.

After a moment or two she smirked and clicked her fingers.

"bingo"

"What?" both Kirk and Hawke exchanged confused glances with each other.

"Kirk hand Hawke your phaser please"

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to do this"

"Because you're the human and we're the augments"

"Huh? That's kind of racist don't you think?"

"Oh shut up and just go with it"

They landed the shuttle smoothly on the landing pad without any intervention from the crowd of armed men and women standing at the platform.

It was Layla who exited first. Kirk and Hawke were surprised by how relaxed the younger girl seemed even when being faced by the charged tips of more than thirty phaser rifles pointed at her face, all of them set to kill.

She put her hand up in token of parley and there was shuffling for better grounded footing.

"I don't think you'll want to be doing that" She flicked her hand.

Kirk stumbled out of the shuttle door and almost landed flat on his face. He couldn't exactly help it. Not when Hawke was pointing a high powered phaser into his lower back with one arm whilst keeping the other hand at the back of his neck.

"Captain Kirk…" a Commander at the front and centre of the group called. Many of the officers bristled and looked rather wary.

Indeed one of them looked like he was ready to pull the trigger early.

"Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't do that Lieutenant! You see if you make a move to hurt us…" Layla waggled her finger quickly glancing back at Hawke who dug the phaser much harder into the small of Kirk's back. The captain winced and struggled slightly against the tight hold on his neck but otherwise made no other moves.

"…hold your fire" the Commander from before gulped. All the weapons lowered slowly.

"Oh gold star for you" Layla quickly stalked forwards. "Now…would you be a dear and take us to your boss? I believe I have some business to talk to him about." She smiled sweetly though there was something cold in her eyes that made the Commander squirm uncomfortably.

"This way"

There was silence as they walked through the causeways and paths that crisscrossed all over the hanger.

Layla could not help but feel confused. Admiral Lance's office was in the third wing on the fortieth deck right next to the late Alexander Marcus's office. So where were she, Kirk and Hawke being taken?

A pair of doors opened and Layla barely had time to blink before several blasts went off around them.

Most of them hit her body…

But one of them hit her head.

* * *

"Attention Khan Noonien Singh. I understand you have been enjoying wreaking havoc upon my station. Unfortunately due to not only the cost effects but to the large list of casualties you and your good doctor have caused I will have no choice but to force my men to kill you on sight. However I am willing to make you a deal, that I know you simply will not refuse"

Jim Kirk stared hopelessly from his spot on the floor as the young pale girl that was stirring beside him was lifted up by the roots of her dark head of hair.

He tried to lift himself up to crawl as she was dragged away from him and towards a dark chair in the centre of several consoles that all stood in front of a large window that gave them a magnificent view of the large construction bay.

The man who'd taken the girl now shoved her into the seat and strapped her down securely to it with metal clasps, which she began to struggle against violently.

When the man's fingers came into contact with her ankle she positively shrieked.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HAND'S OFF ME YOU CREEP!"

But Admiral Lance only smirked as he reached out with a gentle finger to stroke away the black locks from her face.

"Get off me" She hissed.

"Now why would I do that? You didn't seem to mind it the last time" Lance sneered as his fingers began to trail down the sides of her neck.

A groan came from Kirk's right.

"L-Layla" He turned his head in time to see Hawke's white blonde head loll bedraggled to the side as he lay on his back.

_Damn! The sedative's got him bad_

There was a whimper and Kirk whipped his head around sharply.

"Let her go" his eyes flashed and he struggled harder against the floor as Layla squirmed under, Lance's licentious fingers and eyes that were trailing down her body in a manner that was very, _very_ inappropriate.

But before Kirk could leap into action several phasers fired at him and pain overrode everything in him.

"HAWK! KIRK! Grrr….Lance…you-you-you…You mother f******* son of a b*** of an a**hole!"

_Wow! And I thought Bones could swear that loudly_

But then Kirk winced as he saw through blurred eyes the Admiral slap Layla hard across the cheek. It obviously didn't hurt her but it did make her snarl.

"Tut-tut-tut now Spectre you know this isn't how you behave for your father"

_Khan?...Khan…he's escaped?!_

Kirk struggled to his elbows just as Lance spoke once again into the communications channel.

"We will be waiting for you in Construction Bay 1. There is no time limit, however I will warn you Mr Singh the longer you spend dawdling, the less likely you'll reap your reward. It's time we end this game once and for all. Oh and to everyone else, do not try to stop him not unless you want him to kill you. I'd rather spare the bloodshed; it makes for less paperwork to fill out."

There was the beeping of the channel closing but Lance wasn't interested in that.

"NO!" Kirk balked forwards from the floor but too late. The man had swiftly struck a hypospray into Layla's neck.

She screamed

* * *

Khan's eyes widened with shock as he dashed through a pair of metal doors.

"Holy Shit" John Watson breathed as he fell under the large shadow as well.

There high above them the gigantic disk like hull hovered, like a great big dark storm cloud. It was just about the same colour too what with it's dark grey almost jet black metal plating.

She could have been a Federation starship but it was clear to anyone's eyes that she wasn't. For one thing her nacelles were greatly extended and there were a variety of weapons blisters visible all over the hull.

_The Vengeance?_

Khan narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the faint black writing just above their heads.

USS Nemesis

_How fitting_

He broke back into a run. Not bothering to keep slow as his companion puffed behind him "Wait! You don't even know if they're in there!"

But Khan did know. In fact he knew without a shadow of a doubt that what he sought would be on the ship's Bridge. Lance was a man for poetic justice in its cruellest forms and surely he'd never let the opportunity to taunt Khan about his failings in a place of such familiarity, slip from his grasp.

But Khan didn't care. He just kept running, his legs pumping harder and faster than they'd ever done so in his life

He could faintly smell her scent of Jasmine in the air as he leapt through one of the hatches and into the large behemoth of a weapon.

If his suspicions were correct this ship was a replica of the Vengeance. Her construction and Layout would be almost virtually the same, with a couple of minor technical changes of course.

A sense of de ja vu washed over him as he dashed alone into a turbo lift that would take him to the bridge. Barely only five months or so ago he'd been walking down similar halls trying to reach Alexander Marcus to save his crew from impending doom. And now here he was doing so once more, but to save something far more precious.

_Is it so wrong of me to think this?_

He wondered as he took a deep breath, for what seemed to be the first time in a long time.

Weeks. He'd barely known this child for weeks and already she'd somehow squeezed her way past nearly all his defences, all his walls and into his core.

But then again so had _she_. And he had loved _her_ like he'd never loved anyone.

So there it was. The truth. This was the real reason that it had taken him so long for his supposedly superior mind to understand.

It wasn't that Layla was his child that he'd let her in. It was because she was _hers._ She was Helene's. Those small expressions, her smiles, her almost insatiable curiosity, her way of seeing the truth in everyone…no…her way of seeing the _good_ in everyone…

He'd always seen and felt it, even if he hadn't fully recognised it for what it was.

_Her mother's daughter…_

Khan allowed himself to take a ragged breath in the isolation of the lift and felt around in his pocket, the wedding band inside warm from his body heat.

When he'd thought that the half-Vulcan had detonated the torpedos that were supposed to contain his wife's cryotube, Khan had never felt so dead inside. It was like someone had carved all his innards out before stitching the muscles and skin back together like a hollowed out wooden toy.

And then just when he thought his guilt could be redeemed, he saw her hold her child for the first time…no…their child…The first Augment child…

No Augment had ever had a natural birth. He could only imagine how terrified Helene would have been at the mere prospect of that fact, let alone the actual process.

And he'd not been there for her. For both of them. What kind of a man was he to do that?

He felt the turbo lift slowdown minutely and his eyes snapped open as the doors hissed.

He stepped out onto the bridge and was met with a sight that made his blood chill.

There were guards stationed all over the edges of the room, forming a ring around the centre.

On the floor a few feet in front of the weapons console he could see Hawke's unconscious body twitching horribly on the floor. Just beside him, Kirk also lay, but he was wide awake and struggling to even sit up.

Khan's eyes flickered over him. One of his ankles was twisted rather badly in the wrong direction.

He turned his gaze back into the younger man's face as the latter stared at him. A part of him looked relieved, but another part was absolutely horrified.

This worried Khan immensely. Kirk may have been his rival, but he was for the most part remarkably fearless in most situations, a trait which Khan reluctantly had to admit he admired in him. For him to be scared something terrible must have happened.

And indeed it had for when Khan looked towards the large dark captain's chair, which was turned round to face him.

Layla sat limply in it, her hands and body bound tight to the arms and back, her legs hanging limply over the edge and trailing unceremoniously on the ground. Her face was slack, but he could still make out emotion in her overly bright eyes.

"Oh dear now we can't have this can we?" A large hand made to hold her head up as it began to loll to the side like a ragdolls.

Her muscles were so dangerously relaxed that she was beginning to struggle with basic functions.

Khan felt his blood instantly turn from ice cold to boiling hot as he saw Admiral Keith Lance leaning over her from behind the chair his face split into a dark smile.

"What did you do to her?" it wasn't so much a question as it was a feral snarl.

"Oh just a little something to help her relax" Lance replied casually, as if he were merely a doctor who'd simply just prescribed a simple pain medication for a small headache. "I can't ruin my dear little Spectre. Oh no. I most certainly cannot. Not with the Klingon's so interested in investing"

"So that's it then" Kirk spat out sounding almost as angry as Khan felt. "That's been your game all along. You're going to sell her to the Empire as a weapon whilst wounding your enemy in one fell swoop…why?"

"Son you really are quite thick aren't you?" Lance sneered down at the younger man "You with all your valour and high talk of being oh so noble. Unlike our _dear_ Federation, the Klingons are more than willing to endorse little projects like this. I mean can you just imagine the possibilities of a fully Augmented Army? Your pretty little doll here is the key to a glorious future, though I will admit her little bodyguard over there will make a fine addition to the whole package. Indeed, with her pedigree and his virility they would make a fine breeding pair."

Khan could barely contain himself any longer and strode forwards, his face livid and his fists shaking. At once several red dots appeared on his person. Lance put his hand up quickly.

"Boys take a chill he just wants a closer look" he took a step back from Layla's chair and sneered. "Go on then Mr Singh! Go tend to your brat"

Khan would've lunged right then and there for the man had it not been for the small-

"F-fa…th-er"

All murderous thoughts were shoved aside as he strode over to the chair and crouched down to kneel in front of her.

"Layla! Layla can you hear me?" Khan put a hand on one of hers and the other on her cheek.

It took her a lot of effort but she managed a slow nod.

"y-you're here" Layla breathed her voice sounding extremely garbled what with the excess saliva building up in her mouth.

"Yes…I'm here" he put a hand on her cheek marvelling at how warm she still felt.

But then Khan frowned as she looked back up at him and one of her eyes winked.

"Duck" she whispered.

Khan barely had time to drop his head when with the speed of a bullet; Layla whipped her arms out of her restraints her hands flying to underneath her thighs before flipping out two phasers.

Before Lance could even bark out the order she'd spun the chair around and had shot two of the guards next to him down with a powerful stunning blast, just as Hawke jumped to his feet and with the agility of a hunting cat, leapt over the consoles and punched one of the still standing men. As he moved onto the next one beside him Layla quickly turned her seat around so that the several stunner blasts hit the back of the chair rather than her body, which unfortunately was still bound tight in place.

Khan did not need any instruction. Within a few seconds he ripped off the offending bindings and quickly pulled her down to crouch at the ground as several guards came around the sides of the chair.

"Try and get to the lift I'll take the-" but Layla darted out before Khan had finished. He almost would have rolled his eyes for her insubordination had it not been for the sight that met him.

She quickly holstered her guns and using one of the chairs in front of the pilot's station she propelled herself into a sideways rotating scissor with her legs that sent two agents skulls crashing heavily into one another.

Khan smirked, but he did not have any time to watch anymore as he heard someone try and creep up behind him. He quickly spun around and swept the leg out from beneath his assailant, quickly moving to engage with his five other fellows who almost pounced on him.

His hits were hard and fast. And no one was spared the pain from them.

At one point Khan was forced to back away out of the fray to gain some space, and was almost hit by a kill shot to the head. However he was fortunate as Hawke had grabbed the man responsible and ad broken his arm swiftly. The shot hit the glass of the bridge's window out front instead, cracking it severely.

"You bastards! Set phasers to kill NOW" Lance roared over the top of all the commotion, only to be tackled down by Kirk, who, using the remainder of his strength had hoisted himself up onto his feet and launched himself at the man.

They struggled on the ground fiercely, but Kirk had the upper hand when Layla managed to kick to him a phaser pistol from one of his attacker's unconscious bodies on the floor.

He pointed it into the man's face, almost relishing the terror radiating from him as he pulled up his communicator in one hand, as he dialled the last number, Khan finished off the last of the agents with a swift punch over his daughter's head, which he'd pulled into his chest at the last minute to shield her from the man's attempted stab with a knife.

Hawke stumbled forwards wiping his bleeding lip with his sleeve and looked at Kirk who smirked a little as the attacker fell down to the ground with a loud thump and Layla pouted into Khan's shirt.

"I could've taken him"

"I know" Khan whispered shutting his eyes, but he didn't remove his hand from her head. He simply held her there, her ear close to heart, revelling in every breath he felt flutter against him as his brain whirred with one recurring thought like an old record.

_She's alright…she's alright…she's alright…_

"You…you were drugged" he ran his hand through her hair.

"It only lasted ten minutes. Same with Hawke. It was well out of our systems by the time you came" Layla mumbled strangely enjoying the feeling of closeness. "How did you get out?"

"I had some help with that" Khan admitted just as he heard the turbo lift doors open once more.

"Dr Watson? How the heck did you get here?" Kirk's jaw dropped.

"huh?" Layla quickly peeled herself off her father to see John Watson standing at the far end of the bridge, his eyes wide as he lowered his rifle away to point quickly at Admiral Lance on the floor.

"Ask _him_ " he narrowed his eyes at his superior.

"Oh I plan to. And so does the High Command for that matter" Kirk raised his voice over the splutters of indignation as he quickly reached for his communicator.

"Kirk to the Reliant. We got that son of a bitch. Prepare to beam up six."

"You little bastard you wouldn't dare!" Lance snarled but Kirk glared down at him.

"Actually I would. Scotty, punch it."

There was the strange whirring sensation and Layla felt rather disturbed as all the particles that made her up felt like they'd split apart. She couldn't breathe so she shut her eyes. She faintly felt a hand grip her tight as rings of bright gold and swirling colour wrapped around her, obscuring her vision of the darkened bridge of the Nemisis, and carrying her into darkness.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAA - part one of Nemesis Unveiled. Lance is (finally) caught but it is not over yet. for one thing he still has Khan to answer to (and something tells me it's not going to go so well).
> 
> Keep R&Ring to read more in the next part of Nemesis (and yes it is named in honour of the ST film. I thought it'd be fitting ;) )


	28. Nemisis - Part 1 - A Future Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old face makes a return and reveals some startling facts of the Future long gone. ;)

Layla could only remember one time in her life where she felt like she might throw up. She'd been around ten years old and it had been because of the effects of a strange virus vaccine Verity had injected into her system. That had not been a pleasant day for the Augmented human, emphasis on the human part as there were some physiological things even genetics could not change, no matter how much people tried to.

Like the nauseous feeling in her gut as the whirring colours and golden rings disappeared from sight as quickly as they'd come.

Through dizzy eyes she saw the transporter room swim and it was only thanks to her father's grip on her shoulders that she didn't drop to her knees as they and their four other companions materialized completely onto the transporter pad.

"Jim what th' devil are ye doing?" There was the scrambling of feet as a short man with short reddish hair dashed up to the pad, or rather towards Kirk, who was still holding Admiral Lance at phaser point.

"Scotty" he narrowed his eyes down at the man beneath him. "call up a security team to take Admiral Lance to his _new quarters_ in the brig".

"I believe that won't be necessary captain" a familiar emotionless voice called into the room. "As I have already taken the liberty to arrange that"

Everyone looked up to see Spock striding calmly at the head of a small group of red shirts who promptly strode over to the Admiral. Kirk jumped off the man quickly only to stumble into Hawke who almost would've pushed him off had it not been for the fact he caught sight of the gamy booted leg.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!"

Layla almost smirked as Leonard McCoy gruffly made his way past the last of the red shirts, all garbed in his white medical gear and scowling like an angry cat as he caught sight of the younger man and his injury.

"Seriously! I can understand these two kids running off and doing something stupid" he gesticulated between Layla and Hawke before glowering at Kirk "but you just take the cake"

"Well I made it back alive didn't I?" Kirk spluttered in indignation at his C.M.O. as three nurses two male and one female swarmed to him to drag him off the platform.

"Take him to medical bay now!" McCoy droned before turning to Watson and the three Augments "and that goes for you four too"

Hawke opened his mouth to sneer a retort but stopped himself when Khan gave him a sharp look.

Silently the younger man trudged off the transporter pad his face a little green.

Layla couldn't blame him. Not with the way she felt now.

"Right med bay" she rasped as she clumsily stepped off the pad, Khan following her movement's closely with his eyes.

"First time yer've been beamed up lassie?" Scotty raised his eyebrows.

"Yep. Lucky me"

It was only with great force of will that she swallowed down the bile at the back of her throat. She was just glad she hadn't eaten for the past twelve hours, or else she wouldn't have managed.

McCoy gave her an odd look but didn't say anything as he quickly and efficiently led them to the _Reliant's_ sickbay, which was thankfully only a couple of decks above them.

Once they'd arrived she quickly made her way towards the nearest bio bed, which was right next to the one Kirk was being tended to in.

"Wow you look hammered" he chuckled as she promptly fell to hang over it like a limp ragdoll.

"You have no idea" she let her head hang upside down, reveling in the way the blood rushing down to it made her feel nice and light headed.

"Well if you are going to rest at least lie down properly in the bed" McCoy growled as he ran the tricorder over Hawke who had chosen to sit on a bed opposite Layla.

"All clear?" he clipped, his grey eyes stern as the little instrument ran over his face.

"Yes." McCoy rolled his eyes "Whatever Lance gave you it ran it's course some time ago. Now come on kid get up I need to check you over too"

Layla quickly sat up but almost fell backwards as the blood fell away from her forehead like a fast waterfall.

"Woah" she shook her head to clear it as the tricorder came in front of her face.

"That's what you get for hanging like a fruit bat" the doctor sighed, as he looked over the torn sleeves of her suit.

Khan himself almost winced at some of the magnificent red bruises all over them. Well no one could say that she'd not known pain.

Most full grown men would barely be able to move after being hit in all the areas she'd been.

There was the hiss of doors as a small group of four strode into the room, all of them crying out in unison.

"Khan"

Khan barely had time to blink as he was swarmed instantly by his crew members. Damian, Ari and Sierra kept their distance but Ronan grinned and who clapped his brother in law hard on the shoulder.

"It's about bloody time. We were really beginning to worry it wasn't going to work"

Khan returned the gesture but his face remained impassive as always though Kirk was quick to notice as he sat on the sidelines, that the augment's eyes were twinkling slightly.

"What wasn't going to work?" Layla asked curiously.

"The plan, _obviously_ " Sierra added with a small sneer.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Keep that up and you'll get wrinkles old hag"

"What did you just call me?"

"Wow a deaf Augment who'd have thought?"

"Will either of you ever come to a truce and spare us all the pain?" Ari sighed softly, quickly noting his leader's mounting irritation.

"Only if this little-little BRAT does!" Sierra snarled as Khan called over the top of her.

"Enough both of you"

"Oh no father. Let her keep talking" Layla stood up to her feet her eyes glinting maliciously as she smirked "who knows the bimbo might finally say something _intelligent_ for once"

"Says the daughter of that little dumb blonde trophy wife!"

"She couldn't have been that dumb if my father chose her over the likes of _you_ "

"And what would you know about your mother kid?" the woman laughed loudly glaring down at the younger girl. "She dumped you first chance she got. Not that I would blame her. Bearing a six and a half pound weak little worm, even I would be ashamed!"

Everyone in the room froze.

Hawke's eyes widened as he caught sight of Layla's face. He'd thought seeing Khan angry was scary but there was something absolutely terrifying about the ice cold eyes that none of them could escape.

Then…

Layla had hoisted herself off the bed and strode past all of them.

"Oh and a coward too who'd have thought?" Sierra smirked.

As she passed Sierra she paused and turned back to glare at her, though everyone could see that her eyes were much brighter than usual.

"I'm not a coward" Layla's voice shook as she stood up to her full height. It wasn't so impressive due to her shortness but it gave her a regality one would never have guessed she had. "I'm just better than you."

"Oh really? Prove it"

There was a loud cracking sound as bone was snapped and fractured.

Sierra spluttered as Layla's grip around her broken jaw tightened considerably as she tilted her face up towards hers.

"This was me controlling myself." She hissed and with a rough jerk of her arm she flung the older woman into the floor. "Next time you try to pull this stunt with me…you won't be so lucky. And that goes for _anyone_ in this room"

She growled up at the other men who all flinched away as she stalked out of the doors.

Kirk watched her back right till the doors slid shut behind her. It was a pity they couldn't have dramatically slammed shut.

* * *

Layla barely thought about what direction she was moving in when she stumbled across a pair of doors opening and closing.

_So this is a Rec room huh?_

Layla looked around slightly warily as she stepped inside.

Music was wafting through, high and upbeat. Many people, alien and human alike were sitting inside, almost all of them dressed in the typical gold, red and blues of the Starfleet uniform. Some were at a billiards table far off, some were at sofa's reading, many were laughing and sharing jokes around other tables on which an assortment of board games were situated.

One particular game of three dimensional chess caught her eye. She titled her head to the side as she quickly noticed one of it's players who upon feeling her keen gaze looked up to spot her.

"Miss Singh"

"Commander Spock" she quickly nodded walking timidly over as Spock's opponent finally moved a piece and turned to face her.

Layla frowned slightly at the sight of him. It wasn't that he was old or another Vulcan (though the latter certainly was unusual in itself) but it was rather the facial features with which he bore, and the ever so slight puzzled expression they were molded into.

Was it just her or did he look remarkably similar to Spock?

She quickly shrugged off the thought as the younger male addressed her in his usual blank way, though his brow was furrowed ever so slightly.

"Doctor McCoy has released you from his charge already" Spock's eyes travelled over the now yellowing spots on her arms.

"Fast rejuvenation generally means faster check-ups" Layla looked at the chess board levels. "One of you can checkmate if you move your queen piece strait up four spaces"

"Which one of us would that be?"

"Whichever one of you is playing as black" Layla shrugged.

The corners of the older Vulcan's mouth twitched upwards a little as he moved the black queen up four squares so that it captured the bishop.

Spock quickly turned his attention back to the boards with a snap, his brown eyes suddenly alert as he scanned the move, but it was no use. The white king at the mercy of several black pieces that now had him surrounded.

"Very well observed" he murmured glancing up at Layla who smiled apologetically.

If the other Vulcan man could, he probably would have chuckled, instead his eyes only twinkled a little with amusement.

"Perhaps you would like to sit and watch the next round?" he gestured to a chair to the side.

"I-If it's no problem" Layla blinked. That shade of brown…

_Bloody hell they're almost identical!_

She thought as she sat down.

"Is something troubling you Miss Singh?" Spock asked, not taking his eyes off the chessboard which he was currently resetting for the next game.

"Um…I hope I'm not being rude but…are you two related?"

"In a way yes" the younger one looked to his elder opponent who gave him a tiny nod and quietly announced.

"I am Spock"

Layla stared at them for a good long minute.

"Ok…either I really have gone crazy or I'm missing something very important here"

Layla fiddled with her fingers in her lap as Spock and the old Vulcan exchanged a brief glance that was both amused and intrigued.

"You have heard of the Battle of Earth?" the younger Spock said calmly. For someone who'd just heard that piece of news she was taking it remarkably well.

"Yes I did…or at least a little bit…most of the reports I could find were pretty hazy." Layla tilted her head to the side. "Wasn't there a Romulan Mining vessel from the future or something that was trying to drill into the Earth's core?"

"The _Narada_ " the elder nodded, though his tone was grave "It came through a tear in time and space. I myself am a traveler from such a place, though in my dimension it is the year 2387 and many of the recent events within the past twenty five years has changed due to the Narada's intervention."

"So…You're both a version of the same guy…just from different…dimensions?… Wow…that's really, really freaky but wow. Uh…how did that happen exactly?" Layla blushed a little with embarrassment as younger Spock proceeded to voice his reply.

"The cause singularity of which we speak is known as Red Matter. A highly volatile substance that when exposed to the vacuum of space would create a black hole powerful enough to consume planets and stars. It also has the ability to create wormholes that sometimes lead into other dimensions or time streams. Indeed it is a rather powerful and dangerous material. One which the _Narada's_ captain, Nero was quick to utilize into a weapon of war"

"Utilize…like how Vulcan was…well…" Layla gulped again this time doing her best to avoid Kali's voice in her head going.

_Smooth move moron!_

But thankfully for her the old Spock patiently nodded and continued.

"Yes indeed it was a fundamental aspect of Vulcan's destruction, as it was almost of Earths. If it hadn't been for the _Enterprise's_ intervention two years ago Humans would indeed become one of the more endangered species of the universe."

"You don't say" Layla snorted though she couldn't help but think

_Well they wouldn't be as **endangered** as Augments are now. Only seventy four of us left and eleven of them are missing already._

"It would deem prudent to commend you on your success with your mission" younger Spock stated and Layla quickly snapped herself back to reality. Both Spock's were now moving their pieces on the three boards quietly and thoughtfully, though both seemed just as interested in her reply.

"Oh…thank you" she blushed.

"Your hand to hand combat skills are quite effective on the bridge of the _Nemesis_ " Old Spock said as he moved his black rook pawn on the queen's side two spaces forwards.

"I'm afraid still have a far way to go with-" but then paused and looked up sharply "Wait…how did you know about what happened on the bridge?"

"Mr. Walters hacking abilities and Ensign Brand's insight into Section 31's inner workings was most insightful." Younger Spock explained as he moved another one of his white pawns forward. "Indeed it was them who arranged the live video feed for Starfleet Command to watch back on Starbase 1, our next destination"

"I myself was on my way to the Starbase for business of my own involving New Vulcan's progress" Old Spock explained "I thought that it would be logical that I meet my younger self and check his progress…especially in these recent days"

"Oh…I see…"

There was silence for a long while whilst the two Vulcan's versed each other in the chess match. It was a difficult game, Layla herself was finding it difficult to keep up with it a couple of times, but it did keep her mind off the earlier events in the Sickbay.

That was until a shadow loomed over her from behind her chair. She quickly stood up and came face to face with Kenina Brand.

Both Spock's looked above her head, the younger of the two quirking a brow.

"Ensign Brand"

"Sorry Commander but Dr McCoy asked me to find Layla and give her this"

Kenina held out a set of three folded blue, red, gold and black clothes just like the ones all the other women were wearing around them.

"Ok…thanks" Layla frowned but nodded anyway before looking and nodding at both Spock's

"And thank you both for allowing me to watch. It was an interesting match"

"You are most welcome Miss Singh. And should you wish to partake in a match I'm sure either I or the Captain would be honored" younger Spock nodded as older Spock raised his hand in a silent Ta'al which she perfectly reciprocated back.

As she walked away the elder Spock dropped his hand as well as his light expression, to give way to something much grimmer.

Younger Spock noticed this and quirked a brow at his older self.

"I trust you understand the complexity of our situation now?"

"I do indeed" Older Spock turned back to the chess board "Alike and yet unlike"

Younger Spock turned back to the board and frowned. "There was a Layla Singh in your timeline?"

"Yes…and like the Khan of my time, she was just as terrible, ruthless but nonetheless one of our most brilliant foes…However she was not in allegiance with him. In fact neither had met nor seemed aware of each other's existence. She'd been brought up by rouges on a ship called the Chimera. I call them rogues though the human term _pirate_ would appear to be a more logical term to describe them. But her name was not Layla then…It was Kali"

Younger Spock's eyes widened for a split second but he quickly composed himself and leant back in his chair.

"Interesting..."

_Very interesting indeed..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho! Bet you didn't see that one coming!
> 
> I've been itching to drag Spock Prime into the story somehow. he has a very interesting role to play in future chapters. I hope he and alternate Spock are not too OOC.
> 
> So the next chapter will be pretty intense as secrets will be unearthed and many more questions will ensue and maybe some steam will be let off from those characters who need to vent (I think you guys have a pretty good idea of who those would be).
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more :)


	29. Nemisis - Part 3 - Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A truth that's told with bad intent  
> Beats all the lies you can invent.”  
> ― William Blake, Auguries of Innocence 
> 
> In which bonds are formed and disturbing secrets are unearthed.

"Does this one fit?"

"Yes…I guess so"

Layla stepped out of a change room wearing a short sleeved command gold dress and her boots. It was slightly large for her but in all honesty she preferred it like that. Most of the other women she saw walking around the _Reliant_ had skirts that were ridiculously short for them.

She scowled, trying to tug down the hem so it sat at a modest point just below her mid-thigh, only for it to ride back up slightly when she stepped forwards.

_Designed for free movement my ass!_

She rolled her eyes as she fixed her belts and holsters on her person.

"Yeah I don't like them either" Kenina Brand admitted as she leaned against the wall opposite the change room doors "I sometimes wonder whether or not it was a sexually depraved man who designed them or something."

"You're probably right about that"

Both young women snorted with laughter, Layla chuckling loudest. She couldn't help it. She just had felt so much tension over the past few days that she welcomed any excuse to smile whenever she could.

"Ahem" someone coughed.

Both of them quickly to see Hawke standing in front of them, decked out in the Starfleet uniform but with only the black undershirt.

His face was mostly stoic but Layla could in his grey eyes that he was rather uneasy about something.

He gulped as he caught eye contact with her.

"Hey…can I have a word with you? Y'know in private?" he glanced at Kenina who smiled brightly, a strangely knowing twinkle in her eye that neither teen could not fathom. "If either of you need me I'll be in sickbay"

She watched dumbly as the woman bounced off humming something softly under her breath.

Once she had rounded a corner they were both completely alone in the corridor and once he noticed that Hawke looked if possible even more nervous than before.

Layla looked awkwardly around at her surroundings.

So far from what she had seen of the Reliant, it wasn't one of the top ships and it was nowhere near close in comparison to the Nemesis or the Vengeance. The designs of the hallways were outdated by ten years at least and it was rather clunky. However the fact that it was still in use and was being used for this task meant that it was still a rather sturdy dependable model, especially for its age.

"So…" Layla bit her lip and turned back to Hawke "what did you want to talk about?"

"I…I just wanted to…to uh…" the last bit came out as a mumble from his mouth.

"To what?" Layla tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Hawke stared blankly at her.

"Uh…thank you…for everything I guess" he ran a hand through his hair "I mean…you helped us form a makeshift treaty with the humans…and you were the only one of us that actually had the guts to go all out and rescue Khan so…so…thank you…"

"y-you said that already"

"I know…" Hawke's ears were rather red but he quickly coughed and continued to mumble. "And…I was wrong…about what I said before…about you not being one of us…I guess I was just jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what?" Layla spluttered in surprise.

"…of you…of how Khan was treating you…" Hawke's teeth almost grit at the memory "It's just…I'd thought I'd be the one that would take up the mantle when he was ready to pass it down. The one he'd chosen. And then seeing you there, his blood heir, and seeing the way he looks at you like you're just the most precious thing in the world to him…I couldn't stand it…and it frustrated me so much that I took it out on you when I should've tried to be supportive of his decision…so…I'm sorry…"

Layla felt a little flush of heat rush to her cheeks, gently dusting the pale skin over her high cheekbones a bright rosy pink.

"I…I'm sorry too… the day I met you I was just so nervous to be accepted and then I saw how strong, cool and confident all of you were and I…I thought that father would not need me anymore, so I felt like I had to prove myself somehow so he'd not chuck me away. And in doing so I've hurt a lot of people"

"You weren't responsible for what Sierra's actions have been towards you" Hawke cut across her quickly "What she said back there to you was…well it was completely uncalled for. But then again…she has always been envious of Helene; and this was way before you were born I can tell you"

"but…why?"

"Because Sierra was originally designed to be Khan's mate"

"…excuse me but _mate_? As in _breeding_ mate?" Layla looked a disgustedly bewildered as Hawke nodded solemnly.

"She was. The scientists that created us knew that Khan would become one of our kings so they thought that they could create the perfect queen for him. And for a long while it looked like that was exactly what she, Sierra, would become. As far as augments go she is very desirable. She's strong, smart, beautiful and very, very deadly."

"And what about Helene? What about my mother?" Layla bit her lip.

"Helene was…well…she was different." And at this Hawke's eyes softened slightly with fondness "She had been one of the earlier experiments, one of the scientist's attempts to make the most beautiful augment of them all, one whose _face could launch a thousand ships_ , so to speak. Hence the name Helene, for Helen of Troy."

"And was she beautiful?" Layla's chest felt so tight now she thought it would explode at any moment.

"Very. But it wasn't just her face that made her beautiful. She was gentle and kind but she also could be as fierce as a tiger when provoked. But that was probably a good thing. It gave her the strength to do what few could."

"Which was?"

"To take on Khan as his equal. She was perhaps the only person in the world that could have told him off and still lived to see the next day without a single scratch of harm done to her. Not that Khan would've ever hurt her…despite everything that he's done…he'd never raise a hand to harm her"

"So…she really wasn't a trophy wife…He…he really did l-love her?" Layla's voice was barely a whisper now.

"He wouldn't have married her if he didn't. He's not the kind of guy to just do things for the sake of something." Hawke coughed. "So…um…since we're both sorry and all that jazz…do you think we could I don't know…err…make a truce or sumthin?"

Layla looked surprised for a moment and Hawke gulped again. But he needn't have worried.

"I'd like that" she smiled.

Hawke felt himself grin too, though his was more out of relief. They quietly begun walking down the length of the corridor.

"by the way…you look…nice…" Hawke pointed to her dress.

"Really?" Layla looked down on the gold dress with slight irritation. "Because I really hate the skirt"

"Oh well, at least you've got the legs to pull it off" Hawke shrugged putting his hands in his pocket.

Layla didn't respond but black shirt he was wearing. Finally after a moment of silence he glanced sidelong at her and caught her eye.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself…for an old man" she giggled as he groaned loudly.

"Argh! My hair's blonde for god's sake! Blonde!"

* * *

Khan stared down at the pitiful excuse for a man that was currently sitting cross legged on the floor, behind the glass wall of the white brig cell.

Oh how he wished to just stride into that room and make Keith Lance pay for all that he had done.

As he stared words the man had said to him back in _that_ room echoed and reverberated off the walls of his brain.

_So small…so delicate…so very pretty…almost like a doll…it was almost a shame to have to break her._

His fist clenched by his side, remembering the day when she'd been first brought up to the earth's surface. The way Lance had approached her and the look of fear that had flashed over her face.

Now that Khan thought about it, it was always whenever that monster was around that her mental instabilities became exceedingly apparent. Otherwise Layla was usually in a state of remarkable self-control.

He heard footsteps and a pair of wheels and turned to see Dr McCoy pushing Captain Kirk into the brig in a wheelchair, his left ankle in a cast. Behind them Ronan walked in looking rather pleased about something but the look was quick to vanish at the sight of his leaders grim face.

Inside the cell Lance looked up and catching sight of his four visitors snorted derisively.

"Well, well, well, Captain Kirk. This is an honour"

Kirk glared down at the prisoner and Khan was faintly reminded of the first time they'd met, for it was the same look of hate and disgust that had once been used on him.

When the captain spoke his voice was quite steady, though there was a slight tremble of rage simmering just below the surface that he was barely containing.

"Admiral Keith Lance, you are hereby charged with high treason against the Federation as well as the knowledgeable violation of more than fifty Starfleet rules and regulations which include the physical, mental and psychological abuse of a minor and the attempted Xenocide of another sentient race. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you Admiral?"

"Loud and clear _Captain._ Though I regret nothing" Lance hissed before spitting harshly at the glass towards Khan's feet.

"How dare you" Ronan snarled balking forwards but not before Khan barked.

"Stand down"

The Augment backed off rather reluctantly and Lance gave a loud cackle of scathing mirth.

"Jesus!"

"Had I known the trouble she'd cause, I should've done away with that Helene bitch when I first laid eyes on her." The dark grey eyes were now gleaming with what could only be described as a manic pleasure as they caught sight of Khan's jaw stiffen ever so slightly as he growled out.

"Where is she?"

But Lance just started laughing once more.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Lance's cackles subsided at once though the deranged grin never left his face.

"Bring me your _dear little Layla_ and maybe I'll think about it"

Kirk, McCoy and Ronan all jumped back in alarm as a hard pale fist slammed down and a large fissure suddenly cracked into existence on the glass.

"Keep talking about my daughter like that and I might just think about finishing you once and for all" Khan hissed furiously, his face dangerously close to the glass.

"Oh I'd like to see you try" Lance scoffed and before anyone could stop him he scratched one of his arms with his nails.

At once the skin smoothly slit apart and several small beads of deep red blood dribbled down the man's arm.

"Jesus" McCoy breathed as Lance quickly wiped away at the cut with his sleeve, to reveal a slender long scar that was already sealing up and healing over.

_No way…but how-?_

"You weren't the only one who bided their time Khan" Lance sneered up at Khan's wide eyes. "You didn't bother to think that with our kinds' intelligence that some would've been able to go into hiding before the fall of the empires. Well they did, and let me tell you they truly thrived. Whilst humanity was busy repairing the damage, they never once bothered to realize that some of us would ever rise amongst them, or in fact even _mingle_ amongst their numbers. One remnant of one such a bloodline sits before me. Isn't that right James _Tiberius_ Kirk"

He looked at Kirk who started slightly in the wheelchair.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Foolish boy why do you think you were given your second name?" Lance spat "haven't you ever wondered where your family's impulsive streak ever came from? Didn't you ever once wonder why your skin always itched whenever you were forced to remain inactive over long periods of time. The mental brilliance that passed down from generation to generation. You're uncanny family resemblance, the slightly heightened pheromones that humans cannot resist, the ability to work long hours without much rest. And whilst whatever superior strength or regenerative abilities you might have had might have been weaned out by genetic selection, I can assure you that if you were to run a DNA test on yourself at this point in time you'd find that somewhere in your code would be the Alpha Key"

"the Alpha what?" McCoy growled, his grip on his friend's wheelchair tightening considerably.

"The Alpha Key" Ronan breathed. "It's a genetic strand the scientists that created us made so as to be able to identify us from a normal human. It's also the piece of code that heightens what could be called a human's latent animalistic instinct…"

"What the Late Admiral Marcus fondly called our _savagery_ " Khan hissed looking back at Kirk with stern icy eyes. "Indeed you were rather demonstrative of it during our first meeting on Kronos"

Kirk could barely breathe. He remembered now. That anger, that hot uncontrollable anger he'd felt when Khan had stepped towards him in those ruins. The way his blood boiled at the sight of him behind the glass of a cell as he and Spock had questioned him on board the Enterprise.

"Think about it Kirk. As one of only seven children of all those survivors on Tarsus IV how were you able to survive when so many others perished?"

Khan's eyebrows rose as Kirk's pallor turned unnaturally pale.

Tarsus IV had been on his fake record as John Harrison, but he knew in reality that there had been only less than twenty true survivors documented and there had not really been a John Harrison amongst them. But neither had there been a James T Kirk…unless…

Khan's eyes narrowed as the memory of a document flashed over his mind, a list of people's names. And there ranked at number three from the top…had been a blank space…though no one had bothered to update it.

_So…it seems we were not the only ones running from a past…_

He quickly exchanged a look with Ronan who said nothing, though his eyes were suspicious.

McCoy quickly pulled his chair back by the handles and glowered down at Lance fiercely.

"I don't know what the hell you are on you first grade a-hole" he growled "But the fact of the matter remains that you've lost. Starfleet has ripped you of all titles and credentials. Your wife's already sent in your divorce papers and all your little cronies down in that base of yours are dropping you faster than a Ferengi that has been paid with fake cash. Just be thankful that you are being allowed a trial!"

And with that he promptly dragged his captain out of the brig with him, the latter not even responding one bit.

As soon as the doctor and captain had wheeled out of sight Khan seized his chance. With one more loud bang his hand broke the glass along the crack and the barrier shattered. Alarms went off around them but Ronan was quick to turn them off as his leader strode over the broken shards and lifted up Lance by the throat.

He reveled in the feeling of the bones beneath his fingers, stronger than an average humans but not by much. It seemed that whatever augment genetics the man possessed, there were definitely some parts of him that were still extremely, undeniably, repulsively… _weak_.

"You may be biologically advanced" Khan hissed down at Lance's terrified splutters "But you have to be the most disgustingly inferior creature I have ever had the displeasure of encountering. Your crimes bring shame on your bloodline as well as yourself…and I will have no qualms if you are sentenced to death…or worse…for that is what you deserve for laying a finger on that which is precious to me. But never again. And if Starfleet refuse to make you pay for your failings I will not hesitate to make the appropriate amends myself…now I will ask you once more and you _will_ answer me truthfully…what have you done with my wife?"

"…Marcus chucked… her…out"Lance choked clutching at Khan's hands as he squirmed in midair.

"When?" Khan's eyes flashed dangerously as his grip slackened for the man to speak.

"…2249…"

"Where did you send her?" Khan repeated.

But Lance only trembled under the look of almost volcanic fury in the Augment's icy eyes as he roared.

"ANSWER ME NOW!"

"…yes…" Lance whispered.

"…she's alive…she's on...Earth..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA! BAZINGA!
> 
> bet you didn't see all this coming!
> 
> Poor Kirk got hit with some pretty tough news to swallow but wait! there's plenty more where that came from. There is one more chapter of Nemesis coming up and trust me when I say it will totally screw your minds over (hopefully in a good way).
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more ;)


	30. A Life For a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally as it should be...or is it?

"I guess I should start at the beginning then shouldn't I?"

Kirk didn't know quite what to think anymore. The organization he thought he could trust was broiling with secrets that were capable of so much devastation it was terrifying AND the enemies that he'd once tried to hunt down were now sitting with him and they were drinking some of the best scotch he'd ever had alongside his mentor who was supposed to have been dead for almost half a year!

The only people he could clearly see that was just as confused and angry were McCoy and Layla.

Kirk knew that the doctor was only angry because he was one of his closest friends and knew just how much the Admiral's death had meant to him. But for Layla to feel as she did…why?

How on Earth was she connected to Pike's…resurrection?

His silent question was answered as Pike looked Kirk squarely in the eye as he took a sip of his whisky.

"Several hours after the incident in the Daystrom room" he began softly "I awoke alone in a private medical ward of the Io facility. All I could remember for a while were shouts, the pain and all the screaming from the attack, but apart from that everything was very…very hazy… all I could really see were the medical equipment they'd strapped to me but nothing else. I kept wafting in and out for days on end. It was like being in my teen years again. Only, ha, not as much fun as it was back then."

There were shared snorts of agreement from most of the older men though they were quick to be silence as he continued.

"Eventually after a week the doctors informed me about what had happened in San Francisco and about how Alexander was…killed"

He now locked eyes with Khan who leant back in his chair, his face completely blank of emotion save for his eyes which were icy at the unspoken accusation.

So this Admiral Pike had been a friend of Alexander Marcus hmm? If it wasn't for the fact that Layla was sitting by his side he didn't think he would've been able to resist acting upon the murderous thoughts swimming around in his brain.

McCoy thankfully noticed this and quickly leant forwards.

"Did you ever find out how they managed to revive you?"

"Yes…though it took me a long time. That Keith Lance always had been such a slimy bastard. In those weeks following Alex's death he'd taken hold of Section 31 in a rather tight iron fist. It was either his way or the high way. I would be quite prepared to bet that there are many officers on that station that would be rather glad to see the back of him. The way he kept everyone in line…" his grip on his glass tightened considerably "Alex may have had his many faults…but the stuff that…that _snake_ could do beat all of them clean out of the water"

"You got that right" Kirk muttered softly under her breath. "So how did you figure it out in the end?"

Pike turned towards him with a wry smile.

"It wasn't easy. I was constantly under top grade twenty four hour supervision. However in time I was able to persuade one of the doctors to help. It was she who found me a way to _accidently_ , show me my medical records whilst no one was looking. Doctor Verity Jefferson, I think she was called."

Pike paused at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces.

"I take it you all knew her?"

"She was…" McCoy muttered looking sidelong at Kirk worriedly. "She was…"

"She was one of my caretakers" Layla's voice was quiet but nonetheless everyone turned to look at her.

Her face was pale and there was a rather hollow look to her glacial eyes that made her look suddenly much older and wearier than she truly was. But despite that she held herself together and sat up straight to look Pike dead in the eye.

"And she was murdered four days ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Pike muttered taking a sip of his drink. "She was a good person. One of the few in that Section who actually had a proper spine."

"Yeah…" Layla snorted her lips twitching slightly upwards in a small sad smile as her fingers made absentmindedly to braid her hair. "Yeah…she was…"

There was a small pause in which only Khan's hand moved to place itself gently on the back of her shoulder. It was a small action, barely even something that many other people would feel was adequate for the situation, but the soothing effect it had on the recipient was such that she gratefully leant back into it.

Several of the younger listeners at the table such as Sulu, Chekov and Hawke quietly tried to divert their attentions to their drinks in their hands whilst the three Augments Ronan, Damian and Ari smiled softly. It was remarkably rare for all of them to finally see their leader's innate benevolence he so often kept hidden away behind his icy mask, come forth and show itself, even if it was just for a small moment.

However the illusion was shattered as McCoy narrowed his eyes at Pike shrewdly.

"Alright so Vee helped you with the computer systems and I'm guessing you found something hidden away in the section that they used on you?"

"You could put it like that" Pike said still not taking his eyes off Layla who suddenly gasped in surprised understanding.

"It was _you!_ " she breathed. "You were the one who sent me the access codes that night…when I escaped…"

Pike nodded with a grim smile.

"It took me a long time to find out whose blood I'd been given. And when I found out, I will not deny that I was horrified. I could not believe that Alex would keep such a secret of that magnitude for all these years. I had known him since I'd first joined Starfleet; I'd seen him raise his daughter Carol since she was born. I just could not comprehend how he of all people could keep a child imprisoned for so long and under such conditions. I figured by giving you those codes I could somehow make amends for all the hurt he'd caused so many people"

"And what of your own escape?" Khan asked shrewdly. Whilst he was grateful for the man's actions he could not deny he was still suspicious. Very few people did things merely out of the goodness of their hearts, almost always having some second agenda underlying their true motives.

Pike seemed to guess his thoughts because he turned back to Khan and spoke coldly.

"I figured that once your daughter had been set free that it wouldn't take too long for Starfleet to become involved and once that had happened, Lance's days would be numbered. Though I will admit" he turned towards Kirk and his crew an amused smirk flashing across his face "I was very surprised to have Mr Chekov and Mr Sulu find me in that cell."

"Ve vere on orders to search ze compound sir" Chekov spoke up quietly.

"The captain wanted us to run a search of the place before we transported Admiral Lance to Starbase 1" Sulu explained nodding his head at Kirk who quickly gestured to the wheelchair looking slightly guilty.

"I would've come too but-"

"But doctor's orders" McCoy scowled grumpily at him. "There was no way I was letting him out after that beating he took from those bloody goons"

"Oh come on Bones it wasn't that bad!" Kirk rolled his eyes

"You have bruises the size of canon balls all over you, one of your ribs was broken, and you still have a fractured ankle. How is that not bad?"

"I've had worse"

"You make that sound like it was a good thing" the Doctor sighed as he shook his head in exasperation.

Layla smiled her fingers dancing to finish off the braid that now hung messily over the left side of her neck and shoulder. The old doctor acted like a grumpy old man, but in fact he probably was the biggest most caring worry wart she'd ever seen. And Kirk was perhaps the worst of patients. He was always complaining, always jumping around trying to get back up and out into action, even before he was physically ready to do so.

But nonetheless it was an oddly soothing sight to see the two of them bicker.

"So Lance is in custody then?" Pike leant back in his chair eyes hardening, so that despite his rather haggard and unkempt appearance every single officer in the room quickly sat straight to attention.

Even Khan had to admit that the fact he could bring even Kirk into line was rather impressive. Indeed the younger man was quick to respond as professionally as he could.

"yes sir. We brought him in only a few hours ago."

"And has he coughed up anything worthwhile?"

"He has admitted to all the crimes he's being accused of" Ronan spoke up quietly from the sidelines "As well as informed us of some rather… _interesting_ facts"

His eyes fell on Kirk who suddenly turned his eyes down to the table looking rather strained.

"Jim?" Pike pried gently.

Kirk opened his mouth…but then shut it quickly.

Layla narrowed her eyes slightly as she caught sight of his glance towards Khan and McCoy, who chose to remain silent in their seats.

"Keptin?" Chekov and Sulu exchanged mystified looks as their captain sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment alright. I still need to do more digging about it before I can safely say anything for certain, but before that we still have a job to do too."

"Good, and keep thinking like that." Scotty coughed his accent sounding stronger than ever under the effects of his beverage "Jimbo, whatever that bastard told ye it was to distract you from yer mission, because he knows that the more focused you are on getting more information on him the more screwed over he'll get."

"Not to mention that emotionally compromising you will also discredit a fair few claims made against him in a court of law" Pike agreed nodding "an arrest made upon a subjective grounding is usually more heavily scrutinized than one based upon cold and objective fact. When this matter heads to court you will have to remove yourself as emotionally far from this case as you possibly can"

"Or…you could double play him"

Chekov piped in quietly, biting his lip nervously as everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows

"Double play?" Hawke raised his eyebrows coolly.

"Oh…" Layla's eyes dawned with astonishment as she caught Chekov's eye. "Wait you don't mean that…he and…him…"

She made a wild hand gesture that he picked up at once.

"Yes and then they-" he quickly mimed something super fast.

"oh…I see"

"Oh god don't go all genius intellect on me now when I'm drinking. Why can't you just speak like a normal person?" Hawke groaned loudly, earning a chuckle from Ari in the corner.

"Patience Hawke and let them finish their thoughts"

It was a good minute before Chekov and Layla were finished their little mime and halved sentence banter, which the latter decided to end on a bright and delighted grin only to make the former blush scarlet and nod. When Layla finally turned back to the rest of the group, Kirk saw Chekov quickly down his drink in one go sneakily behind her back as if his life depended on it.

_Poor guy..._

But whatever sympathy he had was quickly pushed aside as the young girl turned to look at him her eyes glinting.

"Kirk…how good are your first officer's debating skills?"

* * *

They were in the Sickbay, Kirk was sitting up in his bio bed with a tray over his lap to balance the three dimensional chessboard as Spock sat on the edge of his bed and moved the pieces on the other side, the privacy curtain pulled around them so that they did not disturb Dr Watson who was currently running tests for the newly ressurrected Christopher Pike. The older man was currently lying in a biobed close by but resting comfortably for what seemed to be the first time in weeks.

"I will admit it is an odd request" Spock looked down at the chessboard he and his captain were currently playing on. "Considering I have never truly trained in that particular profession"

"But would you do it?" Kirk frowned as Spock's white knight took his black bishop.

The Vulcan's features hardened for a moment as one of his pawns was taken by his opponent's rook.

"If Miss Singh and Mr Chekov's train of thought is indeed as correct as you believe it to be…I suppose my being the prosecution's main representative would be highly beneficial to furthering our cause. However…"

"Yes?"

"Given our previous affiliation with the old case do you not think that it would be seen as hypocritical that we now represent the interests of those we once called our enemies?"

"Not if we play our cards right" Kirk muttered "And if you think about it anyway Spock, that trial Khan had, wasn't exactly fair. They were going to convict him anyway whether he told them his side of the story or not."

"True. And you believe that by offering to show equality and open mindedness on our end that it might invoke changes in the command's view of Augment's"

"Exactly" Kirk smirked as finally he managed to take revenge for his bishop and capture Spock's last remaining knight piece. "Besides…we owe her-them…that much"

Spock frowned, half from the move just played on him and half in concern as he looked up at his friend.

"Captain…Jim…May I ask a personal query?"

Kirk shrugged as nonchalantly as he could though he looked slightly wary at the curtains around them.

"If you want to"

"…Why are you so intent upon helping Layla Singh?"

Kirk stared at the chessboard in front of him, seeing but not really seeing the pieces on each of the platforms that were laid in front of him.

"I'm not really sure" he muttered quietly "I just…It's just…she's so much like Khan in so many ways…but at the same time…sometimes it's almost like I'm looking…at myself…"

He sighed heavily as the Vulcan quirked an eyebrow to voice his confusion.

"My childhood wasn't like yours Spock. I didn't have parents who were there beside me to care about me. My mother was constantly off planet and my step dad carted me off to Tarsus IV where I had to use only my wits to survive. For a long time after that I was so angry and so bitter about everything and I couldn't trust anyone but myself. I thought it was easier that way."

His fingers trembled ever so slightly as they moved a small pawn forwards one space.

"I see" Spock's brow furrowed slightly "…You empathize with her struggles on a personal level, even though your experiences were different"

"Different physically yes…but emotionally…not so much" Kirk murmured pushing a piece forwards to check Spock's King piece and as a result...checkmate…

"It seems congratulations are in order…Captain…"

In spite of his predicament on the board, the corners of Spock's mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards as Kirk gave a loud hiss of glee.

of course congratulations were in order. they'd saved a race from being obliterated, they had an old friend return from the dead and the bastard responsible was going to finally be taken down.

Everything was as it should be

* * *

Layla's cracked open an eye as the hiss of doors sounded in her ears.

She was sweating all over and her heart felt like it had been going to fly out of her chest at any moment.

She heard footsteps walking towards her and shut her eye tight her hands gripping at her sides under the blankets that covered her. Her fingers traced the hilt of a small knife in its holster.

She felt whoever it was tower over her from the side. She quietly sniffed the air.

 _I don't think so_ …

She quickly turned and leapt out of the way just in time as a knife came plummeting down from above striking directly onto the pillow where her head had just been.

Layla didn't waste any time in pouncing at the dark figure who struggled furiously to claw and scratch at every part of her they could reach.

They rolled around on the floor Layla trying to grab at the hands that suddenly reached out and scratched her face with long nails.

"LIGHTS!" she suddenly cried out and at once the darkened room was flooded with light. Her attacker on top of her reeled away at the sudden disconcerting change in environment and Layla seized her chance. Deftly she managed to roll herself on top and snatched quickly at her attackers blackened mask and tore it off.

"You…"

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a woman's golden skinned face, with dark mahogany hair.

"Yes _me_ " Sierra spat her hazel eyes glaring angrily up at her. She roughly kneed Layla in the guts with her free leg and in a flash had pinned her to the floor by the throat.

"Where's daddy to protect you now?" she hissed as Layla began to claw at her tightening windpipe, spluttering desperately for air.

"Everything would have been so perfect if you hadn't been born."

Realizing that the woman was not going to relent any time soon, she let her arms and legs flail about trying to reach for anything she could grab. But Sierra was quick to punch her hard in the eye.

"Without you, Khan would've been mine and we'd have been happy. We'd have been rid of Starfleet and these humans once and for all. But you had to bat your pretty little eyes didn't you?"

Layla's leg kicked out violently as she struggled, accidently hitting a table close which crashed loudly to the floor as Sierra flicked out a knife and delicately traced in the air above both the terrified icy orbs beneath her just as the door to the room hissed open behind her

"Let's see how pretty you look without them shall we?"

"STOP!"

_Pew-PEW!_

Sierra gasped with wide eyes, that slowly but surely turned glassy and blank as she keeled over to slump off her onto the side… A dark burning bleeding hole smoking in the front of her stomach from the point Layla's phaser had struck at point blank…

…glowing red as it was set to kill mode…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...things aren't as right as rain yet are they?
> 
> *evil laughs*
> 
> ...keep R&Ring people


	31. Quietus Autem Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them.”   
> ― Edgar Allan Poe

She felt cold…hollow…everything was a blur. She could faintly hear two women scrambling around her; she smelt of blood that was not her own. Rather like how it had been when she’d seen Verity’s slashed body lying on the ground. But this was worse…much worse…why? Because she could feel the substance seep through the golden fabric and onto her skin.

She barely even heard Nyota Uhura and Kenina Brand’s terrified voices as they dragged the corpse of the woman off her and tried their best to coax her back into their reality.

“She’s in shock” the part Betazoid informed the communications officer who quickly flipped open her communicator. “Her mind’s almost closed off to me. I can barely feel anything!”

It had been a long time since Nyota Uhura and Kenina Brand had last seen each other, though nothing much seemed to have changed between them. The Enterprise’s communications officer was still the hot headed woman she’d always been, and the half Betazoid Psychologist was…well she had not changed much either.

So when they heard the sounds of struggling coming from the augment’s guest quarters they were both very quick to run.

“Quick get that phaser out of her hands!” Uhura cried out before speaking loudly into the receiver. “McCoy get a medical team together and get to the Augment’s quarters NOW! It’s an emergency! That psycho bitch of Khan’s just attacked the kid!”

“What?!” Uhura heard not just the doctor’s but Kirk’s voice yell out in shock on the other end too. Then Spock’s voice came through his tone mostly blank save for a small rush of urgency.

“Nyota, has any harm come to Miss Singh?”

“Umm…” Uhura quickly turned to look back at the still silent and shocked girl that Kenina was still trying to force a response from. “Physically not much. She’s got one black eye, a few scratches. But she’s very shocked”

“And is that Sierra woman subdued or what?” McCoy asked sternly.

“No… She’s dead…Layla shot her…the phaser was set to kill…and I don’t think any amount of that self-healing blood is going to help this time.” Uhura gulped as her eyes travelled over the corpse on the floor. There were several sharp intakes of breath as well as a loud curse from McCoy.

“Don’t just curse there McCoy DO SOMETHING!” Uhura cried out angrily.

 “OY!  Don’t yell in my ear woman. I’m a doctor not God! I can’t work bloody miracles but I’ll be there as soon as I can.” McCoy called out loudly on his end “Spock you come too. I need you to keep Khan at bay. I cannot deal with a corpse if I have five augment’s breathing down my neck! Uhura, Brand make sure the kid remains where she is, try and keep her calm”

“We’ll try!”

“Just hurry please!” Kenina almost begged as Uhura wheeled her head around to face the doors to the room in which Khan had suddenly appeared.

At first his face was calm and relaxed; almost even dare both women even think it, cheerful.

But as soon as he caught sight of the room in front of him his face turned as white as sheet.

There was Layla curled up on the floor, her left eye blacked, her cheeks and arms scarred her feet bleeding as the shards of a porcelain object stuck out from the skin on the soles and her golden dress stained blood red all over her front. But she didn’t seem to notice any of the pain or the mess. Indeed she looked so dazed that she didn’t even seem to distinguish Kenina who held onto her shoulders firmly, looking up at Khan in a mixture of dread and shock that was reciprocated in Uhura’s face.

But as his eyes roamed over the face of the lieutenant he noticed the figure of the woman on the ground she was standing over. He felt his mind go numb as he caught sight of the burnt, still smoking hole in the woman’s guts which made all of the fluids from her innards ooze out onto the carpet.

He turned back to look at Layla eyes roaming over her ruined golden dress and the phaser still held limply in her loose grip.

His eyes widened and at once Kenina cried out her voice pleading.

“It wasn’t her fault. She was just trying to defend herself. That woman was about to…was about to carve her face up with a knife for god’s sake!”

“Silence” Khan did not scream…nor was the volume of his voice elevated in any way and yet both women shut their mouths at once. His eyes flickered over the scene once more this time taking in the rest of the room.

He had just returned from a rather entertaining and relaxing dinner alongside Ronan, Damian, Ari and Hawke. Layla had only not joined them because she was too tired from the whole exciting day, so he’d allowed her to take rest in his bed for the night.

He looked over the sheets on which he could see faint slivers of blood scattered amongst the messy sheets, from which the handle of a knife was also sticking out of as if violently stabbed into the mattress.

His blood ran cold.

He always knew Sierra was jealous of Layla’s position…he knew her hatred for Helene ran deep…but never did he think she would…he’d been so sure that his orders would carry through that…

Silently he strode over to Layla, Kenina scrambling away from him in terror as soon as he crouched down beside his daughter.

He reached out to put a hand on her cheek but instead found himself looking down the length of a black, red glowing phaser tip.

“G-Get away from me” Layla’s voice shook with fear as her eyes brimmed with tears.

But Khan made no move to leave her side, though his hand retreated away from her face, moving slowly towards her shoulder.

“St-Stop it! Leave me alone!” she cried out, her finger shaking as it hovered over the trigger. Every touch from his fingertips felt like white hot needles piercing her skin and the mere presence of him so close was making her sweat like she had a terrible fever.

“Mr Singh please stop she needs to just stay calm” Kenina trembled from her spot as she felt the overwhelming stress and terror of the girl enter her mind.

Khan stayed silent, ignoring the looks of panic between the two other women in the room as he made to put a hand over both of Layla’s.

“Layla…let go” his deep but soft voice seemed to echo throughout the silent room.

Layla, her fingers though dangerously suspended over the phaser trigger, was stock still as he carefully slid his hands to her wrists and gently twisted the weapon’s settings back to switched off before flinging it out of her grasp.

“No! No-no-NO!!” She gasped for breath and struggled against him violently.

“Layla! You’re safe. You don’t have to fight anymore” he grunted finally managing to pin her arms to her sides. “Layla stop!”

But instead of the expected silence and complacence he’d expected of her at his command, he felt pain as she wrenched her arm from his grip and sent her fist to his face.

“Quick catch her!” Uhura shouted to someone that had just entered through the room doors.

 “Don’t hurt her!” Kenina cried out as she caught sight of the large four red shirts that that was trying to hold her thrashing limbs just as several medical officers bustled into the room. Amongst them was McCoy who winced as Layla shrieked loudly.

“LET GO OF ME! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU LET ME GO!!”

“Get her to med bay now” the doctor barked loudly.

“Stop” Khan barked as the red shirts made to roughly drag the sobbing wreck of a girl between them away.  “Unhand her”

Without a second thought he wrenched their grips harshly off her before quickly scooping her up into his hold. It was such a secure position that she found it difficult to struggle, her only option remaining to her being that she bawled her eyes out against his chest.

He quickly strode down the corridor, ignoring all the curious and shocked looks from crewmembers along the way to a turbo lift which they entered.

 “No-No! No let me go! I have to get out of here! I-I”

“You are not going anywhere” Khan clipped “What happened?”

But she merely shook her head and struggled harder.

“Layla what happened?”

“I-I can’t-”

“You must-”

“NO! You’ll hate me!” she screeched over his commanding tone.

Khan’s grip on her tightened as her struggles intensified.

“I won’t…not if you tell me the full truth now”

There was silence for a full moment, only punctuated by Layla’s sniffles and shivers.

“I-I killed her…I killed her…” she whimpered.

Even though Khan had seen all the evidence himself her admission still made his insides convulse horribly, as his mind melted together in a hot mixture of anger, terror, grief and relief.

 “and why did that happen?”

“I-I didn’t mean to-I-I” Layla gripped onto his shirt “I just-she was on top of me…she had a knife… I couldn’t see the settings-I didn’t know…I couldn’t breathe-she-she-she had her hands on my throat and-and…Oh god, she was right! If it weren’t for me being born, none of this would have happe-”

KATWACK!

“Don’t say that!” Khan snarled drawing his hand away from her face. He was thankful their lift was empty because his voice was almost quavering. Almost though. He still had just enough strength to master himself, though his resolve nearly crumbled at the sound of her tiny shaken grasp of shock as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t care whether that’s what Sierra or anyone else has told you. Your mother did not go through all that agony and pain to deliver you so that you could regret being alive here and now, so don’t you dare say that ever again is that clear?”

Layla nodded dumbly shutting her mouth. Khan bristled flexing the hand he’d used to slap.

Whenever he dealt a blow, he could never deny that there was a small part of him that enjoyed seeing its effects. But for a strange reason the tingling on the palm of his hand now felt…really wrong…

He eyed the large red hand shaped mark as it blossomed on her cheek, the colour contrasting starkly with her alabaster skin, much like the large black and purple bruise over her eye.

At once white hot loathing coursed through his veins and arteries starting from his hand and ending at his head. Loathing not for Layla, nor for Sierra but for…himself…

He tried to reach out to her face but as soon as his fingers came close enough she flinched, and began to cringe away from him.

“Don’t…Don’t touch me”

He quickly pulled his hand back from her as she detached herself from him to stand on her own in the opposite corner of the lift.

There was silence as they continued to move, save for the whooshing of the lift as it travelled throughout the ship.

When it did reach the Sickbay, Layla was first to stride in, Khan following at a distance, doing his best to avoid the stares of Kirk and Dr Watson who was checking up on him at that moment.

The Doctor and Captain both watched as Layla positioned herself on a bio bed to the farthest side of the room and quickly pulled across the privacy curtains, to hide herself from view.

Khan’s teeth grit but nonetheless dragged up the chair that Spock had left beside Kirk’s bed and set it right outside the curtains, where he proceeded to sit stiffly with folded arms. He glowered at his spectators who quickly turned their attentions back to their previous tasks.

* * *

It had been several hours since Kirk had seen Layla and Khan stride into the Sickbay. It had not been a pretty sight.

The girl looked like she’d been pommelled by a steak tenderizer and Khan, whilst not physically injured, had the look of a warrior who was struggling but failing against injuries too much for him, though he tried to hide it as best he could behind the stoic, ice cold mask of his.

So it was with great surprise that he heard the curtains surrounding the younger augment’s bed move.

Kirk turned over, cracking an eye open just in time to see Khan’s tall shadow sit on the edge of Layla’s bed.

_Big old softie! Who’d have thought?_

He smirked as he saw the man’s hand tenderly stroke at the dark locks of hair that were in her face as he murmured into her ear.

“I’m sorry…”

But then Kirk frowned. Layla had not even moved once when her father had touched her, nor when he’d spoken. Maybe she was in too deep a sleep.

But no that couldn’t be right…

_Strange…she’s usually perceptive enough…_

Khan seemed to notice it too as he gently tried to shake her shoulder.

“Layla”

No response.

“Layla get up”

_Maybe she’s trying to give him payback for…whatever happened between them or something?_

Kirk tried to reassure himself though something in his gut was nudging him hard as he saw Khan begin to shake her shoulder.

Something was very wrong here.

“Layla” he hissed shaking her again. Her body shook but otherwise remained limp.

Kirk may not have had much knowledge of medical things but he did know that anybody would respond to that, sleep or no sleep.

Khan’s face drained of whatever little colour it had regained during his rest as he tried to pinch her arm.

Nothing.

He tried to slap her cheek.

Again nothing.

_Oh shit that’s not good._

Kirk gulped. Dropping all pretense of sleep he quickly hammered his fist on the emergency button of his bed.

Within moments a very scruffy, very sleep deprived and very alarmed Dr McCoy ran in followed by the night shift red skinned alien nurse.

“Jim what in god’s name is it now? I swear if you are just trying to just hassle my nurses again I swear I will-”

“Bones shut it and get over there quick!” he quickly pointed over to Khan whose face had snapped up to attention at the unexpected turn of events. However his shock was short lived and he silently stepped aside to allow the doctor to get to Layla who was still laying unmoving on the bed despite the noise.

Indeed it was such that it woke up Pike who sat up groggily from his own bed. He turned just in time to hear McCoy swear loudly and very colorfully as he checked over his patient.

 “…shit this is not good…Nurse get me a ventilator now!”

“yes sir” the alien nurse quickly rushed off, her voice echoing around the sickbay as she called to her colleagues to help her

“What’s wrong?” Khan asked fiercely ready to jump into action but McCoy shook his head as he ran a tricorder over Layla’s body.

“Anoxic brain injury. Her brain tissues swelling” he snapped “the punch that woman gave her really did a number on her, and getting strangled didn’t help at all. Shit! Very little oxygen. Jesus! Will somebody hurry up with that Ventilator!” he yelled angrily and at once several doctors and nurses rushed in pushing a machine with a clear plastic breathing apparatus attached which they quickly secured around Layla’s mouth and nose.

The sound of her affected breathing rattled around the room eerily and it was all Khan could do to keep himself from attacking the medical staff to demand them to stop dawdling about and do something!

McCoy noticed the expression on the augment’s look at once and sighed. He’d seen it way too many times before. It was the despondent and yet frustrated look that parents always got when seeing their children in situations they could not help them in.

There was only one thing that the doctor could think of to help.

“Khan quick go get Ensign Brand in here, or Spock, whichever one you can find first.”

“Uh Bones I don’t see how that will…help…” Kirk trailed off as McCoy set him with a dangerous look, the kind he usually gave whenever he missed a physical.

“They’re a Vulcan and a Betazoid” it was Pike who spoke and his voice was stern but perhaps the calmest of them all “Their telepathic abilities might help snap her out of it.”

“Where would I find them?” Khan looked around the room eyes narrowed.

“crew quarters, D deck close to the captains. They might be sleeping but tell them doctor’s orders and that might just wake them up.” Bones quickly turned back to the girl in the bed as the Augment rushed out without a word to anyone.

“Jeez!” Kirk breathed as soon as the turbo lift doors “what the hell-”

“Jim” Pike sighed “Murderer, Augment or whatever the heck he is now…he’s a father. You can’t expect him to just sit still patiently with all _this_ going on”

“Of course not,” McCoy grumbled gruffly as he quickly and smoothly slid a drip into her wrist and stuck it on. “bloody hell if it were my little Johanna here I would’ve been…well…”

He shuddered and shook his head before quickly giving Layla’s hand a tight reassuring squeeze.

“Now don’t you worry kid, if I can bring that idiot Jim back from the dead I sure as hell will not give up on you either.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...just when they all thought it was going to go well... :(
> 
> Quietus Autem Mortis = The Sleeping Death (in Latin)
> 
> it took me a long time to find the appropriate medical info for a coma but I hope I got it right. if not help me out and tell me what needs fixing. Dammit I'm a writer not a doctor!  
> btw contrary to what I said in the chapter summary I personally love my nap times :P
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more


	32. Three Parts of A Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways.” ― Sigmund Freud

Half Betazoid, half human hybrid Kenina Brand had always liked making friends. Many of them she'd met through Starfleet Academy, namely other girls in her dorm or people from her favorite subjects. Others were people that had worked at café's or bars or haunted certain joints where she frequented in her off time.

Therefore she was remarkably surprised to find herself admitting her liking for the comatose girl laying in the bio bed.

Layla Singh may not have been physically responsive for a whole day but that didn't stop her mind from working through emotions like a warp drive.

Most of all, she preferred the sounds of laughter and even arguments to that of silence…especially the kind that was coming from Khan.

Kenina looked up from her side of the bed to look towards the Augment man who was sitting in a chair, leaning over and resting his head to one side of the bed where he was clasping both hands over one of hers.

He hadn't spoken for the entire day. Not unless it was the non-committal grunt of "I'm fine" or the occasional order to be left in peace.

Kenina bit her lip eyeing his sleeping form with pity.

She didn't think she'd need to be telepathic to feel the waves upon waves of guilt that coursed through him.

She could only imagine what was broiling inside his head.

He'd returned, probably expecting things to go well for him and his crew. And now one of them was dead and his child was in a coma as a result.

Kenina frowned as she folded her arms she quickly looked down on the girl's restful face. Was it just her or did she hear a humming sound. She quickly turned her head but noted as she did that the timbre of the tune was masculine and not feminine.

But they had a privacy curtain set around them so what...

_Oh…_

Kenina's eyes widened as she settled her eyes on Khan. He hadn't moved from his spot but she could see his lower half of his face move slightly as the tune changed from note to note. It was a slow song, with many a start and stutter in-between passages, as though the Augment was trying his best to remember something long forgotten or suppressed.

It took her several moments of following the tune before she suddenly recognized it, and once she did she could almost hear the old acoustic guitar playing in the back of her mind along with a voice…all wafting in from a long ago memory where a small brown haired girl was sitting on the porch of a large house whilst the tune floated through the open kitchen window.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

"You're staring"

Kenina jumped in her chair. The deep baritone was a terrifying sound. Especially in the half dimmed lights.

Khan was looking at her, most of his face blank but his eyes were especially irritated and sleep deprived.

"Sorry…" she mumbled shrinking slightly in her seat. "it's just…that tune-"

"Eric Clapton" Khan muttered. "Surely even that has not been lost in the vestiges of time?"

"n-no…of course not" Kenina shook her head "it's one of the great classic rock ballads. You'd be surprised at how much has actually been preserved of the past"

"And you'd be surprised at how much the future has lost" Khan's eyes narrowed in a piercing stare.

"She's happy …" she mumbled after a pause looking down on Layla's face which was more peaceful and soothing in comparison to her fathers.

She saw Khan stiffen in the corner of her eye, but he did not say a word.

"She likes it when you're here. It makes her feel…safe…"

"Safe is the last thing anyone should feel around me" Khan muttered bitterly. "I was made for the harshness of a battlefield and of the throne… not for the raising of a child."

"Well then if that's such a difficult decision for you to make then why don't you just dump all your paternal responsibilities on someone else, oh great and terrible Khan!"

"…terrible? Is that what I'm painted as these days."

The look of wrath that flashed over Khan's face would have massacred an entire army of Klingons within a heartbeat.

It certainly made Kenina feel like wetting herself then and there.

She squirmed and quickly turned away. It was always like trying to look into the eyes of a bird of prey, sharp, cold and yet alarmingly penetrating.

When he was sure the woman was terrified enough he smirked derisively.

"I don't need to break your neck to make you fear me Ensign. But nor do I need to instill fear to anyone to get them to obey my orders…not like your beloved Starfleet…"

"…With all due respect…sir" Kenina gulped "but not all of Starfleet is bad like you believe. There are those of us who still believe we can do right and be keepers of the peace without war and with diplomacy. And it would do you well to remember that I for one would not be here if it weren't for my belief in doing what is right."

She could tell that Khan was almost tempted to roll his eyes, though he didn't. Instead he chose to murmur.

"…One can only hope your naive and innocent devotion is not taken for granted Ensign"

It was hard to tell if he was being downright condescending or genuinely considerate of her…though Kenina thought grimly that perhaps it was a generous mixture of both.

Though she was quickly distracted by the wave of emotions that weren't hers, which suddenly hit her mind.

"…She's sad…" she murmured eyes softening. "…she doesn't like hearing you like this…"

"Like what?" Khan snapped, barely hiding just how unnerved he was at the exchange of emotional empathy between his daughter and the Ensign.

"…bitter…angry…she wishes…she wishes she didn't pull the trigger…"

"It was Sierra's choice to make" Khan shook his head. "She chose to loose herself to her jealousy rather than better herself against it…she chose to give up…"

He stared down at her face as another silence stretched on.

_But you…you've made it so far…_

His grip on Layla's hand tightened.

_Don't give up just yet…_

There was the small clink as the privacy curtains were pushed aside on their metal poles and Dr McCoy popped his head through.

"Hey Kenina" he hissed.

Kenina shook her head and quietly stood up to slip through the curtains. Khan didn't make a move. He was still absorbed in his own inner thoughts to hear her for the moment.

As soon as she was outside McCoy led Kenina towards the door to his office where they found Commander Spock and fully revived and well-groomed, back in their best gold shirts, Captain James T. Kirk and Admiral Christopher Pike.

"Sirs" Kenina nodded once.

"Miss Brand" Pike returned the gesture as Kirk quickly asked "Any developments yet?"

She shook her head.

"The same as this morning. I think she can hear everything around us because she's emotionally responding to our conversations…but whatever thoughts I do get are…it's like getting really bad quality video on a screen…they're clear for one moment but then they blur. It's almost like she knows I'm there and she's trying to stop me from seeing but she can't help but feel what she does…"

"The same with my observations" Spock's brow furrowed slightly.

"But…" McCoy sighed. There was always a but whenever it came to the Enterprise's first officer.

"But Miss Brand did not have to encounter Kali did she?"

"Hey wait hold up! Who's Kali?"

There was an extremely tense pause.

"Aww…shit! Spock!" Kirk swore loudly as Pike turned an imperious eye upon him.

"No Mr Spock do not apologize. Jim…the truth now…"

Kirk gulped as Spock immediately obeyed his order and shut his mouth.

"…Kali…is…or at least we think she is…Layla's…uh… _other_ side."

"Other side?" Pike quirked a brow.

"Another personality sir" Kenina suggested helpfully unable to contain herself. "We have reason to believe that Layla Singh has suffered enough severe trauma in her past to have developed some form of Disassociated Identity Disorder and _maybe_ Schizophrenia. As a result of such inner turmoil we believe that she has developed this alter ego Kali as a sort of protector"

"Permit me to disagree Miss Brand" Spock interjected calmly. "But I do not understand the logic behind that statement. From what we have seen of Kali, she has been a rather violent and ruthless individual keen on getting whatever she wants at whatever cost even if it means collateral damage."

"That's because she is like Layla's… id" Kenina explained patiently.

"I'm sorry but an id?" Kirk shook his head confusedly with Pike.

"it is a mostly symbolic non-physical element from Sigmund Freud's structural model of the psyche;" Spock explained textbook like "The model is built upon three main components, the id, the ego, and the super ego."

"And what does each one of these…elements do exactly?" McCoy grumbled.

"Well…" Kenina bit her lip. " _theoretically_ the id is the manifestation of all your innermost carnal desires and impulses particularly those associated with pleasure or survival. For example if you wanted to eat the id would tell you to eat anything. Or if you wanted to have sex it'd tell you to screw the first person you could get your hands on."

"Hmm…I thought the term sounded strangely familiar" McCoy slyly glanced at Kirk who scowled but Spock quickly steamrolled over them.

"So…if I am understanding your theory correctly then would it be safe to assume that that Kali is the dematerialization of Layla Singh's innermost impulsive side. And in turn Layla is the Super Ego…the part of the self that is morally sound that keeps the id in control?"

"It would seem so…" Kenina nodded gravely.

"Right so Id and Super Ego…" McCoy muttered "Wait didn't you say there was an Ego too? If so what the heck is it?"

"The Ego is the centre of all reason" Spock said blankly "it makes use of logic and determines options for the mind to utilize when it may. It does not feel so it doesn't feel compelled into action like the id, nor is it sentimental, so it doesn't feel compelled to produce only the morally correct results like the Super Ego. Though if Layla does possess another alternate personality with such a nature we have not come across it yet"

"Actually sir…I think I might have" Kenina gulped as all heads turned to look at her "I couldn't make out a personality as such but there was a…a presence in there with her…it was so…numb…so cold…kind of dead in a way…devoid of any emotion at all…That's probably the one that's causing the interference because it wasn't there before she was comatose and now its buzzing like a fly in the ointment"

"…Could it be possible that is what is keeping her from waking up?" Pike muttered.

"Yes…I think it may be…" McCoy frowned "Physically she's healing faster than normal…if mine and Spock's calculations are correct she should have awoken by now give or take an hour or so but she hasn't shown any sign of reemerging...unless we can find a way to get into her head I doubt that we can do anything…"

There was silence as everyone mulled over this information.

Kirk's brain indeed was whirring as thought after thought kept zipping through at top speed until finally-

"AHA!" he cried out, so loudly that everyone jumped. "Got it so simple why didn't I think of this before!"

He turned to Spock who quirked a brow his eyes glinting with irritation and confusion "Captain?"

"Mind Meld!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...now that was a brain buster and no mistake...phew!
> 
> If I've got that Freudian theory incorrect just tell me. I think I might have mixed up the roles for the Ego and Superego.
> 
> but I think you can now see where we're going with this story.
> 
> hope you enjoy and keep R&Ring for more


	33. Where the Heart Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”  
> ― Lao Tzu 
> 
> “When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth.”  
> ― Jess C. Scott, The Intern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I did upgrade chapter. thought it lacked a little oomph at the end :P

McCoy could not help but feel amused as James T. Kirk sighed at the stern look both Spock Prime and young Spock were giving him, as the four of them, Khan and his remaining crew, Kenina, Pike and various medical personnel stood around Layla’s bed.

She was still stuck deep in the coma, the ventilator still over her mouth to help her breathe but her face was calm and now clear of all serious previous injuries.

Hawke felt his stomach churn over as he sat with Ronan, Damian and Ari around another bio bed. None of them had been allowed to see Layla since they’d heard the news of Sierra’s death so it was quite a shock to them. It had been a joint decision between Khan and Kirk, both of whom agreed that should they be angry with their youngest actions they should be kept apart until it was sure it was safe.

But both Captain and Augment had been surprised. All four males had been extremely worried for their leader’s blood heir. Whilst all grieved for the loss of Sierra, who had been the three elder males friend for more than twenty years, none of them could deny that she was responsible for her own downfall, especially since she was the one who initiated the violence.

It was Spock Prime who broke the silence and his eyebrow quirked upwards shrewdly.

“Jim…in all my years of being your friend both in this timeline and the other…what you are asking for is by far one of the most dangerous and unusual tasks anyone could have ever attempted”

“But is it possible for it to be done?” Kirk sounded slightly desperate as he felt Khan’s eyes bore into the side of his skull.

“Theoretically yes” Spock Prime nodded gravely “Though you must understand that should this fail…the consequences will be dire”

“However if we leave it be” young Spock said softly “The consequences will be even more catastrophic than our possible failure. Shall I begin?”

He turned to Khan whose face morphed into a look of steely determination as he nodded.

Young Spock quietly sat down and leaned over Layla’s head placing his fingers against the sides of her face in precise points.

There was a silence from everyone as the Vulcan’s eyes shut and his breathing slowed down to calm deep inhales and exhales that were almost completely silent and would have been unnoticeable if it weren’t from the occasional twitch of his nostrils.

Then gingerly as he dared, Spock Prime Reached over and delicately took his younger self’s free hand and positioned it along the side of Khan’s face.

The Augment shut his eyes and with a deep breath cleared his mind which began to swirl as he was dragged down into a black abyss.

* * *

“Miss Singh…”

Khan’s heart felt like it had caught painfully in his chest as his daughter turned around to face both him and Spock.

Her face was pale like pure alabaster and had a lovely dusting of rosy pink on each of her full cheeks. Her ebony hair was tied in two small plaits, the tips of which ended just below her shoulders and were tied with two blue ties each, matching her now round and innocent icy blue eyes.

Her size…she was so tiny, so small…like a little doll… even though the little grey tunic and pants she wore were slightly baggy on her, she looked in the bloom of health.

 “Layla…” had Khan not been so shocked he would have cursed how weak and broken his voice was sounding.

She gave a smile and at once the young face lit up with a joy so bright that the rest of the room itself seemed dull even with the lights turned up completely.

Kali and Specter quickly vanished in a puff of fog each and drifted upwards just as little Layla cried out excitedly and darted towards them.

“MUMMY! MUMMY!”

It felt as if something, like a warm tingling, had passed straight through them as a strange grey cloud flew from behind Khan and Spock, it’s shape twisting and swirling until it formed a solid shape of a person. It was only when they quickly knelt down to the ground to scoop up the little girl in their arms did either of them see the strawberry blonde curls emerge and brighten in colour.

For Spock this was an intriguing study indeed. It was fascinating how many physical features of her mother’s that Layla actually had inherited, despite the fact that she was so often compared to her father. Her petite form, her skin, her nose, her lips, her face shape, even down to the beauty spot beneath the lip…

But to Khan it was not so much interesting as it was most agonizing to watch, as Helene slowly set herself down so that she was kneeling on the floor with their daughter cradled in her lap.

He blinked as the rest of the room around them suddenly materialized.

It was Layla’s old cell aboard the Io Facility. He almost hadn’t recognized it for it no longer had any of the drawings covering every square inch of the wall and indeed even of the window which was currently looking over Jupiter and its closest moon.

 “Hello my little cub” Helene kissed Layla’s forehead tenderly as she pulled away, bright green eyes shining with absolute love and adoration.

“Mummy! Guess what I did today?” Layla squealed excitedly and pulled out a small wooden object made out of smaller cubes.

“An Ozhika zehl”*

Khan narrowed his eyes at Spock who quickly cleared his throat. If his theory was right then it was safe to say that both of them were merely witnessing a memory and were in fact not audible to Layla’s subconscious at the moment.

“Or Logic Line in Terran English…It is a toy Vulcan children are encouraged to use before school age to teach them the benefits of lateral but logical thinking, through manipulating a long single string of cubes all aligned on a malleable tube so that one could form them into various prisms. However it would seem that Layla had rather advanced motor and mental skills at this age…”

The Vulcan paused in his explanation as Helene gasped in amazement as she looked over the Octahedron her daughter had handed her.

He was unsure of what to do at this point. All his calculations of experiences he and Khan might have gone through in this mental chamber had been chucked completely out the window, especially now emotion had come into play.

Unbidden but not unheeded, thoughts swirled through his mind of a small Vulcan boy sitting with his mother at a home overlooking the desert sands of a planet long gone entered his mind. Spock’s hands tensed up slightly by his sides.

“Oh this is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful.” Helene quickly hugged her child whose smile faltered as she leaned into her arms.

Sensing her unusual lack of enthusiasm she looked down on Layla with concern.

“…sweetheart what’s wrong?”

But Khan recognized the miserably longing expression on his daughter’s face at once, though it did not improve the dull ache in his chest.

“…I don’t feel good…” Layla’s voice was small almost as if scared she was going to make someone angry.

“Oh no, are you sick?”

“No” Layla shook her head “but the docs think something is bad with me…I don’t think they like me…”

Helene’s gaze softened with sadness, which she quickly hid behind a small smile.

“Well I like you.”

“I know” Layla bit her lip, blinking as her eyes became overly moist. “But…but it’s not fair…I do loads and loads to make ‘em happy…but…they don’t-I can’t…Mummy I can’t! I can’t!”

She wailed loudly tears spilling over as she clung to her mother tight.

“What can’t you do Darling?” Helene cooed soothingly. “Are the tests becoming too hard?”

“No…but no one’s happy even if I do ‘em right” Layla sniffled. “Mummy is the only one who likes me…they…all look at me like I’m trash…even mean old Marcus…he hates me…they all do…Mummy why do you have to go?”

“Oh Layla…” Helene sighed, pressing her lips to the dark head of hair. “I’m so sorry…I know you must be very lonely on your own like this. But don’t worry, I have just one more task to do but then…we’ll be free of this godforsaken place. I’ll take you to Earth and we’ll make a home. You can go to school, make friends, see the sky, the trees, the grass-”

“We will?” Layla breathed her streaming blue eyes lit up with hope.

Helene nodded a teary smile of her own gracing her features. “I promise”

She looked around spotting a clock mounted high up on the wall. It was currently reading midnight.

“Oh my – Layla Serena Singh this is too late for you. You should be in bed right this second.” and without further ado she quickly scooped up the little girl in her arms.

“But Mummy I’m not tired” Layla whined loudly as she was carried towards the cot set into the wall.

“Oh? Then why are you yawning?” Helene raised a motherly brow as the little girl’s mouth opened wide.

“I’m not”

 “Honestly, you are just like your father sometimes” Helene snorted fondly under her breath as she tucked her in under the covers, placing a brown soft plush toy in the child’s arms that looked like a bizarre but adorable mixture between a bear and a sabre toothed lion.

“Here’s your Sehlat”

Khan could not suppress the smile as Layla’s eyelids began to droop upon making contact with her pillow blinking as drowsiness set in but not before she mumbled.

“Titan”

“pardon?”

“dat’s his name…Titan” she yawned again hugging the bundle of soft synthetic fibers. “Mummy…”

“yes?”

“Will I ever get to see him?”

“Who sweetheart?”

“My daddy”

Helene’s smile faltered and her hands stilled in the middle of smoothing out the sheets.

“Mummy?”

 “One day Layla…one day…” Helene gulped and for the first time since he first saw her enter this memory, Khan saw his wife’s green eyes go slightly watery. “Do you want me to sing? You’ve been such a good girl whilst I’ve been gone”

“Unhunn” Layla nodded slowly, eyelids drooping.

But even as Helene opened her mouth to sing, the entire space around them all turned to darkness.

“What happened?” Khan looked around in the pitch black.

“I am unsure” Spock didn’t sound surprised or shocked at the sudden change, though there was the slightest hint of curiosity. “However if I was to take a guess I’d say that was all Miss Singh could remember of that time. Once sleep had settled, her mind would have shut down to rest for several hours.”

“So we’ll have to wait till she wakes up?”

“There is a 79.7% chance I might not be able to hold onto the mind meld that long” Spock took a deep breath.

“Is there any way we can increase our time?

 They’d seen a fair amount already but Layla didn’t seem anywhere close to leaving with them. Both Vulcan and Augment stiffened as a sneering voice echoed all around them.

 “Ah…Daddy Dearest and the boring alien…how nice of you to join us”

Khan blinked. He was suddenly standing in a very blank room, remarkably similar to a federation starship brig but all in grey and with no glass wall or windows beside Spock who was looking down at something on the floor.

The Augment quickly looked down.

 In the center of the room a young teenage girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor in a plain hospital gown with her back towards them, with two other girls standing beside her.

They were practically identical to his daughter in every single way, save for their clothes. The one on the left was dressed in a plain black, whilst the one on the right was not dressed in anything at all. it was she who spoke and her eyes were bright with malice.

“You have some nerve to show up here”

“Kali…”

Kali’s smirk curled into a snarl.

“after the stunt your bitch pulled on us and that slap-”

“I was trying to snap her back to her senses girl” Khan growled through gritted teeth and Layla on the floor whimpered with fright.

The duplicate of her standing to her left tilted her head to the side as she spoke in a voice that almost matched Spock’s blank tones.

“Surely even you must have understood the percentage of such a method working in your favor was less than 35%?”

“Your father and none of us knew exactly what the full extent of the emotional compromise done to you or to Miss Singh” Spock’s brow crinkled. He’d heard of split personalities sometimes taking on different ethnic or racial backgrounds…but had he not been able to see that she was human he might have thought her one of his own people, even as the emotionless duplicate blinked at him.

Finally after a long pause in which she assessed both men over in a cold unfeeling gaze she spoke.

“Khan is not my father…He is Layla’s…I am Specter…I have no father…I have no mother…I live for logic and reason…no more and no less is necessary to survive…”

“Bullshit!!” Kali spat derisively. “What’s the point in living if you don’t have some fun?”

“Statistically it would be impossible for any being to live a long and prosperous life if they were to follow your example of behavior” Specter tilted her head at her contemporary who rolled her eyes and feigned vomiting with her mouth.

“Boring! Boring! Boring! No wonder you’re stuck in here all the time. Seeing you in action out there in the world would be the greatest embarrassment of the galaxy”

There was a pause as the real Layla whimpered and curled in on herself.

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you” Kali sighed as Khan strode forwards towards her.

“Indeed…the chances of you distressing her now are extremely high, almost 85.9%” Specter nodded, though Spock raised a brow at her.

“However that still leaves 14.1% of success”

“The odds are still not in your favor” Kali rolled her eyes again, before, suddenly lunging at him. The force was such that despite her small size she managed to bowl him over to pin him to the floor.

“I don’t think so” she hissed “the wimp had her chance…now it’s my turn…”

Spock felt a sudden pain in his face as Kali’s fist smashed quickly into the bridge of his nose before he quickly retaliated.

Khan meanwhile was facing his own problems. He himself had tried to reach Layla but Specter was standing in his way her face set in that stone cold mask a soldier about to strike.

“Let me pass”

“The likelihood that you will succeed will be less than 20%” she stated firmly.

Khan’s eyes hardened.

“but not zero”

They both lunged forwards. Fists met flesh. Punches met blocks. Bones met fractures…

Just as Layla looked up from her spot on the floor.

“Father?”

* * *

 “Spock! what the-?” McCoy shouted as both the Vulcan and the Augment suddenly jerked violently in their seats. Though both their eyes remained shut a small trickle of blood, dribbled down from one of Spock’s nostrils.

“Can we break the connection?” Kirk turned to Spock Prime whose face was exceptionally grave as he shook his head.

“Not at this point in time. At least not without sufficient damage to all parties involved”

 “Sufficient DAMAGE!” McCoy cried out. “If they continue any longer they’ll have brain hemorrhage”

“We have to find a way to break them gently” Kenina frowned as she rubbed her temple “I’m sensing a lot of distress from all three…it’s almost like they’re in a fight or something?”

“Great just what we needed” McCoy muttered darkly just as a tiny shudder from the bed. Everyone turned in astonishment just in time to see Layla’s body begin to twitch horribly.

Her monitors at once began to spike up and soon Kirk was forced to step back and join Spock Prime, Kenina, Admiral Pike and the other Augments to watch at a distance as McCoy struggled to treat Layla whilst simultaneously trying to avoid breaking the connection between her, Khan and Spock. However it proved to be too difficult and he had to make a very swift and very risky decision.

 “You’ll thank me later you green blooded hobgoblin!” he grunted as with a great big effort he tugged Spock’s hands away from both Khan and Layla. At once both the Vulcan’s and the elder Augment’s eyes snapped open, each falling sideways off their chairs and onto the floor.

“Nurse” Kenina called loudly and at once several nurses in white uniforms ran over to help the two men, who both were spluttering and gasping for breath.

But McCoy did not once turn around to check on them. How could he? His attention was fully focused on the girl on the bed who had now started to almost violently convulse, her body writhing and twisting like a slithering sinewy snake tangled in the sheets.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” he hissed as the beeping of the monitors went from merely stressed to absolutely soaring sky high.

“No! NO! Too high! Too high” he cried out quickly pulling away the medical gown to expose her chest “Nurse quick, Electrical cardioversion NOW!”

The nurses were very quick to assemble all the equipment and soon McCoy was pressing two electrodes directly onto Layla’s now bare skin over her heart.

“Right on my count, release the charge. Three, two, one, Clear!”

Khan’s mind was swimming but at the sound of the order his head snapped up and he caught a glimpse of Layla’s back arching horribly as the electric pulse shocked her system. There was the smallest stutter in her accelerated heartbeat but for some strange reason it bounced back into action.

“Charge it once more. Come on kid I know you can do it. You’ve gotta try alright!” the doctor growled before pulling back “Three, two, one. Clear!”

Another pulse another jerk, only this time her heartrate finally began to slow back down to normal.

“That’s it girl…come on…Hey what the hell do you think you’re-” he cried out in alarm as with a swift jerk of his arm Khan shoved off the nurses trying to assess him and on tired and shaky legs stumbled to Layla’s side.

The augment quickly grabbed at his daughter’s hand as he leaned in to urgently whisper into her forehead.

“If you can hear me squeeze my hand now!”

But Layla’s body stayed stock still in the bed.

“That wasn’t a request. Layla open your eyes now!” Khan tried to sound as firm and authoritative as he could but his voice was trembling badly, the emotional residue from the mind meld still strong in his brain.

There was no movement or sound. Khan shut his eyes, his thumbs quivering as he smoothed them over her cheeks.

“Don’t you dare” he growled softly his lips grazing her brow “don’t you dare give up on me…You are all I have left…of _her_ , of _us_ … For so long I was so lost, caught up in darkness, in a hell of my own making…I’d almost forgotten what it was like…to care for one and have them care for you in return…my world was so cold, so dark…and then that night I saw you…sprinting into that shuttle as fast as a roadrunner…so full of life and light…” he coughed a small smirk flashing across his face for a moment before vanishing just as fast.

“I know I wasn’t there for you…for either of you…but I’m here now…I’m here and I don’t give a damn about what anyone else says. I’m not letting you go that easily do you hear me? If you do then open your eyes Layla! Open them! Say something! Do something! Please I _beg_ of you! Please!”

Ten seconds passed…ten horrible seconds where Khan’s core almost fell away into nothingness…

“…please…” he breathed so softly that only the Augments and McCoy heard him, however for once the doctor did not have anything to say on the matter. Instead he only stood and watched alongside the others, stunned as for the first time ever since first seeing him in that glass cell, Khan wept.

His tears were silent and he did not sob but no one commented; no one made a sound. Even those in the room that had once been his enemies hung their heads and shut their eyes as they too shared in his grief.

Khan’s hand shook as it gripped Layla’s smaller ones tight. He put as much effort as he could into memorizing each and every small groove in the pads of her palm, every small crease in the skin for these were the hands that now held the last piece of his heart he had left, and he knew all too well that if she were to vanish…so it would too.

As he pressed his nose into the top of her dark hair images of the past few weeks flew by in a blur. Of their first meeting, of all their talks, all their disagreements, reciting the Tiger poem, her meeting the other augments for the first time…of her calling him father for the first time…

_Even if I’ve made so many wrongs…Let her be my one right…_

“fa…fath…er…”

It was barely a breath, barely even a noise and yet it almost made his heart stop. No… the whole world seemed to freeze around him.

“Layla?” he pulled away just in time to see the once peaceful face scrunch up slightly with discomfort.

“y-you’re…cry-ing…”

The Augment blinked…in all his desperation he’d barely noticed the wet beads of heat and salt coursing down his face.

“Welcome home…” he croaked hoarsely “Layla Serena Singh…”

“I’m…home…” Layla sighed, tilting her head so that it nuzzled her nose against the underside of his chin.

_Well I’ll be damned…_

Kirk and the other occupants of the sickbay all stared in awe as the man, the very same man that had once threatened to end all their lives, the desperate dangerous but brilliantly ruthless man, smiled widely and warmly as he quickly pressed a chaste kiss in the center of his daughter’s brow.

Not that he really cared … Not when he was the happiest he’d ever been in three hundred years…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened *sniffles*
> 
> Sorry was listening to Finding Neverland soundtrack whilst writing that ending bit...just give me a moment.
> 
> *sniffles and blows nose*
> 
> ok! I'm good. right so Layla's back. and you got to see some more of her inner workings, though what will happen to Kali and Specter still remains to be seen...
> 
> if any medical mumbo jumbo I've put in doesn't make sense please forgive me and or skim over those bits.
> 
> also extra disclaimer!
> 
> I made up the Vulcan toy, the Ozhika zehl, using a Vulcan to English dictionary for the name. If I am correct it roughly translates to "logic Line" and is a completely non canon and fictional creation not canon to Star Trek in any way..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and keep R&Ring for more


	34. A Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you fear, lady?" [Aragorn] asked.   
> "A cage," [Éowyn] said. "To stay behind bars, until use and old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire.”   
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

For so many years Khan Noonien Singh had been told by his creators and had believed that he could be greater than any king or emperor and for a time he was; that the simple life with a small home and a small family to call his own seemed almost absurd and ludicrous notion. That bearing the responsibilities of a father was not worth his time or his superhuman energies.

Never in his life did he been so glad that his creators had been so wrong.

The corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards as his ears picked up the faint sounds of gentle humming as a young dark haired girl that shared his eyes stepped out of a bathroom in nothing but her towel to hide her petite but innocent form.

Her voice was soft and light but there was a richness to it that made his fingers pause to hover over the PADD in his hands.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

He quickly glanced in the direction of the window that was looking out into space and caught sight of her reflection in the glass. It was faint but just enough for him to see that she was smiling softly as she opened her mouth to sing.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Khan turned his head around as the last note ended and saw that Layla was now sitting down on the double bed with her back towards him as she combed the last lock of her wet hair.

She gulped as she caught his eye through the corner of hers and blushed.

"I did it again didn't I?" She mumbled.

"Do you find me complaining?" Khan raised a brow at her in amusement before eyeing the rest of the room shrewdly.

They were currently staying in the standard guest quarters of Starbase 1 that was stationed just above Earth's orbit. Being the leader of the Augment's Khan of course was given the grand suite.

It was usually used for the more important members of the Federation, what with its large modern furnishings and deluxe appliances. However despite that it seemed that the Starfleet Command were really going out of their way to make amends for past actions, Khan couldn't help but feel as if this was merely another gilded cage, especially for Layla.

She would've taken her own quarters of course, but her father was now keeping her under his own supervision and for good reason.

Whilst Khan was reassured that none of his remaining four followers were in any way hostile towards his heir, there was still the issue of Keith Lance's trial.

Despite being placed under the heaviest security the space station had to offer, and it was pretty air tight even by Starfleet standards, Khan wouldn't put it past the monster of a man to find a way to get payback before he was disposed of for good.

He quickly looked down at his own attire, a jet black ensemble made of black silk with the faintest of black embroidery around the collar and hem of the knee length Achkan jacket. The Augment had chosen it for it was just like the clothes he once wore as Emperor of the Khanite and he had to admit, it felt good to not be dressed under the woven yolk of his enemies, even if it was to be for a short space of time.

Such thoughts instantly brought the elder Augment's attention to the small mound of feminine clothes laying on the large king sized bed.

Since she was no longer the property of Section 31, Layla had no real obligation to wear any of the formal uniforms designated to any of its agents. Whilst she was happy about it, it did leave her in a pickle at this moment in time. The trial was in an hour and a half and she still did not know what she wanted to wear.

Khan allowed himself a small smile at the sight of the concentrated frown on her face as she pulled out different garments and held them to her body. The way her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes narrowed was endearingly familiar as were the small mumbles.

"Too short…too bright…too childish…Argh this is stupid"

"You're stuck" Khan stated smirking. Layla's gaze snapped up to his and she narrowed her eyes.

"No…just unsure" she muttered.

"…you can go in the uniform if you want to"

"No" Layla snapped fiercely

Khan stood up and sighed.

"Layla…there is no shame in asking for help when you need it" he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt her skin tingle under his own but was relieved to see that she wasn't flinching or bristling away from the contact. Instead she bit her lip.

"If I'm going to show them I'm a free person, I am sure as hell not going to turn up dressed in that uniform. It's just…if only…ohh! Why must women have such confusing clothing?" she growled irritably.

"I'm afraid that is a question you must ask another woman to answer." Khan chuckled deeply and Layla pouted.

There was the hiss of a door as someone entered the room. Both Augment's turned, the smile wiping off Khan's face as Jim Kirk and Hawke both stumbled into the room. The Starfleet Captain was wearing his grey dress uniform and the younger male Augment was wearing the same black combat ensemble he'd worn when assailing the Io Facility.

Both their eyes bulged at the sight of Khan and Layla standing side by side, the latter still only wrapped in a towel with wet hair.

"Can I help you" Khan's voice was as icy as an Arctic blizzard and his eyes were just as piercing as he quickly stepped in front of Layla to shield her from the vision of their new visitors.

"Yes I believe you can Khan…err" Kirk had some semblance of mind to cough and turn his attention to the angry augment, not like Hawke whose eyes continued to stare even as Layla quickly grabbed a small bundle of clothes and darted back into the bathroom.

It took a swift elbow from Kirk to jolt him back into the land of the living.

"Oh! What? Oh…sorry my lord" He quickly gulped looking down to his feet.

"Took you long enough" Khan muttered before turning to Kirk. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Starfleet has uncovered some rather…disturbing documents concerning Layla's _imprisonment_ …" Kirk quickly handed him the PADD he had been carrying.

"And you Hawke?" Khan eyed his charge as he took the device fingers swiping over the surface with practiced dexterity.

"Ronan asked me to inform you that we are all ready when you are sir" Hawke coughed. "Or when our dear little _Duchess_ is ready" he added in a mutter.

"I heard that birdbrain!" Layla yelled loudly from the bathroom.

Khan shook his head and sighed as Kirk groaned half in irritation half in sympathy.

"God are you two ever going to quit it? GAH!" he almost jumped about a foot in the air as something grey and furry slid up against the back of his calf.

Hawke roared with laughter, quickly scooping up the kitten Hubble off the ground so that Kirk wouldn't trample on him. Khan merely raised his eyebrows at the scene.

"Well, well, well, the great Captain James Tiberius Kirk frightened by a little kitten…pff! So much for starfleet hero"

"Hey that little fella snuck up on me?"

"So?"

"So sneak attacks don't count" Kirk mumbled brushing himself off to neaten his uniform again.

Khan smirked. "On the contrary Captain sneak attacks are the most valuable. Isn't that right Layla"

Kirk's and Hawke's eyes both widened as Khan quickly stepped to the side to reveal an equally surprised Layla who was standing on her tippy toes about a meter away as she reached forwards. It almost seemed as if she was sneakily trying to poke the back of Khan's ribs with her small finger though neither of them knew why.

The truth was, was that Layla the day before had _accidently_ figured out that Khan, who despite usually retaining remarkable self-control, was extremely ticklish around his sides. Not that Layla would ever reveal that to anyone, not when her father knew that she in turn was equally sensitive behind her ears and neck.

He smirked as Layla pulled her hands to rest behind her back, pouting a little.

"Damn! What was it this time?"

"You laughed when Kirk jumped" Khan's smirk softened as he looked her up and down. She wasn't dressed as grandly as he was, but she still struck a sweet, doll like image, a far cry from the stern girl he'd first met.

She was wearing a plain cerulean blue dress with long sleeves and a loose but modest skirt that ended at her knees. Her black hair was held back by a simple black headband that managed to keep back the small stray locks, that like her father's, usually fell in front of her eyes back away from her pale face. Her legs meanwhile were completely covered in black as her legs were now covered in semi opaque black stockings which ended in-

"You really love those boots don't you?" Hawke quirked a brow at the footwear.

"And you really love those gloves" Layla shot back.

"…Touché" the young man looked down at the fingerless gloves on his hands before grinning up at Layla who bit her lip.

"gua! Gua! Grandchildren! Hua!" Kirk coughed quietly to Khan who didn't bother resisting the urge to crush the younger man's foot with his own. It took little effort for Khan to feel his bones in his toes crunch slightly under the smallest press of less than 10% of his body weight.

Thankfully this went completely unnnoticed by the two teens who were still staring at each other in an awkward moment.

"uh…Hawke…"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're crushing Hubble"

"Huh? Oh" Hawke's grip on the tiny feline lessened and it gave a high pitch mewl of discomfort.

"Oh you poor little baby" Layla cooed as she quickly snatched Hubble from his carriers grip.

"Poor guy? What poor guy?!" Hawke rolled his eyes. Meanwhile in the background

"Bastard". Kirk gasped and spluttered, hopping slightly as Khan finally removed his foot from on top of his own.

"And you call us childish" Layla looked up at her father who was now sporting a small smirk.

There was a beeping as Kirk's communicator went off in his pocket. Still trying to hobble on one foot he scowled and flipped it open.

"Kirk here…yes…yes we'll be right down"

"They're ready" Khan's eyes narrowed.

Kirk nodded and then pointed to the PADD in Khan's hands. "you still have to watch that before we go in"

"What is it?" Layla tried to peer over but at a shake of the head from Kirk, Khan pulled it out of her vision.

"Later"

Layla frowned but took a step back sighing.

"Alright, alright be mysterious and cryptic, because that's totally going to stop me from being curious"

"More curious than your little friend?" Kirk looked down at Hubble who was still in her arms and mewing up at him "he's cute but I'd be careful if I were him…you know what they say about cats and curiosity"

"Oh don't you listen to him Hubble" Layla pouted and the cat purred happily as she scratched him behind the ear "You're far too cute to be killed"

"Well now that we've established your love for your pet may we please get a move on" Khan coughed motioning outside and Layla quickly set Hubble onto a small cushion in a corner of the room. When she stood up she saw that Kirk and Hawke were standing at the door with Khan holding it open for her.

She quickly stepped through and felt her stomach almost drop as she followed them to the turbo lift that would take them to the main deck.

It was finally time…it was finally time for Lance to meet his maker…for those who'd once trodden over her existence to finally be brought to justice…

And yet she felt terrified.

Her face paled as thoughts swirled around in her head. What if the trial went all wrong, what if she said the wrong things…what if Lance convinced the high command that he was right…what if she was sent back to be locked away.

"Nervous?"

She jumped a little mentally cursing Kirk as he leaned slightly into her to mutter as the rest of their lift was crowded by extra security led by Spock.

"A little bit" she gulped as Khan glanced down at her from her other side.

"Ok… a lot…a heck of a lot…"

"The ball is in our court" he murmured his hand quietly pressing itself against her back. "It will take nothing short of a disaster for them to curry favor with the command"

"If it will ease your conscience Miss Singh" Spock chimed in as they exited the lift and made their way across a large hallway and towards another lift "your statement will be taken first and foremost and as such will be considered the most valid testimony of them all, thereby rendering Keith Lance's opinions technically null and void"

"yeah Spock I don't think that's helping much" Kirk sighed as Layla's face turned if possible even paler than before as roaring lions replaced the mere butterflies in her stomach. There was a hiss of doors and again they began to walk down a corridor.

It took them a total of twenty minutes of solid walking just to reach the doors to the courtroom where the Doctors Leonard McCoy and John Watson were standing out front waiting for them. They too were in grey dress uniforms that were not so much starched into place as they were flattened by a flat rock.

"Oh good you're on time" Watson's anxious but determined eyes turned slightly worrying as they caught sight of the expression on the young girl's face.

"I-I'll be fine…" she answered before he could open his mouth before she quickly added "But I may throw up on you"

"Well that makes two of us" McCoy grumbled just as the door opened from within, and a familiar face popped through to look at them.

"They're ready…come in" Ronan nodded pulling open the other door. Spock and Kirk, McCoy and Watson were quick to go through with the security team but Layla hung back, her fingers gripping Khan's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Father…if it goes wrong…I just…please I want you to know that I-"

"I know…" he put a thumb over her lips to silence her as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "You've spent so long being silent in the shadows little cub…but now it's time for you to roar"

Layla nodded silently and Khan dropped his hand.

They both turned to the open doors, both thinking the exact same thoughts.

_Well…here it goes…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now let the trials begin. this will be another multi part story arc so get geared up. I don't know much about courtroom stuff so any help is welcome.
> 
> But otherwise what do you think will happen? Whose stories will be uncovered? all i'll say is that you're going to find out a lot of stuff you've been asking about and some more.
> 
> BTW I have updated the end of the previous chapter a little bit. I re-read it and found I wasn't too crash hot proud of it so hopefully I got it right. that and the earlier song is Blackbird by the Beatles
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and Keep R&Ring for more


	35. The Scales Of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Justice will not be served until those who are unaffected are as outraged as those who are.”   
> ― Benjamin Franklin

"Stardate 2259.207 at ten hundred hours. By the power vested in this body by the Constitution of the United Federation of Planets, we call this trial to order."

The words washed over her as she looked upon the judge's box high above her where five figures dressed all in a sombre grey were staring down at the two tables in the court space.

"Considering the severity of the events that have taken place within recent days it has been ruled that this case shall fall under Federation jurisdiction. However we are willing to concede with the request of Starfleet Command that Starfleet Officer Commander Spock be appointed adjunct council and that Admiral Josephine Sterling be appointed to the judge's bench."

The judge that had spoken was a human male, Samson Oritz, and he sat in the middle overlooking the entire hall with a calm but steady gaze of his dark eyes. He was currently gesturing beside him to another human, a middle aged woman with a kindly face that was currently set in a small serious frown and light brown hair neatly tied back in a tight bun behind her head. On her other side a light blue Andorian male sat, his antennae slowly twisting about nervously unsettling his thin mop of white hair.

Meanwhile on Judge Oritz's other side a male Caitian with a dark mane about his half feline half humanoid face tilted his head, his golden catlike eyes assessing the prosecutions table with wondrous curiosity whereas the female on his left a strange yellow skinned alien humanoid with strange spots all over the sides of her face was clearly disdainful of the entire affair.

"Your Honour the prosecution would like to call Miss Layla Serena Singh to take the stand" Spock's voice suddenly rang loud and clear for everyone to hear in the room.

There was silence all about her. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end where the piercing gazes of hundreds of eyes, human and alien, struck with scrutiny like many miniscule needles from both the judge's bench and the public gallery behind her.

She barely felt her father's hand gently squeeze hers under the metal table nor clearly heard the words he whispered in her ear.

"Layla…it's alright"

Instead she heard Judge Oritz's calm but booming and deep voice from above.

"Is there something the matter Miss Singh?"

"…No sir"

Layla was so surprised by the sound of her own voice exiting her lips that she almost jumped to her feet.

However thankfully Khan's grip on her hand steadied her and she rose quietly to her feet.

In the seat on the other side of her vacated one, James Tiberius Kirk watched with both worry and sympathy as the usually proud strong young augment now timidly approached the witness's stand. His eyes darted quickly to the small table across the main floor of the court, in front of the public gallery, where a middle aged man with short hair, antique glasses and a now dark shadow of stubble over his weak chin sat languidly back in his chair, watching with undisguised derisive loathing at the young girl as she made to sit down in the designated chair before the entire court.

Oritz spoke up once more this time his voice slightly softer and gentler as he and his peers beside him turned to face Layla who gulped nervously in her seat.

"Please state your full name, species and date of birth for the record."

"My name is Layla Serena Singh, I am of the species Aucta-Homo-Sapiens, also known as an Augmented Human. And I was born on Stardate 2245.218" Layla did her best to ignore the hundreds of staring faces from the public gallery and instead kept her gaze solely on the prosecutions table.

Khan caught her glacial blue gaze in his own. Even though she had been using his name for a while he still swelled with pride at the sound.

He gave her a tiny but encouraging upward quirk of the lips. Layla's own mouth twitched upwards in a small smile of relief as Oritz spoke up once more.

"Miss Singh Do you Solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence you shall give for the duration of this trial shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, I do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Layla repeated now calm and composed as she looked back up at the judges, meeting each one of them in the eye before turning her gaze back towards the room at large.

Oritz cleared his throat.

"Commander Spock you may proceed with your questions"

Spock stepped forwards, his dress uniform so immaculate that it was almost disturbing.

He looked at Layla impassively as she watched him carefully. It wasn't that she didn't trust him after all he'd done for her, but still…it was always hard to know what he was actually thinking with that unnaturally blank face.

"Miss Singh, may I enquire about your chronological age?"

"Fourteen. I will be fifteen in August this year"

"And for how much of your life were you imprisoned in Section 31 under Operation Spectre?"

"From my date of birth till last month on Stardate 2259.180,"

"And who were the officers in charge of overseeing Operation Spectre?"

"The Late Admiral Alexander Marcus" Layla's gulped "And Keith Lance"

There were murmurs from the public but Layla didn't care. She tried to keep her eyes averted from the defence's table as Lance smirked back at her hatred and loathing clear in his dark grey eyes.

Noticing the unwanted attention, Spock quickly made with his next question.

"Miss Singh what were the main objectives of Operation Spectre?"

"Operation Spectre was…was…" Layla's hands clenched as visions suddenly flashed over her mind's eye. Of bruises, of screaming, of holo-screens…of pain…

She took a deep breath, her eyes opened and she spoke.

"Operation Spectre was an alpha level operation initiated by Admiral Marcus in 2245. This operation was to be an experiment to see if Section 31 could create and raise a soldier, through augmentation of human or alien genetics so as to aid and fight on the front lines for what he believed to be an impending war with the Klingons."

"Excuse me but may I interrupt for a moment" one of the judges spoke up from beside Oritz. It was the human woman to his right and she was looking very worried now.

"If you must Sterling" Oritz nodded graciously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but genetic augmentation is a practice that is now illegal across not only Federation but also within Starfleet research isn't it"

Khan watched Sterling carefully through sharp eyes. She didn't seem to be mocking or sarcastic towards Layla. If anything her worry stemmed more from the actual subject matter laid out in front of her. He felt his heart lift slightly at the thought.

Even if  _one_  of the judges were sympathetic it was a definite bonus for their cause.

He stayed silent as he watched Layla bit her lip nervously before turning to look up at Sterling.

"…Not exactly your honour…I think you'll find that if you were to read the laws on genetic augmentation you'd see that there is a rather large loophole"

"Would you Care to explain what this loop hole might be Miss Singh?" Spock asked quirking a brow to show his intrigue.

"As many of you are well aware ever since the… _exile_  of my race in 1996, genetic augmentation has been made illegal on Earth and subsequently the Federation upon its establishment in 2161. Ever since then it has been illegal for scientists to tamper with the genetic construction of embryos, human or otherwise, as well as tamper with the genetics of fully grown sentient creatures without their consent or for non-medical reasons. However…"

She paused and took a deep breath.

"However the Federation's laws say nothing on allowing an already genetically augmented embryo conceived from  _before_  the law was passed, to be born"

"Before the law was passed?" the yellow feline eyes of the Caitian judge on Ortitz's left widened considerably. "But that would surely have to mean that you were conceived back in the late twentieth century during the end of the Eugenics Wars"

There were many confused mutterings from everyone in the room however both the prosecutions' and the defence's tables both stayed silent as they waited for Oritz to silence the public.

"Silence in court" he turned to look at the rest of his fellow judges who were all now looking at Layla with wonder.

"Conceived in one century but born in another?" the Andorian male's antennae were stock still in shock.

"How could such a thing be even possible?" the yellow alien female hissed glancing at Khan and then at Spock who took the opportunity to make himself heard above the small ruckus behind.

"Your honour after viewing the evidence of logs pertaining to Operation Spectre we can now confirm that Miss Singh's mother, Helene Marlene Singh nee Troy, was Khan Noonien Singh's wife and subsequently one of the cytogenetically frozen crew members aboard the SS Botany Bay. However unlike her husband, her cryotube was discovered adrift after the ship itself was hit by an asteroid that breached the lower hull. It is presumed that she was already several days away from the crash site when she was picked up by a Section 31 shuttle returning from a rescue mission on Tarsus IV"

Layla could almost feel the tenseness as both Kirk and Khan both went as still as marble. However Spock had his back towards the both of them as the yellow alien judge snorted with derisive sarcasm.

"You honestly can't expect us to believe that in spite of being cryogenically frozen, the embryo survived?! I'm sorry Commander but even that is preposterous by today's standards."

"I must agree with Ska'rall" the Andorian judge narrowed his eyes on the prosecutions table. "Cryogenics may be an outdated form of technology with very little information, however it is common knowledge that in many of the early experimentations such a feat was clearly impossible."

"Not just that Thelin" Ska'rall's eyes now turned on Khan who met her gaze coldly and unflinchingly. "But considering her  _heritage_  can such information really be trusted"

"Isn't that a bit rich coming from the likes of  _you_?!"

There was a very pregnant pause.

Layla meanwhile was too angry to even compute her lapse in control as she sprang to her feet.

"I thought the position of a judge in a court of law was to pass judgements based on facts not pre conceived bias. Or are my definitions out dated  _your honour_?"

Kirk could hear from behind him McCoy's soft cursing as he and the main bridge crew of the enterprise sat along with the Augments in the row just behind them. All their faces were pale, save Ronan who for some reason was as he leant to whisper in Khan's ear.

"Chip of the old block isn't she?"

"She sure is"

The Starfleet captain turned quickly to look at the Augment beside him only to see the usually stoic and stone cold face smirk softly, a small twinkle of pride glimmering in his icy eyes as he looked upon his daughter who made to sit back down in the witness seat folding her arms in a huff and glaring angrily at the judge's all of whom were looking stunned.

It was only after a full minute that Judge Sterling found her voice, which was slightly strained, almost like she was attempting not to laugh.

"No Miss Singh, your definition of the duties of a judge are very much correct"

Ska'rall opened her mouth to speak but at a sharp look from Sterling shut her mouth tight though she continued to narrow her eyes at Layla who raised her eyebrows back coldly.

"Now that we've established our job descriptions perhaps we could continue this trial" Oritz coughed loudly and pointedly as he turned back to Spock who was still standing patiently, though Layla could now see his brow furrowed ever so slightly with concern.

"Thank you your honour" he replied placidly turning once again to approach the box in which his witness sat. "Miss Singh as we were saying before, according to statements made by the late Dr Verity Jefferson you were conceived through natural means in the twentieth century before your mother was cryogenically frozen for approximately three hundred years. When her pod was discovered the scientists found that she was already two months pregnant with you. For three months the scientists of Section 31 ran tests on her within her pod at the Io facility before unfreezing her. Seven months later you were born. Are these statements true?"

"Yes Commander they are" Layla nodded relieved that they were finally back on track.

"And following your birth Admiral Marcus was responsible for keeping you and your mother within the Io Facility"

"Yes"

"And Admiral Marcus was also responsible for overseeing all your education and training during this time?"

"Yes"

Spock's brow crinkled once more as he seemed to ponder his next question.

"Miss Singh… what role did Keith Lance play in your incarceration?"

Khan straightened up a little in his seat as he saw Layla's eyes shut for a moment, her hands clenching in her lap. She could feel Kali and Spectre begin to push against the thick barrier she had held them behind in her mind

Lance's face meanwhile was curling in a small smirk.

"You can answer the question Miss Singh" Sterling's voice was lower and softer, more encouraging than her peers all of whom were looking serious and stern again.

"K-Keith L-L-Lance…" Layla shuddered and looked down at her lap to hide her face in shame. "W-was in charge of…of…discipline…"

"Discipline?" the Caitian judge's voice rumbled lowly, almost like a growl as he exchanged concerned glances with his fellow judges "What sort of discipline?"

Layla opened her mouth to speak but for some reason the words just caught in her throat and all she could do was clutch at her arms as a shiver of cold ran through her.

"Miss Singh" Spock's voice was now slow and careful. "Did the defendant physically assault you?"

There was a deafening silence as she gave a small mumble.

"…yes…"

"Did the defendant verbally assault you?"

"…yes…"

Kirk could almost feel his heart freeze mid beat as Spock opened his mouth to ask.

"Miss Singh…did the defendant ever sexually assault you?"

It was as if someone had announced the countdown of a bomb. Everyone was so quiet, their breaths caught in their chests as they waited for the answer as Layla's mouth opened.

The word came out as such tiny whisper, so small that even the court clerk that sat beside her was straining his ears to hear her clearly. She couldn't help it. Her entire body felt dirty, like it was contaminated by the filthiest disease or dirt imaginable.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that sweetheart. I don't think they quite heard you"

She flinched as Lance's voice cut through her head like a knife and she looked up from her lap in alarm to see the man he leaned back languidly in his chair behind his table. He sneered up at her his eyes flashing with scathing mirth at her terror.

"I know I didn't"

"Why you-"

There was a loud clatter and a scuffling noise and everyone turned to see Kirk on his feet struggling to keep a hold on Khan whose face was livid with wrath as he tried to lunge at Lance.

Many of the public spectators squeaked and scrambled away from the front benches of their section quickly as Spock quickly rushed to his captain's aid as several security officers rushed in from the sides their phasers held up high.

Oritz was quick to strike his traditional antique wooden gavel hard upon the metal of his bench.

"Order! I demand order! Mr Singh sit down or else I'm afraid I must ask security to apprehend you. And you Mr Lance" Oritz turned to Lance not even bothering to disguise his disgust. "the same goes for you if you don't restrain yourself from speaking out of turn"

He turned back to the room.

"On behalf of my fellow judges I hereby decree a recess of four hours, in which I hope you can cool yourselves down. Mr Spock you and your witness will return at fifteen hundred hours to complete your examination. Until then you are dismissed. Miss Singh you may step down from the bench"

But even before the gavel could strike down once more Layla was already out of her seat zipping out the side door her tear stained face in her hands.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I'M BACK! YAY!
> 
> thanks for waiting for so long but after i managed to totally screw up my original document i managed to salvage what i could from Archive of Our Own. however due to the weird format of the downloaded document i've just decided to make a new word doc and label it part two so now that works out just great (YAY!)
> 
> Also it took me forever to find good reference for court room proceedings (though i may have decided to skip out on some details but what the heck, i'm an writer not a lawyer)
> 
> hope you enjoyed the next chapter's got more juicy stuff ;)
> 
> keep R&Ring for more


	36. Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . ."”   
> ― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves

"Layla! Layla where are you?!" Hawke hissed as he rounded the corner of another corridor only to find it empty.

"Damn it where could she have gone?"

The teenage Augment groaned to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

_Shit! Only forty five minutes left._

And he was already really far away from the court room.

But even as he made to turn back down the way he came he heard a small sniffle from behind a door close by.

Stealthily as he could he crept towards the automated door, stopping just a foot away from where the motion sensors could pick up his presence. He strained his ears hard.

He could hear the sniffling turn into words.

"No. no. please stop! please!"

_Yep bullseye_

Hawke sighed heavily as he walked through the door allowing it to admit himself.

"Lights" he muttered and at once the space was illuminated. It was a tiny square janitor's supply closet only one meter by one metre, its walls filled with cleaning equipment and other small items picked up at random.

And there on the floor in the corner just opposite him a small figure in blue and black was curled up into a ball, cringing away from the light.

At once an image flashed across his mind of a twelve year old boy with filthy blonde hair and dressed in torn up equally dirty clothes as he sat huddled up in the dark shadows of a cold wet and muddy cave.

"Leave me alone"

Hawke blinked as Layla looked up at him her visage replacing the horrible memory, though it did nothing to relieve the dull ache in his chest.

Her hair was messy and stringy, her eyes, seeing but unseeing, with red with dark circles under them and her face as white as chalk as tears streamed down it. In short she looked like a train wreck.

Hawke knelt down quickly as she buried her face back into her knees.

He put both his hands on her shoulders gently and winced as she flinched away from him.

"Hey…It's ok… I'm not gonna hurt you" he leaned forwards so that he could wrap his arms about her strongly but gently even as she made to struggle.

"No Lance no! No please! Please don't!"

"Shh…shhh…Layla it's ok it's just me. It's Jim ok?" Hawke stroked a hand through her hair "Lance is not here. He's been taken back to his cell. You're safe now"

"He's gone?"

"Yes…yes he's gone…"

Hawk exhaled heavily in relief as he felt her relax against him.

"He's gone…and he won't hurt you again I promise…I promise…"

There was a silence as Layla buried her face into the black material of his bodysuit, pressing her ear against his ribcage to listen to the robust beating of his heart.

Its sound was soothing and she shut her eyes as Hawke rested his chin atop of her head, his large hands stroking through the long tresses of midnight black hair soothingly.

His breaths were steady in comparison to her own which were fluttering wildly like a caged bird even as she tried to gulp down air to steady herself.

"Hey…tell you what I'll call Khan and take you back to him" Hawke muttered softly but Layla shook her head.

"No…no…I can't …" she whimpered burying her face into his jacket once more. "Father he knows now…now he'll…he'll hate-"

"Layla! Layla I need you to listen to me Khan's not angry with you" Hawke looked on the sobbing wreck of a girl he was holding "Whatever Lance did to you it wasn't your fault ok"

"But it was" Layla wailed fisting her fingers into his clothes "If I hadn't…If only-"

"If only you could've fought back…" Hawke muttered as he began to rock her back and forth in his arms. "if only could have done something different to stop him…If only you knew what you could've done to save yourself…"

Layla stiffened in his hold.

"H-How did you-"

"I used to think the same way a long time ago"

There was a hush save Layla's small sniffles against Hawke's shirt as he held her tight against himself.

It had been the first time the two of them had actually been this physically close since the first time they'd sparred together all those days ago. That time they had both been bloodthirsty and jealous…now…

"Last year" Layla's voice was barely more than a whisper but still it hit Hawke's ears as loudly as a cry in the silence around them.

"It was last year when Lance…when he… just a week before Marcus was killed…"

Hawke pulled away slightly to look down on Layla as she gulped down a sob.

"I had been trying to find out all I could on Marcus's plans for the Vengeance and the Nemesis. Once the main hull and the ships interiors designs had been created he'd stripped me of all access and authorisation to the project…that might have been because…because that was around the time they found and woke up Father. Now that I think about it…It must have been him that heavily encrypted the computer data… Ironic right? That me and the parent I wanted so long to meet were only living and breathing barely several floors away from each other without even knowing. Thanks to him it took me so many months to discover the appropriate access codes. Once I did I immediately set about trying to hack into the system…but I didn't know…I didn't know…"

"You didn't know Lance was watching you" Hawke muttered and she nodded her eyes streaming over again.

"He came to my rooms. Confronted me…I tried to hide my work but I couldn't. Lance is a master of interrogations…especially those of the more… _torturous_  variety. He was infamous throughout the entire section for dealing out the harshest, cruellest punishments without a shred of mercy whether his victim be good or bad. I was no exception... He told me he would let the whole situation slide if I allowed him to punish me in accordance to the wrongs I had committed … I had invaded the sections' privacy and so in turn my privacy had to be violated"

Hawke felt his gut drop further than a stone in deep water and it was with a horrified shaking voice that he asked.

"D-did he…did-"

Even though she cried Layla shook her head.

"He…he touched me…he touched me really really badly…but Marcus came into the room just before  _anything_  could happen" Layla shivered as faint echoes of loud shouts filled her brain from within "He was furious when he saw what Lance was trying to do. I don't think I've ever seen the old man so mad with anyone, even me and that's saying something. I wasn't exactly the most well behaved of kids."

"I'll bet you weren't" Hawke snorted in an attempt to be derisive and snarky, but he was still sounding very much shaken up. "What happened next?"

Layla gave a choked smile but her eyes remained very much sad as they turned to face the floor.

"He had Lance sent to the station's brig right away and then he sent me to Verity to stay with her in the medical bays till he was sure I was in the clear…It was probably the only nice thing the old man ever did for me ever in my life…Don't get me wrong, I hate Marcus and he may have been a power hungry jackass but I guess even  _he_  had standards he would not break"

Layla paused to gulp down a huge breath of air as she wiped at her heavily streaming nose.

"Here" Hawke muttered gently taking a mostly clean cleaning cloth from one of the shelves beside him and bringing handing it to the now sniffling girl..

She took it giving a tiny hiccup as air went down the wrong passage and he smirked softly.

"Feeling better?"

"A…A little bit…" Layla muttered though she made no move to detach herself from him. He in return did not make much effort to remove his arm which was settled around her shoulder and pressing her into his side.

"Y'know" Hawke's voice was low and grim. "…the scientists that created me…they did not see me as a feeling being. They did not see me as anything beyond the advanced tracking tool they had engineered me to become. They never even gave me a name…only a number 0-7-1-2-1-9-7-9-"

"And…what is your name now?"

"Hawke" Hawke snorted and despite herself Layla rolled her eyes as irritation overcame her grief for a split moment.

"I know but what's your full name"

"Still Hawke" Hawke smirked "But legally it is…or it  _was_  Andrew Isaac Hawkins"

"Isaac?"

"Like Isaac Asimov. Science fiction writer from the Twentieth Century. You probably haven't read his-"

"He wrote _The Positronic Man_ " Layla mumbled and when she felt the body around her stiffen in surprise she sniffled. "It's my favourite book…"

"…Mine too" Hawke's grey eyes softened slightly as a small smile graced his features as he kept his arms firmly around the girl caged in them, not noticing the brief opening or closing of the door to their hideaway, nor the figure that appeared briefly in the threshold before stepping away and leaving them be.

* * *

Captain Jim Kirk stepped back from the tiny doorway which hissed shut at once. His eyes were wide from shock even as he made to lean against the wall beside the door and clap his hand over his mouth.

Hawke the stupid ever flirtatious younger man with a superiority complex and Layla the sweet but severely mentally disturbed girl that hated most physical contact …were hugging and sharing a tender moment in a janitor's supply closet?!

_And his real name is Andrew…Andrew?_

Despite himself a wide grin spread over his face as he bit on his finger to stop himself from chuckling out loud.

_Actually wait if Khan hears about this he might just kill him…_

Kirk bit his lip and frowned a little. The teenage male augment had been an annoying little egotistical prick sometimes but still…the Starfleet Captain would not wish Khan's wrath on anyone…especially considering the terrible reaction the augment had been upon hearing that his only daughter had been assaulted by that monster of a man.

Kirk looked down at the open communicator in his hand.

He'd set it to record as soon as he'd recognised the voices coming from the closet. He had listened through the door way, horrified by the story he'd just heard

He made to slide down and sit by the wall keeping his ears pricked for any more signs of talking.

He was going to just sit and watch this as it played out.

Besides…he had a good gut feeling about these two…

And Jim Kirk always trusted his gut more than his head.

* * *

"Dammit Jim where the hell are you?!" McCoy hissed as he hammered his fingers on the tiny communicator in his hand.

He growled in aggravation when the frequency blipped out of service after a few moments of no response.

"Doctor" a deep voice hissed from a little way up the corridor

"Oh perfect" the doctor in question rolled his eyes as he turned to see Khan Noonien Singh striding towards him.

The Augment's face, though stoic and composed, was white as a sheet and his icy eyes glinting with a suppressed fury.

However McCoy was too pissed off at the moment to register any fear he usually would have felt at such an expression and he snapped gruffly.

"Listen here man it's hard enough for me to concentrate without you breathing down my neck"

"Perhaps it would do you well to compose yourself and listen to what I have to say without biting my head off"

McCoy bristled uncomfortably on his feet as Khan's eyes hardened considerably.

"Alright what is it?"

"If we cannot find Layla or Kirk within the next fifteen minutes your friend Admiral Pike will instead choose to give his testament in court"

McCoy blinked in surprise.

"Well…that's all good…I guess…"

"No it's not" Khan's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits "nothing will be all good until that monster is behind bars or worse"

"Oh yeah…right…" McCoy nodded his brain now suddenly acknowledging the fear that he had hitherto forgotten up till that moment. He glanced at the communicator in his hand and sighed to himself.

_Jim wherever you are you better hurry up before Khan goes revenge crazy on us aga-_

"Meow!"

Both McCoy and Khan wheeled about in shock only to see a tiny grey kitten sitting bold as brass in the middle of the hall mewling up at them both with wide greenish yellow eyes.

"huh… how did he get out of the room?" McCoy gulped, fearing for the tiny critter as Khan raised his eyebrows coldly at it.

Hubble mewled again this time with a sense of urgency as he trotted on his grey paws up to the Augment's booted feet which it proceeded to paw at urgently.

"I don't have time to play with you" Khan rolled his eyes "Go find Hawke. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

But even as the last word left his mouth he hissed in pain as tiny but sharp claws sunk through his pants and onto his skin.

"Get off!" he hissed but Hubble hoisted himself up so as to claw his way up Khan's leg.

McCoy snorted as he tried to purse his lips in an attempt to not laugh as Khan scrambled about trying to grab onto the tiny feline and pull it on as it made to clamber up onto his hips and stomach.

"Enough!" the augment snapped finally grabbing Hubble and holding him up in front of him. He glowered angrily as he saw the tiny kitten squirm in his hands. So small, so fragile he could break it in two seconds with a mere twitch of his fingers.

"Mew?"

Hubble tilted his head his eyes growing bigger and rounder as he gazed at his captor, happily oblivious to the wrath directed at him.

Khan's eyebrow twitched slightly as he met the gaze.

He didn't understand why but the way the kitten was looking at him now was almost like how Layla often looked up at him, her eyes full of admiration, warmth and adoration that he felt he was completely undeserving of.

_Layla where could you be?_

But even as he made to put the kitten down a voice coughed behind his back.

"Ahem"

Khan turned sharply, keeping Hubble close to his body as he did so as his eyes fell upon a woman in grey judicial robes with brown hair tied in a sharp bun.

" _Admiral_  Sterling" he eyed her coldly.

"Mr Singh" She nodded in return un-phased by his scepticism.

"Shouldn't you be talking with your colleagues" he asked placidly though his patience was wearing thinner by the second as his frantic thoughts of his missing daughter kept nudging him in the back of his mind.

"Actually I would like a word with you if that is alright" Sterling met the pale eyes with her own common dark brown ones steadily even as his gaze hardened.

"I am still looking for my daughter"

"I will only take a moment of your time. Besides I think Dr McCoy would be capable of contacting you if he does receive word of her whereabouts"

"I most certainly will. Moron, if you wanted me to leave you could've asked" McCoy added in a low gruff grumble under his breath, rolling his eyes before making to stroll around a corridor.

"What is it that you want?" Khan icily clipped trying to ignore the fact that the small feline in his arms was yawning wide as it settled in his large hands to nap.

_Great just what I need for my reputation…the Great Khan Noonien Singh, Emperor of the Khanite and leader of the Augments holding a tiny goddamn sleeping kitten!_

If Sterling was amused by the sight she did not show it, instead she thankfully came straight to the point.

"I know you have not had good relations with Starfleet or the Federation thus far Mr Singh. And I think it's fair to say that both yours and my sides have committed actions of…questionable nature in accordance to such misunderstandings"

"You have come to make a deal" Khan's eyebrows rose sardonically "Do your other colleagues know of this or is this to further your own agenda. Because if it is I don't think I need to remind you of the consequences of the last person that tried to exploit me or my people"

"No indeed you don't" Sterling agreed and for the first time her calm façade slipped ever so slightly to reveal her discomfort. "But I'm not making a decision based on a fear of war or a want to further my career. I have earned my stripes honestly and I intend to continue doing so till the day I die"

Khan's eyes turned into slits

"If not ambition then why do you pursue a deal with me?"

"So that the both of us get what we want without bloodshed"

"Which is?"

"Peace and Stability for both our peoples"

"And how would you know I want that?"

"I have esearched your rule of the Khanite both before and during the Eugenics Wars extensively throughout my entire career. One of my ex-pupils Lieutenant McGivers even teaches it as a case study for her political history class back at the Academy."

"I'm  _flattered_ " Khan snorted sarcastically "Though if I know anything about this era's history texts it's that I am still known as the Great and Terrible Khan"

"It is true that humanity does paint the augments in a bad light" Sterling agreed her face looking a little guilty "but maybe it's time for all that to change."

"You think it is possible for that to happen?"

Khan sneered at her but Sterling straightened up haughtily.

"No…I  _know_  it is possible. From what I have studied your rule of your empire was been by far the most peaceful of all the seven dictators that rose from the Augment's revolution. Whilst you're most recent actions have been more questionable in nature, I cannot deny that you and your people were given the short end of the stick."

"There was no end of any stick to grab hold of in the first place." Khan hissed his mask of scorn slipping into an all too familiar resentment and bitterness "Your colleagues saw me and my race as ordinary humans always have, as weapons…as monsters…so much so that they willingly hurt those who were innocent"

"I know…and I understand where your pain and anger comes from. I have three daughters and a son of my own. They're all grown up now but I still don't think I could ever bear to see them go through what your own daughter went through on her own like that. As a parent it's excruciating to even see them cry as they fall and scrape their knee when they try and learn to ride a bike for the first time. Perhaps its not the same kind of hurt you probably feel…but still…"

Sterling sighed heavily pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No parent should have to go through such hell human or otherwise"

Khan snorted under his breath, but even as he looked her in the eye he saw no lie nor any malice. Her gaze was purely empathetic.

_Just like that stupid idiot Kirk…_

But just how much closer to freedom had Khan come by allying with the younger man already?

"What offer do you have in mind" he murmured and Sterling sighed softly with relief.

"You and your people will be granted freedom and the Federations support and protection. I personally would choose to colonise close to another Federation planet like New Vulcan. Since Vulcan's are a more advanced race similar in strength and intelligence to your own kind you might find them to be very beneficial trading partners and allies in war"

Khan nodded quietly albeit slightly disgruntledly.

Despite his misgivings and resentment to a certain Vulcan Starfleet Commander, Khan was no fool. One thing he was slowly coming to learn from this century (mainly from his daughter) was that one must sometimes abandon pride to fulfil necessity.

But still…

"What is the price for such an offer?"

"As an act of goodwill, you and your currently unfrozen crew must help Starfleet locate those eleven Augments that have gone rogue and…" Sterling paused biting her lip slightly nervously as Khan quirked an imperious eyebrow down at her.

"And?"

"And you must let both your daughter and that young augment boy attend Starfleet Academy"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESS! finally we're getting somewhere. boy this chapter packed a punch on my brain and imagination.
> 
> so yeah Khan might have finally caught the big break he's been waiting for and Layla and Hawke are getting somewhere in understanding one another whilst Kirk watches in secret (lol sneaky Kirk)
> 
> speaking of which, here is a fun fact: Hawke's serial number 0-7-1-2-1-9-7-9 is actually the date of the first release of the first, very original very much beloved "Star Trek: The Motion Picture". i thought it would be fitting seeing as on September 8th marked the 84th Anniversary of Star Trek itself
> 
> Also as you will have read his full name came from another one of my favorite sci-fi creations Isaac Asimov's The Positronic Man (the main character of which is called Andrew and is written as before mentioned by the great Isaac Asimov). You guys might not know the book but there was a movie made about it in 1999 called Bicentenial Man that starred the great Robin Williams. If you haven't seen it yet i'd highly recommend it. You will laugh, you will cry, you will be amazed. I know i was.
> 
> See you next chapter and keep Reading and Reviewing for more :)
> 
> (Happy Anniversary Star Trek!)


	37. Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beware the fury of a patient man.”   
> ― John Dryden

**Chapter 34: The Belly of the Beast**

The man in the cell looked up from his hard cot on which he was reclining languidly as loud thuds and cries of pain reached his ears

He frowned adjusting his glasses as he caught sight of the shadow beyond the glass surface of the front of his cell.

They were garbed in a strange suit of dark grey material with a black full face mask over their face though it didn't completely mask the shaven dark bald head on which a strange animal was tattooed, seeming to claw its way over the skin. It looked to be a lion at first with its large mane and powerful body, only it couldn't have been for it had long curved goats horns rising from behind its ears and hooves on its back legs. It's tail too was long and whip like and scaled an had the hissing spitting head of a serpent attached to its end, its long fangs extended as if to strike along with the snarling front feline's face.

The man in the cell's eyes widened as he caught sight of the security guards that were supposed to be guarding his isolated cell. All of them were lying on the ground bleeding from various large slashes across their bodies.

"Keith Magnus Lance" the masked figure spoke, his voice metallic and harsh as the mask over his mouth scrambled any semblance of their true nature. "Why am I not surprised to see you end up in here?"

"C-Captain" Lance stuttered stood up quickly from his bed to stand before the glass. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up an old friend"

The masked figure chuckled, the mask making the deep tones echo eerily about the room as he brought his hand to the small hand held voider that sat on the edge of the transparency and held it out in front of himself.

"Oh great" Lance, sighed with relief smiling wide as the circular window expanded wide…but the hole that was opened in the glass…was only thirty centimetres wide in diameter.

The prisoner's Adams apple bobbed like a buoy in the waters of San Francisco Bay as he gulped nervously as the masked man put both his arms through the hole and grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"Captain?" Lance's brow was now wet with sweat as his nose came level with the black mask, so close that he could see the pair of strangely luminous crystal blue eyes, crinkled and glinting with cold malicious pleasure.

"Sorry old boy…it's just business"

And with that a hand, swift as lightning crashed down upon Lance's skull.

He barely had time to gasp…didn't even have time to register what had happened.

He only fell forwards his face planting painfully on the glass which his suddenly immobile body dragged down slowly, squeaking against the transparency.

The stranger now turned cold blooded murderer barely had pulled out the long thin almost needle like blade out of the crown of the dead man's head before the man was already laying on the floor.

"Pathetic" he muttered as he shut the voider hole in the glass.

"Captain!" a voice called from across the room and the masked captain turned to see another man running towards him, dressed in dark clothing but with a dark blood red cloth mask over his mouth and nose so that only his dark eyes and eyebrows could be seen. Whatever skin could be seen from amongst his cover was tinged slightly green, like the small spot of blood from the tip of one of the subtle double v shaped ridges that sat just on the bridge of his nose.

The Romulan panted as soon as he came to a stop before his leader who straightened up to his full and remarkably threatening height as he rumbled.

"What is it Khaiel?"

"Sir everyone is in position, T'Lona is waiting your command by the control room"

"Was there trouble taking it?"

"No sir, easy as cake" Khaiel snorted smugly.

His captain smirked beneath his mask.

"Good…now it's time we arranged a little meeting with an old friend of ours"

Khan sighed as he turned another corner only to find someone else already walking down the corridor. He had just left Admiral Josephine Sterling to mull over her proposition.

He had to admit it was a very tempting offer, almost too good to be true. Sterling was no doubt a good woman, very set in her old fashioned views on fairness and justice, not to mention being understanding of the love and the pain that came with raising children. But Khan still did not feel so sure about letting Starfleet hold onto the one small piece of his heart he had left to him.

_Look at me…all soft and sentimental. How on Earth could this have happened?_

Khan snorted to himself but then, as if berating him, his own mind conjured up an image of a dark haired girl laying comatose in a bed on her own.

He shuddered, a chill of horror slipping through his entire body as he remembered her pale pallor…pale as death…

He shut his eyes and sighed heavily.

No…Layla was safe and she was fine…at least he hoped she was.

"Khan Noonien Singh"

Khan quickly looked up. That had spoken was old, filled with much wisdom of years gone by and had spoken to him with clear recognition and yet the Augment knew that he didn't know any elderly being from this timeline at all.

Eventually his gaze fell upon an old Vulcan male who was slowly and cautiously walking towards him, his dark reddish brown robe like clothing as stiff as his emotionless face.

Khan's eyes darted over the wrinkled lines, taking in the swept up eyebrows and the dark brown eyes that seemed very familiar though he could not pinpoint why.

But then he remembered. He was the old Vulcan that had helped Spock and himself venture into Layla's mind when she was in the coma. He never got his name though. The elder Vulcan had been adamant about not revealing any personal information about himself, despite the fact he seemed to be very amicable with Kirk and the Enterprise's crew.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked, not caring if he sounded rude but the Vulcan did not seem to respond at all indeed he kept walking till he was within arms distance. When he spoke it was in that same composed emotionless tone that so many Vulcan's were accustomed to use throughout their lives.

"I hope you don't mind if I answer your second question first Mr Singh. I have come to inform you of your daughter's current whereabouts and hopefully if you acquiesce to conversing with me I shall tell you of certain events that I believe you should know o-"

"Who are you?" Khan repeated coldly and the Vulcan muttered softly to himself

"Still as cautious as ever"

It could have been exasperation, it could have been amusement. But like all Vulcan's the Augment had encountered there was no emotions attached whatsoever to the sentence. Not that it improved his mood.

He narrowed his eyes upon the old Vulcan who slowly straightened up to look him dead in the eye.

"my name is Spock and I am-"

_Bang!_

The whole ground shook beneath both their feet like an Earthquake and the red alert sirens began to go off all around them.

* * *

"You ok to go?" Hawke looked down on Layla as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah…let's get out of here" She nodded scrubbing at her eyes before rubbing down her thighs. Both she and him had been sitting side by side in the closet for over an hour, either in silence or in sporadic bursts of benign small talk.

He held out his hand for her and she took it gingerly.

But before she could get a proper grip on the limb the entire room seemed to shake.

"Oh!" she squeaked as she crashed into him sending him ramming into the wall with her body plastered against his painfully.

"ow" Hawke hissed as he felt the back of his head bump painfully against a shelf as the entire room shook once more as something deep and guttural rumbled eerily close.

"What was that?" Layla gulped as she pried herself off Hawke's chest rubbing her forehead. It had banged hard into his ribcage and there was a tiny red mark already on her crown.

"No clue" Hawke winced as he straightened up and rubbed the back of his head just as the white sterile lights above turned a vermillion red. "But it can't be good"

It wasn't.

No sooner had the words left the young augment's mouth there was the familiar tiny beeping sound as a communications link opened up.

Layla quickly looked in the left hand corner of the small space where she knew the computer station was positioned behind the metal sheeting on the walls.

" _Warning. Code Red emergency. There has been a station breech in decks Fifty D, Sixty E and Seventy C. All personnel make your way calmly to the evacuation shuttles in section"_

But the communications officer in charge of the emergency message didn't get to tell them where the shuttle bay was…nor did he get to live to breath his next breath.

Layla gulped she heard the strangled last rasp and spluttering before someone chuckled. Their voice was metallic and distorted like it was being run through a horrible computer speech recognition software and yet the young girl felt her veins and arteries turn to ice at the sound as the mysterious person spoke.

" _Forgive us for the interruption ladies and gentlemen, but none of you are going anywhere. If any single one of you makes to escape there will be severe consequences. However I will be willing to spare you all on one condition. I now speak to you Layla Serena Singh, daughter of Khan. You have until Terran Dawn tomorrow at zero five hundred hours to come to me. If you don't I shall not hesitate to kill every single last man, woman, child and any other living organism aboard this station. For I am Captain of the Chimera and I do not tolerate insubordination of any kind let alone from a child like yourself. You have until dawn"_

* * *

There was a silence as the communications link shut off with a tiny blip.

Spock Prime quickly turned to Khan and saw that the Augment's face was paler than ice.

_So…_

The elderly Vulcan's eyes shut briefly as his face tensed.

_It seems you've finally decided to come out of the shadows…Marius…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i do this a lot but still...DUN-DUN-DUUUUNN~!
> 
> and the plot thickens. Who is Marius? what connection does he have with Layla? blah blah blah. you get the cliffhanger questions.
> 
> I think i should tell you guys now that we're actually coming close to the end of this adventure and i think you know what that means. what would you guys think of a sequel? I've got one waiting in the wings, still in the planning stages and it doesn't have a title but it is an idea nonetheless.
> 
> feel free to review your thoughts on the matter.
> 
> and on that note Adieu for today


	38. A Prime Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing is more creative... nor destructive... than a brilliant mind with a purpose."
> 
> ― Dan Brown, Inferno

"It seems you've finally decided to come out of the shadows…Marius…"

Khan's head snapped towards the elder Vulcan with such speed it was astonishing that he didn't break his own neck.

"You knew" he snarled advancing upon the older man. "You knew this would happen?!"

Spock Prime opened his eyes and stared calmly at the angry augment even as he made to tower over him. It had not been the first time he'd been granted that look of wrath by this particular being, and nor did he feel that it would be the last.

There could only be so many differences between two split time streams after all. And so it was with a familiar astuteness and stiffness that he responded.

"Yes Mr Singh. I have known of Marius and his crew and his ship for a  _very_ long time. Though I do admit I did not know they would have appeared in this time stream"

"Time stream? Oh please  _Mr Spock_  you'll have to lie better than that to save your neck." Khan hissed a hand quietly snaking its way to collar the pale green tinged skin about his preys neck.

"Father wait!"

Khan's hands stiffened as he and Spock Prime quickly turned to see a girl with long black hair and in a blue dress running towards them, closely followed by two young men, one with white blonde hair and in black, the other in grey and with golden locks atop his head.

Jim Kirk quickly whipped out his phaser from his side as soon as he saw what was happening to the old Vulcan, his old friend.

"Khan let him go  _now_ " he growled.

"And if I don't?" Khan raised his eyebrows calmly not releasing his hostages neck.

Spock Prime merely blinked though Khan quickly caught a small glimmer of fear brew in the glint of the dark brown eyes. And how he relished in it…

Layla gulped as she saw the glint of malicious pleasure in her father's eyes and at once warning sirens went off louder than the emergency red alert ones were in the walls around them.

She exchanged a glance with Hawke who quietly nodded in affirmation of her guess.

He knew exactly what his leader was going through. Augment's were a very energetic race naturally and as such, got very agitated and on edge if forced to remain inactive without venting their frustrations physically. With all the decorum of court proceedings and diplomacy, Khan had been neglecting to obey his body's desire to lash out and use up its naturally high supply of adrenaline and now that his mind had snapped with worry, it was no wonder he was desperate to sink his claws into the old Vulcan.

But neither of the younger Augment's nor Kirk could allow him to take out his frustrations on an innocent. And so, in spite of her better judgement Layla stepped forwards cautiously.

"Father… please let him go… …"

Khan glanced sidelong at Layla, his grip slackening and his eyes softening ever so slightly but it still wasn't enough to abate his anger.

"You don't understand Layla" he muttered his voice a deadly quiet murmur as he turned back to Spock Prime "He knew this was going to happen. He knows this assailant"

"I know"

"How?"

"I met Ambassador Spock and Commander Spock both on the  _Reliant_  before…Sierra…before I went into a coma…I can assure you I know he's telling the truth…he is from the future" Layla bit her lip quickly looking down at the ground as she felt her father's gaze quickly turn to her and bore straight through her skull. He gazed at her for a long while as he fully took in his daughters appearance. Her face was paler than ever in fear and her eyes were puffy and red as if she'd been crying. However he could also tell that she was telling the truth.

And he could always trust her to tell him the truth.

Kirk watched with narrowed eyes, keeping his phaser held up as Khan's fingers twitched. However he needn't have worried. Within a split second the augment's hands were back by his sides as he stepped away from Spock, though his eyes were still glowering.

"You will still explain what you know about this Marius, and why he wants Layla"

"Yes…but not here and we need to call all the crew of the Enterprise to meet us in a secure location" Spock Prime shook his head at Kirk who was about to holster his phaser "No Jim. Keep that out. We need to stay on our guard. As of right now we are at war"

* * *

Marius looked down at the carnage around him and smirked behind his black mask.

Oh how good it felt to be back in action. No longer hiding behind shadows.

"Not like you my dear" He murmured to the dark as he swiped across the communications station he sat at. At once an image appeared upon the shiny transparent surface of security footage from a corridor.

In it a girl was standing with her pale pretty face in full view for him to see.

"Khan put him down now" a voice growled from behind her and Marius quickly flicked his fingers to see another angle.

He caught sight of another familiar face, in profile, with a strong jaw, golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Marius's hands curled into fists. He knew those eyes… and how he detested them.

"James Tiberius Kirk…" he hissed to the silence of his isolation "We meet on the battlefield once more…how  _delightful_ "

* * *

Layla didn't think it would ever be possible for Khan's guest quarters on the space station to feel so crowded. But it was now.

Not only were she, Kirk, Hawke, Khan and Spock Prime seated down inside but so where all the three other Augments, Ronan, Damian and Ari as well as the most trusted members of the Enterprise's main bridge crew Uhura, Spock (the younger one), Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and McCoy with Dr Watson and Kenina amongst them. And then to cap it all off Admiral's Christopher Pike and Josephine Sterling had both just sidled through the door quickly before setting it to lock.

"Sorry we're late. We had to sneak our way past the guards. All level alpha Security protocols have been issued" Pike explained and McCoy swore under his breath.

"Great now everyone else will be in a panic"

"That of course is this Marius's objective" Ronan spoke up from his position on the floor with his fellow augments. "there's no greater weapon for a man like him than his victims fear"

"But what does he want to use the fear for?" Layla gulped trying her best not to bleat out her actual thoughts like a terrified sheep.

_What does he want me for? What did I do to warrant his hatred?_

She gave a small petrified squeak as Khan made to put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. They were both sitting on the floor by the side of the large bed, Layla curled into her father's side with the tiny kitten Hubble napping peacefully in her lap.

She looked up at Khan but her father's eyes were fixed on Spock Prime who was eyeing him just as warily, or as warily as any Vulcan could manage.

He gave the smallest of sighs of breath and turned his attentions to the younger girl with what might have been the faintest trace of pity and sadness, though Layla could not pinpoint why.

"Miss Singh" he said softly "are you sure you want to hear this?"

"…yes…" Layla nodded steadily. "Yes. I'm sick of having the truth kept from me… I need to know…"

"Very well" the old Vulcan nodded slowly before seating himself down at the desk chair, in much a similar manner the younger Spock was sitting on a chair a little further away.

_Uncanny…how could I have not noticed it before?_

But Khan was quick to banish such thoughts from his mind as the elder Vulcan began to speak once more.

"Back in my timeline the Chimera was a rogue ship created for the sole purpose of pillaging and plundering and attack. Very much like the pirates of old Terran legend. I don't know how Marius attained captaincy of such a vessel. The Enterprise didn't encounter him till 2267 only a few months before we encountered you and your crew Khan…or rather…the you from our timeline.

"But that is another story for another time" Admiral Pike clipped, though his curiosity was peaked. "What happened with Marius?"

At this Spock Prime shifted uncharacteristically in his seat his left eyebrow twitching slightly.

Kirk stiffened. He knew that look all too well. The younger Spock often wore it when he was feeling mightily nervous or uncomfortable (though he would never openly admit it) and even then it was a rare occurrence to see it happen. Whatever had gone down in that timeline…had not gone down well for anyone.

There was silence as Spock Prime made to speak again, slowly and measuredly as if reciting from a report.

"We had come into contact with a plant of mysterious origin on the rather tame M class planet Ziedu V. From our scans we could tell it was some form of Angiosperm, a flowering plant" he added when Kirk opened his mouth to speak. "However we did not know what kind of blossom it produced. All we knew was that when we found it on the planet there were many other crews of other ships also looking for it. Including the crew of the Chimera. Marius was hell bent on obtaining that plant. And was willing to do what ever it took to get at it. At first he thought we were just simple minded botanists taking it in for our study, for that is what we were disguising ourselves as. Once we had safely obtained the plant we made arrangements to return to the enterprise after a good night's rest. Of course, in his usual fashion of relaxation, our Jim…our Captain I should say, decided it would be a good idea to sample the drinks at a local tavern we were staying at."

"That sounds about right" McCoy muttered and there was a general chuckle as Kirk's ears turned red.

Even Spock Prime's eyes held a small glint of fond amusement though it was quickly doused as he turned to look between the young captain and the girl that sat across from him.

"That was where you came in Layla.. You walked up to Jim and offered to buy him a drink. Of course he didn't refuse a drink from a woman, and I say woman because when we first met you, you were of the age of twenty two going on twenty three, not the youth you are now"

"why was I there?" Layla's face was tense as her gut churned uncomfortably. She had a very nasty feeling where this story was going.

Spock noticed her unease but proceeded to answer her query.

"You were working for Marius. You were one of the elite of his crew…his best soldier…in some ways almost like his own daughter…"

There was a silence throughout the room as everyone digested the sentence in disbelief. Khan's face by far was the most statuesque of them all. His shock seemed to have turned him into marble, even the hand that was squeezing his daughter's shoulder was stiff.

Eventually Ronan spoke and his voice was choked.

"d-daughter? But how? What happened to Helene?"

"not his biological daughter…" Spock Prime's face was now grimmer than a tombstone "the most likely being that your sister's cryotube was not discovered by Starfleet but by the Chimera instead and after giving birth to Layla the crew took both of them in…though I saw no sign of your wife anywhere…"

There was no doubt about the horror in Khan's face now. His skin was pale as death and his icy eyes wide.

Layla quickly put a hand on his own and he took a shuddering breath to calm his nerves.

"Continue" he muttered softly, and Spock Prime obliged.

"Marius had ordered Layla to steal back the plant from us before we left the Ziedu V. At first she tried seducing Jim in the bar and she almost succeeded."

Layla grimaced before she could stop herself.

"Agh me seduce  _him_! That's like…that's totally… Eww" She looked over at Kirk who looked rather affronted as Pike raised his eyebrows from behind. "What? you'd rather have me simpering and clawing all over you like a slut?"

"…no…" Kirk grumbled. "but you didn't need to sound so unpleasant about it"

"Captain, even you must be able to calculate that statistically it wouldn't be possible for every single member of the female demographic to be attracted to you" the younger Spock quickly piped in from the sidelines.

Kirk sighed and hung his head in defeat as he heard Sulu quietly try and fail to stifle a snigger just as Pike muttered.

"Well that's a first"

"I understand in this timeline circumstances have changed dramatically." Spock continued with a small hint of amusement lacing his tones "but it is the truth. From what I have read of my old friends, Captain's logs, you were apparently most charismatic Miss Singh and had it not been for Mr Sulu's quick thinking with a blade I'm afraid you might have succeeded in persuading Jim to advance your cause. It didn't take us long to apprehend you and take you aboard the Enterprise, though you did put up quite a fight. Indeed you nearly brought down the entire building around us. But I digress. We brought you to the brig but you refused to talk save to say that you believed Marius would come for you"

"but he obviously didn't" Layla murmured quietly as Kali snorted within her head.

_Typical_

Spock Prime nodded slowly and a little sadly at that.

"It took us a long while before the Chimera caught up with the Enterprise. When Marius hailed us he demanded we only hand over the plant. He didn't care so much for Layla. She had gotten caught by us and as a result was useless to him. That was his first mistake. When Marius attacked the Enterprise and his crew boarded, the Jim of our Timeline set Layla free in exchange for a bargain. I never knew what it was, for Jim had been visiting her cell alone for a few times in an attempt to get her to talk. What I do know is that she was a willing and helpful ally. I will admit I was grateful that we did not make further enemies of her. She could be rather frightening and violent when roused. Once free, she had no hesitations about taking out her frustrations on her past crew members. However…during a skirmish I was separated from her and Jim and captured and retained in the brig where I stayed until the Enterprise was taken back and the Chimera destroyed"

"Do you have any idea as to what happened while you were held up?" McCoy exchanged a nervous glance with Kirk and the younger Spock, whose upwardly quirked left eyebrow was the only sign of his intrigue.

"Yes but it is vague." Spock Prime's voice was quiet and thoughtful "I only know what the captain was willing to put into his log and from what I observed of his behaviour afterwards. Soon after we were separated Jim and Layla managed to find Marius who had taken control of the bridge. After a skirmish Marius had his crew beam the both of them down to a rather hostile ice covered planet known as Saldēti IX. What happened there I'm not sure except when Mr's Sulu, Chekov and Scott's plans to take control of the ship succeeded and they beamed the two of them back… Layla was…dead…"

His voice fell away into silence, though everyone's faces still paled or fell like stones as comprehension dawned on them.

The nasty feeling in Layla's gut returned full force and she felt her stomach churn badly.

She stood up quickly just as the communications link sounded.

Every single person held their breath as the now familiar metallic voice spoke amusedly through the room.

" _Good Evening all, for evening it is. I must admit am very surprised by how quiet and calm you all are. Perhaps I did not make my earlier message clear._ "

Layla jumped, accidently backwards into the wall behind her as a holographic image appeared hovering over a spare PADD that she and Khan usually used for reading, on the bed. It was of a tall figure dressed in a dark grey jumpsuit with a dark leathery sleeveless coat over the top with black boots and gloves over his hands and feet to match the variety of holsters that criss-crossed all over his body which was heavily armed with knives, phaser weapons and even, Layla noticed, several small explosives.

But that was not what was terrifying about him.

It was the ugly jet black mask he wore over his face. Shaped and fashioned like the face of a decaying corpse that looked like it was being devoured by the tattoo of a beast branded upon his bald head.

A beast with the head of a lion, the horns and back legs of a goat and a tail that ended in a hissing snake.

Layla stared at the tattoo as Marius began once again to speak his voice dripping with derisive pleasure as he reached out of the image and gave a forceful tug.

At once a the hologram of a young woman appeared only just twenty years old at most with short dark brown curls and wearing a standard nurses uniform. Her face was pale and almost bloodless in her fear and her dark blue eyes were darting about her as she struggled against bonds tied around her wrists and the gag placed over her mouth.

"No…"

Everyone turned to see McCoy stand from his seat his eyes wide with terror as Marius made to speak once more yanking the gag out of the girl's mouth.

" _What is your name girl_?"

But the girl only shivered and shook in his grip.

McCoy balked forwards as Marius made to tug the girls head back by the hair so that he could hiss in her ear.

" _Tut-tut young lady, don't you know it's rude not to answer when a question is asked of you? Now…tell us all who you are or I will be forced to cut your neck to obtain a decent DNA sample for the computer_ "

The girl shut her eyes as with the last word her captor flicked out a small knife from up his sleeve and held it to the side of her neck, right above her left carotid artery.

" _You have ten seconds girl, no more no less and I am not a patient man. One…two…_ "

Uhura clapped a hand over her mouth and exchanged fearful looks with the rest of the Enterprise crew who also looked very pale and on edge…but none were as terrified as McCoy. The Doctor turned on Kirk his eyes wild with worry.

"Jim let me out of this room"

" _Three…four…_ "

"Bones keep calm. We'll figure something out-" Kirk tried to say but McCoy only yelled at him.

"There is no time to figure something out!"

" _Five…six…_ "

"That bastard's gonna kill her in four seconds"

_"Seven…eight…"_

"No he won't"

_"Nine…"_

"Jim! By god if you don't let me get to that bastard I'm gonna-"

_"Te-"_

_"Joanna!"_ the girl suddenly bleated tears streaming over her cheeks. " _My name's Joanna McCoy_!"

There was a silence and everyone held their breath as they saw Marius's holographic image pause, his knife barely scraping against the supple youthful skin of the girl's neck

" _McCoy_?" he sneered into her ear  _"Like Doctor Leonard McCoy? The same Dr McCoy that is currently serving as Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Enterprise? Who is he to you? Your father perhaps?"_

The girl, Joanna, nodded vigorously gulping down the sob that threatened to engulf her.

Marius turned to look back at his unseen audience and whilst they couldn't see his face, they could tell by his tones, metallic though they were, that he was extremely smug and satisfied.

" _Captain James Tiberius Kirk_ " he hissed his voice almost a snake like slither " _Wherever you are aboard this station, let me make it perfectly clear that if you or your friends make one wrong move out of line and hinder my crew in any fashion…it will be your doctor's sweet darling daughter that shall be the first casualty on my list as an example. And as for you Layla. I'd hurry up and make your way over here as quick as may be unless you want the blood of one of your friends loved ones on your hands. It is currently twenty hundred hours…you still have a generous seven hours left_.  _Don't waste them or else more lives like young Miss McCoy's shall be needlessly disposed of for nothing. Remember…till dawn._ "

There was a beep and the hologram faded as the link shut.

McCoy shut his eyes and put his face in his hands and sighed heavily though whether it was from relief or frustration it was hard to tell.

"Doctor…" Layla murmured but then her voice fell away as said doctor looked up at her, his dark blue eyes bright and slightly watery before his gaze turned to the floor.

"I need some time to think" he gruffly muttered before standing up and walking into the bathroom, the door hissing quietly shut behind him, but not before Kirk saw a small tear trickle down his friend's face.

As he turned to quickly look back at the sullen and shocked faces that filled the room Hawke muttered.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" Kirk muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

This day was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

"I have an idea…"

Layla bit her lip as she glanced in the direction of the bathroom

"But none of you are gonna like it…"

* * *

_"Father! Father please! I have to go! I can't just let him kill those people"_

_"No Layla! We will find another way around this! He will not get you whatever happens!"_

_"are you so sure about that?"_

_"FATHER!" a young girls voice cried out in terror as a dark figure sneered from the shadows_

_"So much for superior being. Can't even protect your own young…"_

_A shadowy hand made to wrap around a small pale neck._

_"So small…so delicate…"_

_SNAP!_

Khan's eyes flew open with a snap and he gasped for breath. However all he could see in front of his eyes was the dim view of the ceiling high above his bed.

_Just a dream…just a dream…It's not real…_

He sighed and ran a hand over his face feeling the vestiges of his sweat drenching his skin.

_…I'm just still tired from our argument…_

And how Khan hated those harsh moments between them. He knew parenthood wouldn't be all fine and dandy but still…

He glanced at the spot beside his bed where the sheets were all crumpled up. But it was empty save for a crumpled up piece of sketching paper

Khan grabbed at the material his hands trembling as he unfolded in his palms.

"No…" his voice shook as he beheld the five words scribbled in hastily on the page.

_I'm sorry father…forgive me…_

"NO!"

* * *

The corridor was silent save for the sounds of two tall darkly clad figures breathing heavily as they leaned against the darkened walls. The lights had been turned off for the night but that did not bother them that is until they heard the sounds of footsteps from just up the hall.

Both of them whipped around raising phasers set to the red kill mode towards the small shadow that stepped towards them. The stranger held up their hands above their heads in sign of surrender.

"Easy there boys" a girl's voice called out to them, slightly shaky despite the attempt at bravado.

"Lights twenty five percent" a masculine voice of one of the armed guards grunted and at once the dark corridor was suddenly very dimly lit, though it was enough to discern the new arrival.

Both guards gasped in surprise.

A young girl was standing before them petite, and short but with a pale pretty face, icy blue eyes, red lips and long jet dark hair the colour and softness of a raven's wings. She was dressed in a black tight fitted suit with boots and gloves but otherwise was unarmed.

"Y-You are-" one of the men, for men they were, spluttered loudly behind the red scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth.

"Yes…it is me" the girl, Layla, narrowed her eyes at the two men as she pulled down her hands and put them on her hips. "I have business with your boss. Where is he?"

"he's just through this door" the second man, who had dark skin and a blue scarf about his face blubbered. "He'll be delighted to see you"

"I'm sure he will be" Layla smirked as she stepped forwards to pass the two guards and reach the automatic doors. However no sooner was she level with both of them their phasers rose up tensely once more.

She rolled her eyes.

"Morons"

"Ughwau!"

"Ghe!"

The two crewmen of the Chimera barely had time to breathe before the young augments hands flew out in two swift chops to each of their throats in turn, crushing their windpipes with barely any effort.

Within seconds they were both on the floor clutching at their necks as they tried to gasp for air.

Layla ignored them, instead choosing to focus on the door in front of her as it hissed open to reveal an empty darkness.

But she didn't step forwards. She only stood there in the light of the corridor behind both arms by her sides, shaking ever so slightly.

She jumped slightly as a deep metallic voice chuckled from the depths of the shadows, the sound echoing eerily about her and making her ear drums ring.

"Layla Serena Singh…it has been such a long time…another life time one might say…and yet you have not changed a bit"

_Oh frack…this has got to be without a doubt the stupidest most insane thing I have ever done in my life…_

She gulped gritting her teeth together to stop herself from spewing out all her guts.

"What do you want with me Marius?"

"What I have always wanted my dear" Marius's voice slipped into a deadly smirk "for you… to learn your place…"

"Agh!" Layla cried out as suddenly all the lights in the room switched on to a hundred percent, their intensity so bright that she had to shield her already closed eyes with her arms.

"Stun her" Marius barked and before Layla could do anything, even dodge to the side she felt something hot and large crash into her stomach and send her backwards into the floor and her vision turned black.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! i feel so horrible now!
> 
> X(
> 
> sorry Layla i'll try and save you with my powers of Authorship.
> 
> So yeah this chapter might have been confusing for some but personally i thought it was interesting to make up Layla's Prime Reality story. Maybe once i'm done with this fic i'll post it up. Your thoughts?
> 
> Otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more because we're almost at the home stretch!


	39. The Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle.”   
> ― Edmund Burke, Thoughts on the Cause of the Present Discontents: Volume 1 Paperback: 001

**Chapter 36: The Chimera**

When Layla Singh opened her eyes it was just as dark about her as it had been when she was unconscious.

_Where…where am I?_

"Lights!" a deep metallic voice boomed from somewhere behind her back.

But even as she made to lift up her head to look she felt a sharp pain shoot through her entire body.

Cringing and wincing as the combination of bright lights burning her retina's and the pain from her bruised and battered body she barely noticed the several hands that reached out to drag her up from the floor up onto her knees.

With every blink of her eyes she began to make sense of her surroundings though they did not give her much hope.

The floor was dark and shiny and metallic but was heavily scratched with wear and covered by a dark fluid in varying stages of consistency. The most liquefied of the substance was a dark red and was splattered in small droplets just where her body had just been laying.

_I've gone back to hell and they're gonna finish off the job this time_

"Layla…Layla look at me"

Layla glowered she felt a gloved hand come beneath her chin and without even a moment's thought she clamped her teeth over the speakers fingers.

"Piss off" She growled up at Marius as he reeled back from her, shaking out his hand.

When he was sure the sting in his digits were gone he looked back down at his young captive.

"Tut-tut sweeting" he hissed from beneath the black mask. "Is that any way to treat your captain?"

"Just because my alternate self, served you. It doesn't mean I have to" Layla spat.

She felt the hands of the two unseen men holding her up tense about her forearms as from all around her in the shadows people made sharp intakes of breath and murmured softly.

Even Marius was stock still for a moment.

"…you…you know of your other life?" he asked slowly and unsurely. "How?"

Layla shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well you know how it is? You hear stuff from around the place and-"

But she didn't get a chance to finish as Marius's large hand suddenly shot out and this time grabbed her around the throat.

His men fell back at once as he made to lift the young girl up so high that her feet were dangling almost a foot above the ground.

"How?" he repeated himself but this time his voice was more like a feral snarl. "How can  _you_  possibly know anything about your other life?"

Layla did her best to keep her face blank but her mind was swimming with questions.

_Strange… Doesn't he know about the older Spock? If he does then surely he could have just tried to capture him and get answers instead of trying to extract revenge upon me…but what if he-_

But then she choked as the grip around her neck tightened like a vice and a deep metallic voice yelled.

"TELL ME!"

"It's-It's" she spluttered and was relieved when his hand loosened up enough to let her breath better. "It's really not that complicated to figure out. You are the captain of a ship that no one here has ever heard about and yet it must be advanced enough to trans-warp beam directly onto a heavily manned and armed space station. Also you seem to know all about me and all about the Enterprise and its crew…but none of us know anything about you nor have we met you. Therefore there are only two possible solutions. One you're crazy and have been looking for an excuse to do Starfleet in for whatever nut-brained scheme of yours you are planning. OR option number two, you are like that Nero, whose ship is now known to have travelled through to this dimension from another alternate one through a wormhole created by red matter."

"How do you know about the red matter?" he growled lowly.

"Kirk told me" Layla said flatly, looking Marius unflinchingly in the eye despite the fact that her entire body felt like it was going to fall apart any second. "But if you want to know how he knows about it then you'll have to call him up and ask him"

_And maybe just maybe I have a chance at getting out of here…_

There was a silence as Marius kept his gaze steady on his prisoner. Then slowly he lowered her down so that her feet were flat on the floor, though he kept his grip firm over her throat.

"Maybe I shall" he muttered softly before turning back to the room at large "Khaiel! Take our guest to her new quarters. The rest of you show's over, get back to work!"

And with that Marius stormed out of the room, many of his people following quickly or darting out of side passages hidden in the shadows until only five burly males stayed behind in the large open room.

* * *

"Captain"

"Yes Sulu?"

"sorry but there's still no sign of her"

"Dammit!" Kirk hissed into his communicator from which he could hear both Sulu and Chekov both talking rapidly.

"Ve are trying as best ve can keptin" the young Russian desperately tried to sound hopeful and optimistic though he was sorely failing. Kirk could almost imagine the youngest member of his bridge crew now wearing the sad look of a kicked puppy. However the mental image did nothing to alleviate his bad mood.

Though admittedly it could not have been worse than the expression on Khan's face. Kirk gulped as the Augment kept a shrewd eye on him from a distance. His pale face was almost chalk white now and whilst he kept quiet, his icy eyes had taken on that horrible wild gleam that the younger man had seen all those months ago aboard the Vengeance. The eyes of a hurt and desperate man.

Except this time it was different. This time Khan wasn't alone in his struggle. Unlike before both he and Kirk now were trying to fight for the same thing…or rather the same person.

Kirk found it odd now that he thought about it. Khan was Layla's father and as such he had every right to be worried about her safety at this moment in time.

But Kirk…he didn't quite understand his own worry himself, though he had to admit he found it strangely similar to the same worry he often felt for his ship or his crew when they were in danger.

His crew…

_Well spending months serving together on the same ship…we are all bound to feel close in some form or another…_

He mentally shrugged even as his thoughts turned to that of the younger girl that had been currently in nearly every single day of his life for around a month or so.

She was a good kid under all that sass and spunk. Actually she was rather like how he was at her age, though a hell of a lot more deadlier in the fighting department. Also she knew her own mind and was not afraid to stand up for what she believed in or to stand up for others that couldn't face the danger themselves.

_With the right training…She would make made a good Captain...Oh god now I'm beginning to sound like Chris!_

But then again, he thought quietly to himself, if Christopher Pike had managed to drag him out of the gutter and believe in him the way he did Kirk probably wouldn't have been standing here.

He should have known it was only a matter of time before he himself would start doing the same for the next generation.

He quickly turned back to the communicator in his hand and sighed.

"Alright, change of plans. Sulu you help Chekov access the computer ports try and get into the security feeds and check out anything and everything that has happened within the past twelve hours. Try to look for any signs of Layla or Marius or any of his crew for hints about their movements. Khan and I will continue the physical search on the ground."

"Understood Captain. Good luck" Sulu responded firmly and Kirk smirked.

"Good luck to you too guys. Kirk out"

He clicked off the hand held device just as a voice called out to them from a perpendicular corridor.

"Lord Khan I found something"

"What is it Hawke" both Khan and Kirk quickly ran around the corner to find Hawke crouching low to the ground as he stalked away from their direction down the length of the new path.

"She was here…the scent is faint but its definitely hers"

At this Khan took a deep inhale of his own through his nose.

Kirk meanwhile made to look about their surroundings. The three of them were outside one of the stations main communications rooms but was absolutely deserted. He frowned as he approached the door to the appropriate chamber and his feet slid unnaturally. It was almost as if he were on a wet floor.

He looked down.

"SHIT!" he cried out in alarm.

Both Khan and Hawke looked up quickly and their faces paled as Kirk began to shake out his leg to dispel the remnants of something a dark red.

There came another beep from Kirk's communicator and distractedly he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Kirk here and please tell me you have good news"

But even as Khan observed the younger man's face he could see it fall at once back into horror.

"right…" Kirk mumbled into the device soflty glancing nervously at the two augments with him before making to finish the call "ok…thanks Scotty. Kirk out"

He shut the communicator and looked up at Khan whose face was so tense in his desperation that it looked like he was going to freeze solid where he stood.

"He's taken her off the station and onto the Chimera" Kirk's hands clenched at his side "They're going into warp right now."

"What do we do?" Hawke stood up, looking at his leader with worry.

Khan stayed silent for a moment his eyes darting to the floor eyeing the dried up mark of blood that Kirk had just stepped in. That was most likely where her scent was coming from.

Judging by what they had seen of her in the security footage, Marius must have had to injure Layla pretty badly before he could take her prisoner.

_But how badly is the question…bad injured or bad…no…no…don't think like that…_

"That Bastard!" Khan groaned loudly aggravation as he ran a hand through his hair before swiftly swinging it out so that his fist hit the solid wall, the impact making a small crater in the white metal.

Kirk jumped again as the Augment suddenly turned his gaze on him his eyes wild as desperate inspiration seemed to dawn on him.

"Kirk, the Nemesis was docked here to undergo investigations and repairs right?"

"Yes…" Kirk gulped eyeing the small hole in the wall that had just been made as Khan made to stalk right up towards him.

However he needn't have worried because within a split second Khan had passed him and was calling back.

"Hawke hurry. We need to find the others quickly."

"Yes sir" Hawke quickly bustled off to follow his leader who turned his head back as he made to stalk out of the room.

Kirk blinked. And then suddenly it all hit him like a ton of bricks.

He grinned.

"HEY!" He called loudly and was pleased to see Khan's back stop mid stride "If you're gonna steal that ship and rescue Layla…you're gonna need more than just five people."

Khan turned around to face him, slowly, his eyes shrewd and calculating as they assessed the man behind him. Then suddenly he gave a small smirk.

"Then what number did you have in mind  _Captain_  Kirk?"

* * *

Layla grunted as she was unceremoniously thrown almost head first into a darkened cell in the ship's brig, for ship it was, because judging by the design it clearly was not Starfleet or Federation approved.

She winced as her body hit the hard cold floor, her bruises and cuts all over her body stinging horribly from the impact even as she made to crawl up onto her elbows.

She quickly glanced to the side as she felt another person's presence approach her body. Sure enough to her right a tall Romulan male with pointed ears, swept up eyebrows and two brow ridges just on the bridge of his nose that formed a distinctive V-shape on his forehead.

Khaiel…Marius's right hand man…

He leered down at her unpleasantly, almost in pure enjoyment as he watched her struggle to find her legs once more.

When she slipped as she tried to position herself on all fours he chuckled darkly.

"Che! Look at you. Still crawling around like a helpless pathetic newborn street pup. Well good news mutt!" he crouched down beside her and grabbed the back of her neck forcing her to look up at his face. "Today's your lucky day."

And with that last chuckle the hand that gripped her neck quickly snatch at the long tresses of midnight black hair. with a couple of twirls of his wrist he twisted the dark locks like they were a large piece of rope.

"L-let me go" she snarled but Khaiel only smirked as he reached into his belt and pulled out a very long, very sharp knife.

"You like this?" he twirled the blade in his fingers with surprisingly nimble fingers. "It's nice isn't it? Really sharp, precise, easy to carry round and take care of. They also allow for very… intimate close contact between you and your prey. And I must say" at this his eyes glinted maliciously.

"I did rather enjoy carving up that old doctor friend of yours"

His smirk turned into a loud bark of a laugh as Layla's eyes widened in horror as they gazed upon the sharp knife which came tantalisingly close to the area between her jaw and neck.

"Shh…shh pup" Khaiel mockingly cooed in her ear, his hand gently slipping up the back of her neck to tangle itself in her long dark hair. "Don't worry. Khaiel won't hurt you. I only had to hurt the doctor because I was ordered to. You on the other hand are fortunate. Thanks to the captain you get a very special royal quarters for your beauty nap, as well as eh-he-he! as well as a special bit of pampering"

And then quick as lightning his hands twisted her hair around, bunching it together almost like a rope, tugged it back and then-

Swhip!

Layla's breath came out as a choked gasp as she felt the horribly strange sensation of weightlessness from atop of her head.

She barely heard the other guard's derisive snorts around her as she saw through the corner of her eyes, long dark black locks flutter to the floor like feathers on a summer breeze.

"NO!"

She struggled fiercely when she felt Khaiel's long fingers quickly make to ruffle their way roughly over her head tugging out any remaining clumps of severed hair so that all the young girl was left with was a short straggly bob of black atop her head.

"There…now you have a pathetic hairstyle to match your pathetic strength" he sneered triumphantly relishing in the small tears of shame and horror on the young girls face as they dribbled down her cheeks

Layla shut her eyes and turned her face away from him down to the floor in an attempt to hide it but one of the other guards noticed and he pointed it out to his fellows.

At once they all began to laugh. Not fond amused chuckles like those Damian, Aria and Ronan and Khan had given her, nor were they the sarcastic sniggers of Hawke.

These were cruel and malicious cackles that took heart in whatever suffering she'd be forced to endure. Just like the ones Keith Lance used to give her when he punished her.

_But then again he is cut from the same cloth as these bastards…_

She glared up at Khaiel as he made to stroke her chin softly.

"Now don't look at me like that." He mockingly cooed "I know you miss your daddy and your nice new little friends, but I can assure you after a few days with us you'll see that Marius is a far superior man then all of those morons put together"

"Oh yeah?" Layla spat in his face "because I've dealt with superior men before…and let me tell you a secret"

She leant in to whisper into the Romulan's pointed ear.

"At the end of the day, they're still. Just. Men!"

And as fast and hard as a rhinoceros she smashed her head forwards into Khaiel's nose.

He reeled back as many of the guards raised their phasers to shoot down at the prisoner however they didn't shoot.

Layla smirked savagely.

"What's the matter? Too chicken to shoot a tied up little girl?"

"Watch your mouth child" one of the men growled but Khaiel put a hand up to silence him as he made to stand up.

Katwhack!

His hand swiftly dealt a backhand to Layla's left cheek.

"The captain does not like ill-discipline on board his ship" he growled low. "you are no exception to this rule. Boys I want you all to take rotating shifts outside the cell. From now on Layla Singh doesn't even so much as scratch her nose without one of you knowing"

"Yes sir!" the guards all cried out in unison like troops to an army as they quickly made to dash out the front of the cell doors, one of them staying behind as he started his duty.

Layla snarled as she watched Khaiel step back outside as the transparent barrier of her cell was programmed in place, her eyes fixed solely on the large bunch of dark locks still clutched in his hands.

He looked down at his prize and smirked.

"Welcome aboard the Chimera!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! we're getting close to the finale everyone! i've already got the next few chapters planned out up till chapter 37-50 as well as the Epilogue (aka chapter 51 and prologue to the next fic in the series).
> 
> ow all i have to do is write them before i get started brainstorming the sequel. (which is still untitled so Title suggestions would be very much appreciated).
> 
> So excited to get started on that! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more


	40. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?”   
> ― Abraham Lincoln

"Don't hear, don't look, don't smell, don't feel. Only breathe, only breathe. Your bones are made of steel."

A soft feminine voice chanted into the darkness of the cell aboard the brig of the Chimera.

"Don't hear, don't look, don't smell, don't feel. Only breathe, only breathe. None of it is real"

Layla cringed as she felt the tendons in one of her ankles, which had been previously twisted by force, begin to realign and snap back into shape around the appropriate positions on her bone.

_Of all the things I could have been programmed with why couldn't I get a high pain threshold?_

She barely knew how long she had been lying in that dark cell waiting for her body to recover. All that she did know was that with every minute ticking away her chances at escape were dwindling further and further out of her grasp.

_Soon I'll be out of Federation space for good...and father won't be able to find me._

_If he's even bothering to look for us_

Kali's voice sneered in the back of her mind but she quickly shook out her head.

_No father would not just leave us behind. Besides he owes me for saving him from the Io compound so even if he didn't care he'd still come for me._

_And Kirk?_

Spectre's blank voice piped in from another corner of her mind where she'd been lurking quietly.

_What value to you is he that you wish for him to come and find you too?_

_I don't know…_

Layla bit her lip and shut her eyes. What exactly was Kirk to her?

He wasn't related to her by blood like Khan, nor by species or age like Hawke or the other Augments. So why did she want him to come and find her?

_The answer is actually pretty straight forwards you twit_

Kali rolled her eyes mentally.

 _He gave us hope…hope for a better life…for a future we obviously will never get in this hellhole_ …

_You know I almost thought you'd had an epiphany with that last one, but something tells me you're going to stay the same nasty sarcastic biatch forever._

_Damn straight_

_…typical_

Layla snorted under her breath as she opened her eyes.

She quickly saw through the transparent barrier of her cell that her guard on duty was watching her closely and nervously.

She gave him a disconcertingly happy smile though her eyes were as cold and hard as ice and he quickly turned away from her absolutely unnerved.

_Who'd have thought playing crazy would have its advantages?_

She tried to shut her eyes but at that moment she heard a familiar sneering voice from outside her cell and boy was it loud.

"Wakey! Wakey! Pup. I've got a little something for you"

_And speaking of crazy…_

Layla craned her head up to see Khaiel standing outside of the transparent barrier to her cell his hand tightly dragging a young woman painfully by the arm to stand beside him.

She was fairly average in height and build and could only have been in her early twenties. Her short brown curls were oily and dull and her common Caucasian complexion was a sickly unnaturally pale shade that only emphasised the fear in her dark blue eyes.

She shook and shivered in her slightly scuffed and torn white Starfleet nurses uniform as she clutched tightly onto a first aid kit in her arms.

Khaiel smirked darkly as the guard moved a square shaped voider over the transparency's surface and quickly dragged the girl through after himself.

Layla's eyes narrowed upon the Romulan as he shoved his new prey towards her.

"The Captain wants you fighting fit by tomorrow morning. We know you can heal faster than any of us but still it's not fast enough for our schedule.  _You_ "

The new girl looked up fearfully at her captor whose glare was hard upon her.

"You have until tomorrow morning. if you fail to complete your job the captain will not hesitate in handing back your corpse to your father earlier than intended. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded quietly turning her face to the ground as she shuffled forwards over to Layla who did her best to sit up.

She watched cautiously as Khaiel stepped out of the cell and closed the voider quickly before turning to the guard.

"Send hourly updates. Never let them out of your sight. If either brat makes any move to escape stun them and send them to the captain"

"Yes sir" the guard nodded and Khaiel left at a brisk walk.

There was a click and Layla looked down to see the young nurse open up her medical kit with badly trembling fingers.

"Hey" she asked quietly, cursing how raspy her voice sounded. "What's your name?"

The nurse looked up and blinked in surprise.

"M-Me?"

"Well it's not like I'm talking to Mr Chuckles over there that's for sure" Layla gave a pointed glance at the guard outside who rolled his eyes and bristled but chose not to speak.

The girl on the other hand looked slightly more relaxed at the sarcasm and she allowed her shoulders to sag a little as she held out her hand.

"It's Joanna, Joanna McCoy."

"Layla Singh. I would give you my hand but unfortunately its pretty shit as you can see" Layla gingerly shrugged, wincing slightly as the muscles in her arm complained painfully with the action.

"alright then let's see what we can do about it" Joanna nodded meekly as she made to reach for Layla's arm.

The younger girl flinched but the elder of the two merely made to gently hold it up and examine it.

"Dislocated wrist" Joanna muttered as she examined the pale limb which was twisted at a very unnatural angle.

However despite the pain and the horrific circumstances that surrounded the injury, Layla could not help the tiny smile that flashed over her face. She didn't know whether or not Joanna knew it but her expression was almost identical to the one her father, Dr McCoy wore every time he had to focus on his patient. She even had a southern American twang in her voice like him though it was certainly more subtle.

However her amusement was short lived when suddenly the nurse began muttering.

"Right this is gonna hurt ok. On my count. Three, two. One-"

CRACK!

"YEOW!" the young augment girl yelped in surprise as suddenly she felt her bones snap cleanly back into place.

"Told you it would hurt" Joanna raised a brow as she made to quickly strap a cool pack over the damaged limb.

"No you didn't" Layla growled.

"Oh yes I did" Joanna rolled her eyes "you just were not listening"

Layla mumbled something darkly under her breath that might have been a swear but Joanna ignored it in favour of examining her patient's body with a tricorder scanner.

After several times of running the device over the younger girl's bruises the nurse whistled low under her breath.

"Damn! My Dad wasn't kidding when he said you Augments have super freaky healing powers"

"What's left to go?" Layla grimaced as she tried her best to ignore all the sores that littered her body. It sure didn't feel anywhere near tip top condition and she wasn't completely sure she would be physically ready to face Marius by the next morning. Hell she could barely sit up straight for more than two seconds before keeling over.

She tried her best to listen to her carer and for a time she managed to distract herself for a moment.

"-well the internal bleeding's stopping right now but there is still rather deep bruising left around your chest and throat. Your legs look fine but you'll need to stretch them out soon unless you want a lot of lactic acid to build up in them."

"Oh joy" she grunted her toes curling as her gut stung with every small movement.

"Yeah…oh joy…" Joanna mumbled quietly her face suddenly falling like a stone.

Layla stiffened.

 _Great job stupid make the poor thing feel bad when she's already shit scared_ …

But then again, Layla thought quietly to herself, she too was also just as worn out. Truth be told the only reason she was capable of finding the strength to be sarcastic was because she was glad she was not alone.

And so it was with a great effort she managed a tiny mutter.

"I'm sorry…for getting you caught up in this mess…"

There was a small pause in which the young augment felt her breath catch in her throat as the older nurse's eyes widened in shock for a split second before morphing into a small sad smile.

"It's ok…besides…I'm scared too"

"I'm not scared" Layla snorted and Joanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I'm Abraham Lincoln. Now come on. Roll over onto your front. I need to check your stomach."

"You and your dad are scarily similar do you know that?"

"Yeah I get that a lot"

* * *

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be in here-gua!"

Thump!

"Go quick get on board"

Kirk hissed quietly and at once several figures slipped behind his back as he pointed a phaser in protectively in front of himself.

He was surprised to see the entire docking station for the USS Nemesis completely deserted, however he had no doubt that it was once they tried to make their way outside the station's shields that they would face trouble.

Through the corner of his eye he counted each of the makeshift crew he was boarding upon the behemoth of a vessel.

_Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Bones, Watson, Damian, Ari, Ronan, Birdbrain and-_

But Kirk didn't have time to count Khan before the augment deftly snatched him by the back of his collar and dragged him quickly aside.

"What?" he snapped but Khan quickly put a finger to his lips and gestured towards a pair of doors far off but still visible to them clearly from the other side of the platform they were standing.

Several armed people were already making their way through the automatic doors.

But Kirk barely had time to thank the augment before he was roughly tugged over to the spot where his crew and the augments were currently hiding behind support beams.

Once there Khan quickly made to hiss to them all quickly.

"In two minutes the senior security officer will address his team and they will turn around with their backs towards us. We will have exactly five minutes to get in through that hatch without being seen"

Khan quickly pointed past them at a point about fifty metres away that was in plain view of the doors.

"Wait! Wait hold on a second there" Scotty spluttered quietly. "that door is out there in the middle of the open right in plain view of everyone ter see."

"the man's right" McCoy agreed gruffly "Even a Hedgehog with glaucoma could see us up there"

"But it's still the fastest route" Ronan quickly stepped forwards as he saw Khan's eyes narrow dangerously into slits. "that hatch is the closest to our current position and also to a turbo lift on the inside. If we all are quick about getting in we should be able to reach the bridge within five minutes tops."

However the Enterprises' crew all exchanged wary glances between the hatch and the security team that had just turned around to receive orders from their superior officer.

Eventually Kirk sighed.

"Right you heard them. Let's go. Damian, Spock you're up first to open the doors. Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, you're next followed by Watson and Bones. Then it's Ronan and Uhura, and then Hawke and Ari. And then Khan and I will finish"

Both the Vulcan and the Augment nodded as they quickly and quietly snuck across the open space. Within the space of a few moments both had leapt up the metal stairs without a sound and were crouching in front of the hatch.

Spock seemed to be doing most of the hacking whilst Damian utilised his much keener senses to keep a watch out for the security team which was still being briefed some way off.

The rest of their conspirators all gulped as a tiny hiss announced the hatch door sliding open but even as they watched the two sides drift apart Kirk sighed with relief.

The outside surface of the ship was a dark colour and likewise so was the inside. Save the figures of Spock and Damian there was barely a visible sign of any change in the outside.

After Spock sent a quiet nod to his captain he followed the augment right in quietly.

Kirk quickly glanced at the next three in line and quickly Scotty, Sulu and Chekov all looking nervous but determined darted up as quickly as they could.

He winced as his chief engineer almost stacked it on his way up the stairs but thankfully his younger Russian colleague was quick to grab him and drag him through the door.

"hurry" Khan hissed as John Watson, McCoy, Uhura and Ronan all went up at the same time all keeping themselves half crouched so that their bodies would be half obscured by the railings of the metal stairs leading up to the hatch.

They were quick to get inside though Kirk could feel sweat beginning to form on his brow. The security team were beginning to show signs of turning around and he and Khan were nowhere near getting to the bridge to issue orders.

It was with a breath of relief as he saw the last of Uhura's skirt disappear into the doorway.

"Two minutes to get in and at least into the turbo lift" Khan nodded curtly at him and he returned the gesture as they both dashed up the stairs.

As they ran through the hatch and shut it tightly behind them, Kirk thought he heard a loud cry.

"Great they've spotted us"

"It's too late to turn tail now Kirk. Unless…" the Augment narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits upon his tenuous ally "unless you are getting cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet" Kirk snapped as he followed Khan calmly into the turbo lift. However once the door was shut Khan lunged, his body faster than a pouncing jaguar and his snarl just as terrifying.

"If you impede on this rescue in any way Kirk. I will see to it that you and your crew remain in the brig of this ship for the rest of eternity. Are we clear?"

"as Crystal" Kirk glared though his voice was calm not to mention remarkably irritated.

God! He figured that since they'd now be working together Khan's temper would have settled down somewhat. But then again…his daughter was being held prisoner by a mad pirate from another dimension…

"We'll get her back Khan" He muttered into the silence of the isolated lift. "I promise"

Khan opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Perhaps it was because he could not or because he chose not, but after a moment or two of silence the augment shut his mouth and nodded to the human beside him.

The corners of Kirk's mouth twitched upwards as he gave a slight incline of the head to show he'd gotten the message, even if his new ally would deny admitting it later.

After all it wasn't everyday an ex-dictator ever thanked someone for their help.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys.
> 
> Yeah so this is a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer and much more fun.
> 
> until then keep R&Ring for more.


	41. Message In a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters.”   
> ― Stephen King, The Shining

James Tiberius Kirk had to admit that when he thought about stealing the  _USS Nemesis_  alongside the man he had once called his enemy, he was nervous. This wasn't like any of his other harebrained schemes (as McCoy so delicately put it). It wasn't just another move from a maverick captain. This was an unauthorised, risky life threatening endeavour that could if played wrongly start a war between two of the most powerful empires in the galaxy and leave him in the number one spot on one of Earths most deadly tyrant's hit list.

However even he could not deny that the moment he stepped onto that ship's bridge he could not help but feel the familiar surge of strength and warmth, even as he made to sit down in the unfamiliar captain's chair.

Before he'd been in Starfleet he had nothing really. Only the dregs of his father's reputation to keep whatever image he had up. It wasn't until that fateful day almost two years ago when he first sat in that chair upon the bridge of the  _Enterprise_  that he'd truly felt that he could be worthy of something. And what made that moment even more special was the fact that he had a crew that had stood beside him and did not leave him even beyond the very end.

He took a deep breath as he assessed his crew who were all quickly familiarising themselves with their new work stations alongside the Augments save Khan who was standing quietly to the side of the chair.

Just one glance told Kirk that the Augment was doing all he could to remain calm and let Kirk do what he could, though it was severely straining his patience. Kirk could not blame him, and nor did he let him wait any longer.

"Mr Sulu, retract the moorings"

"Working, Captain," Sulu nodded though he looked nervous. Kirk quickly saw why. All around the outside they could see warning sirens going off from the inside of the station, no doubt all a result of their hijacking.

_Well it's too late to turn back now_

He quickly exchanged a nod with Spock who was now sitting behind his science station and fiddling with the advanced holographic-screen display, configuring it to show the ship's previous trajectories and schematics.

Kirk turned back to the small keypad on the arm of the Captain's chair and opened up a link to Engineering.

"Scotty, how are things looking down there?"

"Purrin' like a kitten Captain. This lady's more than ready for a fight and some"

"Good, because if the  _Chimera_  really does come from the future we're going to need all the fire power we can get."

"Warp available at your command," Chekov added from his spot at the navigation station beside Sulu's spot at the helm.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov." Kirk smirked though it was quick to fade as he saw the giant ship begin to detach itself from the main space station.

He faintly heard a couple of the Augments whistle lowly under their breath at the impressive sight of the giant blackness dotted with stars before them but Dr John Watson only grunted.

"Right here we go"

He glanced at McCoy. However for the first time in his life, the gruff mannered doctor had no words to say about his new interstellar trip. His lips were set in a tight line and his dark blue eyes were so intense that Kirk was sure he would be able to pierce the glass window of the bridge.

"Communications are sound captain" Uhura called finally after a long while of settling herself to her station, which was now comprised of more sophisticated and unusual features than what she herself was acclimatised to work with.

"Captain we're ready when you are"

Kirk's teeth gritted as he glanced towards his crew and then towards the Augments. Ronan, Ari and Damian were all sitting at various stations looking towards him with a mixture of expectancy and hostility. Hawke however was staring at the table in front of him, where a cube in three by three by three was sitting.

It was not a part of the ship itself. It was a separate object untethered or bolted to any surface and had a smooth dark finish like polished and sanded hematite.

There was a small hiss as Khan inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes wide with sudden comprehension. Everyone turned to watch quickly as he strode towards the table and picked up the cube.

As soon as his fingers made contact a voice spoke throughout the room, metallic and computerised, but almost definitely female.

_"DNA Alpha key recognised. Hello Mr Singh I am ERIS, Evolving Rational Intelligence System. How may I be of service to you?"_

"Eris? Wait isn't that-" Kirk looked towards Spock whose left eyebrow was quirked upwards in fascination as he watched Khan pause and look down upon the object in his palm.

"Who left you in this ship?" he rumbled softly.

" _Agent Spectre did of course_ " the AI responded in a very candid sort of manner and before any of them could agree to the command their screens in front of them suddenly changed as a list of data suddenly streamed onto them.

" _this is a list of all my updates since my creation, the most recent being six hours ago_ " Eris explained still in those robotically pleasant tones as she highlighted a stream of text at the bottom of the long list of log entries.

" _It is in that last update that I was given my new command to assist this crew in any way that I can starting with planning a trajectory based upon the trail of Agent Spectre's tracking chip_ "

"Tracking chip?" Khan narrowed his eyes at the machine.

_"Yes. Upon her birth Agent Spectre was fitted with a special radio frequency identification nano chip which was planted along the top of her Cervical Spines. If she were to escape captivity it would generate a faint electromagnetic pulse to which my scanners are sensitive to picking up and which-"_

"And which Marcus would use to track her movements down. Like how we used to tag our dogs back in the twentieth century"

It was Ronan who spoke as he came to stand beside his leader who suddenly smirked softly to himself with pride.

"Smart girl"

* * *

Layla glanced across her cell to the other cot built into the dark wall.

Joanna McCoy was now sleeping soundly under rough and worn out blankets. She looked a lot calmer than she had been when she first met and was snoring loudly as she rolled over once again.

She'd been going on like this for over an hour.

Would they have found Eris yet? Would they even use the Nemesis? Was her father really going to be looking for her…or would he fall behind and let others try in his stead?

Had Layla not been so preoccupied with her dark thoughts she would have snarled and tried her best to shut the other girl up even if it meant using force.

But she kept herself laying down, breathing deep and evenly. She only had a couple of hours to go till she had to be taken back to meet with Marius.

Not that she felt like going, especially considering the new  _makeover_  the mad captain had instructed his crew to give her.

Layla turned her head to gaze at her slightly blurred reflection in the dark metallic surface of the wall next to her, running her fingers through her now short hair. It had been trimmed down to a very short a-symmetrical bob with the tips of the right side falling an inch below her chin whilst the left side was cut close barely a centimetre away from the nape of her neck.

Layla's teeth grit into a snarl.

It wasn't as if the style looked bad on her. Actually it suited her just as well as the long hair. No. it was the hands that had cut it that had been her problem

During her recovery, the Romulan Khaiel had returned alongside a Vulcan woman who called herself T'Lona. Layla hadn't liked her remotely at all. The woman whilst remaining true to the emotionless ways of her race's culture had instead chose to follow a branch of logic that was both twisted and unnatural by any standards of any species.

_Just like the rest of this bastards crew…_

"Layla Singh"

_Oh speak of the devil_

Layla didn't verbally respond but sat up and glared at the front of her cell where Khaiel stood beside a tall pale skinned woman. Her dark swept up eyebrows quirked a little from under her blunt dark brown fringe, the only loose locks atop of her tightly bound hair. She stared down unfeelingly alongside her companion at the sight of their prisoner's obvious weariness.

"He wants to see me now?"

The young girl did her best to keep her voice steady only for her legs to start trembling. Her body was barely recovered; the last cut and bruise being healed only an hour ago but her body was still weak. She may have been an augment…but even they had their limits and Layla felt she was sorely pushing hers already.

Her lip curled as T'Lona nodded once before holding up a bundle of cloth in her arms and flinging it through the hole made by the square voider in the field.

Layla gingerly leant down and picked up the bundle only to find that they were actually articles of clean clothing. She eyed them carefully before quickly turning her back and stripping off her top.

The first piece of cloth fell to the floor and one of Joanna McCoy's eyes opened. She watched curiously as the younger girl unabashedly stripped down to only her underwear before reaching out to tug on the clothes given her.

Out of respect the young nurse would have shut her eyes at this point had it not been for the expression on her cellmate's face.

There was no fear. No disgust. Nor even of any derisive amusement or smugness or pride. She was completely devoid of all emotion.

It was a haunting sight to behold.

And even as Layla turned to take one of the new garments in her hands, quickly took a step back when she caught his eyes, the pupils of which were shrinking down to pin pricks so that rather than consume the dark irises with lust, they were now filled with fear.

Layla however paid no heed to her audience as she slipped on the backless body suit. It was a strange garment with luminescent blue lines running down the sides over the contours of her ribs, around her waist and hips and further down her legs along the outside of her thighs. It was made of tight fitted and shiny but extremely flexible black fabric.

There were no shoes, so she instead used her own stealth boots over the top which fit the rest of the ensemble nicely though she still felt severely underdressed without any weapons on her person.

When she was fully prepared she turned around and almost burst out laughing at the shock on Khaiel and her guard's faces. Even T'Lona was looking puzzled though she only showed it through a small tilt of the head as she opened the voider wide enough for Layla to step through.

As soon as she did many hands grabbed at her at once. In her surprise, intuition and years of deadly techniques cemented through strenuous memorising, quickly filled her mind all within a split second.

Bones shattered and cracked, muscles tore asunder, and screams of agony and terror echoed throughout the brig. But Layla did not hear or feel any of it. Her mind was only focused on one thought.

_Kill…or be killed…_

Though it hurt as if she were being pierced through the heart by a thousand knives, she had no way of knowing when or if her father or anyone she'd grown to know were coming for her.

And so it was with a satisfied snarl that she grabbed at a guards hand and twisted it hard, relishing in the sickening crunches as his entire arm splintered in her hold.

"Look out!" she heard a cry and quickly looked up to see Joanna inside the cell pointing fearfully at a point behind her head.

Layla froze at once as she felt a cold metal something quietly slip about her neck from behind and a man's voice hiss in her ear.

"tut-tut Layla. Why must you always be so difficult?"

"Difficult?" Layla snorted glancing back calmly and icily at Khaiel's face which leered down at her from behind "This is not me being difficult. If you think so then you must be as blind as a dead dog."

"Dead dog why you"- The Romulan's face suddenly split into a wide sneer of anger however T'Lona's emotionless voice steamrolled over his own very quickly.

"Enough! The Captain wants us to bring her to him unharmed. Whatever wrongs she has committed he will undoubtedly think of appropriate means for her punishment. But until then we are not to touch her"

Khaiel snarled something softly under his breath that might have been a curse in his native tongue though Layla could not make out the words from beneath her own heart which was still hammering away as adrenaline gave way to fear.

Marius…Marius was the man who was in charge of Lance…her jailer, her torturer…the man responsible for all her years of suffering.

She was quiet throughout all the walk through the halls of the Chimera, which like her suit were dark but with luminescent streaks running throughout the contours of the ship.

She barely noticed anything beyond that however, seeing as she was trying her best to keep her stomach in check as she looked down on her now shackled hands. They were stained in a dripping red, but she could not for the life of her remember how they had come to be so or which of the guards she'd attacked it had come from.

It had all been a blurred world of red and darkness, one which she was keen never to return to again…unless the dreams of her mind had other ideas for activities for that night.

"Ah there you are"

Layla looked up quickly, though she wished she hadn't.

She was back on the main bridge of the ship, the same place she had been paraded around the day before, before she was beaten up and dragged back to her cell.

The many stations belonging to the different sectors of the ship's main functions were hidden mostly in shadow, save for the holographic screens and surfaces in front of them most of which were colour coded in five different chromes, light blue, blood red, amber yellow, a venomous green and an intense purple. However rather than make the darkness seem cheerful, it made Layla sick for each of these shades were in no way inviting or soothing.

She looked up on the figure of Marius, who was sitting upon an elevated seat with white lights about it's base, at the back high above the rest of his crew, like the travesty of a great king as he gazed upon his subjects at work.

Indeed he even made a beckoning motion with his hand rather than spoke to her two guards, who quickly made to step forwards. Only for his head to shake.

"No Khaiel, T'Lona. I would like some time with my dear Layla. We have much to discuss"

Layla gulped as he motioned to her to come towards him once more.

She quickly glanced sideways and saw that Khaiel's face had twisted into something more feral than before so now it resembled the sneer of an angry hyena.

More out of irritation than of fear she suddenly gave him a wordless snarl, raising her hackles and revealing a strong set of pearly whites. The deep guttural sound that came from her throat made the male and female crew members about her suddenly stop dead in their tracks as they all watched her, terror suddenly springing onto their faces.

Khaiel did not step back, though he did seem to shrink a little as her eyes flashed dangerously at him, the icy orbs more intense than any blizzard.

"Layla" Marius's metallic voice snapped her out of her animalistic state within a second.

Without a word to her enemies around her she quietly stepped up towards the tall chair.

From beneath his mask she could faintly see the amused glimmer of Marius's blue eyes as he watched her approach.

When she was close enough he put a hand upon her head.

She mentally cursed herself as she flinched at his touch, even though it was surprisingly gentle.

"There now." he murmured softly though there was the faintest hint of derisive pleasure at her docility "that wasn't so hard was it sweeting?"

"I am not your sweet anything so cut the crap" Layla hissed up at him with a glare, only to cry out in pain as his large hand suddenly gripped hard at the roots of her hair.

She yelped as she felt a strong open palm hit her face so hard that her head spun. She blinked in shock as pain, such as she had never felt in her life began to sting hard throughout the entire left side of her face.

Then she felt the trickle as a tiny droplet of blood dripped down from the small cut that a claw like nail had sliced cleanly into her pale cheekbone.

She barely had time to react when she felt something large quickly wrap around her throat and give it a tight squeeze.

"Now look what you've done sweeting" Marius murmured softly as his nails dug into the soft flesh with vigour "you've made me mad. If there's one thing I don't like it's disobedience from anyone. You are on my ship and therefore you are mine. You are what I tell you to be and you do what I tell you to do. And if you don't then you pay the price"

"Then make… me… pay…because…I …don't…belong…to anyone…or to you… mother fu-"

_Kathwak!_

Another hit and another bruise, this time over her right eye socket which quickly started to turn from the shade of alabaster to the shade of coal within the span of a few seconds as the hand around her throat tightened considerably.

She spluttered and rasped for breath, desperate to free herself from the grip which was harder than the grasp of any snake wrapped about its prey.

Layla was just beginning to see dark spots suddenly appear in front of her eyes when someone called from a bridge station highlighted in amber yellow.

"Captain we've got a Proximity alert. There's a ship at warp heading right for us. ETA to interception in-"

But before the crewmember could finish his sentence there was a small deep boom and the ship rumbled and shook.

Layla cried out as she fell onto the ground, Marius's grip slackening on her as a result of his surprise as he looked through the large viewing window of his ships bridge.

It was massive, big and black, shaped like a Federation Starship only heavier, with extended nacelles and weapons blisters littering the outside as if it were a giant holster for a mass of guns.

Layla was quick to notice from an accidental glance at one of the scans being performed at a nearby science station (which was lit by green lights), that the ship was in truth just as big as the vessel she was on, which was shaped to look more like a great centipede with wings and horns of various shapes and sizes.

And yet in spite of all that, her heart still soared as she heard someone in the communications sector (which was illuminated in purple) call out to the captain's chair.

"Captain we're being hailed"

"Put up shields and patch them through" Marius growled quickly snatching up Layla from the ground by the wrists, which he held tightly behind her back easily despite her struggles.

He pulled her into his lap, just as the video feed flickered into life on the glass window.

In it two men were standing up facing him and his crew beside a large dark chair. Both were in the black standard Starfleet undershirts and uniforms, both tall, both were equally grim faced.

Layla almost choked on her own breath with relief when she recognised their faces, one pale like hers with dark locks combed back save for a slightly and the other a warm normal skin tone with golden hair.

It was to him that Marius spoke first, clapping a hand over Layla's mouth to silence her.

"Well, well, well. Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Finally I get to meet you once more on the battlefield"

"I could say the same to you Marius" Kirk growled through gritted teeth but already his adversary was addressing Khan whose face was passive as he assessed the image presented to him from the other end.

"Khan Noonien Singh. Now this  _is_  a surprise. I would have thought you'd find it beneath you to ally yourself with Starfleet. Especially considering their treatment of-"

"Don't waste your breath" Khan spat as his gaze suddenly fell upon Layla as she sat motionless in her captive's arms. She shuddered as she saw his eyes, so much like her own, burn with a silent wrath that would have made hell freeze over within two seconds flat as he hissed.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh this?" Marius smirked maliciously as he leant in to the side of Layla's head, the nose of his mask barely brushing the damaged skin on the side of her face. "I'm sorry Khan but I needed to enforce some discipline. My dearest Layla still doesn't know her place yet and she can't go around killing members of my crew just because she feels a little twitchy. Send them the footage"

"NO!" Layla's desperate cry was muffled by the hand over her mouth but too late.

He jerked his head towards the communications station where one crew member nodded silently before typing in a command.

On the other end of the connection on the bridge of the Nemesis, Kirk, Khan and both their crew members watched with dawning horror as a video image appeared before them, pre-recorded from security footage.

In it a girl was fighting in the midst of more than ten heavily armed men and women, her eyes wild with bloodlust her movements harsh and merciless in their ferocity. Her short dark hair was mussed up so much that it fell straight over her line of vision. However that did not seem to hinder her as she made to grab a man's head from both sides of his temples.

Uhura squeaked with shock, clapping a hand over her mouth as a loud sickening crunch filled the silence.

"Good god!" McCoy gaped in horror as the young woman in the thick of the violence suddenly let out a loud hollow bark of laughter as she looked up from her hands which were soaked in blood and brain matter, before returning into the fray.

"STOP!" a tearful voice cried out and at once the image faded back into a view of the Chimera's bridge.

There was a strange choking and spluttering sound as the bridge of the Nemesis looked upon their adversary's chair, at the foot of which a young dark haired woman was curled up and sobbing hard. She cringed as she saw the Nemesis crew's horrified faces gazing upon her, only for a large hand to pat itself gently on top of her head.

"There, there my sweeting" Marius crooned softly as he tauntingly ran his fingers over the smooth black locks. "Now you've learnt your lesson. And something tells me that you won't do this ever again to your new famil-"

"Shut up and get your filthy hands off of her creep!" there was a silence as everyone looked around to see who'd spoken. Layla even raised her head slightly to see Hawke suddenly stand up from his station his face set just as angrily as his leader's, if not more so. His hands were clenched so hard by his sides that they were white and that they were shaking.

"Oh how sweet you care for her boy?" but then Marius paused suddenly and quickly looked over the boy's face again. Layla couldn't see his face but she could tell it had split into a wide smile, because that was exactly what was happening around her with the rest of his crew (minus T'Lona of course).

"No…" the masked captain's voice was a deadly maliciously delighted whisper "oh, no…this is just too precious…you  _fancy_ her?"

There was a pregnant pause in which all the Nemesis crew quickly whipped their heads around to look at Hawke's face which suddenly flushed a slight pink against his will.

"But does she fancy you?"

Layla barely had time to comprehend the words spoken when she felt herself being dragged back up by the jaw to meet Marius's gaze as he inspected her face.

After a moment of keen observing he barked out loudly in laughter.

"OH she does!"

And with that every person on the Chimera's bridge burst suddenly into cruel cackles of derisive mirth. Layla shut her eyes trying her best to block out the horrible sounds because Kali was gearing up for another round of mass murder, and this time she wouldn't care if she decimated herself and the entire ship in the process.

"Enough of this stalling Marius!" Khan's voice rose loudly over the hubbub which quickly died down at a look from the masked man as he looked upon the Augment. "whatever anyone on this bridge feels we all came here for one reason. To rescue Layla Singh and Joanna McCoy. Now either you give them to us willingly and we spare your life or we are forced to go through with this the hard way."

"Or we could have a third option" Marius sneered. "I will give your doctor back his precious little girl and promise to leave the Federation space for good, but only if I can keep my dear sweeting Layla by my side. How I've missed her company."

"Sorry not gonna happen" Kirk glared hard at him. "Besides it's not like you have an option. This ship has more than enough fire power to take you on ten times. You're out gunned and out matched"

"oh…am I?" Marius's voice was almost a deadly whispering hiss, a snake about to strike.

Layla's eyes widened as she saw him gesture to his bridge crew all of whom quickly set about typing in commands of which she could not tell the meaning of, that is until she felt the ground shake beneath her feet just as a computerised voice announced.

_Air lock systems activated, Ship separation sequence recognised._

Meanwhile back in the Nemesis McCoy swore very loudly whilst Watson gulped, Chekov's and Sulu's faces paled as Scotty could be heard groaning over his communications link, Spock's brow furrowed, Uhura's eyes widened, Kirk's face fell and Khan's eyes narrowed as he looked upon Ronan, Damian, Ari and Hawke, all of whom were nervous but grimly determined as they looked on the sight before them.

Instead of the one giant multi-hybrid behemoth of a ship before them, five ships now hovered…all of them set to attack.

Marius smirked.

"Let the games begin,  _Captain Kirk_ "

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAAHA! BEHOLD MY MAGNIFICENT CREATION THE CHIMERA!
> 
> *sees reader and coughs* ahem sorry about that.
> 
> That's right folks this is a ship that is actually five ships in one that splits apart! I figured since the crew of the Enterprise is considered pretty special they needed an especially difficult foe and an enemy ship (or ships plural, in this case) to match.
> 
> Who will win? Who will lose? will it be a draw?
> 
> Keep Reading and Reviewing to find out ;)


	42. Dancing with Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.”   
> -Mark Twain

There was a horrified silence as the channel between ships shut and the crew of the Nemesis now were met with the terrible view outside their bridge's large window out into the vacuum of space

"Vat on Earth…" Chekov breathed from behind his console.

What had once been a great metal behemoth of a ship before them was now five monstrosities waiting to strike as they detached from one another with heavy clunks.

What had once been the monsters wings were each a large thin triangular ship as were the two horns that stuck out from the underside of the long centipede like body which still snaked its way through space like a serpent in water as it began to glow with a light blue light.

"Captain they're locking weapons on us" Sulu reported from his station his tone suddenly business like as he finally found his place amongst his controls.

"Shields up. Mr Sulu, Mr Chekov be prepared to enact evasive manoeuvres when necessary. Prep up weapons but wait on my count to fi-"

"No don't fire" Ronan yelled from his station loudly over the top of him as his fingers flew over the keys.

"Each one of these ships has advanced transporting capabilities. If Marius is smart he'll transport both Layla and Miss McCoy to another one of the ships in hopes that we'll fire at one of them and destroy it."

"Mr Troy's observations and theories are sound captain" Spock quickly spoke as Kirk opened his mouth "indeed the chances of such an accident occurring at present are at 86 percent"

"That may be"

Kirk quickly turned to see Khan stride towards one of the weapons stations and sit down beside it. Whatever little colour that was remaining in his face had almost died out completely but he kept his voice steady, his face set in a grim slate

"If we damage their warp cores we can cut off their chances of escaping or slow them down if they do try to run."

"Scotty is that true?" Kirk called through the still open link to engineering.

" _Aye that could work…although_ " the Scotsman's voice sounded unsure " _yer might wanna be careful about how powerful yer want ter calibrate yer weapons. If yer hit the cores too hard you can destroy a whole ship in a large explosion, which could very well also take us out or even worse expose everyone present to extremely toxic levels of radiation_ "

"And you do know that means a slow and painful death" McCoy added giving his captain a very pointed look.

"Yeah I do know Bones. Thanks for reminding me" Kirk rolled his eyes before nodding to the rest of his crew.

"Fire at each ship when you can at each of their warp cores but don't go full blast. If you can't attack keep shields up and go on the defensive. Bones, Watson go and prep up med bay. Something tells me we might really need it"

"Damian you go down to Mr Scott in Engineering and keep an eye on the engines" Khan nodded down at his follower who nodded once before he and the two doctors all rushed out of the bridge, just as the entire ship shook ominously.

Things were going to get ugly

* * *

As soon as the display to the other ship was turned off Marius's large hand reached down and grabbed his prisoner by the scalp of her hair as he made to flick out a knife.

"You little brat" He hissed softly as he carefully scraped the blade over her neck, not cutting…not yet…"How did they find us?"

"Well since you're so obviously  _brilliant_  why don't you figure it out" Layla spluttered and though she had tears over her whole face she managed to glare up at her captor with venom.

"Don't play games with me sweeting. You led them here and I know it-now tell me. TELL ME!" he roared.

But Layla only spat back.

"Go to hell monster"

_Katwhack!_

She felt the familiar pain in her head as she was slapped, her body toppling down from the captain's chair and to the floor.

She grunted as her head spun as Marius's booming voice snarled.

"Khaiel take her to the brig and prep her. It's time to make this little canary sing"

_Don't feel. Don't FEEL!_

Layla chanted in her head as she felt two pairs of strong arms make to grab her by the sides and pull her roughly to her almost dead feet.

"Come on boys you heard the boss. Right this way milady" Khaiel gave her a mock bow as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

The guards followed, taking their prisoner with them, her legs having no strength left in them at all.

She barely could make out the directions or the paths they took as she was dragged away down and down and down through the many decks. She figured she was approaching the tail end of the centipede shaped ship because the hallways were becoming narrower and darker and they were less sleeker than the bridge.

When they reached a section that was very dimly lit Layla recognised the doors to the holding cells. However they didn't go through them. Instead she was brought through a sinister set of doors to her right which hissed open to admit them as the captors dragged the girl through them.

Layla felt the hairs on the back of her neck spike up as she was suddenly plunged into almost absolute darkness. The only light to be found were the luminescent blue lines of her suit and that was a cold dim glow that barely lit up the shadows.

She could only just see now the arms of her jailers as they led her roughly by the forearms towards what felt like a cold metal table, which they pushed her onto.

The young Augment struggled fiercely, her heart hammering so hard that it was a miracle that she wasn't going into cardiac arrest. However unlike before Khaiel had been smart and had the guards restrain her by twisting both her arms behind her back in a manner that not only kept her from fighting back but also hurt immensely.

It was because of that that they were now able to shove her wrists hard into a pair of thick metallic black braces that sat on the sides of the slab she was now laying on, along with her ankles, neck and her chest, her limbs so that her body was splayed out like some horrific mockery of the Vitruvian man.

She cried out as a dark wad of material suddenly was wrapped over her eyes and tied around the back of her head, turning her entire world into one of pitch blackness.

* * *

The Augment's leaders face was pale and tenser than anyone had ever seen it and whilst they did not comment they could all not help but feel sympathy as they caught sight of the distress in his icy eyes.

_Just hold on Layla I'll get you out of there by hell or high water._

But Khan was quickly shoved out of his thoughts as Spock's voice called out suddenly.

"Captain we have an unauthorised access to the transporter pads on deck D"

"They're boarding us?" Kirk's eyes were wide with panic but his first officer shook his head his voice slightly strained as he quirked an eyebrow.

"No Captain…it appears we have boarded them"

* * *

"Captain Marius we have picked up an unusual reading in Chimera Alpha"

"A reading of what?"

"It appears to be a life form. Our enemies must have boarded us-"

"Captain there's been a report from one of our teams down in the brig. The prisoner Joanna McCoy has escaped her cell also"

"…T'Lona organise all the security teams and have them on the tail of our new arrival and the doctor's daughter. If you find either of them, kill them on sight. They are of no use to us now.

_Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel_

But she could feel. She could feel every single breath that hit her face, feel the graze of fingers under her chin as Khaiel hissed softly.

"You know this is truly a surreal experience for me" he stroked her jawbone lightly with the tip of a harshly cut nail "I mean it was only fifteen years ago that you and that Captain Kirk were on board this ship. Running amok and threatening us and for what? So poor little Layla could be free to be with her mommy again? But then again you were always such a selfish child"

Layla trembled uncontrollably, feeling her skin tingle and burn as Khaiel pressed his hand around her throat, tilting it up so that he could see the prominent ligaments and arteries pulse beneath the pale skin.

"I was so relieved when I got the chance to sink my blade into you. You know I can still remember it like it was yesterday. There you and Kirk were standing bold as brass in the bridge, phasers drawn ready to shoot down the captain and whoever got in your way. And then just when Kirk was standing just at the right angle I threw my best dagger. I would've hit too…but then you had to play hero and sacrifice yourself oh so nobly for him"

Khaiel chuckled darkly as his hands squeezed ever so slightly about Layla's neck. She squirmed quietly as she heard the faintest of metallic  _shwips_ as he flicked out a knife from somewhere next to her ear.

"it got you…" the mad Romulan purred as he slowly trailed the tip of the small blade down along the centre of the young girl's chest, taking a sadistic pleasure in how she trembled as he scraped against her stomach his touch feather light. "right here"

Layla gasped as she felt him dig in the point of the knife into a point just above the point where she knew her stomach was packed alongside her intestine.

"but as we all know that wasn't too effective" Khaiel's grin widened into a feral sneer as he pressed the blade just hard enough to gently cut through the cloth of her suit.

"You see…my blade well…it didn't go straight through you" He pressed slightly harder, revelling in the tiny squeak as Layla felt the tiny twinge of pain as her skin was cut, tantalisingly, terrifyingly slow. "Many people can recover from a stab wound to the stomach. And an Augment like you that would merely be a flesh wound. But still it was effective enough to subdue you until we dumped you and your dear Captain Kirk onto Saldēti IX. I don't know how  _he_ survived on that frigid hell hole but you sure didn't-"

_CLANG! Thump_

Layla jerked in shock as she felt the Romulan's body heat suddenly disappear by her side.

"Serves you right jerk"

Layla winced as her blindfold was taken off in a sharp tug. There was a light just above her head and a shadowy figure with long dark curly hair entered her vision.

"You ok?" Joanna McCoy grunted as she made to unlock the metal bands over Layla's body.

As she worked the young augment noticed that the nurse was no longer wearing her dirtied medical gear. Instead she was garbed in a suit similar to hers but with purple lines and with a large darkly coloured cloth wrapped around her head to hide her hair and face.

"Yeah" Layla nodded with a gulp as her chest and neck were freed sufficiently for her to start struggling upwards. She ignored the wet oozing feeling as the shallow cut over her stomach bled over her lap.

"How the hell did you get out?" she rasped as she tugged an arm roughly out of a brace.

"After you killed all those guards in the brig, that Vulcan bitch and this Romulan ass-" The young nurse nodded her head down to the floor where Khaiel was lying unconscious a large metal beam laying some way away smeared with a little bit of green tinted blood.

"-dragged you off, they forgot to close my cell or call the guards. So I snuck out. I knew that once I was gone they'd alert a guard so I borrowed some clothes."

"Not bad" Layla admitted with a shaky smirk as she swung her legs over the edge and slid off the slab. She quickly darted over to Khaiel's body and tugged the knife in his hands out before slipping out all of his other weapons from his person.

"Whoa talk about a living armoury" Joanna whistled as she saw the younger girl strap herself from head to toe in small sharp blades with two holsters set on either hip and an electric baton on her back.

"Can't be too careful" Layla snorted before chucking over a phaser rifle. "Can you shoot?"

"Uh…yeah but I don't like to" Joanna bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah neither do I" Layla nodded grimly "But until we can find a transporter pad we've got no choice"

"You mean  _if_  we even get to a transporter" Joanna muttered. Even though trying her best to sound nonchalant though her fingers trembled as they held onto the weapon in her hands.

Layla looked down to the floor uncomfortably. She'd never before had to give comfort to anyone and she had no idea of what to say.

Eventually she sighed.

"We've still got to try. I don't know about you but I don't wanna die here on this blasted hellhole"

Joanna looked up and was surprised to see the icy eyes, once fearful and scared now look hard and determined like cold blue flames.

"…Fair enough"

* * *

Doctor John Watson sighed with pity and sympathy as he watched his colleague Leonard McCoy scramble about the medical bay of the Nemesis doing his best to keep busy as the com link from the bridge beeped on.

"Dr McCoy, Dr Watson are you there?" Kirk asked through the link his voice sounding worried.

"We're right here" John called wincing as McCoy snapped over the top of him.

"Jim what the hell is going on up there? This ship is shaking like an earthquake zone on Ceti Alpha V! AND WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY JOANNA?!"

"Bones the ship is under attack" Kirk replied as calmly as he could though John could tell he was under severe strain "We're doing everything we can to locate your daughter and get her back I promise. But that's not why I called."

"what happened?" John asked before McCoy could open his mouth. The doctor looked like he was going to explode at any moment.

"Someone on board our ship has used the transporters to board the enemy vessels. So far we've accounted for everyone here on the bridge plus you two"

"what about engineering?" Bones snapped irritably just as Spock's voice wafted into the conversation from Kirk's end.

"Captain both Mr Scott and Mr Walters are accounted for in engineering. That leaves only one person on this ship we have yet to contact."

"Who?"

* * *

"Shh! Stop! Stop!" Layla hissed as Joanna almost stacked it into view of another corridor. She quickly grabbed the taller woman hard by the scruff of the dark scarf of her disguise and pulled her back behind a corner, just in time.

A shadowy figure was stalking up the corner towards them, it's footsteps cautious and stealthy. From the brief glance Layla managed to get from peering around the corner, they seemed to be very tall, muscular, male but wearing a black hood and cloth mask over their mouth.

She drew back swiftly as the hidden face turned in her direction, suddenly aware of her stare.

_Shit it knows we're here_

Layla quickly and quietly drew up her phaser rifle, motioning with her eyes to Joanna to copy her. The young nurse gulped silently but did as she was told though unlike her companion's hands, her own were shaking with nerves.

"On the count of three I take him down, and when he's out you run" Layla mouthed "Three…two…one-HA!"

Layla leapt out from behind the corner and right in front of their pursuer who jumped back in alarm as she dove straight at them, bowling them promptly over.

"Hey! Hey stop-STOP! LAYLA IT'S ME!" the person cried out as Layla straddled their stomach and pinned them down by the throat. She paused, her eyes wide as her fist stilled mid-flight on its way to her victim's nose.

"Hawke?" she breathed reaching down to tear off the dark hood to reveal a shock of white blond hair and grey eyes.

Hawke glowered up at her as he reached up to yank down his mouth coverings.

"Jesus Christ brat who else do you think it's going to be?"

"Well sorry, but if you hadn't noticed we're currently on a pirate ship filled with people dressed like that" Layla snapped as she clambered off his lap.

However in spite of her irritation she held out her hand to help him up, which he took graciously though with a haughty grunt.

"If you had used your sense of smell you would've known that I was nowhere near the stench levels of these sewer rats"

"God! Augments and their pride" Layla rolled her eyes before quickly turning her head as Joanna McCoy poked her head out from their old hiding place around the corner.

"So…" the young nurse bit her lip nervously as she looked at Hawke's surprised face "he's a friend?"

"Something like that" Layla shrugged "Hawke this is Joanna McCoy, Joanna this is Hawke my…uh…"

"Bodyguard" Hawke supplied tersely trying his best to avoid glancing sideways at the girl to his side "and I'm here to get you two out"

"Well ain't that gallant of you?" Joanna raised her eyebrows at him "and pray tell brave hero, how are you gonna get us two damsels out of here?"

"The same way I got in" Hawke smirked "There's a transporter room close by the next hallway perpendicular to this one…though by now it's probably under lock and key by all of Marius's goons"

"what about a transporter pad on another deck?" Joanna suggested hopefully but this time Layla shook her head.

"If transport is our top priority then Marius will definitely be guarding those areas with his life."

"We could take the bridge?" Hawke frowned but even then Layla rolled her eyes.

"Where there are three of us and nearly twenty of them! Besides even if we could defeat them all, the Chimera is not designed to run on a skeleton crew like the Nemesis! Besides we'd probably get outnumbered before we could even reach the goddamn main section of the ship"

Joanna groaned "Great just what I wanted, we're going to sit tight here till we're killed by pirates. What fun!"

"Well if you have any better suggestions I'd love to hear them?" Layla snapped.

"Whoa there calm down" Hawke put his hands up between the two girls who were both now glaring daggers of tiredness and aggravation at one another. "Let's just take a deep breath and think this through. Alright so we can't take the bridge and the transporter rooms are no longer an option-"

"What about shuttles" Joanna asked.

"Shuttles maybe but I'm not sure" Layla frowned "if we could get in one that could be brilliant, only we'll need the access codes to get out of the ship and we don't have any-"

"who says we need any in the first place?" Hawke grinned "if we hijack a weaponed ship we could blast our way out into open space plus cause major hull damage. We could give the Nemesis an opening-"

"Or we could fly straight into no-mans-land where there are four other giant ships waiting to obliterate us" Joanna snorted.

"yeah…but maybe that could be an advantage" Hawke smirked "if we could use the other ships somehow to cloak our magnetic signature we might be able to sneak close enough to the Nemesis to get them to transport us on board or at least send them a message."

"it's still very risky" Layla bit her lip. "No one can hear you scream in space after all"

"Goodness aren't you a happy ray of sunshine" Hawke snorted only to suddenly pause, his entire form stiffening at once.

He put up a hand to silence both girls as he listened intently.

"There's a patrol headed right this way." He whispered quickly.

"So what are we going to go to the shuttles?" Joanna glanced over her shoulder worriedly.

"I don't see what other plan we've really got" Layla sighed heavily, gripping her phaser rifle in her hand.

"Let's go"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAA!
> 
> HI GUYS I'M BACK!
> 
> did you miss me. i've missed you guys. i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but life happened and i've been struggling to complete this chapter for a while now but thank god it's done! YAY! now i can get down to the rest of this fic!
> 
> Keep R&Ring for more
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


	43. The Gods of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die.”   
> ― Herbert Hoover

Kaboom!

The two young women and the young man running down a deserted corridor all stumbled mid step as Chimera Alpha ship rumbled and shook.

"Shit what in god's name was that?" Joanna squeaked as she was pulled up to her feet by Layla who was looking around worriedly.

"The Nemesis must've hit us with the photon torpedos"

"how could you tell?" Hawke muttered looking around with worry as he tried his best to sniff out for potential attackers.

"Because of the sound." Layla bit her lip. "Come on we gotta move we're almost there"

* * *

"Still no signs of Layla?" Ronan muttered to Spock at their spots beside the science stations. In the midst of all the chaos they were both simultaneously trying to fire attacks and keep track of ERIS's scans of all the enemy ships.

"Negative Mr Troy" Spock muttered as he made to scan another holographic screen. "Captain they're locking beam arrays on us"

"Mr Scott how much power do we have left in the shields?" Kirk asked through the communications link quickly.

"would yer believe me if I told ye there was still around eighty-six percent left in this baby sir?" They could almost hear Scotty's grin of excitement as he worked on his domain down below.

"Ve've been at dis for four hours now" Chekov muttered his eyes darting over his controls as he enacted well practiced evasive manoeuvres with Sulu "something's not right vit these guys"

"What do you mean?" Khan snapped before Kirk could open his mouth to respond

"I mean" Chekov replied nervously and distractedly "that by now we should have had more contact with the enemy ships. This Marius's fleet is beginning to take heavy damage-"

"So where are his prisoners to hold for ransom to spare his crew or his ship?" Sulu finished for him.

"She's escaped…" Kirk breathed hope dawning in his heart for the first time in hours

"You think Hawke might have found her?" Ronan glanced up from his station.

"That is a very likely scenario" Spock piped in from his station "indeed it is most likely. However if that is the case then it is also safe to assume that wherever they are, they both are having trouble contacting us or escaping."

"What of Joanna McCoy?" Kirk asked nervously his eyes flickering distractedly to the buttons and controls in the captain's chair.

He remembered McCoy's panic stricken face when they'd first seen that first message from Marius back at the station. The young captain's heart almost broke in two for the suffering of his friend who had always done his best to be there for him in times of great need.

Now it was time to return the favour.

Spock seemed to register this though he kept his voice measured.

"There is a one in five chance of Dr McCoy's daughter being on the same ship as them. Though whether or not they've found each other is another story altogether."

Kirk nodded though he bit his lip.

"She will be alright" he said softly, as though trying to convince himself "She has to be…they all have to be…"

"And if they aren't?" It was Ari's quiet voice that had spoken. His usually happy budda face was uncharacteristically strained and melancholic as he looked, not on Kirk but on Khan whose face was pale and exceptionally tense.

The Augment leader's fingers flexed by his sides as he remembered the way Lance had talked about Layla back when he'd taken him, Khan, as his prisoner. Then came Marius's sneering tones as he doted on his  _sweeting_.

_Marius I swear when I find you…_

Khan's teeth gritted as he clenched his fists by his side

_…I will kill you._

* * *

"There it is" Hawke whispered softly as he, Layla and Joanna all peered out from behind another corner.

They were at the edges of a great massive ship hangar bigger and longer than ten football pitches placed side by side.

Hawke and Joanna were staring around almost with open mouths, but Layla only had eyes for one object and one object only.

A Klingon Warbird to be precise.

_The model is five years old at most…odd…it doesn't look to be too damaged, actually it looks like it's fairly cleaned up._

But even as she made to watch as several of the Chimera crew members stopped to listen to orders of a superior who barked in a loud gruff tongue.

He was tall and strongly built with a mane of dark hair and a beard, however that was not what drew their attention. It was the ridges over his cranium and the emblem emblazoned in red on his black combat suits.

A tri armed icon that looked like three blades linked by a circle.

_The crest of the Klingon Empire…_

Layla's heart sank as she quickly looked at the suits of the platoon before looking down at her own body. Now that she looked at her clothing the glowing lines on it did not look so randomly placed at all. Indeed as she looked she could faintly see the outline same emblem on her left breast only it was in bright blue.

But why would the Klingons be allied with such a person like Marius? And who for that matter was Marius?

Layla shut her eyes as she ducked for cover once more, trying her best to remember what she could of her terrifying captor.

If it weren't for that damned mask or his damned clothing that covered every part of him, she would know exactly what he was, human or alien.

Whilst he had been humanoid he didn't quite… _feel_  human…

_Was he a Klingon? And if he was then was he…he…wait Marius…that name…_

Marius was a human name, named for the god Mars, a planet in the Terran solar system. Why would a Klingon be named after an enemy's holy deity?

Unbidden a memory of a middle aged man with cold grey blue eyes rose to the surface of her mind.

* * *

"Why am I called Spectre?" Asked a small seven year old girl that stood before a tall grey desk. She was small for her age and yet her light blue eyes, like her voice were wells of matured iciness that would make many a grown man flinch.

However Admiral Alexander Marcus only quirked an eyebrow down at her with derisive amusement.

"Because that is what you are supposed to be. You're not supposed to exist yet you do. You are like a ghost. Your name forgotten but your presence still felt."

"But why sir?" Layla asked, her eyes burning into him with restrained scathing fury "The other agents get to use their last names. Why can't I?"

At this Marcus's eyes narrowed as the corners of his lips quirked upwards in a small threatening smirk.

"It is dangerous to ask your superior so many questions about their decisions. One might think you are insulting their intelligence. And that would not do at all…"

At this Layla stiffened at once, her feet shuffling so that she leaned slightly away from the desk of her commanding officer.

"I…I wasn't questioning your intelligence sir" her hands flexed nervously at her sides. "I was just curious. Surely as you'd want your enemies to fear your greatest  _weapon_?"

"That may be true Spectre…however people fear more of what they don't know than what they do…you of all people should understand…"

Marcus's smirk widened smugly as Layla's eyes now darted to the floor as she timidly asked.

"And who is the one you want to fear me?"

Marcus's eyes hardened.

"Someone who I  _thought_  was dead for quite some time…"

* * *

Layla's heart froze in her chest as a thought hit her, almost as hard as a frying pan to the head.

"Oh no…oh no-no-no-no-no-shit!" she hissed as she ducked back down, pinching the bridge of her own nose. "shit-shit-shit-shit-shit! This is bad! This is so bad!"

"What's wrong?" Hawke stiffened his hand flying to his phaser at his hip.

"What's wrong?" she snapped quietly "is that shit's going to hit the fan if this ship gets destroyed"

"What why?"

"Because…" Layla ran a hand through her hair. "Because Marius isn't just some spruced up space pirate, heck, Marius isn't even his real name"

"Then who is he?" Hawke pressed urgently.

Layla sighed.

"His real name is Suiram…and he was one of the most dangerous war generals of the Klingon empire and the head of the Klingon Imperial Intelligence. He has been behind some of the most hostile takeovers of neutral planets of the Empire. The agents of Section 31 had even nicknamed him the Blood King for all the massacres he's said to have carried out. Both by his hand and by his orders. A true homicidal psychopath!"

"He what?!" Joanna gasped as she clapped a hand to her mouth. "No F-ing way!"

"Yes F-ing way. Look" Layla motioned for them to peer through a small gap between the crates.

Joanna and Hawke both crawled over to

"crest of the Klingon Empire" Joanna whispered with horror as Hawke quickly turned back to Layla.

"Wait a moment! wait a moment! Hold up! what do you mean war general! Didn't he come from an alternate reality?"

"Yes, after getting transported there from this one." Layla hissed quietly "seventeen years ago there was an incident where a Klingon ship and a Federation ship both came to loggerheads in the middle of the neutral zone. One of them was a ship for Section 31 and the other was Marius-I-I mean Suiram's own ship. I'm not sure about the details but eventually in the end both ships managed to get stuck in the gravitational well of the heart of the black hole, eventually getting sucked in."

"And he got sucked into the other reality" Hawke breathed with wide eyes "but then when the Enterprise of that reality managed to defeat him by sending him through the black hole on their end-"

"the Chimera didn't get destroyed." Layla finished for him. "it just got sent back to where it came from"

"And now he's out for our blood" Joanna gulped her body beginning to tremble from fear.

"No…" Layla's face hardened "He knows the peaceful relations between the Empire and the Federation are barely hanging on by a thread, especially after Marcus's last debacle. No…he wants war. And he's gonna do whatever it takes to get it even if it means destroying his own ship"

"What do you mean?" Joanna's and Hawke's eyes were wide as saucers by now.

"You still don't see it do you" Layla snorted and rolled her eyes. "Suiram has been behind everything that has happened to us now. Lance was his deep cover agent, manoeuvring all the pieces into place whilst Suiram instructed in the background. From a distance he fuelled Admiral Marcus's paranoia and drove him to force Starfleet to make weapons of war. Then when my mother and I were found in this timeline, Suiram knowing what I was truly capable of from the other timeline, decided to use my augmented intelligence to design a warship that would defeat him in battle. That defeat would then be used to spark the flames between both the Federation and Empire and war would break out. But by that time, Suiram would have used his leaks in Section 31 to give the Empire enough information to make weapons of their own so that they could win the war and break the Federation once and for all"

There was silence as Joanna and Hawke both stared dumbfounded at Layla whose eyes were hard.

"oh my god…oh my god…" Joanna gulped when she finally found her voice "we are so royally screwed. We're all so royally screwed"

"Jesus" Hawke shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Why oh why did I have to get up from my cryosleep?! Why did I ever have to wake up?"

"Because father needed your help" Layla murmured but then added so softly. "because I…I need your help now…"

Hawke looked at her face and his heart clenched painfully as he saw fear brimming beneath the surface of her icy eyes as they looked down to the floor. Her fingertips too were trembling as they rested over the surface of a crate beside her, no matter how stoic she tried to make herself look.

"Then you'll have it…for as long as you need it"

"huh?" Layla blinked in surprise.

"You heard me" Hawke muttered as he reached out carefully rested his hand over hers, clenching it firmly.

"Whatever you decide to do I will help you no matter what. I promise you that on my life, Layla."

Layla gulped as she looked into his face. His eyes were glimmering with determination and something else she could not really pinpoint, though she realised it was similar to the look she had seen Sierra sometimes give Khan when she had looked at him.

However instead of irritating her, Layla felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards in a small smile.

"…thank you…Hawke."

Joanna rolled her eyes from the side, shaking her head with a smirk.

_Jesus is it me or did our valiant knight in shining armour just sweep our dear princess off her feet?_

But outwardly she said:

"Ugh kids these days, get a room"

"I did have a room before" Layla rolled her eyes now sounding just as irritable as usual "it was called a prison cell and I don't know about you but I don't want to go back"

"Then where do you want to go to?" Hawke raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"off this hellhole as fast as possible" Layla snorted turning back to look between the crates at the Klingon Warbird again.

"And I know just the ship for the job"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAA!
> 
> HI GUYS I'M BACK!
> 
> sorry for the long wait. this chapter's been a bit of a b-tch to me in terms of writing.
> 
> So now we know who Marius really is! YAY! for those of you who are ST know-alls i made up the Klingon name Suiram and it really doesn't have really any meaning whatsoever i just made it up because it's Marius backwards :P
> 
> hope that was ok? even if not it's fanfiction so meh! there is artistic liscence to bullsh!t some stuff.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and keep R&Ring for more


	44. Majnun Layla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pass by these walls, the walls of Layla  
> And kiss this wall and that wall.  
> It’s not love of the houses that has taken my heart  
> but of the One who dwells in those houses." 
> 
> \- Qays ibn al-Mulawwah

The plan was simple. They sneak around the Klingon Troops till they hit the warbird which was for the most part not being approached.

However Layla had not counted on one thing.

The  _Nemesis's_  impeccable aim.

There was a great shudder as the entire ship was hit by what she knew to be an Antiproton Turret.

Wherever it had hit it made dust actually shake from the ceiling and support beams as they tiny cracks appeared. but that was not the worst of the three escapee's problems.

There were shouts and yells in their direction as Joanna fell to the ground, her footing disturbed by the shaking ship.

"COME ON!" Layla yelled grabbing the young nurse by the arm only for Hawke to yell.

"Take cover"

Layla barely had time to leap aside, dragging Joanna behind her when the first phaser blasts flew searing hot over their heads.

Hawke was quick to yank both girls behind another shuttle close by the Warbird, wincing as the shots of energy clanged into the metal like rounds from a machine gun aimed at a brick wall.

However their temporary shield did not deter their enemies from their pursuit.

"SIEZE THEM" a voice roared and at once there were loud cries and the thudding of heavy boots on metal.

"Quick run. I'll cover you" Hawke pointed to the Warbird the door of which was open and awaiting its pilot who was beginning to rush towards them from a railing above.

Layla wasted no time in shoving Joanna straight through the door before glancing back to Hawke.

He was still stuck behind the shuttle, peering about and shooting all he could without getting hit.

Layla quickly flipped out her own phaser rifle and began shooting as fast and as accurately as she could. She was pleased to find that after her past few weeks of very little real exercises and forced drillings she was still able to recall all her training at the drop of a hat and within moments she and Hawke were both stunning down line upon line of Klingon soldiers as fast as a lawnmower cuts through grass.

Hawke, grateful for the backup was quick to dash up towards her almost throwing at her so that they flew through the door and landed hard on the craft's floor.

"Well…that happened…" Layla groaned as Hawke made to pry himself off her and roll over onto his back only for his eyes to widen as he looked up.

Layla blinked and turned to look at him only just in time as he dove once more at her this time pushing her directly out of the way as a shadow pounced on them from above.

There was a high pitched scream and a spurting of blood as Layla cried:

"NO!"

But too late. Hawke groaned, clutching his side where a large blade had pierced straight through his left stomach and abdomen, a blade held by a tall figure in a black mask with a chimera tattoo on his head.

Layla watched on in horror as the blade retracted from the body of the young Augment male, which buckled under the pain, his hand clutching at his side.

From somewhere behind in the shadows Joanna whimpered as she was held captive by a T'Lona who's pale green tinged face was completely emotionless as she watched her captain throw his victim harshly to the floor before making to approach Layla.

Layla quickly raised her rifle up to shoot but the masked man only tutted.

"Uh-uh-Uh! I don't think so sweeting" he gestured towards T'Lona whose grip on Joanna tightened. Layla paused, her eyes darting sideways as the turned Vulcan female made to flick a small knife up to the human woman's throat.

"What do you want Suiram?"

She couldn't see Marius, or rather Suiram's eyes for they were covered by the mask over his face, but she saw his stance stiffen.

"I see you're still as perspicacious as ever" he growled softly. "But my identity at the moment does not matter…you are outmatched…outwitted and out-gunned…put down your weapons or  _both_ your little friends die and my crew board this vessel to finish you"

He gave a nod towards T'Lona whose knife dug in a little into the neck of Joanna whilst Suiram pointed down the blade in his hands towards Hawke who was struggling on the floor, red spilling over his hands as he tried and failed to staunch the blood that was pooling out over the floor.

There was a pause as Layla slowly lowered her weapon her icy eyes now slits of fury.

Hawke shuddered as he was faintly reminded of Khan's own quiet rage and was glad he was not on the receiving end of her wrath as she spat icily to Suiram.

"I suppose you'll want me to dispose my other weapons too"

"Very clever girl" Suiram nodded with a leer, watching closely as Layla made to now detach all her knives and phasers from her person and toss them to the floor at her feet.

"Alright I'm unarmed. What else do you want me to do?"

"Oh there are many things I would like you to do  _Sweeting_ " Suiram's voice was a silken purr. "But for now I guess I will have to satisfy myself with you to look after your poor little boyfriend here whilst I take a message. Oh and don't worry about your other little friend she'll be well looked after. There will be no communications between you two though…not unless I allow it or else…"

Suiram's voice fell away as the door to the Klingon Warbird opened and several masked troops both Klingon and otherwise came marching in all wearing fierce growls and leers, as they made to crowd themselves into position. Layla noticed that most of the crowd was positioned about Suiram himself as he made to sit by the helm, some of them taking positions at the ship's weapons systems and some of them just standing and holding onto handrails from the ceiling..

Others made to stand about Joanna and T'Lona or around Hawke and Layla, the latter of whom was now kneeling by his side and doing her best to turn him over onto his back and leaning to sit by the wall.

There was a small jerking motion as the star-craft made to begin ascending up into space and Hawke grit his teeth, trying his best to supress the grunt of pain.

Layla was quick to press her hands over the stab wound in his side, doing her best to apply as much pressure as she possibly could given her now trembling fingers.

"You know" Hawke murmured softly when she leaned over him to put more weight behind her hands. "When I was woken up from cryosleep…the first thing I saw were two strange older guys and your father standing over me."

Layla's gaze flickered up towards Hawke's face and was surprised to see his grey eyes gazing solely on her searchingly but softly.

"That…that couldn't have been fun" she mumbled and Hawke tried to give her a small smile, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"It wasn't…and then to top it all off you came strutting into the room alongside that Captain and gave me a broken nose like a goddamn Amazon Queen"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Layla turned her face down but Hawke's hand somehow found its way to her chin which it gently lifted up so that she was not only looking at his face, but also so that they were both almost nose to nose.

"Don't be" he whispered softly, his warm breath fanning her face "I'm glad you did…all those girls before in my previous life…all just fell at my feet like morons just for the sake of their own gain…but you…you were different… I knew it the first moment I laid eyes on you. Small…petite little thing…and yet you were…you seem stand so tall above me… for me to look at you it was like trying to look at the moon from halfway across the galaxy…so beautiful…so unreachable…so far away…"

"No I'm not you birdbrain" Layla sniffed doing her best to rub her nose on her shoulder "I'm right here alright…and I'm not going to let you die…I'm going to stay with you alright till you get better alright"

"I would like that…" Hawke's smile softened "if I'd had more time…if I did then I'd liked to have spent more of it with you"

"No don't talk like that…" Layla mumbled feeling her eyes begin to burn with hot salty warmth as she felt his warm blood begin to trickle over her hands. "You have to stay with me Hawke. Stay with me-"

"What will you do when you get lonely" his voice came out as a raspy but still deep humming sound. "No one is waiting by your side? You've been running and hiding much too long…you know it's just your foolish pride…Layla-"

"No stop! The blood-you're going to-" Layla blubbered as she leant in to lean so that their foreheads were touching as he continued to hum softly to her.

"You got me on my knees Layla, I'm begging darlin' please Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind."

"Hawke…" Layla sobbed but Hawke only shook his head softly, his fingers now tracing gently over her cheek, wiping at the tears that had begun to fall.

"Tried to give you consolation…your old man let you down. Like a fool I fell in love with you…You turned my world upside down…Layla"

The last word came out almost as soft as a whisper as his thumb skimmed lightly over her lips.

"You got me on my knees Layla, I'm begging darlin' please Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind. Preferably by keeping pressure on my wound" he added with a tiny grin and in spite of herself Layla's mouth twitched upwards for an instant as she sobbed.

"Make the best of the situation" he began again his gaze tracing over every contour of her face "Before I finally go insane. Please don't say we'll never find a way. Or tell me all my love's in vain"

"It's not" Layla breathed and Hawke's smile widened his grey eyes swimming with relief, joy and sorrow all at once as he opened his mouth to whisper softly through breaths that were swiftly becoming shallower and shorter.

"Layla…You got me on my knees Layla… I'm begging darlin' please Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind. Layla…You got me… on my knees Layla…. I'm begging …darlin'… please….Layla… darling won't you ease my… worried… mind..."

Layla watched through blurred teary eyes as Hawke took a deep shuddering breath, wincing as the pain in his side flared up.

"Helene loved that song so much" he murmured softly his free hand by his side making to place itself over the two she had over his wound. "she kept singing it over and over again till the cows came home. It was based off an old Persian story about a man that went mad with love over a woman he could never be with…I could never understand how anyone could ever love another so much…now I think I do…"

Layla looked up into his face just as his voice trailed off and his hand made to pull her forwards.

The kiss was completely innocent…only a gentle press of mouths and nothing more or so it seemed to all the guards that stood about the two young Augments on the floor of the Warbird.

But to Layla and Hawke, it was so much more than just a simple exchange of mutual affection, though that was certainly an important factor. To both of them it was a bonding of the likes neither had ever felt before. It was a signal that they had finally reached a point of understanding so deep within both of them that whatever holes either had in their hearts seemed to feel somehow…lesser than what they had been before.

For one small wondrous precious moment in her entire life, Layla forgot her tears and her fear, all of it, and felt…whole and happy and…no longer alone…

And so it was with heavy hearts that they finally broke the kiss, though Layla made no move to pull away from Hawke whose eyes were now only half open as he struggled to stay awake.

"I think…" she whispered tremulously against his lips "I think I understand it too…"

Hawke's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile, just as a loud slapping sound rang through the space craft as Suiram sneered loudly.

"Well, well, well…isn't this just sweet…our two star-crossed lovers having a tender moment while one of them is at the brink of death"

There were some small tittering's of derisive chuckles from around them.

Had he been more alert Hawke would've snorted with amusement as he watched Layla's face turn from gentle, warm and soft to icy cold and scathing in a flash.

In later times Layla would've wondered curiously how quickly feelings of love could transform into hate could change so fast. Both emotions that should have been on the opposite ends of the spectrum always somehow were able to be switched between at a moment's notice…

But now Layla was not interested in such philosophical questions. All she knew was that now she wanted nothing else but to sink her own claws into her enemies throat and rip it till all tendons connecting head and body were severed beyond repair.

But then suddenly she felt a large hand graze the back of her head gently as a familiar deep baritone murmured softer than a whispering wind.

"stay calm"

Layla looked up into the guards face. It was mostly covered in a black cloth that had been wrapped around everything save the eyes…which were a startlingly familiar icy blue colour.

_Father?!_

Layla breathed doing her best to not show her shock though her entire body stiffened up of its own accord as she breathed.

"you're here?"

"If you think i'm going to let you go that easily" Khan's eyes softened ever so slightly as he looked down on his daughter "think again"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> YES! KHAN's BACK!
> 
> *coughs quickly* ahem yes...sorry just so stoked to have finally gotten this chapter up.
> 
> whoo! Layla and Hawke god you two kids took me so long to freaking get here so this better have been goddamn worth the wait! the title of the chapter is taken from the actual name of the Persian poetic tale of the same name (Majnun and Layla) which inspired Eric Claptin's famous love ballad "Layla".
> 
> Also for those of you who would like to know i've started posting up another Star Trek fanfiction called "I Dreamed a Dream" which is a Spin off/Alternate reality of this story. It once again stars Layla but instead focuses on a dream she has about what life would've been like if she'd grown up on Earth and joined the crew of the Enterprise from the start as one of Jim's friends. You can find the link to it on my profile with the other fics i've written if you're interested
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep R&Ring for more


	45. Final Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury.”   
> ― Marcus Aurelius, Meditations

"If you think I'm going to let you go that easily…think again"

Layla could've wept for joy as Khan's eyes caught her own gaze briefly before quickly snapping up to look at Suiram whose eyes narrowed.

"[Sorry sir. She looked ready to attack]" Khan's voice came out as a rough snarl as the Klingon language escaped his tongue.

Suiram's eyebrows rose for a moment as he examined Layla's stiff back, his eyes cold and calculating.

"You needn't worry soldier" he spoke in English "She won't attack anyone at the moment. She has too much at stake to afford recklessness…let alone selfishness. You all may stand at ease but be wary."

Khan nodded silently to show he'd understood and he and several other guards shifted to parade rest as they stood in their posts around the younger prisoners.

Layla was glad that she was still covering Hawke with her own face for when he heard his leader's voice his eyes widened.

"Is that…" he mouthed silently and Layla merely gave him a small nod as she watched Khan through the corner of her eye shift a little in front of them his stance abnormally stiffer than normal.

She barely resisted the urge to smirk as Hawke's cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment and instead leaned in further to put her forehead against his.

"Yes just hold on" she whispered softly as she felt his large hand gently cover her own that was resting on his wound. There was a warm tingle as she felt more blood ooze out over her hand. But she did not move it away.

Hawke's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly in a gentle lopsided smirk.

"Hey I'm not giving up just yet" he whispered only for her to snort softly.

"Good, because if you were I would kill you"

"Pff! As if you could." Hawke rolled his eyes though it was a very half-hearted expression on his part as he made to lean forwards to graze his lips against hers.

However before either teen could even touch one another a large gloved hand made to yank Hawke's head of white blonde hair back forcibly so it firmly hit the wall.

"control yourself boy or else" a deep baritone hissed quietly.

Had Layla not been so stressed and so on edge by the day's rather hectic events she might have laughed at the speed Hawke seemed to pale under Khan's very narrowed very cold icy eyes.

However she was distracted momentarily from her thoughts as she heard the tiniest puffs of air from a guard to her left as he snorted under his breath.

Not moving her head she glanced sidelong at the guard and her stomach almost jolted as she caught sight of familiar blue eyes. However unlike her father's now glowering icy glacial orbs, these were more of a vivid electric blue that twinkled with just the faintest hint of mischief.

"Jim…" she breathed silently as the Jim Kirk spared her the tiniest of winks as Suiram's back turned on them.

Then he quietly raised his hand causally up to his temple, his fingers making sure to graze past his ear as he murmured as softly as a feather on a pillow.

"Kirk to Nemesis. Prepare to beam up seven in ten seconds on my mark. Ten" he mouthed silently as he nodded quietly to a figure opposite them who was very tall and thin in build.

Ronan just gave a tiny gesture with his hands as he stood quietly beside the still trembling wreck of Joanna McCoy who Suiram was currently sneering down at.

_Nine..._

"If it's any consolation to you girl-" the masked Klingon hissed down at the poor frightened girl.

_Eight…_

"-that you and your father-"

_Seven…_

"-will soon be reunited"

_Six…_

"how?"

_Wow…she's even more stubborn than Bones…_

Even though Kirk knew that with her experience as a nurse she had been trained to overcome high levels of stress, but even so he had to admire the way Joanna managed to keep her eyes fixed on Suiram even though she was trembling like a leaf.

_Five…_

The Starfleet captain tensed as his masked enemies voice cut the air like a knife with callous malice.

"Dead preferably."

_Four…_

"-Heaven knows you're both cut from the same meddlesome cloth. "-what with the way you interrupted Khaiel from killing your little friend there." And now Suiram's tone turned icily bitter as he chanced a glance back at Layla who looked back at him with a small gulp.

_Three…_

"Such a pretty face…such talent…pity I have to kill you twice. Pity I had to kill you at all in fact, but then that's what you get for siding yourself with that  _Captain_. Isn't that right James-"

_Two…_

"-Tiberius-"

_One…_

"-Kirk?"

Kirk's breath caught in his chest as the figure of Suiram suddenly whipped around holding up something metallic in both his hands.

He barely had time to even register what was going on until the masked klingon's fingers pulled on a trigger and a horrifying red beam of highly concentrated energy flew out of the phasers tip.

But Kirk did not get the chance to see that blur of oncoming death, nor the shouts as people yelled in surprise, for someone beside him had shoved their body against his to push him out of the way.

He fell to the floor of the warbird, landing so hard on the metal that he scarred his cheek. But that was the least of his worries as he caught sight of the rings of light, swirling about his whole body, engulfing him in a bright light.

He shut his eyes as he felt the familiar but still bizarre sensation of his breath being almost sucked out of him as his innards, including his brain seemed to freeze in their functioning. It only lasted for one moment, but even so Kirk could not help but feel as if this moment felt more like an eternity in darkness, for when he opened his eyes things were definitely not as they should've been.

"Father! Father! Come on Father Breathe!" Layla's voice cut through Kirk's ringing ears as he opened his eyes.

He was still laying on the floor, his skull was still pounding. But through the pounding and blood rushing up into his head he could see the blurred outline of a small pale figure with short dark hair, sitting beside a much taller figure that was laying on the floor as a female voice made to cry out loudly.

"Holy shit! Quick Ari, Ronan escort the prisoner Suiram down to the brig and set him up with the highest security protocols. Sulu, Chekov, Scotty will you act fast and assist Doctor Watson and Bones in moving Khan and Hawke to the med bay!"

"Yes Mam!" came the answering chorus from all the others. However Leonard McCoy was hesitant and it soon became apparent why.

"Dad don't worry, you just go" Joanna McCoy nodded to her father and Kirk was suddenly struck by the family resemblance. The dark brown hair and the expressions were uncannily similar, though Joanna's eyes, he noticed were more of a dark indigo blue than the grey blue of his friend.

It was these eyes that were currently watching as the gruff older doctor whipped out of the transporter deck after Ari and Ronan's coattails before turning onto Layla who was scrambling up to her feet and still calling out.

"No! that bastard! He's getting away"

And even as she screamed the sounds of Suiram's derisive cackles echoed about the corridor outside.

"Layla…" Kirk dove for her from his spot but Layla was already setting off at a sprint out the door and racing away.

"Shit! Not good! Not good!" Kirk cursed as he scrambled back onto his feet only for Uhura to yell:

"Jim wait"

But Kirk didn't hear her. He was already down a corner following the blur of black and luminescent blue streaks as it zipped before him.

 _Crap…She's fast…I'm never going to catch up with her!_   _No Jim focus! You can't let her get that madman! You can't let her fall…not like Khan!_

Even as he thought this he heard the sounds of yells and mirthless cackles of laughter as someone roared with anger.

There were several thumps and groans as Kirk skidded about another bend in the passage only for the blood in his veins to turn to ice.

Ronan and Ari were both standing in front of a cuffed Suiram their arms raised in defensive stances whilst Layla stood facing them, her back towards Kirk as she snarled.

"Get out of my way!"

"No Layla!" Ronan snapped his face tense as Ari made to speak softly but icily.

"Little one we cannot let you harm him. No matter how angry we feel with him ourselves"

"Why? Because you are weak?!" Layla's voice was deathly quiet as she took a menacing step towards the pair of grown augments. "

_Jesus Christ…_

Kirk gulped as he caught sight of the way the young girl seemed to growl with every harsh pant of breath, her long nailed fingers flexing and rolling by her sides.

Ronan and Ari both saw it too, as well as the horrifying feral sneer that spread over her pale sweet face. Even Suiram's malevolent chuckles were silenced as he listened to the young girl's biting tones.

"Give. Him…to me"

"Layla, please don't make me do this" Ronan gulped as he fingered a small switchblade on his belt.

"Why?" Layla's voice rose till it was a vicious roar "Are you scared? I'm not! I'm not scared of you…or of  _him_ or of anyone anymore!"

"Layla I understand-"

"No Ronan…" Layla spat. "you don't understand…you don't understand…you never will, and I don't care if you're my family or not. If you don't let me kill him…I'll kill you!"

"Then do it!" Ronan spat but big mistake for no sooner had the last words left his mouth Layla had moved.

"Look out!" Kirk yelled but it was in vain.

Never in all his life had he seen someone move as fast, nor as ferociously as Layla had done. Even Khan didn't come close to it. He gaped as Ronan and Ari both stumbled down to the ground, unconscious before their heads could even touch the floor.

Layla however did not care.

She only had eyes for the man kneeling on the floor before her feet.

"So…sweeting" Suiram's voice was barely a whisper now, but even so it carried through the corridor as loudly as any shout "come to take your revenge"

"Yes" Layla bobbed down for a moment to remove a small bladed dagger with uneven serrated cruel edges from a holster around Suiram's sides.

"Fitting" he sneered as she examined the blade in her hands examining the weight "that you should choose the Kut'luch for your first real act as a warrior"

Layla's lip curled and her eyes turned dead and cold as she looked down on the prisoner before her.

There he was. The bastard responsible for all her suffering all her pain.

_Just take his life Layla…_

She could hear Kali hiss in her head.

_Just take it!_

Her fingers tightened about the handle of the blade.

_He's probably taken your father's…_

Her heart twisted at the sight of Khan's blank unmoving, unwaking body covered in blood…

_Your mother's…_

She took a deep shuddering breath as a head of strawberry blonde curls flashed before her eyes.

_Hawke's life too…_

Hawke…she bit her lip remembering how barely a few moments ago how tender his eyes had been on her…and only for her…

Her…

_He took your life…_

She could feel her hand as it began to rise silently by her side, the blade gripped tightly as she readied it to strike.

_Now take it back…kill him…just like how you were trained to…_

She swung the knife down.

"NO!"

There was a great clatter as the knife fell from Layla's hands and to the floor before it was kicked aside by a booted foot.

"JIM! LET ME GO!" But no matter how hard she struggled, Kirk's hold was too strong as he made to drag her away from a stunned Suiram who stared as the young woman screeched at the top of her lungs. "NO! LET ME HAVE HIM! LET ME GET HIM! THE BASTARD I'VE GOT TO KILL HIM!"

"NO!" Kirk roared over the top of her his arms tightening as they made to engulf her in a close embrace from behind just as Ronan and Ari both made to jump back to their feet "Get him to the brig!"

"NO! DON'T-GET BACK HERE! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Layla's voice cracked tears streaming over from her wild icy eyes as she saw Suiram bed dragged off down the corridor and into the turbo lift.

"NO! SUIRAM!"

But within a second the doors shut behind the masked prisoner and his captors, leaving Layla behind with Kirk still holding onto her.

"How" she half choked-half growled "How could you let them-He…he…he's a monster…he's…a horrible disgusting monster and he deserves to…to…"

"I know" Kirk nodded shakily. "I know… He tortured you and your family and tried to take everyone away from you. And he deserves to pay for what he did. And he will. But you can't kill him-"

"But Jim…" Layla blubbered softly and Kirk's hold only tightened even more.

"No Layla. You're a good person. Better than many I have ever met. You're kind and brave, with a loyal, giving heart. You look past peoples mistakes and see the best in them…love them even. I can't let you do this. I can't let you become a murderer… I can't let you make your father's mistake …"

He shut his eyes and buried his face into her dark hair, doing his best to gulp down the lump in his throat as he heard her give a loud sob.

"I…I just want it all to stop"

"And it will." Kirk hissed softly into her ear "It will I promise you Layla. He'll get what he deserves. He'll face justice. He'll answer for all that he did the right way. I'll make sure of it. I promise"

"…Why?" her voice was barely more than the tiniest breath of wind, but even so it pierced Kirk's heart like a needle.

"Because …" he whispered just as softly "…because you're my friend…"

There was a bone numbing pause in which the only sounds that could be heard were the soft chokes as Layla sobbed heavily in a panting Kirk's arms, her back pressed up against his chest so close that they could feel each-others heartbeats.

Kirk's body was aching, both with fatigue and with the weight of his chest as he did his best to hold onto the shell of the distraught girl he held onto.

She was so strong and yet at the same time so fragile, so delicate…

Kirk's eyes widened as he felt the petite girl in his arms turn around in his to face him, before promptly flinging her hands around his neck burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

_Thank goodness…_

He thought but outside his face split into a smile of relief as he made to stroke his fingers through her dark hair.

"Shh…" he hushed her as he heard her sobs start up fresh and anew "Shh…it's alright Layla…it's alright…it's over…it's over…it's finally over…"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! that took me a while to get out of my system!
> 
> but hey guys i'm back and it's two weeks into the new year yay! just saw the imitation game a couple of days ago and i have to say it totally rocked! loved every minute of it.
> 
> btw i need help making up a title for the sequel to this fic. any suggestions?
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed and keep Reading and Reviewing for more. we're almost at the end folks! YAY!


	46. Daddy's Girl's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, I love you more than words can wield the matter; dearer than eye-sight, space, and liberty, beyond waht can be valued, rich or rare; no less than life, with grace, health, beauty, honor; as much as child e'er loved, or father found; a love that makes breath poor, and speech unable; beyond all manner of so much I love you.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, (King Lear)

**Chapter 43: Daddy's Girl's**

Leonard "Bones" McCoy looked up from the PADD in his hand to check upon his assigned patient and nearly shuddered.

He couldn't help it. Even when unconscious Khan struck a very intimidating figure. His face blank and devoid of all emotion, his body limp and lifeless save for the subtle rises and falls of his muscular bandaged torso.

_Looks almost like a vampire about to rise on the grave…_

Leonard shook out his head to relieve himself of an image of Khan with fangs for teeth. It didn't help that the augment had a drip helping transfuse blood back into his system.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Khan, you are one very lucky bastard" The doctor sighed heavily as his eyes strayed towards the bindings surrounding Khan's chest.

And indeed he was right. Suiram's phaser, though set to a rather deadly high level, had thankfully hit Khan's chest on the middle. But still it was a close shave. For the shot had only just missed the cavity for the heart by only a few of centimetres, instead hitting the centre of the breast bone, burning through several layers of skin.

"Dad?" a young woman's voice whispered and Leonard turned to see his daughter standing there at the foot of the bed. Her dark brown curls were damp even as she made to brush it out with her fingers.

"Hey Sweetheart" Leonard grunted though his eyes and voice were both very soft with affection as he stepped towards her. "How're you doin'?"

"Well…better now that I'm clean and out of those old rags" Joanna McCoy shrugged and her father could not help but agree, though he still rather questioned her new choice in attire.

Joanna was wearing a strange sort of Starfleet uniform, though it was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Of course there was the arrow insignia but it was in silver on the blue shirt which had black sleeves that matched the hue of the pants and the boots.

"Where did you get those?" Leonard quirked an eyebrow as he looked his daughter up and down.

"Oh found them in a storage room" Joanna shrugged. "This place has a lot of those"

"Yeah well it's a pretty big ship"

"Big? Dad its F-ing humungous!"

"Hey-hey! I don't care how old you are sweetheart but you do not use foul language like that" Leonard waggled a warning finger as his daughter huffed.

"Oh hark who's talking! You're the one who swears every time you have to patch up a certain Starfleet-"

"Bones!"

"-captain…"

Both McCoy's eyes swivelled round to the door of the med bay.

"Oh Jim…you found her…" the doctor gulped as Jim Kirk strode in accompanied by Layla Singh. Leonard's heart tugged unpleasantly in his chest as he saw that the young girl's face was completely drained of all colour as she stared wide eyed at her parent.

"Is he…" She gulped as she caught sight of the massive amount of bindings over Khan's chest which moved up rather dramatically as he took a deep sigh through is nose.

Then suddenly one pale eyelid opened to reveal a bleary icy orb.

"Layla"

His face a mask of sympathy, Jim let go of Layla's arm and in an instant she was at the older Augment's side, her hand reaching out to grab on tight onto his.

"I'm here father"

"Layla" Khan's voice was a soft rasp as he looked up at her through heavy lids, his lips quirking ever so slightly upwards in a small smile. "You're alright"

"Yeah…" Layla nodded shakily her eyes over bright with unshed tears "Yeah I'm fine…but you…you're-"

"He'll be fine kid. See" Leonard's voice steamrolled over her as he pointed down to the PADD in his hands that was showing Khan's stats. All of them were giving constantly improving readings.

"ok…" Layla nodded tremulously and Khan turned his head slowly round to glare up at Jim.

"You do know that giving a wink is perhaps one of the worst forms of non-verbal communications whilst on a covert mission"

"Oh and I guess patting your prisoner's head was better" Jim rolled his eyes irritably only to have Khan's lip curl in a snarl.

However before either one could retort Leonard snapped over the top of them loudly:

"Alright that's enough of that! Jim you come with me, Joanna go end to that bird-brain!"

And with that he grabbed the young blonde captain by the scruff of his black Starfleet shirt and tugged him off to sit at another bio bed a few metres away.

Joanna looked like he had more to say but soon was distracted by a beeping sound from a monitor that stood nearby another bed in which a young man with white blonde hair was resting peacefully.

"Will he be aright too?" Layla's face was pale as she took in the various tubes plugged into Hawke's body.

She felt pressure on her hand and looked back to see Khan looking up at her intently.

"Hawke will be fine"

"You make that sound as if that's a bad thing?" Layla forced a small snort.

"I guess it could be worse" Khan's mouth gave a small upwards quirk before falling just as fast.

"Father…what's wrong?" Layla frowned, as she quickly leaned forwards to check him over.

But Khan just shook his head and Layla bit her lip nervously as he fixed her with a very piercing stare.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that! To  _him!_ To that bastard's ship."

He wasn't yelling or raising his tones but Layla wished he would. She hated his ice-cold fury. It was so much more deadly than his burning rage.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled softly but then she couldn't help but blurt out "but if I didn't then everyone else-"

"I don't care about everyone else Layla!" Khan snapped "You could have gotten yourself killed or worse."

"that's kind of the point of a sacrifice Father, as you very well know. Besides everyone dies sometime and in the grand scale of things my death won't really be of any significance" Layla grumbled to the bed-sheets again doing her best to scrub at the fresh tears beginning to form.

She avoided his eyes but felt as his grip on her hand in his tightened considerably and murmured.

"You're wrong"

"What?" Layla snivelled. Khan's eyes softened as he saw the desperate confusion etched in her young face.

"You're wrong" he repeated as he gingerly reached up to stroke at a short lock of black hair "You are not insignificant…not to me nor to anyone that is aboard this ship…If you were then none of us would be here trying our best to see past our differences or work together to make peace…or whatever this all is…"

Khan snorted as he rolled his eyes at the rest of the inhabitants of the room and Layla gave a small choked gasp as she almost giggled, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Maybe…" Khan sighed softly and heavily as he wiped at the droplet before it could fall. "Maybe you weren't the child I'd ever expected to have…."

"Not expected?" Layla huffed softly to herself. "Story of my life in one nutshell"

"Often it is the people we least expect that do the very things that astound us the most." Khan cupped her cheek with his hand and looked into those icy eyes so similar to his own "and Layla…you have sure were a surprise. And there hasn't been a time since the day we met, that I haven't been thankful that you were born"

There was silence as everyone about Layla and Khan all stared in shock at the latter as he smiled up at his daughter. It wasn't a big grin, nor a smirk, but a small gentle quirk of the mouth with tender eyes full of warm pride and joy. The effect was actually quite startling. He looked so different, so much younger…so…human…

Kirk was the one having the most trouble keeping his jaw from dropping as Khan used his hand to pull Layla's head down low enough for him to crane up gingerly and place a small gentle kiss on her brow before murmuring softly.

"Don't think that this changes the fact that you are in very deep trouble"

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it? Ground me for a month? Send me to bed without supper?" Layla snorted and Khan only smirked.

"Oh no nothing quite as mundane as that. No…you little cub are going to do something much worse"

"And what's that?"

_An hour later…_

"Agh! You've got to be kidding me!" Layla growled as she looked about the Nemesis's captain's quarters and the tiny little grey kitten that was happily sitting in the middle of it…surrounded by small blobs of cat litter.

"HUBBLE!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! Poor Layla, but then again with Khan as a father i'd kind of think he'd be the type for these sort of punishments for bad behaviour. XD
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed and i'll see you all soon


	47. Beneath the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it--always.”   
> ― Mahatma Gandhi

**Chapter 44: Beneath the Mask**

**Captain's Log Stardate 2259.210**

_My name is Jim Kirk and this is my first log since the whole debacle began on Starbase 1 just a few days ago on Stardate 2259.207. Considering the very intense events I've not had much sleep over the past few days so forgive me if I'm sounding a little rusty._

_I am currently board the U.S.S. Nemesis, the twin sister ship to the U.S.S. Vengeance, a gargantuan dreadnaught class ship sized weapon designed for use in what many believe may be incoming war against the Klingon Empire._

_However after the hectic events of the day I think it's safe to say that that disaster has been averted, though very narrowly._

_Aided by my closest friends and our tenuous allies, the Augmented Humans, not only have we succeeded in defeating and making five attacking Klingon war-ships surrender, but we have also managed to capture and detain one of Starfleet's most wanted war-criminals._

_His name is Suiram, son of Magh, which Uhura tells me means son of the traitor. I guess it which kind of fits since his DNA test results show that he's not even fully Klingon, but rather a human hybrid albeit a mutated one._

_The more Bones' tests the blood samples, the more we seem to see that Suiram might just be a Klingon's attempt at Genetic Augmentation._

_You'd think that because being of such lineage that the guy would have at least some sentiment towards the Augments given their similar origins._

_But no._

_I doubt that bastard feels anything for anyone save himself._

_I have only seen him twice since he was put under strictest security and each time I look into that black mask my fingers itch with the urge to strangle him to death._

_I don't know whether that's my underlying augmented genetics coming into play, or whether it's my disgust at that piece of filth for destroying so many lives. But either way its safe to say that this is one adversary I will be glad to put an end to myself._

_But then I remember Layla and the promise I made to her, and I manage to stop myself in time to ask him my questions._

_Of course Suiram refuses to give any fruitful answers lest we let him see the kid before him._

_Of course I have refused him both times._

_I'm not sure I feel comfortable letting Layla near him just yet. She's only just started to recover mentally from this entire ordeal, not to mention her father and her new bird-brained boyfriend are only just beginning to properly recover._

_Turns out even Augments are not as invincible as they like to believe, even with their fast rejuvenation._

_Of course Khan is too proud to admit that out loud, especially in front of his daughter._

_And on that note computer, I have to admit I didn't ever expect the guy to actually take the role of being a parent so seriously._

_The first time I had ever seen Khan back on Qo'nos he'd looked fierce and strong and yet somehow still very disconcertingly off…. But it had not been the fact that he'd taken down a whole platoon of Klingon warriors single-handedly that had me troubled._

_No…_

_It was that moment when I had first come close enough to see his face properly that I saw his eyes._

_They were filled with emotion but at the same time they were dead, as if the light and will to live had been snuffed out. And he continued to be like that right throughout the entire catastrophe of that day, even throughout his entire trial back on Earth. It was like even though he fought for his crew's safety and freedom, somewhere deep down inside he knew that he had lost._

_Then Layla came on the scene and something in him changed. His anger and vengeance was still brewing beneath the surface but for some reason Layla's presence seemed to temper it. It always had me confused as to how a girl so young and new to the world about her could manage to reason with someone that was so bitter and disillusioned._

_But even now as I've watched her sit by Khan's side as he recovers, I begin to see that Layla's doing what nobody else ever thought to do in the first place._

_She's talking with him._

_I know it sounds rather stupid out loud but it's true._

_She's talking_ _**with** _ _him not_ _**at** _ _him. She's not barking out orders at him like Marcus or demanding answers like the Federation Judges or even, dare I say it, yelling at him angrily like me._

_No she's actually talking with him, and while it's taking him some adjusting, Khan's also learning to talk with her as well._

_I tell you what Layla's doing is so simple and yet its-_

"Jim?"

_Oh speak of the devil._

"Computer End Log, Kirk Out."

Jim Kirk smirked in his chair.

He was sitting in the Captain's chair aboard the bridge on his own, just watching the dark twinkling expanse of space float by the large bridge window peacefully.

He turned his head back his smile widening as the familiar petite form of Layla Singh walked to stand by his side her eyes wide in awe as she stared at the slowly drifting stars.

"Wow…"

"I know." Jim's smile softened as he looked back to the window too "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's amazing" Layla nodded "Do you get to see this every time you are sent on missions?"

"not all the time" Jim shrugged "Sometimes we get to go up close to a sun, planets…or a nebula, those are pretty cool. But you had a view of space at the Io station didn't you?"

"Only the eye of Jupiter and even then that was boring after two years" Layla snorted and he chuckled softly.

"Fair enough. But what's up? You seem a little out of it"

And indeed she did. Layla's eyes were nervous as she fiddled with the jacket hem of the Section 31 uniform she was currently wearing.

"I heard that Suiram still refuses to talk unless I'm there"

"Yeah he's not budging" Jim quirked a brow at her "how did you know?"

"I hacked the cameras" Layla shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course you did" he sighed heavily. He didn't even know why he was surprised by her antics anymore. After all she did design most of the-

"Jim?" Layla tilted her head as Jim quickly stood up, holding his hand out to gesture to the Captain's chair.

"sit"

"…okay?" Layla bit her lip nervously as she gingerly took his spot in the chair.

It was still warm from when his body had been pressed against the comfortably yielding black leather, and offered a nicely centred view of the viewing window before them.

Layla couldn't help but giggle softly as her fingers traced over the small control pad built into the right arm of the chair.

"How does it feel?" Jim smiled as he looked down at her. "Sitting at the helm of the ship you made"

"What? Oh…" Layla blinked as she looked over her seat, her eyes glazing over as reality suddenly seemed to sink in.

This was the ship she'd made…what she'd designed and envisioned on paper was now surrounding her in real three dimensions…and yet…

"Hey…What's wrong?" Jim crouched by the chair as Layla's face fell into her lap as she sighed heavily.

"It's just…I was so proud when I finally submitted the final draft of my blueprints…but…I never…dreamed that it would-I didn't want for it to-to-"

"To fall into the wrong hands" Jim finished softly his smile fading as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she gave a small sniffle. "I know…Layla…I know…"

He waited and watched as the younger girl made to wipe her eyes on her sleeve groaning loudly, as she pouted grumpily, eyes still bright.

"Agh! I can't believe it! Why am I crying so much nowadays?"

"I don't know" Jim shrugged. "but in my experience if you want to cry about something, do it all at once and get it over with quickly so you can get on with the happy part of life"

"You? Crying?" Layla couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

"Hey I have my share of blue days too. You're not the only misunderstood teenager to exist in this universe y'know" Jim chuckled before reaching out and patting her head of short hair.

"And what blue day are you having now?" she snorted.

"Admiral Pike and Admiral Sterling just contacted me from Starbase 1" Kirk ran a hand through his hair and Layla rolled her eyes. "Apparently its against the rules to borrow their best dreadnaught class ship for a rescue mission and bring along my most trusted crew members and your father and his crew who are all still currently under scrutiny by the Federation"

"Ouch…I bet Command was happy with that."

"Yeah…but I told them about Suiram's capture and that seemed to soften the blow considerably so hopefully that helps…"

"yes that would…If you can get him to confess that is…"

Kirk quickly frowned down at Layla in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Suiram is one of the Klingon Empire's top covert officers. He may enjoy playing war-general and giving out the orders, but given his circumstances he will fall back on his training and that means he will lie through his teeth to avoid imprisonment."

"So what, he's going to deny his identity even though we have his DNA on record?"

Layla's sigh was heavy even as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jim, you don't get it. This bastard is like the bogeyman of secret agents. Perhaps the Klingons would have entire medical information on record but as far as I know the blood Doctor McCoy took are the only existing genetic samples the Federation actually has managed to obtain. And if he plays his cards right we may find ourselves well and truly screwed over by our own side. You need to get him to confess and have it recorded for all to see."

"Yeah I know but how?" Jim rubbed his chin thoughtfully "the guy's barely spoken to me or to anyone. He's only demanded to see you"

"And if that's what it takes then I'll go" Layla stood up only for Kirk's brow to furrow even more.

"Layla-"

But Layla was already striding off the bridge and into the turbo lift.

"Layla wait!"

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Jesus!" Doctor John Watson jumped in his spot and wheeled about to see Hawke sitting up in the bio bed looking about the room.

Khan was in the bed next to him, sleeping soundly, looking surprisingly relaxed even as he lay still on his stomach, his muscled back the only thing moving steadily up and down.

_Deep asleep…good…don't want him to…wait a moment!_

The younger augment's grey eyes widened as he looked about the room again. When his eyes fell on Watson again he growled:

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?" but the doctor already had a sneaking suspicion of who-

"Layla! Where is she? Is she alright? Did he get her" All of Hawke's questions were hitting at Watson so fast that he was surprised he could even make out one word let alone answer him.

"Layla's with Captain Kirk. As far as injuries go she's perfectly alright and no that Suiram, Marius or whatever his name was is securely imprisoned in the brig"

"Oh…" Hawke blinked, but even as he leaned back into his pillows one question stood out starkly in his mind. "Why is she with Kirk?"

"Uh…because she wants to talk to him?" Watson pursed his lips in an attempt to keep a straight face. "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

It took all Watson had in him not to burst out laughing at the tones spoken, or rather spat out by the younger man.

"What's so funny?"

It took him a moment to cough and compose himself before asking "What's it to you?"

Hawke growled the sound low and glutteral, but not soft enough to over power the even deeper voice that suddenly snapped over him.

"Enough Hawke"

Watson watched as, like a dog reluctantly obeying his master, Hawke shut his mouth and slowly turned about to face Khan who was sitting up in bed glowering coldly at him.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself whilst in that condition"

"Sorry sir" Hawke looked down into his bandaged lap doing his best to hide the wince of pain as his injured body twinged horribly.

Khan's jaw seemed to relax slightly as he watched the younger man gingerly lean back onto his pillows.

Once he was settled he spoke with a slightly more relaxed tone.

"Layla fine. She stayed by your side for hours. Since we did not expect you to wake up soon I told her to go out and stretch her legs and look after herself. She wasn't too happy but eventually acquiesced to go check in on the rest of the crew and see if they are alright."

"So she's really ok?" Hawke sighed almost melting back into the pillows behind his head as relief washed over him.

"Yes she's fine.  _You_  on the other hand…"

Hawke gulped, all reprieve vanishing in an instant as his superior narrowed his eyes on him.

"Sir-" Hawke spluttered as terror began to flood him and make his heart monitor by his side beep erratically "Sir I swear I did not know you were…I mean when I kissed her I didn't-sir I-only-I didn't mean- I mean I like her I really do-I-"

But even as he spoke Khan's face suddenly spit into a smirk.

"I know"

Watson, who was still watching on from the sidelines, blinked in astonishment as the older usually stern faced Augment suddenly let loose deeply amused chuckles that rang out throughout the medical bay and echoed over the walls.

The sound was surprisingly warm and rich, so much so that even Joanna McCoy, who was working at a distance cleaning and sterilising medical equipment, heard it. She turned to gape in astonishment just as Hawke's shaky (but also very relieved) laughs.

"Well I'll be damned" she breathed, her southern accent somehow thicker in her confusion even as she shared an odd glance with Watson.

But neither Khan nor Hawke paid them the slightest attention. That was until the former quickly stopped laughing to clip so sternly that the latter flinched.

"But seriously boy. You do anything out of line with my daughter and I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…I understand… sir…"

* * *

Layla stopped short in her tracks as the calm voice called in the stillness of the corridor.

"Miss Singh."

She turned and quickly saw a tall Vulcan male standing just a few feet away dressed all in the black off duty Starfleet Uniform. His face was calm as he stood up from his examination of a computer console beside a turbo lift.

"Mr Spock" she nodded with a tiny gulp as the Vulcan quirked a curious brow at her.

"Miss Singh what are you doing in this section of the ship? And so out of breath?"

"I was just stretching my legs to, y'know, burn off some of that excess energy" she smiled though Spock could clearly see in her eyes that she herself wasn't convinced or convicted with her own answer.

"By running close towards the Ship's brig where a highly dangerous criminal is currently imprisoned"

It wasn't a question it was a straight forward statement of fact.

Layla's face fell as she caught Spock's blank gaze as he said softly.

"I am sorry Miss singh but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to see or interact with the prisoner. It is far too dangerous-"

"I understand that Spock!" Layla cut across him loudly "I understand that he's a total nutjob! But I'm the only one who can get that bastard in there to confess his crimes."

"Miss Singh" Spock's brow only furrowing by the slightest millimetre. "I am not sure that would be the logical-"

"GODDAMNIT this isn't the time for technicalities!" Layla yelled only to quickly bite on her lip and take a deep breath. Only when she exhaled calmly did she speak once more.

"Spock listen…If I don't talk to him then what we've done, it will all be for nothing. I know it's not the most logical nor the most smartest thing to do, but I need to do this. This guy…he's one of the monster's that destroyed my life… he's the reason I've been beaten down and turned into the killing machine Marcus wanted me to become. I need to look this bastard in the eye and face him because if I don't I will never be able to face myself. Please… Please Spock, just give me five minutes with him and I swear I'll never do anything so reckless again."

Spock just stared silently at her. His expression, or whatever emotions he was willing to show, were difficult to read. Layla could feel her palms sweat even as those brown eyes assessed her own. They were not cold, just precise and calm, as if his eyes were scanning her feelings from within.

She resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze even as he glanced down to the two knives holstered at her hips.

"Force of habit" She muttered in response to his unasked query. "Just in case."

"That may be so" Spock conceded, his voice still painstakingly calm. "But may I suggest that you keep them out of sight when visiting the prisoner lest it triggers a rather hostile response."

Layla could've hugged the Vulcan but thought better of it. Instead she opted for a smile and a nod before gesturing to the Turbo lift.

"Lead the way Commander".

* * *

Layla had seen many horrible things in her life. She'd seen weapons that could tear shreds out of your skin without killing you. She had seen people that had looked so normal and kindly on the outside only for them to enter the interrogation room and turn into monsters as fast as Dr Jekyll would turn into Mr Hyde.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was seeing as she stepped towards the glass of the Nemesis's brig cell.

Suiram was before her on his knees looking up at her from behind that blank black mask which he slowly reached up and detached from his person.

Spock watched with stern eyes as the black object clattered to the floor of the cell.

He had seen plenty of Klingons to know they weren't exactly the most aesthetically pleasing humanoid species about but even so nothing could've prepared him for the face of the being that he looked upon.

Suiram's face was almost like that of a corpse. The dark skin clung so tightly to his skull that his cheeks were completely hollow and sunken like his sickly green eyes. He had no hair and the only thing that adorned his head was his chimera tattoo which looked even more gruesome as they could now see the inky claws of the beast seemingly make to scratch and claw at the deep ridges along his frontal lobe…the only true sign of his Klingon lineage.

"Now you see me Sweeting" his voice was but a whisper even as Layla made to stand over him her face blank. "What do you think? Hidious am I not?"

Layla just stared down at him, her eyes hardening as they swept over his face. When she spoke, her voice was as sharp and as cold as an icicle.

"You are as I expected to be Suiram…nothing but filth"

"ohh! That's harsh sweeting" Suiram sneered his voice dripping with venom as he stared at the fading scar over the side of her pale face. "but I guess it's for the best. Well for me that is. But for you…che! I bet if you had your way you'd have your hands right around my throat and squeezing as tight as you can manage. You want to feel that crack don't you? the cracking of my vertebras in your fingers… it truly must burn you to have this glass between the two of us."

"No actually it doesn't" Layla spat her eyebrows raised coolly as she folded her arms, ignoring the way Spock's body stiffened ever so slightly from beside her. "The only thing that burns me is that it took so long to put you behind this wall sooner"

"Oh no Layla we both know that isn't true. You're just saying that because that little pointy eared filthy Vulcan-half breed bastard is in this room with you" Suiram hissed, but Spock could see that his eyes were nervous even as Layla smirked.

"Had you said that to me two months ago that may have been true. Now you'll find I'm not that kind of person anymore"

"And what kind of person is that?" Suiram spat with a glare.

Layla's smirk softened as she glanced sidelong at Spock.

"One that is better than you"

Suiram snorted, his lips curling even as they traced the contours of her face.

"And by doing the smart thing and going along with the Federations Law you consider yourself better than me?"

"No" Layla's eyes were cold again as she looked down on the prisoner before her. "I'm better than you because I'm doing the right thing… _big_  difference. But what do you know about being good and noble. Your  _tiny_  brain can't even comprehend the meaning of true honour. I'm surprised your own kind even let you live so long-"

_WHAM!_

Spock stepped back quickly as Suiram's fist came crashing down hard onto the glass wall of the cell.

His green eyes were manic, his teeth bared in a feral snarl even as he tried his best to tower over the girl that stood before him on the other side of the glass as cool as a cucumber.

"You insolent little bitch! Do you not know to whom you speak? I am Suiram, one of the greatest Generals of the Empire! I have won more battles and have killed more people than your sweet little head can possibly calculate. I have destroyed planets, crushed worlds, commanded legions, fought in wars far longer than you have been alive. And you  _dare_  to mock me?!"

"Yep" Layla popped the P with a small maliciously cold smirk "I do"

There was another loud crash and Spock quickly made to grab onto Layla and pull her back as Suiram began to ram his fists continuously into the glass wall, roaring angrily in the rough tongue of his kind.

"You little baktag! You Verengan Ha'DIbaH! DenIb Qatlh! Hab SoSlI' Quch!"

"Tch! Don't be stupid. My mother's human so of course she has a smooth forehead" Layla snorted derisively folding her arms as she continued to smirk up at Suiram's screaming face even as she yelled loudly to the Brig:

"Eris cut off sound and end the recording"

"Cell Nine sound off. File being transferred to your station Agent Spectre" Eris's mellow voice spoke robotically through the speakers and at once the sounds of the prisoner's harsh Klingon swears.

But this only appeared to make him angrier. And soon he was kicking and thrashing against the glass wall so hard that on one particular strike he broke his finger.

"I believe your five minutes are over Miss Singh" Spock muttered to Layla who quirked a brow up at him with faint amusement.

"No medical attention?"

"No." if Spock could've smirked, Layla bet he would have, but she was satisfied with the way his eyes glinted with faint victory as he said softly. "Besides the prisoner doesn't look to be in any fit state to be receiving any more visitors"

"Ya think?" Layla giggled as she turned on her heel to strut to the brig door.

"Miss Singh-" Spock began but she just waved him off.

"Thanks Spock I'm just going back to med bay. I'll be fine"

"Yes I am sure you will be" Spock murmured to himself as he watched the young girl stride out the door and out of sight.

_Thud!_

He turned back to see Suiram's body slide down so that he was kneeling on the ground. He was still hammering away at the glass even though a light green mist had begun to filter through the air vents in the ceiling.

"you are aware Suiram that it would be more beneficial if you would refrain from trying to vent your anger on your surroundings lest you wish to activate the security systems"

Spock's voice though mostly blank had such an icy edge to it that could probably freeze fire as he looked down on the prisoner who only began to splutter and choke as he slid down the glass, to lay on the ground, unconscious in the ominous green mist about him.

"Spock!" a voice called and the Vulcan turned his head quickly to see Kirk suddenly rush in his eyes wide with panic as he cried out.

"Where is she?"

"Captain-"

"Where's Layla?! She's here isn't she! Come on tell me you've seen her about-wait hang on." Jim yelled as he caught sight of the unconscious Suiram in his cell "She was here?! You let her speak to him! after we both agreed it would be best to keep her away from him?!"

"I will admit I was concerned about the outcome" Spock responded with a quirked brow "her approach was as unorthodox and as spontaneous as one of your usual methods captain, but all things considered Miss Singh's plan seems to have worked."

Kirk blinked for a moment only to suddenly smile softly to himself. He just couldn't believe it. He'd just been running around an entire starship trying his best to stop a kid from doing the exact same thing he would've done in her place.

"Captain?" Spock's brow arched if possible even higher as Kirk snorted to himself and spoke out to the room.

"Computer add a note to my previous captain's log.  _I think I've finally found a kid more headstrong and rebellious than me_ "

* * *

"Sir…you said you wanted to see me?" a woman's voice spoke.

Admiral Christopher Pike was a man who was not easily startled. So when he heard the doors to his quarters on Starbase 1 open it came as no surprise to his visitor that he greeted in a calm composed fashion.

"Yes I did. Take a seat."

He turned in his desk chair just as his guest seated themselves.

"So Admiral Pike…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Her voice was mellow and melodious but at the same time oddly familiar to the Admiral as he turned round to finally look at his guest.

It was a woman, petite but beautiful, with skin as luminous as freshly fallen snow and green eyes as bright as emeralds. Her hair, which was a curly luscious strawberry blonde, was tied up in a high neat ponytail the ends of which fell past the middle of her shoulder blades. She was wearing a simple green dress with an apron over the top, splattered with paint splodges in varying colours all thanks to the partially clean paint brush sticking out of the front pocket.

She looked mostly calm as she waited patiently for the man before her to speak.

"Lieutenant Marla McGivers thank you for your time…or should I call you Mrs Helene Marlene Singh. Which name would you prefer?"

The woman's face paled and her eyes widened for a split second.

"How long have you known?"

"Only just now. But I had my suspicions. I saw you once aboard the Reliant skulking about the Augment's quarters. At first I thought you were just curious, considering your life work's focus as a historian has been entirely about their rule. But then I saw you again at the trial, when Layla…when your  _daughter_  was testifying" Pike's eyes narrowed as he saw her hands twitch in her lap "I saw you watching her as she passed you by on the way to the stand. I may not be a parent myself but I know a mother's face when I see one."

There was a silence as the Admiral locked eyes, but then even as Pike made to open his mouth she spoke and her voice was shaking.

"I just couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her. She still looked the same yet also she was looking so strong, so beautiful, so grown up. And with Khan sitting there beside her-"

Helene sighed heavily, a small sad smile gracing her features as her green eyes welled up.

"I had wanted to see them both for so long…for so many years I yearned and waited. Even when Khan had been under Admiral Marcus's thumb I'd tried to see him, even if it was just a glimpse at a distance for one moment."

"So in that year you knew your husband was working undercover for Section 31 you never once tried to contact him?" Pike's brow furrowed. "Not even covertly?"

"You don't understand." Helene's eyes shut as she took a deep shuddering breath to steady herself "If I was even close to an area they knew Khan was I would be in deep trouble. One time I was even brought in to face Admiral Marcus. You see I had been at the Kelvin Archives the same day that Khan had been there to work at the Section's secret basement base. He forbade me from ever entering that building again."

"And what of your daughter?" Pike's eyes narrowed and Helene shook her head.

"That was even worse. For the past nine years that Keith Lance had his goons have been waiting on my tail twenty-four seven. Even when I was on missions, there was always somebody watching and waiting for me to make a mistake. Marcus only sent me vague updates once every month with rather hostile reminders of the consequences of failing to comply with his orders."

"Which were?"

"Covert missions" Helen rubbed at her temples "the kind of which would probably have me put on death penalty should they ever see the light of day. All of this whilst maintaining the guise of a single meek minded lonely historian with a fascination for old historical figures"

"A far cry from the position you held as the Empress of the Khanite" Pike raised his eyebrows.

"Empress! Che! Those days are far behind me" Helene snorted bitterly "and titles like that hardly matter anymore in this day and age. No the only thing I want Admiral Pike is to just find peace with my family and my people, and put the past behind me."

Pike's smirk softened as he leant forwards over his desk to say softly:

"I think you might be happy know that those days will be coming very soon Mrs Singh. They've caught the one responsible and are bringing him back to face trial. From the looks of the confession I've just been sent, Khan and Layla's prospects with the Federation look fairly good. Unless of course your husband decides to crash this next battle ship into another city"

There was a pause as he watched her eyes widen again with surprise. And then, for the first time since she'd stepped into the room, she actually smiled. It was warm and filled with much affection even as she traced her barren left ring finger.

"He always was so impulsive, even as a child. Impulsive but also very brave and selfless when it came to what he cared for."

"So is your daughter" Pike added dryly "I don't think I've ever seen someone so foolhardy or stubborn since I first met Jim Kirk"

"Ah yes the charismatic Captain Kirk" Helene chuckled only for it to fade quickly into a quiet hum "I hear he's rather popular with the ladies, not that I blame them for being charmed. His ancestor Tiberius was much the same at his age"

"Tiberius?" Pike suddenly snapped straight up in his seat face alert body tense.

Helene however did not look alarmed, only amused.

"Oh yes didn't you know? Your favourite protégé is the descendent of one of my husband's most trusted Allies. Tiberius Eugene Kirk."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAA!
> 
> There it is! we finally get to see the elusive Mrs Helene Singh! yeah i decided to make her use the disguise of the actual canon character Marla McGivers when i discovered i accidentally made her middle name Marlene, of which Marla could be a derivative. I thought it would tie it nicely into the whole interaction between the rebooted alternate reality and the TOS Prime reality.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&Ring because we're really close to the end. Then i can hopefully get to start writing the sequel! YAY! *squeals*
> 
> oh yeah BTW here are the translations for the Klingon swears (i hope they're right)
> 
> \- You little baktag! [ you little piece of Garbage/shit]
> 
> \- You Verengan Ha'DIbaH! [you Ferengi dog (or bitch in this case)]
> 
> \- DenIb Qatlh! Hab SoSlI' Quch! [your mother has a smooth forehead] (apparently this one is one of the most offensive of all XD)
> 
> See you next time ;)


	48. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition.”  
> ― James Baldwin, Giovanni's Room

**Star-date 2259. 210, U.S.S Nemesis**

"Khan"

"hmm?"

"They found her"

"Found who?

"Found Helene"

There was absolute silence as Khan Noonien Singh stared wide eyed at his right hand man, Ronan Alexander Troy who coughed nervously as he spoke up again.

"Helene has been found. She's at Starbase 1. She wants to see you, and Layla" he added quickly as his leader's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ronan nodded "I'd know my sister's voice anywhere"

"She sent a message?" Khan's eyes snapped to the consoles about them both.

"Only an audio message. But from what I could tell she seems to be alright…if very tearful" Ronan sighed as he reached over to the console next to him and tapped a few buttons.

_Finally after all this time…_

Khan held his breath his hands clenching by his sides as the tremulous almost tearful voice of a woman wafted through the empty room about him and Ronan.

_"Khan, my tiger, if you are hearing this it means that all has worked itself out for the best and that you and Layla are on your way back safe and sound. I know I of all people do not have any right to ask this of you, given all that has happened, but please I beg that you find it in your heart to forgive me for my terrible mistakes…I ran away when I should've faced my fears head on. And for what? Because I was afraid"_

Khan's eyes shut as he heard the bitter snap in her tones but he continued to listen on still as she made to gulp heavily on whatever tears she must have been choking on.

 _"I was afraid! Me of all people! I have led troops in battle, I've led stealth missions in war torn countries, I've co-ruled most of Asia. But no…I ran away and left my own child,_ _**our** _ _child, to face the cruelty of the world on her own at a time she needed me the most. And when you were in trouble all I did was watch on from a distance and let that Admiral Marcus tear you apart from the inside out. Now that I think about it, I won't ask for your forgiveness. Because what I have, or haven't done, for the both of you is completely unforgivable. I won't blame you if you or our daughter do not wish to speak or associate with me ever again. I just beg that if you should make such a choice that we at least meet one last time. Please, I know its selfish but even if its just one moment-"_

There was a click and silence.

Ronan looked up just in time to see Khan's fingers leave the buttons at the console before him.

"Khan…"

But Khan just shook his head silently, one hand over his face, obscuring it from view. But his right hand man could see his shoulders shaking.

When he spoke his voice was deep but strangely hoarse.

"Go Ronan"

"but-"

"Leave.  _Now!_ " Khan hissed tilting his head ever so slightly so that Ronan could see one icy cold but very wet eye.

"Of course" the taller augment gulped, bobbing his head slightly as he made to back out of the room…leaving his distraught leader alone in the communications room.

* * *

_Crack! Crack-Crack!_

"Whoa! Hey! Look out!"

"Huh?" Layla blinked only to wince as something dark thin and long flew in her direction.

She ducked to the side, however the tip of the long coil of black braided leather still slid over her cheek bone.

She grunted as she felt something warm that smelled metallic splatter over her cheek just as someone's shadow came to tower over her.

"Shit! Layla I'm so sorry are you ok?"

"Just a scratch birdbrain, I'll be fine." Layla shook her head as a large hand tilted her chin up so that she was looking into a pair of very worried grey eyes.

They were both alone in a large room. It was a training gym one of many aboard the dreadnaught ship, and yet the only one with a large fully stocked weapons rack.

This happened to include the cattle whip that Hawke had just flung to the floor.

"Ah crap!" he swore as he rubbed a thumb over the bleeding cut accidently smearing red over his digit. "Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap! Khan's going to kill me"

"I'm sure he'll understand" Layla began but Hawke just snorted.

"Are you kidding, he almost killed Lance for even talking to you in court. Chances are he's going to have my head for this"

"No he won't" Layla rolled her eyes. "He's a bit proud and touchy at times but he does care about you."

"Yeah maybe." Hawke muttered as he took his sleeve up to wipe at the cut "But not as much as he cares about you…and I can see why" he added with a small smirk.

"Stop it" Layla mumbled though her lips twitched upwards and she felt her cheeks burn red.

"It's the truth" He chuckled, his goofy smile widening as she turned her face down using her short bob of hair to hide her face. Taking advantage of her bashfulness his hands reached forwards quietly and carefully made to trace his fingers delicately on the skin behind her ears.

The effect was instantaneous. First a small snort, then a giggle and then a small whine:

"Hawke!"

"Something wrong Lay?" Hawke blinked in mock innocence though his fingers kept up their tickling this time moving down to graze her earlobes.

"Would you stop that you birdbrain!" Layla laughed and tried to duck away, only for Hawke's large hands to cup gently at her jaw and pull her up.

She couldn't help but shut her eyes even as he pressed his lips against hers. His lips though thin and slightly coarse felt strangely comfortable against hers even as he softly coaxed hers to move.

Her fingers twitched as, unsure of what to do, they came hesitantly up to rest at his chest. At the feel of her nails against his bare skin, a deep hum sounded in his throat.

At first Layla tensed at the sound but soon relaxed when she felt one of his hands slide to the back of her head and tangle itself in her dark locks. With a small gasp of air as they separated he tilted her a little back so that when he covered her mouth with his he could press harder.

Layla would have been lying to herself, if she didn't admit that in the past she'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. Well…at least kiss someone she wanted to kiss…someone she knew wanted to kiss her in return-

"Ahem"

Both Layla and Hawke jumped apart at once, both blushing a deep vermilion as they turned to see the tall dark form of Damian Walters smirk as he leaned against the door to the gym.

"I know you are both enjoying  _training_  together" the older Augment's eyebrows rose. "But Khan would like a word with his daughter"

"No he doesn't" Layla frowned hard "If father wanted a word with me he would've come himself. What's really wrong Damian?"

It seemed that the older Augment was torn between amusement and astonishment as he looked down on his leader's young heir, who was sending him such a hard demanding glare that even Hawke beside her was standing stiffly to attention.

"Miss Singh" Damian's eyes flickered to the ground. "Your mother, well she made contact and-"

But before he could add anything more there was a rush as if a gust of wind had passed by his coat and a hiss as the doors to the gym slid open smoothly.

"well…" Hawke's eyebrows rose high on his brow "that was quick"

* * *

"What do you want?" Khan snapped down at the tiny fuzzy ball of grey fur that had just leapt up deftly onto the console before him.

Hubble just mewled softly with those wide green-amber eyes staring up at the taller man that towered over him with no fear. If anything the little feline looked concerned.

"Stupid Fur-ball" Khan grumbled to himself, however he made no further move to shoo the cat away.

Not that he could, he reasoned in his head. He doubted it would leave him any time soon.

Korats were a breed notorious for attaching themselves strongly to their close family members and this particular kitten had followed him and his crew even into this accursed ship in the heat of battle.

There was the hiss of the door and Khan growled.

"Ronan for the last time I order you to-"

"Father" a timid voice that was definitely  _not_ his brother in law's spoke.

Khan quickly turned his head and saw to his surprise Hubble pouncing off the console and leaping up into the waiting arms of Layla. She quickly scooped him up into her arms, smiling gently as the kitten began to snuggle his head affectionately against her shoulder as she scratched its ear.

"Hey there boy. Are you being good keeping father company up here?"

"If by keeping me company you mean he has been begging for attention like a baby, then yes I suppose he has" Khan scoffed and Layla frowned up at him.

"He  _is_  a baby father. A wee tiny bub" She added in a coo down to the feline who purred loudly as he rubbed against her cheek on which a small scar was quickly fading.

Tiny though it was, Khan felt his blood almost boil at the sight of the injury, and it was with a lot of restraint that he managed to rumble softly.

"Where did you get  _that_?"

"Training" Layla replied, her voice calm but edged with steely tones.

"With Hawke?"

"Yes"

Khan glanced at her and was fleetingly impressed to see her eyes harden in warning, but something in his gut was still flaring angrily and he rallied almost at once.

"And he struck you?"

"It was just an accident." Layla glanced down at the ground for the smallest of moments "My fault completely. I lost focus in the middle of the sparring match…he distracted me…"

But even as she mumbled the last bit Khan's anger simmered down quickly as he raised his eyebrows.

"He was topless wasn't he? Thought as much" he snorted as he saw her pale cheeks suddenly flush a deep crimson.

"N-No! That wasn't it" Layla spluttered tilting her head down to avoid looking up at her father who smirked with derisive smugness.

"Layla, I told you once and I'll tell you again. You are a  _terrible_  liar"

"No you're just too good at seeing the truth" Layla coughed stiffly though she bit her lip nervously as Khan's eyes softened on her.

"No…I'm not…"

"Huh?" Layla blinked only to find her vision blocked as her father now stood before her.

She had to crane her head up to meet his gaze as he murmured.

"Your mother wants to see you"

"I know, Damian told me" Layla muttered her voice soft also as she made to look down at the open collar of his dark trench coat "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong? But the real question is" Khan shook his head as he tilted her chin upwards in his fingers "Do  _you_  want to see her?"

"Of course" Layla answered immediately "More than anything. She…she is…she  _was_ the only thing that has kept me going for so long."

"And  _now_  what keeps you going?" Khan's lips twitched upwards as she quirked a knowing brow up at him.

"The same thing that keeps you going. My family…our family…"

"Hmm…yes you're right…but that being said…" Khan pulled back slightly his own brow sweeping up into his slightly mussed up fringe. "If I get wind of that boy mistreating you I will not hesitate to-"

"Father" Layla groaned in exasperation as Hubble mewled in her arms.

Neither Augment knew it, but the little kitten was happy now that he was sandwiched between his two favourite family members.

One could only hope that the third and final member would join them soon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! almost there folks almost there! We're almost at the finale!
> 
> *squeals*
> 
> crap i can't contain myself! I'll just See you next chapter!
> 
> Keep Reading and reviewing!


	49. The Rising of the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys...Before we begin i have to ask:
> 
> "Will you follow me one last time?"

**Star-date 2259. 211, Star-base 1**

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really su-"

"YES I am sure Layla" Khan Noonien Singh hissed narrowing his eyes towards his daughter as they both strolled down the length of the corridor before them.

Layla Serena Singh grinned at her father's obvious twitchiness. It wasn't often he let his anxiety show, especially not in front of her. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her with his emotions by now, but he did like to show off his prowess as her fearless (if slightly overprotective) alpha male father.

"It shouldn't be too long. Besides, I thought you would rather enjoy walking here"

"hmm maybe" Layla frowned thoughtfully, though Khan could clearly see the playful twinkle in her icy eyes.

His smile softened. He could barely believe that when he'd first met her, this girl was a scarred mentally fragile teenager trained to be assassin. Now she looked so relaxed, strong; so at ease with everything around her as she walked in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a light sky blue tank top, a black leather jacket and black combat boots. As she strutted her raven hair swished about her, so that even as she tried to keep it flat with her hands it would not brush back like she wanted it.

But she'd never succeed with that fight. Khan knew that only too well from experience with his own dark hair, the fringe of which now was falling a little over his eyes.

He looked down at himself. Like his daughter he had opted to just wear mostly dark colours, black being his most preferred hue; he had black boots, black pants, long sleeved black shirt. The only thing that wasn't black was perhaps his his long onyx grey trench coat and even that was very dark.

A stark contrast to the enclosed colourful garden that they were now walking through, side by side on their own.

It was one of many gardens aboard the floating star-base. Most of them were made to help give the people and their families a touch of home when they were cooped up for long days inside a sterilized environment, hence why so many were situated in the midst of the various personnel living quarters.

However the garden Khan and Layla were walking through was mostly empty for it was based close to the special private quarters reserved for very high level terran and alien dignitaries and personalities.

_Trust her to manage to find and acquire an exclusive venue even when trying to maintain her cover_

Khan snorted softly to himself as he looked up at the trees that lined the path about them. Had it not been for the sight of the panels of the high domed glass roof above, he might have thought they were in New York's Central Park.

_Does Central Park even exist anymore?_

He couldn't help but wonder, though he was quickly distracted by the sight of Layla as she left his side to place her hand on the trunk of a tree.

He watched her as she stalked about the tree examining the bark closely. He allowed himself a small smile as he saw her brow furrowed ever so slightly in concentration as she tried to feel its texture.

It never ceased to amaze him just how far he'd come within nearly just two months, how much he'd achieved and all because he met the girl beside him by complete accident in a run-down Starfleet shuttle.

"Father?" Layla's voice sounded timid and unsure as it cut through his thoughts.

"Yes Layla?" Khan smiled down at her only to cry out as he felt himself get shoved to the side.

"Tag you're it!" Layla cackled loudly, blowing a childish raspberry as she began to dart away from her father at top speed and into the trees.

"Layla Singh you get back here right now!" Khan called as he swiftly leapt up onto his feet and dashed after her.

Layla laughed loudly as saw him close in behind her through the corner of her eye. She lengthened her stride her long legs almost flying through the air with each bound.

But Khan's legs were longer, his muscles stronger and it wasn't long before he caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and swooping her up into his arms from behind.

"Got you" he smirked holding her high up in the air and swinging her around.

"Gah! Father too high" Layla squeaked as she held onto his head for support to stop her torso from flying out like a sling.

Khan laughed, his deep chuckles mingling with her sweet giggles as he carefully brought his daughter back onto solid ground. There was a time he once thought he'd never get to hold her like that and doing so now filled him with a joy he had never thought he could ever be worthy of feeling.

And so it was with great care that he wrapped an arm around Layla's shoulder and pulled her in to walk by his side just as they strode through the trees, back towards the path again.

He felt her stiffen by his side as the sound of running water hit their ears.

"Father-"

"It will be fine Layla"

"B-But" Layla stammered suddenly feeling the horribly familiar unpleasant crawling sensation under her skin. "wh-what if she doesn't recognise me?"

Khan glanced about them both for two seconds. From what he could see and hear, there was no one about them for quite a while.

Satisfied with their isolation he leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter's dark head of hair murmuring in soft tones.

"She will…I know it…" but even as he said those words she could tell he was worried. It had been almost ten years now and Layla had grown so much…

But no, he told himself, that would never be possible. Layla was not one of those people one would easily forget about.

But as for himself…

He wasn't allowed to finish that thought when Layla suddenly let out a soft gasp before quickly darting behind him.

He looked up and his heart stilled in his chest.

They had followed the path towards a wooden Japanese styled bridge that ran over an artificial stream that was lined with smooth round stones. On the bridge, standing in the middle facing them was a woman.

She was beautiful, as beautiful as the setting sun that was about to dip under the horizon line.

Her long curly hair was a golden orange and hung loose about her waist. She was clad in a simple pale pink dress that complemented the rosy flush of her cheeks as she stared at the two of them.

Her bright green eyes shone brightly, unshed tears welling up in them as she looked upon the man that stood below her.

Her lips trembled as she tried to speak but no sound came out.

The man before her however was not so speechless.

"Hello Helene"

"Khan?" Helene's eyes finally spilled over as she took several trembling steps across the bridge, tripping over her feet in her shock.

Khan quickly reached forwards and caught her before she could hit the ground, holding her close as he brought her back up to stand securely her sandals.

"Wow even after three hundred years I can still make you fall head over heels" Khan smirked smugly.

Layla watched on from the side as her father and her mother looked at one another, their faces soft and tender and full of love even as Helene snorted.

"Don't get too cocky Tiger! You may be a handsome devil but it will take more than just that gorgeous face of yours to sweep me off my feet"

"Hmm still as feisty as ever" Khan chuckled richly before swooping down and capturing his wife's lips in his own.

He almost cried with joy as he felt her return with her own soft embrace, her sweet taste lingering on his lips as he briefly skimmed his tongue through her lips before pulling back and pressing his nose into her soft curls. It had been so long since he'd held her like this.

Too long in his opinion, though indeed it felt like only yesterday that he'd kissed her farewell before laying her down to sleep in that cryotube.

Layla gulped as she felt a hot wet something streak down her face. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her at any moment.

How long had she waited to see this moment and now it was here she had no idea what to do save stand and gape like a fish. She felt like she ought to say something but any words she thought of drowned at once in her throat before she could bring them out into sound.

Finally after a pause Khan opened an eye and looked over his daughter his smile softening as he caught sight of her wringing her hands nervously.

"Helene…" he whispered tilting his wife's chin up with his hand gently. "there is someone here who'd like to meet you"

She followed his gaze and gasped when she saw Layla.

"Oh…Khan…is that…can this be?" she breathed detaching herself from her husband and striding over in a heartbeat to stand in front of the younger woman.

Layla looked up from the wood beneath her feet. Helene was only a couple of inches taller than she was, and was also of the same slender petite build. Her nose too was similar as were her ears, her mouth, even her tiny beauty mark beneath the lower lip was the same.

Layla shut her eyes gently as she felt a slender hand make to reach out and cup her cheek to wipe away the tears that were streaming down them.

"Hi Mummy"

"Layla?" Helene breathed stroking through the short raven locks. "Layla oh…Look at you…oh Khan she's perfect, just simply perfect!"

Layla's eyes flew open as Helene suddenly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close, planting her lips briefly on her forehead before promptly kissing her nose, both her cheeks in short every single part of the head she could kiss.

She didn't even bother to stop the tears nor did she flinch away from the embrace her mother enveloped over her. Indeed the for the first time the touch against her skin did not tingle like a burn against her skin and it was with a choked gasp that she held onto Helene tight.

"Shh, shh Layla shh" Helene stroked her hand through her daughters dark locks despite the fact she too she still had tears streaming down her face. "It's alright, everything's alright now"

"I know" Layla sniffed burying her face into the crook of her mother's neck. She took a deep inhale and the smell of hyacinths, apple blossoms and jasmine filled her nose as did the warmth of the chocolate and bread. At once unbidden, her stomach growled loudly.

There was a deep chuckle and Layla flushed deep scarlet as she glowered at a very amused Khan from over Helene's shoulder. His icy blue eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them, his face relaxed as true happiness finally graced his features.

The effect was startling. He looked so different, so much younger, so carefree as he made to walk over to his daughter and wife, the latter of which was still giggling over the sounds of the former's stomach.

"Is there any chance we can sample any of your  _delicious_  cooking? I'm famished." Khan smirked down at Helene who smirked back knowingly.

"Typical! You've been back in my life for barely three minutes and already you want to raid my pantry"

"I wasn't just talking about the pantry" Khan hummed softly into his wife's ear but apparently it wasn't quiet enough because Layla rolled her eyes.

"Seriously father if you want to have a more  _private_ reunion with mum in the bedroom just say it out straight" she muttered under her breath and Helene gasped loudly.

"Layla!"

"What? He does! Just look at him!"

Helene burst out laughing as Khan tried to remain stoic faced, only to fail as his ears turned bright pink.

"And let me guess you'd like to be reunited with your dear Hawke soon" he clipped.

"Hawke? As in our little Andy Hawkins? He's awake?" Helene blinked.

"Andy?" Layla spluttered but Khan steamrolled over her.

"Yes he is…though I'm not sure I made the right decision in waking him up"

"Why not? What's wrong? what has he done?'" Helene looked worriedly up at her husband, only for him to grumble.

"What  _hasn't_  he done?"

"Come on will you give it a rest already father?!" Layla growled irritably "just because he and I kissed a couple of times doesn't mean you have to keep watching his back every time I'm with him"

Khan opened his mouth to retort, but Helene's loud laughs stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Khan," she giggled up at him "as sweet as it is that you enjoy chasing your daughters suitors from her, try to remember that Andy is a good boy at heart. He has served you loyally all his life, and would rather die than let something you love come to any harm."

"While that may be true" Khan coughed trying to ignore Layla's small snigger "I'm honestly quite content with just this reunion at this moment in time"

"As am I" Helene smiled widely, leaning up to kiss his high cheekbone before doing the same for Layla who nuzzled her head into her mother and tightened her grip around her.

"Oh my sweet baby" she sighed against the bridge of Layla's nose "I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry I had to leave you. So-so sorry! I only did it to protect you. I never knew I'd be separated from you for so long. I should've come back for you! I should've tried! Oh please forgive me I beg of you."

"Don't beg" Layla murmured smiling widely in spite of her tears "There is nothing to be forgiven…"

And indeed there was not anything that needed forgiveness…for Layla would not have traded the life she'd led, or this moment for anything in the world.

Something like a shadow moved in the corner of her eye and she quickly glanced upwards from her mother's embrace, to peek into the trees.

There she caught a glimpse of man with blue eyes and a blonde head of hair peering out cautiously from behind a large dark tree trunk.

_You just couldn't resist it could you?_

She rolled her eyes a little as Jim Kirk winked at her from his spot as he watched the reunited family on the bridge.

He grinned and waved as he saw the young girl in-between her parents smile back at him and mouth silently.

"Thank you…"

Jim's smile softened and warmed. That was until Khan's eyes flickered up to look at him.

Jim tensed when the glacial blue eyes met his own electric orbs, but for once he felt and saw no enmity. Now there was only gratitude as the Augment nodded to the Starfleet Captain who nodded back.

They may not have been friends, but one thing Jim Kirk knew for certain, was that they were not enemies anymore either, at least not in this timeline.

The darkness had finally lifted.

Things had changed.

 _They_  had both changed.

And hopefully those changes would stay for the better.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh crap...oh crap...oh crap! no i can't hold it in! sorry guys!
> 
> *Starts blowing nose into tissue and sobbing!*
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! OMFG!
> 
> oh my god i can't tell you guys just how good this feels. it's only my second fanfic i've ever completely finished and the longest one i've ever written so far!
> 
> GAH!
> 
> God all that research too it almost drove me insane. but it was well worth it.
> 
> It may be a LONG time till this happens but i'm probably going to post a sequel. i'm not sure yet what it might be but until then feel free to check out my other Star Trek fic I Dreamed A Dream until then. It's a spin off fic inspired by a friend's prompt: what would have happened if Layla had grown up with her mother and what kind of life would she have led?
> 
> otherwise I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as i have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And on that note i say to you for the last time... keep R&Ring...
> 
> *Takes a bow*


End file.
